A World Without a Rainboom
by Mokah Star
Summary: Rainbow Dash never did the sonic rainboom and everything is vastly different for the mane 6. How will their lives, and the world, be different and will they ever come together? This is a darker twist on the realm as war and Nightmare Moon go hand in hand or, hoof in hoof. Twists and turns are around every corner in almost every chapter. (Also on /user/Mocha%20Star)
1. Chapter 2

/-/  
/ 1. Rainbow Dashes Loss/ Story: A world without a rainboom/ by Mocha Star/-/

Rainbow Dash was in the final turn of the race to defend Fluttershy's honor and as she lost her balance she ran into a cloud with a light puff. Her opponent charged ahead. "Great job, Rainbow Crash," he called as he passed her for the finish ring.

"Oh no you don't," Rainbow called as she tried to recover. Her wings fluttered and she jumped from the cloud in pursuit of the cocky colt. Flying her fastest proved futile as she just couldn't gather the speed she needed to beat him. Passing the finish ring seconds in the lead he hovered several lengths away waiting for her to finish. Rainbow looked up at him, he was gloating, a massive smirk on his face that she knew would end in her being teased and mocked. "Rainbow Crash! Rainbow Crash! Rainbow Crash! Rainbow Crash!"

Her eyes filling with tears, she flew away with no place in mind she looked down at the earth below her. Her wings leaned and she descended for the first time below the clouds. The ground got closer and closer and for the first time she smelled the nature of earth. It made her smile even though she still wept at her loss. "I can't believe I lost to that punk. If that stupid Fluttershy wasn't such a crummy flier I never woulda lost. I hate her. Hate her. Next time I see her I'm gonna pluck her primaries."

Seeing the tree tops she began to glide over them as several smaller birds joined her in a flock. I see what the appeal is to the ground. It smells nice and there are these critters too. Maybe when I graduate I can guard a huge city and be the best captain in its history and the city will have trees all over with birds. Smiling as her tears dried she took a deep breath and began to glide, the air blowing through her mane as she closed her eyes and turned her face to the sun.

It feels so much warmer here too. And best of all, no jerks calling me Rainbow Crash.

She opened her eyes and began to scan the ground looking at new critters scurrying between bushes and trees across the ground. I'm gonna touch the earth finally. For the first time. It's right there, just go to it. Doing her best to psych herself up her nerves got the best of her and she just couldn't do it, not yet. She found a large tree, large enough for her to land on one of its branches and rest her wings. This isn't so bad. I can see living in one of these things. She joked to herself. I think they're called bees. No, not cheese, um... knees, fleas, deeds, trees? Trees! That's it. And they have leaves. That rhymes, trees leaves. Butches are those green things that those small critters are going into over there. I don't see why they said not to come here 'till we passed the flight test. It's really nice here. I- I think I wanna stay. I still have to live with mommy and daddy but I can play here... Flock flight school, I can fly good enough. Or, maybe not. I think I have to think about this a lot.

Sitting in the tree until she calmed herself completely she began to feel a peace and serenity she had never known. Opening her wings slightly she jumped and landed on the ground. Grass blew around her hooves as she broke the fall with a gust from her wings. So, this is what the earth feels like. I think this green stuff is call glass. Yeah, I remember that. It's so soft and kinda wet, like a raincloud but, not. This is so weird. Falling to her side she expected a light receipt of her body but instead she thudded onto the ground with a shout of pain. As she rolled onto her belly she looked and saw a rock where she landed, then she looked at her side to see a few drops of blood leaving her coat.

Okay, this place is a lot more dangerous than I thought. Maybe I should live here. It's where I belong since all I do is crash, I even crashed onto a rock falling over. Lowering her head she felt the last of her confidence slipping away as she heard a bird cawing nearby. Great, even the birds here are calling me Rainbow Crash. "Shut up, stupid bird," she shouted as she picked up a rock and threw it in the birds direction.

A bird cawed repeatedly in the distance as though to mock her in her fragile state.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed as she jumped to her hooves and ran to the noise. I'll punch that bird right in the-. Stopping suddenly she stared at the sight before her. Fluttershy. She, she fell? Looking up she could barely make out the clouds they were racing from and then down at the broken filly before her. Then the world went dark.

She felt the ground under her and the warm sun on her coat as her eyes fluttered open and focused to see her friend before her. Fluttershy's primary feathers twinged slightly before Rainbow Dashes eyes. Jumping to her hooves again she screamed Fluttershy's name but didn't dare touch her.

Fluttershy was laying on her side but twisted in an unnatural way. All her legs were broken and bones were visible under her skin, a couple bone shards were poking out of her hind legs and her wings were both broken, one of them almost torn off. Blood from her wounds and other places under her body had seeped into the ground and dried under her; matting her coat to the ground as she breathed raspy short breaths in her slumber.

"Fluttershy, I'm so sorry. This is my fault. You started the race and I felt myself bump you but, I didn't know you fell. I thought you were there cheering me on from the start line! I'm so sorry. I have to get help... I HAVE TO GET HELP. HELP HELP HELP! ANYPONY! IS ANYPONY THERE?" Opening her wings she flew up and looked around to see no other ponies nearby. "I have to go home and get help. Please, be okay Fluttershy."

Flying up to the clouds again she was greeted by her classmates that began calling her nickname again as she approached the cloud layer. "Rainbow Crash! Rainbow Crash! Rainbow Crash!"

"Hey Rainbow Crash, nice to see you finally made it back," the cocky colt said.

"There's no time. HELP! HELP!" Rainbow called, her voice breaking, startling the other youth as a teacher came over.

"Okay, what's the deal? Can't stand losing Rainbow Dash?"

"FLUTTERSHY FELL TO THE GROUND! HURRY! FOLLOW ME!" she screamed as she closed her forelegs to her body and fell backwards into the clouds. She opened and began pumping her wings as fast as she could as soon as she was below the cloud to the earth below. Slowing at the canopy she lowered herself to the ground and looked up to see several Pegasi in pursuit.

A couple descended slowly while others were diving expertly fast. Within a few seconds they stopped from the ground mere inches away and surrounded the broken filly pushing Rainbow Dash back and calling out medical terms Rainbow didn't understand. Rainbow stood behind trying to see the action while sobbing.

Rolling Fluttershy onto a litter they carefully, and quickly, flew up to the clouds leaving Rainbow and two other brown bullies behind. The colts looked at her with confusion and fear in their faces until one said a new nickname. "Rainbow Kill." Rainbow gasped and began backing up as the other said it. "Rainbow Kill." Glaring at her they both slowly began chanting her new name. "Rainbow Kill. Rainbow Kill. Rainbow Kill."

With fear and sadness she cried and ran away, wings to her sides and eyes shut. Running and running as fast as her legs would carry her. She finally ran into a tree and fell over, still sobbing as she curled into a fetal position. No pony followed her. No pony called her name, real or other. She listened to the silence and nature around her.

After she was all cried out she got up and began to walk ahead until sunset. As the moon rose in the sky Rainbow looked at the mare in the moon and sighed. "I guess I am Rainbow Crash. Rainbow - Kill. I'm never going back there. I killed my friend. I can't go back to all those voices calling me those names.

Hanging her head as she walked in the moonlight she looked around as it cast its light through the trees. Finally she exited the forest and saw a large tree. Walking around the tree she noticed a broken door hanging from its hinges. She went to the door she opened it, she didn't move as it fell on her. She walked into the tree with the door still on her back and didn't flinch as it fell to the ground behind her. Looking inside she scoffed at the dirty mess in front of her. Broken clock on the wall, torn, ripped, and rotting couch. Damaged furniture decorating the inside and a run of stairs carved out of the tree leading upstairs. This is perfect for me.

Walking slowly to the broken couch she climbed up and laid her head down and coughed as the mold and dust filled her lungs. Refusing to move she began to sob herself to sleep as the air temperature fell.

Six years had passed and she still lived in the dilapidated tree. Ponies in the nearby town of Ponyville knew of her and would trade with the hermit mare of the cottage, often out of pity for the young Pegasusi filly who had grown up before them that never flew and only traded mushrooms or fauna from the edges of the Everfree Forest. Having no friends and no care for them she was often unwashed with a matted mane and dirt and filth across her once beautiful cyan coat which was 'cleaned' when she would walk into town under a rain cloud before trading and returning to her home. Only her hooves showed her original color as they were scrubbed clean by the grass and rocks on the path.

Sharing words only on rare occasions she often would point to what she wanted and offer her trade to the sales ponies, only for food. She would accept hand-outs but rarely smiled. The only creature to visit her was a white bunny she didn't name. The bunny would stay by her as she sat in the darkness of her home and shared her food with him. He was company she liked and he would lay by her side often. If she talked he would listen. That was all she needed; a listening ear while she spoke and a comforting hug while she cried.

*knock knock*

Visitors were extremely rare but not unheard of to her home. Another pony leaving me a basket of bread or something The broken door that had graced her back when she first arrived was still there, she had taken a few days to reattach to the frame. I like this door. It's sturdy. She opened it slowly to see a yellow mare missing a wing before her. Her mane was short and pink and she wore a professional dress coat. Looking at the missing wing for a moment but, showing no interest, she looked into the face of the mare before her.

Tears had cleaned part of Rainbows face under her eyes showing a dirty cyan coat."H-hello? Are you Rainbow Dash?" The mare asked with a soft voice. Rainbow didn't respond or show any facial changes to the question. She had given up a name years ago and often forgot her own. "Can, can I come in?" Having a visitor that wanted to actually enter the ruined home did invoke a slight response in her as an eyebrow moved up slightly. Turning Rainbow Dash walked in as the yellow mare saw hints of rainbow colors in the quiet mares dirty tail.

Entering the main room she gasped as she looked at the broken furniture and layers of dirt in the room. Mud was tracked heavily across the floor from the door to the rotting and broken corpse of a couch Rainbow was laying on. Her head resting on an old pillow she had traded for years ago. Dust settled around her as she looked lazily to the mare in front of her. Whatever this mare is donating I hope she just drops it and leaves and doesn't try to talk to me like the others. I only talk to that little bunny.

She lives here? Was Fluttershy's only thought as she looked around and settled her gaze on Rainbow.

"Rainbow Dash, my name is Fluttershy." Rainbow sat up and felt her eyes watering as they had thousands of times before. Taking a deep breath at the thought of this mare being the mare she believed she had killed years ago. All she could do was cough a sobbing noise as she looked at the mare before her in more detail. Pink mane and yellow coat. One of her eyes was white and blinded while the other was aqua colored. Could this be her? No, she died before me in the glass. They took her and disposed of her body when I banished myself. Lowering her head again, Rainbow stayed sitting but looked at the pillow below her. The impression of her head etched into it from hours a day, weeks and months laying on it.

"Rainbow Dash? I remember you. You were my friend. You stood up for me when other ponies were mean to me. That day, the day I fell, the day you vanished; you were fighting for me," Rainbow didn't respond at all, a tear leaving her eye made her eye twitch from dirt entering it as she blinked. "I looked for you after I was released from the hospital but no pony in Cloudsdale had seen you so rumors you had ran to the earth circulated.

Ponies looked for you but after a few months you faded into distant memory to almost everypony except me and your parents." Rainbow looked at Fluttershy still with tears leaving her wincing eyes. "Your parents had another foal. They named her Stream Dash and she looks like you. She's two now. I don't think I should talk about her family anymore, Stay on topic. Us. It took me a long time to find you with my aides. I left Cloudsdale last month to look for you."

"Wh-wh-who are you?" Rainbow finally said, her voice raspy and breaking from years of misuse and abuse from the home she lived in.

"I-I'm Fluttershy. You were my best friend." Rainbow began to sob and closed her eyes, the stinging was a normal sensation to her at this point.

"A-are you a dream? I-I-I can't have this nightmare again. Please, Celestia. Don't make it happen again," Rainbow said as she fell into her pillow, her sobbing stifled.

Walking closer to Rainbow Fluttershy spoke again her voice breaking. "Rainbow, it really is me. I never had any idea you were here and in such a shape. Nopony did. Please, look at me," she asked, almost pleading as she felt her heart breaking at the sight of the once strong filly, now a broken mare before her.

"Fluttershy? Is it, is it really you? You, you didn't die? Because of what I did? Pushing you off the cloud during my race?"

"No, I lived. I always wanted to find you. That's why I left Cloudsdale and began looking for you, even though every pony said I was a fool for trying."

Rainbow raised her head again and wiped her eyes, squeaking as the stinging intensified for a moment, then smiled a little. "Fluttershy? You're real?"

"Yes, and I'm here to see you and help you, if that's okay."

Sitting up again Rainbow moved off the couch and walked over to Fluttershy, stopping just before her and sniffing in her direction. Looking at Fluttershy Rainbows eyes darted across her face, back, wing, legs. Trying to make sure she was real. Raising a foreleg she poked Fluttershy's chest and pulled it back quickly, looking at her hoof in disbelief then smiled. She lunged Fluttershy into a hug as tight as she could as she began to cry. The dirt from her coat smudging Fluttershy's as Fluttershy hugged her back and stroked her back. The scent of months of filth and dirt in Rainbows mane made Fluttershy's nose sting and she scrunched her muzzle. She looks sick and weighs as much as a filly. She's probably sick and doesn't know it.

"Rainbow, I'm so glad to see you. I am so glad you're alive too. I had started to lose hope over the past few days without any luck, but, then I found where I landed and that Ponyville was nearby. A few questions led me here. I hope you're not upset I just stopped by." Time passed and shadows crossed behind them as her aides checked on her and the continual crying noises.

Rainbow finally stopped crying after a few minutes but held Fluttershy tightly until her muscles began to cramp. Removing herself from Fluttershy they fought to pull themselves apart from the sticky mess Rainbows fur had become. "Rainbow, can you come with me to my room at the inn to wash up and talk? I would like that a lot. Would you like that?"

"I-I don't talk so good. I-I don't wash," Rainbow said with a very raspy and hoarse voice, then cocked her head to the right and looked at Fluttershy. "What's a 'inn'?"

"Rainbow, you don't know what an inn is? Well. It's a place travelers can spend the night safely."

I like that idea. I like to be safe. It's scary here sometimes. And cold. And sad. "Where is the inn?" Rainbow asked in her best voice, which was still very poor.

"You've lived in Ponyville for all these years and don't know where the inn is?" Shaking her head slowly Rainbow pointed to a worn basket by the door with some flowers and mushrooms in it. "You mean you only go to town to trade? You live here alone? In this rotting tree? What if it collapses on you?" Fluttershy asked with her heart in her throat. Rainbow shrugged and looked at the ceiling. Looking up Fluttershy gasped at the sight of a hole between the floors and a branch sticking through the ceiling. It was broken off and part of it laid by the fireplace but it was easily large enough to have skewered a pony in the room. Fluttershy walked back out the door cautiously. "Rainbow, I need you to come with me sweetie. Okay?"

Rainbow nodded and followed Fluttershy out of the doorway and into the sun. She winced as the daylight hit her eyes. "I-I remember you being a coward. Happened?"

"After I got better I went to school. It was a lot of work but since I couldn't fly I had to do something," she noticed Rainbow wince at the mention of her injury, "I studied psychology and medicine. I found it helpful to me to help ponies that were hurt and sad." Rainbow began to follow Fluttershy down the walkway to her aides, two brown stallions with short military cut manes and large bodies. "These are my aides."

Rainbow Dash froze in her tracks and gasped then gritted her teeth and charged the two. She was very weak and hadn't used her wings for anything useful in months. Rushing into one of them with all her might she fell to the ground. She began coughing and holding back tears as pain in her frail body took hold, pinching muscles and nerves in her legs and joints. The stallions shared a look of concern and pity as one of them picked her up onto his back. The other went beside Fluttershy as they all began to walk back to town with a sobbing Rainbow Dash.

Entering town local ponies watched as they carried the hermit to the inn with curiosity and wonder.

Entering Fluttershy's room Rainbow looked around and perked up a little. She hadn't seen creature comforts for a very long time. "Real bed? Lights? Good smells. Am I in heaven? Have I died finally? Is this my reward for punishing myself?" The stallions looked at each other then Fluttershy with concern. Fluttershy nodded to the bathroom where the Stallions deposited the messy mare in the shower then left as Fluttershy entered. Turning on the warm water Rainbow began to cry again for reasons known only to her damaged psyche. Sitting on the edge of the shower Fluttershy took a scrub brush and tied it to her hoof and, with a bottle of soap, began cleaning Rainbow.

Two hours, three bottles of shampoo and a lot of sweat later; Rainbow was cleaner than she had been since the morning she ran away. "There she is. The most beautiful mare in Equestria has reemerged from her cocoon. How do you feel?"

Rainbow looked at her coat and smiled. Taking a deep breath in feeling the warm humid air fill her lungs she coughed very roughly spitting dirty phlegm into the drain several times.

"Getting cleaned inside and out? That's great. You're going to be better in no time." Rainbow looked at Fluttershy with a little joy and reverence at her kind words. Smiling back at Rainbow Fluttershy let out a sigh. She's almost insane and her body is in terrible shape. Malnutrition and sores, cuts and scars too. She's been through Tartarus and lived. She doesn't even have a cutie mark yet. I've only heard of a few cases of ponies not having one. This'll go in my dissertation.

"C'mon, let's get you a real meal," Rainbows ears perked up and she smiled widely at the thought of a real meal, her stomach growling loudly for a few seconds. She only had a meal when ponies would donate her a basket on her doorstep. "Hey, you smiled. That's great progress. Let's get out of here and get some food in you. I want a sandwich, would you like one too?" Rainbow nodded enthusiastically, "then would you be okay to go with me to the hospital to look at your injuries?" Rainbow shook her head, then nodded. Then look confused.

"I will go. After food."

Three sandwiches, a bowl of soup, four glasses of juice and a bite of a napkin later; Rainbow fell asleep at the table, snoring loudly. Fluttershy paid the bill and one of the stallions picked her up. The locals smiled at the scene, Fluttershy had told them Rainbow Dash was the hermit and she was going to get better. With a distended belly Rainbow Dash woke up in a hospital bed smiling with another burp. "Rainbow Dash hasn't eaten that much in years. Where is bunny? I want to see bunny and tell him about food. Good food, thank you," Rainbow said with a smile looking at Fluttershy.

Talking in third person, imaginary friend bunny. This is going to take a lot but, I'll do my best to let her know it's all going to be okay. "So, Rainbow Dash. The doctors looked you over and healed your injuries the best they could. You have to take these pills and vitamins to build up your strength. You're very malnourished and it'll take a few days but, you should be flying in no time." Rainbow stopped smiling and shifted in her bed.

"I don't fly anymore."

"I-I don't understand, you love to fly."

"No, not since then. Flying hurts friends." Fluttershy didn't know what to say so she placed a hoof on Rainbow's bed and smiled. This is going to be interesting.

"We can't let her go back to that tree in the shape she and the tree are in. It's a death trap and she will die in there. Doctor, is there any place she can stay in town here while she recovers?" Fluttershy asked. She was in a small conference room with three local doctors and a psychologist.

"We have many places and ponies she can stay with but, we have to know the details of her life while she was a hermit," the psychologist said.

"We have an idea of her medical history from the scans I took. She is relatively healthy, save for what we had to cure and heal, and she will recover nutritionally soon as well."

"However," another doctor added, "Her wings have atrophied and it looks like one of the bones have fused with another, resulting in her being unable to fully extend her right wing at this time, also her voice is permanently damaged from the environment she was living in."

"If she wants to fly again we'll need to break the bone and reset it. We can't do that without consent, usually. However, in this case if you're willing to take guardianship, you will have legal authority over her care."

"You'll be given a house to rent, at full price, for as long as you need it," the psychologist finished, giving her a skeptical look.

Smiling Fluttershy nodded. "Money is no object to my family and I have a bachelor's degree in psychology. Helping her will count towards my masters and I can use her treatment results in my thesis to the medical academy. Not only that, she and I are both the results of a traumatic injuries caused by the other. While I am damaged physically she took the emotional and mental factor. I believe I may be the only one that can help her."

The psychologist stared at her for a moment. "Miss Fluttershy, you have our blessing to attempt rehabilitation. We will be watching you and your progress. If you show signs of failure we will commit her to Broadhoof mental asylum for treatment."

"But, that's outside Manehatten."

"You're very knowledgeable it seems." Fluttershy scoffed at the snipe comment.

"I will succeed and when I do I'd appreciate an apology." Smirking at Fluttershy the doctors and psychologist nodded to her.

"Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy called as she entered her room at the inn. Rainbow Dash was laying on the bed on her stomach with her head on a pillow she had taken from a nearby chair. She looks like she did on that couch in the tree. Are you ready to go to your new home with me? I can't wait to show you your room."

Rainbow crawled to the edge of the bed and placed her forelegs on the floor and smiled. "My own room? Made from clouds?"

"No. It's an earth pony's house I will be renting. Are you ready? I don't want to rush you."

Standing on all four legs now Rainbow puffed her chest. "I'm ready for my own room. Is it in tree?"

"No, I'm sorry. It's a regular cottage in town."

"Oh. Okay." Rainbow followed Fluttershy out of the inn and opened it. "I get a home!" she called out to the town in front of her.


	2. Chapter 3

/-/  
/ 2. Twilight Sparkle - Employee at Large/ Story: A world without a rainboom/ by Mocha Star/-/

Try as she might she just couldn't get her magic to work. *Bzzzt**Bzzzt* Sparkles were all she could make as the egg before her stayed motionless. The evaluators yawned sarcastically. "Twilight Sparkle thank you for your time. The exit is to the right," the center one said as the rest of them turned left and walked away, their clipboards hovering beside them as they whispered amongst each other. Twilight sat before the egg and scowled at it.

"Why? Why wouldn't you just hatch at the same time. Coincidence happens, right?" Her eyes welled with tears as she turned and ran to her parents who embraced her into a hug.

"It's okay Twilight. These things happen. You tried your best and that's the important part. Let's go home and get you some eggplant parm. Would you like that?" Twilight nodded and sniffled.

"That's my favorite," she replied meekly as she looked at her mother. "Mom, I really thought I had a chance. If only I had practiced more, or studied more."

"Twilight Sparkle, you did all you could. We still love you and nothing will change that," her mother replied.  
"Yeah, sweetie. You'll always be our #1 daughter," her father said cheerfully.

With a smile Twilight giggled as she embraced them again. "I'm your only daughter, silly."

"Come, let's go home. We have a lot to do."

"Okay mommy," Twilight replied as she followed them. Passing the egg she felt anger as she looked at it. Stupid dragons.

"Welcome Home, Twiley! I can't believe you made it in! When's the first class?" Shining Armor said as his parents entered their home. He was full of pride until he saw their expressions. Looking at his sister walking behind them he felt his pride fall like a rock and foolishness replaced it. "Oh, Twiley. I'm so sorry, I can't believe they didn't accept you."

"Yeah? Well they didn't." Twilight screamed as she ran past him, beginning to cry loudly as she ran to her room.

"Shining, I can't believe you'd do that."

"Mom, I didn't know. How could I? She was a shoo in! I had no idea she wouldn't pass!"

"That's no excuse, son. Wait until supper to apologize. Go wait in your room."

"But, daaad."

"No 'buts.' Room. Now. Go." With a huff Shining stormed upstairs to his room in frustrations as the parents went to the den to talk. "Velv, what are we going to do now? With Twilight I mean? She only cared and focused on magic studies. Now all that has failed her. You heard her in the cart on the way back home." Night Light hung his head as he sat beside his wife on the couch.

"I know. I know. She's done studying magic. She hates Dragons. I'm okay with that last part, but eleven years of obsession and it turned out to be worthless in the end. What'll she become now?"

"All we can do is support her until she gets her cutie mark and finds her place in the world."

"Thank you come again," Twilight said to the last customer of the day as she followed the mare to the door and locked it behind her. Returning to the cash register she opened it and removed the till with her mouth. Walking to the back office she placed it on her bosses desk. "Here you go sir. Another day another bit."

He smiled at her. "Here you go. 20 bits for a great days work." Tossing a bag of coins to her she caught it with her magic then let it fall to the floor before picking it up with a large smile. She turned and trotted happily to get her saddle bags and go to her evening job.

Today was great. I made 20 bits for six hours work at the store and I'll make another 15 tonight cleaning the school. Tomorrow I get to work at the coffee shop and then it's off to play mechanic. I'll have enough bits to make rent by the end of the week and have some left over to go home and see mommy and daddy in Canterlot Saturday then be home to good old Manesota in time for Sunday nights shift at the mill.

Twilight happily gathered her things and left the hobby shop then galloped to the school. Using her key she opened the door and locked it behind her. Walking to the janitor closet she gladly gathered her broom mops and bucket and cleaning cloths and set about cleaning. What I really like about this job is how clean my hooves get. All these natural cleaning supplies are great for the coat too. I don't get why unicorns have to live to use magic. I'm doing just fine without it.

Twilight finished her job quickly and efficiently as usual then stored her supplies in their designated spots aligning them each by order of most important to least for the next janitor. Every time I come in it's a mess in here. I wish they were as organized as me, it'd make this job so much better and efficient.

Being a trusted employee she was left her pay in a small bag in the closet which she collected into her saddle bags and left, locking the door behind her. Spitting the key into her bag she trotted home with pride in a great days work.

Her apartment was clean and well organized with everything in a labeled place. She had a nice movie collection and paid for electricity every month early and always had a stash of 35 candles and matches; just in case her neighbors needed one or two. Turning on the lights she dropped her bags and collected her money. She counted it to make sure her day's wages were there then went to shower. After her shower she watched 37 minutes of TV while eating a quick store bought meal before bed.

Another perfectly well organized and successful day. I even got an extra six minutes of TV. I have to ask Poppy what happened during the last 24 minutes of that crime show. It was so interesting. Looking back at her cutie mark she smiled and left the cushioned chair she was on for bed.

Her cutie mark a broom, cup, and hammer in a circle pattern with a small purple star in the center. Mostly denoting her various abilities and organization. She never knew what the star was for but her parents always said it was because she was their star. That was good enough for her.

Finishing the week she counted her bits and smiled a wide grin. "I get to see mommy and daddy this month!" She jumped and giggled then stopped as a knocking came from her floor. "Sorry Miss June, I get to see Mommy and Daddy in Canterlot!"

"That's great, now stop that infernal noise making," a muffled elderly voice shouted from beneath her.

I keep forgetting why these apartments are so cheap. She smiled as recounted her bits as hummed a happy tune as she piled her bits into what bills had to be paid, a meal allowance for the weekend in Canterlot, and a train ride there. Moving the bits on top of the associated bills she had received she put the remainder in her bag and trotted quickly to the train station to buy her ticket for Canterlot.

"I get to go home to see my parents! Isn't that great?" she asked the ticket sales pony.

"Yeah, fantastic. You must be thrilled," she replied with no enthusiasm looking at a book before her.

"I am! Thank you for asking. Okay, thank you, have a nice day," Twilight said as she went to wait for the train. I said my line from work. Have a nice day. It's evening and I said have a nice day. I'm too excited to care. Smiling she waited and watched the clock. Three hours until the train arrives.

"Twiley!" Shining shouted as he embraced his sister.

"Hi BBBFF! How's the greatest captain of the guard doing?"  
"Great! I have a lot to do but I got this weekend off to see you. How's work?"

"I have seven jobs now and it's amazing! I'm the best employee at all of them and I make more money than any part-timer at them all," Twilight beamed. Shining let his smile fade as he wrapped a foreleg around his sister.

"And, how's your magic?" Twilight pulled away from him and scoffed.

"Who needs it? Pegasus and Earth ponies don't. They live fine." Shining nodded and smiled. He learned years ago to not press the issue of magic on his sister.

"C'mon. Mom and dad are out back having tea at the table. They'll be so happy to see you." With that they raced to the back door to see their parents. Sharing hugs Twilight smiled as wide as her mouth would let her as they told her about their week since they had last written her. She listened intently and enjoyed the conversation.

"Mom, Dad, Shining. I missed you all so much. I'm doing so well in Manesota. The apartment is nice and my jobs are going so well."

"Oh, jobs now?" Velvet asked, "How many was that again, three?"

"Seven! I'm the best at all of them." Her mother coughed into her cup at hearing that.

"Seven jobs? Why so many?" her father asked.

"Because I don't like having just one job. It's boring. This is more like an adventure! I get to see new ponies all the time and help them with their problems and I even have a couple friends, well, more like acquaintances. Well, more like a cat that I see every couple days. We watch TV together and buy in pizza."

"TV? Pizza? Who are you and what have you done with the real Twilight Sparkle?" her father joked, "When you were living here it was always light salads and books books books."

Twilight sighed and forced a slight smile. "I don't read anymore, not since I moved out. I have my work to keep me busy and when I have relax time I like to watch TV. Is that so bad?"

"Not as long as you don't look at your rump," Shining joked as Twilight punched him in the shoulder. "What? Your lack of exercise is making you have eggs on your sides." Another hard punch made him yelp while laughing.

"Shining, stop making fun of your sisters... Growing attraction."

"Daddy!" Twilight shouted growing embarrassed.

"Okay, okay. Stop laughing at Twilight. She's had a long night of traveling and she just got here, and, you're going to make her feel as bad as her hips look." Her mother joined in on the guys laughing as Twilight looked down at her sides. I am getting chubby. Starting with a chortle Twilight joined in the laughter. I love my family.

"Oh Celestia, dinner was amazing mom. I had three servings of Eggplant Parm. I haven't eaten that much in a few days."

"Coulda fooled me," Shining laughed. Twilight threw a napkin across the table at him.

"So, Twilight. How's your love life in Manesota? Find anypony?"

"DAD?! At the dinner table?" Twilight said as she felt herself blushing.

"And you think the den is a better place? C'mon then, let's go so I can ask you there," he said standing up.

"Ugh, fine. I met somepony, but it was only one date and they weren't too interesting, okay?"

"Awe, my little girls growing up before my eyes. What was his name?"

"Mom, I don't wanna talk about this."

"Why sis, was he ugly?"

"No, they weren't ugly. It's just," Twilight trailed off.

"Why do you keep using pronouns? Is he a Zebra? I mean it's okay if he's a Zebra, we're an open household."

"No mom, she's not a Zebra."

"SHE?" they all said in unison. Twilight sank into her chair and took her plate to cover her face from her family. The dropping of what little food there was left on her lap was dismissed behind a light squeal she made.

"Wait, my little sis is a lesbian? That is so cool!" Shining laughed.

Looking over her plate shield she saw her parents smiling as her dad got up and left the room. Oh no, he's going to beat me. Maybe I'll be kicked out of the family. Oh Celestia, please help. Her father returned a few seconds later and dropped ten bits onto the table in front of her mother. "You win," he said. Shining began laughing loudly in his chair banging his hoof on the table.

"Wait," Twilight said lowering the plate and sitting up in her chair, "You knew?"

"Honey, my little angel. When you were younger you donated all your books to schools and libraries, remember?" Twilight nodded cautiously, "Well, you didn't do anything with those magazines under your mattress," her mom snorted as she said it.

Shining fell out of his chair onto the floor while her father began laughing into his hooves.

"Oh. My. Gods. Are you serious? You knew all these years and placed bets on it and didn't tell me?"

"You didn't tell us," her father said as he buried his face in his hooves. Twilight sat back in her chair as her family laughed and she felt like her face was on fire. "Sweetie," he laughed, "You look like a beet!" He fell over from his chair laughing as her mother began to laugh. Twilight gave in to the embarrassment and crossed her forelegs.

I can't believe this is happening. With a giggle Twilight joined in the family laughter.

I can't believe the last day went by so fast. So much happened and I wish I didn't have to leave, but, I have a life to forge on my own. I really enjoyed window shopping with mom and going for a tour of the palace with Shining. Dad took me to that play, and I got this cool snow globe as a memento. "GOODBYE MOMMY, DADDY, SHINING! I LOVE YOU AND I'LL WRITE OFTEN." She called from the train as it pulled away. Back to real life.


	3. Chapter 4

/-/  
/ 3. Rarity Rocks/ Story: A world without a rainboom/ by Mocha Star/-/

"A ROCK?! That's my destiny?! What is your problem, horn?! I followed you all the way out here for a rock?! Dumb rock!" Rarity turned around and bucked the boulder and began to walk away but stopped and sighed. "Why a rock? Of all the things in Equestria I'm dragged all this way to see a rock? Why?" Rarity fell onto her plot and looked at the boulder and sighed. She got up and walked back to the rock and circled it trying to find something special about it. "Nothing. It's a rock. A STUPID ROCK." She screamed so loud it echoed.

"It's actually a boulder. Looks like 11 tons and igneous in nature, however, it's location is suspect. Looks like as possibly magic has d moved it since there isn't any significant disturbance around it's base."

"Um, who're you, exactly?"

"My name is Maud. I like rocks. Rocks are cool. Do you like rocks?" she replied lazily.

"I don't know. It's a rock. It's not special but I guess I'm supposed to be here. I just don't know why," Rarity sniffled.

"Well, you're looking at the boulder a lot, and it is special. The world is a big rock. Have you ever dug down into the earth. Notice how it's all dirt and rocks? We live on a rock made out of smaller rocks."

"Really? That's kinda interesting. But, I thought I was going to be a designer or seamstress? Why would I be here?"

"Well, you met me coincidentally. Let me take you to my home. We have a lot of rocks. I live on a rock farm."

"A rock farm? How do you farm rocks?"

"It isn't easy but it works. Follow me." Maud began walking slowly down the hill with a slightly less than excited Rarity behind her.

"Um, can we go any faster? It's been like an hour and I still seethe the the rock you found me at."

"It's an igneous boulder. We go as fast as we have to. Rocks aren't in a rush to get anywhere, are they?"

"Well, I guess not. Okay, I'll just follow you."

So, this is a rock farm? The sun is setting and we've walked a mile. Here I am standing here, looking at rocks. On a farm. A rock farm. Rarity sighed. "So, what do you do on this farm?"

"We move rocks and help them get minerals that only our land here has. When rocks are coated to a certain amount we sell them to other farms who crush them and spread them over their farms and it increases the fertility without having to use chemicals or... animal droppings," slowly a smile formed on Maud's face.

"You talk so slow, Maud. You could talk faster you know. So, that's what you do? Farm rocks to sell to farmers? That doesn't sound so bad."

"It is a lot of fun," Maud replied slowly. "Come on , I'll introduce you to my family." Looking to the farm house Rarity sighed and rolled her eyes. Picking up Maud on her back Rarity trotted to the house. Panting but proud to have arrived before Celestia raised the moon she fell and Maud slowly climbed over Rarity to open the door. "This is my family."

Looking inside Rarity was ready to be greeted by the slowest family in Equestria but, when she was greeted by four smile less faces sitting around a dinner table. "Hi, I'm Cloudy and this is my husband, Iggy. You've met Marble and these are our other daughter Pinkamena and Limestone." They all nodded at Rarity as Maud walked into the kitchen and took a place at the table. "And who're you? A friend of Marble?"

"Marble? I thought your name was Maud."

"It is. It's a nickname."

"Well, I'm Rarity. I guess I'm here to fulfill my destiny. So, do you need any clothes?"

"Nah, we have clothes," Iggy said as he scooped some mashed potatoes onto his plate, "Could use some help farmin' rocks though. Interested?"

"Well, I guess I can give it a try."

"We start at sunrise and work til dinner. Eat up if you're hungry, lunch is light." Taking a seat at the table Rarity looked around at the others eating and wondered why Maud was so slow compared to the rest of them. "Hi, Pinkamena, right? I'm Rarity. Wanna go play?"

"I don't have time to play. I have to go to bed so I can move the rocks from the south west to the south east in the morning," Pinkamena replied between bites.

"Okay, what do you do for fun then?"

"Well, we sit and read sometimes, and sometimes we have a day trading at the market," Pinkamena stated flatly, looking sullen at her plate.

"That, doesn't sound too fun. What about parties or plays or concerts or parades?" Rarity asked losing her excitement.

"What are those things? We only have rocks," Pinkamena replied sighing before taking another bite.

This is my destiny? I said I'd give it a shot so I will, but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

"Iggy, we have a room she can stay in?" Cloudy asked.

"She can room with Pinkamena, they're gettin' along fine." Each member of the family nodded once then continued eating.

"Well, here we are at the south east. side. Over there is the south west. We gotta move these rocks over there," Pinkamena said with a sigh as she walked to a small rock about as big as her head and began rolling it. Rarity sighed and laughed as then her horn began to glow, taking three rocks, she carried them behind her. "Hey, put those down! You can't fly them, you have to roll them."

"What? Isn't there a better way?" Rarity complained.

"Nope. This is how we've always done it and how it has to be done."

"How about if I do this," Rarity lowered the rock to the ground and they rolled slowly in the dirt beside her as she trotted a few paces. Turning around she looked a Pinkamena who was slack jawed with awe. "So, is that a yes."

"That is the greatest idea I've ever seen!" Pinkamena said as she formed a weak smile as trotted to Rarity. "So, you're a unicorn? I've never seen one of you use useful magic before," Rarity scoffed at the statement, "I have to tell pa. You keep rollin' and I'll get him right now. Be right back."

Well, that was an unexpected reaction to a simple levitation. I'm not even good at it yet.

A few minutes later Iggy and Pinkamena arrived and watched as Rarity rolled a rock across the ground. A slight smile crept across his muzzle. "Little unicorn, we need your magic here. What'll ya take to work here?"

"What? Just like that? I have a job just like that? Well, how about food and a place to stay and an allowance?"

"Done," he said and held out a hoof and spit on it and pointed it at Rarity while she why recoiled.

"Eeew, why'd you do that?"

"It's how we make a deal. You do it and we have an accord." Looking at her hoof she breathed in and did her best to spit, but only ended up drooling down her chin. Iggy chuckled and Pinkamena looked at him awkwardly. "What's on your mind Pinkamena?"

"What was that noise you made just now?"

"It was a laugh, Pinkamena. As you get older they'll happen more often." Pinkamena looked at the ground and coughed a couple times. "You can't force a laugh, it comes from inside you as a reaction to something that makes you feel good."

"Oh," was all she replied as Pinkamena's expression flattened again and looked at Rarity.

Wiping her hoof on her chin Rarity bumped her hoof to his and they nodded.

"Seven years now," Rarity said as she rocked on a chair on the porch of the newly remodeled home she lived in at with her family. Her voice was calm and smooth with no traces of regality in her words.

"What's that about seven years?" Pinkamena said, brushing her long flat mane from her face as she sat on the porch beside a pet dog they had adopted.

"I've been here five years now. I can't believe how much has happened. We're the largest rock and mineral farm in Equestria and life feels so perfect with you here. You're the best sister I could ask for." Rarity smiled as she looked through her flat purple mane at Pinkamena and they shared a smile.

"I want to go see my parents next week, if that's okay, it's moms birthday and I want to see her," Pinkamena asked Rarity.

"Well, I don't see why not. You're done doing your work for the day and I've gotta quick roll the rocks around the farm before bed, but we have enough bits saved for you to go." Pinkamena smiled at the thought and nodded to Rarity. "Now, Pinkamena. You know not to give them any more money, right? They retired and have a stipend from our sales to live off of."

"I remember, Rarity." Pinkamena got up and walked into the house leaving the door open and Rarity alone on the porch. With a thought a glass of lemonade poured itself into a cup and leveled at her mouth. Tipping her head back she swallowed and smiled. "I never thought rock farming would be my destiny." Turning slightly she looked at her cutie mark and smiled. Three boulders the same as the one she had met Maud at.

Maud is at school studying Rockology, and was on her way to getting her Rocktorate at the youngest age in the schools history. Limestone is at boarding school taking classes in Art and Art History and their parents have retired. It's all thanks to me and I couldn't be happier. I own my own farm! With a giggle Rarity hopped up on her rear legs and pumped her fists before falling back into the chair and finishing her glass of lemonade with a smile, and a refreshing sigh. And to think basic magic made this all happen.

I think I'll visit the Pie parents too. I owe everything I am and have to them. And, I think it's about time they see what a real party is like. No more of this mopey attitude stuff. Pinkamena is my best friend and only smiles once a week, that's not normal...

"C'mon, Rocky, lets go inside," she called to the dog. 


	4. Chapter 5

/-/  
/ 4. Actress Applejack/ Story: A world without a rainboom/ by Mocha Star/-/

"Cock-a-doodle-doo... Oh, I wonder what Granny Smith and Big McIntosh are up to. I bet they're applebuckin' their way through the Red Delicious trees. Oh, what I wouldn't give for just one bite."

Celestia, give me a sign. I'm not happy here in Manehattan. I love my aunt and uncle Orange and thank 'em for takin' me in, but, talkin' all proper and eatin' little vittles ain't right. What should I do?

Watching the sky from her window Applejack prayed for a sign. Looking in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres, she turned away and went to get ready for the day. "Aunt Orange, what's the plan today?"

"Now, Applejack. We speak proper in this home."

"I-I apologize Auntie. I am working on it the best I can. How are the plans for the day coming along?" Applejack said slightly slower than normal as she formed the words in her mind as she spoke them without her country accent.

"Much better. Now, today we have a luncheon at Grapes and Wines with a few prominent ponies from across Equestria, as well as a supper with a troupe from Las Pegasus. We have breakfast scheduled in an hour at the plaza so we have to get you to the spa. Let's go, we can't be late."

Faking a smile Applejack followed her Aunt and her day began. 45 minutes having four spa mares combing, clipping, and fluffing all over her body hurt and annoyed the filly but she didn't fight it. Having a taxi take them to their breakfast they chatted and Applejack did her best to speak as little as she could so she wouldn't embarrass herself like the evening before.

Lunch was equally boring for the filly Applejack. The meal was the size of an apple and disappointed her, but she ate slowly and copied her aunts movements and bite sizes. "Oh, your niece is so well mannered. I absolutely adore her," I want to just eat her up." A random mare across from Applejack exclaimed after Applejack used a countyism without knowing.

One more meal, one more party, one more ride then I'm done. I'm headin' back to the acres.

"Oh my, if it isn't the Oranges. Darling, I haven't seen you for months. Life in Las Pegasus is so exhausting: Work, Work, Work. Life is great, don't misunderstand, but sometimes I wish I had a life in the country farming compared to the rush of the big city," a mare said as she hugged Applejacks uncle and aunt. "And who is this little darling?"

"This is our niece, Applejack. She's moved here from Ponyville, isn't that right dear?" Aunt Orange asked Applejack who looked as pretty as ever. Her mane was braided and had pink bows holding them closed and she wore a small blue scarf.

"Ya betcha, I'm here from the countryside and it's a real treat livin' here. Only the food ain't nothin' but a bite of vittles and the hoity-toidy clothes and way Ah gotta wear my mane are as annoyin' as sittin in the mud while the pigs play around ya," Applejack said in an exaggerated drawl. Her aunt and uncle stuttered as they tried to excuse the well dressed and groomed fillies explanation before the mare before them laughed jovially.

"Oh, dear I love her. She's the perfect filly for a role I'm casting for and she'll be a star in no time," leaning in the mare asked Applejack, "Would you like to be a star?" Applejack took a step back and tried to understand what she was being asked before slowly nodding her head. "Great. I'll have my car pick her up tomorrow morning and we'll go down to the recording studio for a voice over to see how well she is before I have my lawyer contact you with details on our contract. By the way, famous filly. My name is Tele Vision. Gateway to the stars!"

With that the mare stormed out of the party with eye catching flair. "Uncle Orange? She didn't even wait for the meal to be served. Is she really that important or is she a little unstable?" Applejack asked with her accent gone.

"I know she seems odd, but she is one of the most important talent scouts in Las Pegasus. If she says you have a chance. You have a chance. I can't believe that you had a feeling to use your accent at that moment! Are you sure you didn't plan that out?" He asked as Aunt Orange smiled with pride.

"No, Uncle. I had no idea. No one said a peep about her to me and I was frustrated, as it happens. I apologize if I embarrassed you both."

"Not at all, sweetie," Aunt Orange chirped, "No one would guess you talk like that and you got a job offer from it as well. Let's mingle and rub it in the Fancies faces. They're always talking about how their cousin moved to Baltimare to act on stage. Well our niece is going to be a movie star."

"Miss Jack? You're needed on the set," a stallion called through her door.

"Very well. I'm coming, tell the director I'll be there in a few," Applejack replied. Exiting the curtain she looked at herself in the full size mirror and smiled. A nice suit, her mane was curled, and she was expertly groomed by some of the best in the business.

Here we go Jack, time to start another day's work. Smiling and straightening her body she took a deep breath and began vocalizing different notes and keys, then she changed the tones of her voice across all the octaves she could make. Turning to the door she opened it and walked out into the hallway and turned right. Just another day. Nothing to it. Just walk through the curtain, she said still smiling. Don't be nervous.

The brown curtain approached her and she stopped before it, her heart racing and her brow began to sweat. She shook her head and composed herself. Putting her smile back on she walked quickly through the curtain to a crowd of screaming ponies shouting her name. "Jack, Jack, Jack!"

Going to a seat next to four other ponies behind a clothed table she sat at the end and waved to the crowd.

"Welcome and thank you for coming to the convention! Here are our panel of actors and voice actors for our show 'Myths, Fact or Fiction'. You all know Jack who voices 'Jack', next we have Rhyme Lyric who voices "Jane', Mill System who voices and 'Will', and last, but not least, Time Watch, who voices the lead character 'Mark'. All are well known voice actors for various animated shows and TV spots however, Jack is the only one to also be a movie and TV star and a member of the Apple Orchard Alliance which donates apples and other fresh fruits to disaster victims and orphanages across Equestria."

The crowd cheered and hollered as Jack waved to the crowd. Leaning to the mare next to her she whispered. "I get tired of all this sometimes. Don't you?"

"I wish I could have half what you do. You even know the Princess. I'm so jealous," Rhyme whispered back and smiled.

Great, she's star struck by me too.

"So, I'll leave the floor to you ponies to ask your questions then afterwards we'll have photos and signatures!" The announcer shouted over the chants of Jack's name.

Walking into her dressing room Jack walked to a nearby chair and fell into it on her side. "I declare if I have to answer another nerd questions about goblins or humans or if puppies are really reverse aging dogs I'm gonna scream at them to get a book."

"Oh, you don't want to do that. You have a reputation to uphold," A stallion said from behind her. Without moving Jack greeted him.

"Big Mac, how'd ya get in here and why are you here?"

"I'm your manager and it's my job. Plus I'm your brother and I love you. If you feel stressed you can take a vacation. You're one of the-"

"Yeah yeah. One of the biggest actresses in Equestria. The whole nation knows me and I have meetings with the Princess and blah blah blah. Ya know, BM, I love what I can do fer the ponies, foals, and critters of the world but," she sighed, "I wonder what life woulda been like if I hada stayed on the farm."

"Well ya didn't. Ya got famous and used the money to buy the farm a staff. Then ya let me go back to school and you-"

"Shut up BM. Ya talk too much," she said with a sigh, "I'm just tired. I could use a break. When's my next break between shows conventions movies... all of it?" Rifling into his saddlebag he pulled out a schedule and moved next to Jack as she laid on the chair. "Looks like you have an opening for three days in 7 months." Moving her head up she looked at him in disbelief.

"Really? Why'd I get so much scheduled?"

"It's not all work. You have to file reports and check on new hires to your executive staff. Visit orphanages and speak at donation meetings. The list goes on."

"That sounds like work to me. Too much of it," she said laying her head back, "I hate hard work and I guess it's good I'm not back on the farm. It'd kill me," smiling she looked at Big Mac without moving her head, "I reckon," she said in her old accent. Sharing a laugh they got up and gathered their things and left the room.

"Big Mac?"

"Yeah Applejack?" She smiled to hear her old name.

"I think I need a vacation at the farm. See Granny Smith, mom and dad and Applebloom, it's been a long time."

"Eeyup."

"Well Whoo-Whee! I ain't seen ya for too long sis! C'mere and gimme a hug, unless yer too important to hug yer little sister?"

"Just try and stop me AB," Jack said as she ran to embrace her sister, "Hey ma, Pa. I missed ya so much. Is Granny okay?"

"Oh, she's fine and dandy, just takin' another nap. Ya know how she is these days. Her hips actin' up too so don't hug her too tight when she gets up, alright?"

"Alright ma. Now gimme a hug," Jack embraced her parents into a family hug as Big Mac stood back and smiled.

"How's life in the big city for my big girl?" her father asked as he walked the family to a picnic area setup for their visit.

"Well, its great overall. However, I have so little free time I had to take a week off and delegate my work to others. Ya taught me to do my own chores and I do 'em, but it gets so hard after a while. Everything I do is scheduled and planned out. If it wasn't for Big Mac I think I might go crazy," she laughed and leaned on her brother.

So, over the next few hours they laughed, told stories, and encouraged Applebloom to keep trying for her cutie mark with her friend Scootaloo.

"I miss the farm and Ponyville. Mind tellin' me whats new round here since I left last?" she asked her mom.

"Oh, same ol' same ol'. Oh, dear. Remember that odd hermit mare?" Jack laughed at the memory of bumping into her once before she left to Manehatten and smelling like mushrooms until she took a shower that night.

"Oh yeah. Mushroom head. What's up with her? Move? Pass on? Win the lotto and move into a fancy cave?" She laughed while the others chuckled.

"No, she's actually almost a normal pony now."

"WHAT?! That crazy old mare is normal? Ya gotta explain that ta me," Jack said, her old accent coming back as she sat upright and she and Big Mac leaned closer to mother.

"Well, several months ago another Pegasi with only one wing came and they cleaned her up and gave her a meal and they moved into a house. I hear they had to break one of her wings to fix it because she couldn't fly," mother whispered, "But, now she's flying and has a job delivering cakes for the bakers. Oh, you have to see her. She's actually a brilliant blue and her mane is every color of the rainbow! Once she learned to talk and be social she turned into a wonderful mare."

"What about that mare with her?" Asked Jack. "She still lives in town here. The old cottage was fixed up in no time cuz that yellow mare is super rich and they live in it now. It's really nice and they take care of all kinds of local animals as part of Rainbow Dashes therapy."

"Rainbow Dash?"

"That's the hermits name. We don't call her the hermit no more though," Applebloom said taking a sip of juice.

"Well butter my biscuits. I gotta see this," Jack said with a bit of disbelief in her humor.

"Tomorrow dear. Today is about family."

"So, where's this reformed hermit?" Applejack asked her mother as they walked through the market.

"Actually, she's not a hermit, she was just hurt and confused," a mare at a stand commented as they walked past.

"Ah know, Ahm going to introduce 'em right now, sorry for her, she's from the big city," her mother apologized not stopping. "Now, don't ya go spoutin nonsense bout ponies ya don't know. Rainbow is a great addition to our community and she's a great pony with a great heart. I'll ask if I can show ya her new cottage outside town. Here we are, now git in there first and don't say anything rude," her mother said sternly.

"Yes 'mam. Sorry bout that before, I'll watch what I say," Jack said using one of her basic character imitations that easily convinced her mother of her false sincerity.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Cake. This' my Applejack all grown up. Remember her when she was just this big?" Mother made a motion from the floor as she raised her hoof from the floor indicating her height, "She was so cute, eatin' fritters by the bag full," she giggled.

"Hiya Applejack. I've seen you in a few movies and magazines. You're doing great, I don't even have to ask. Are you here to sample something? We have fresh cupcakes and an apple tart you might just like," Mr. Cake said with a suggestive smile.

"No thank you, sir. I'm here to meet the hermi- I mean new delivery girl," Applejack smiled as she asked. Always be professional. You're the face of helping 200,000 ponies a year across Equestria.

"Well, she's upstairs waiting for the next delivery to be ready, I'll go get her," Mrs. Cake said.

"Cup, can you grab the slicer while you're up there?" Mr. Cake called behind his wife who agreed as she crested the stairs. A moment later she returned with a box on her back and Rainbow behind her.

Rainbow was smiling as she followed Mrs. Cake then sat at the bottom of the stairs. They've got a puppy it looks like.

"How can I help, Mrs. Cake?" Rainbow asked. Her voice a little cracked but she was happy and eager. Yeah, she's a puppy.

"Rainbow, this is Applejack, you already know her mother," Mrs. Cake said. Looking at the matron Apple she nodded then looked at Jack and screamed in excitement.

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh. You're Jack. The Jack. I can't believe I'm seeing you in real life! Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh."

Great, another fan. And it's a reformed puppy-hermit. "It's always great to meet a fan. I hear you were rehabilitated recently? I remember you from when I was a filly. How're you doing?"

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh. Mrs. Cake! The Jack is asking me about my life. Maybe she'll make a movie about me!?" Rainbow squealed as she trotted behind Mrs. Cake and hid like a shy child but had the exuberance of a fangirl, "Okay, well. I'll start at the beginning. To you. JACK," Rainbow giggled again as she peeked from behind Mrs. Cake.

"I was in a race and I lost and my best friend fell from the clouds and I found her on the ground in the forest then I ran away and lived in that tree cottage and then she showed up and helped me get better and a job and learn to fly even though she can't fly anymore and now here I am talking to you," taking a deep breath she giggled again and hid behind Mrs. Cake.

"You'll have to excuse her. She doesn't talk much but when she does, it's a doozy," Mr. Cake said with a cheerful voice.

"Wait, y'all mean to tell me that ya were a filly when you moved into that cottage and lived there alone for all them years?" Jack questioned with surprise in her voice, her accent back and her eyes widening as she looked at the blue mare blushing behind Mrs. Cake. With a nod from Rainbow Jack smiled and laughed. "I think there IS a movie in that story. Let me have my people call on ya. Where ya live so I can get the address?" Rainbow started a giggling fit as a customer walked in the door to buy some desserts.

"Don't mind her, she's having a moment," Mr. Cake said to the customer.

"Don't worry, It's great to see her happy and full of life finally. To think a year ago..." the customer trailed off as the adults became lost in thought for a moment. "Anyway, 12 cupcakes to go please."

"Right away." - "Have a great day and we'll see you soon."

"So, your name's Jack now? Well Jack, she lives in the same cottage she used to live in. It's all fixed up and she lives with the mare that saved her."

"Yeah! Her name is Fluttershy and she's shy but really smart and helpful and she fixed my house and now it's a real house not a rotting tree that tried to kill me seven times and made me sick. Now it's a real house with windows and a real door and furniture that is clean and comfy and doesn't hurt to lay on. Oh yeah it also has a real shower so I can clean every day or more if I want. Can I show them, Mrs. Cake? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?" Rainbow asked bouncing excitedly.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you this excited Dashie. Sure, you can go," Rainbow jumped and galloped to the door, "Just don't hurt yourself, you know you're learning to fly still."

"I won't, thanks mom!" Rainbow shouted as she left the shop. Mrs. Cake smiled and sighed. "I think I'd make a great mother, don't you Carrot?"

"Cup, you make the best everything. You two should hurry and catch up. She'll forget you're behind her and keep talking until she gets there."

With a quick farewell the Apples galloped out the door and chased to catch up to Rainbow who was telling a story as she flew just heads height above the ponies in the street. She's a reformed puppy-hermit-Pegasus that's afraid of heights. This could be a million bit movie in the making.

"Here's my home, see it? It's right there! And Fluttershy! Look! She's okay and now she's making animals better too! FLUTTERSHY? FLUTTERSHY! I'M HOME," Rainbow shouted as she flew a few feet above the ground straight to Fluttershy who was pulling weeds in front of the cottage. Fully restored the cottage looked bright and comfortable. Much of the tree had been removed and new windows, doors and plants graced the exterior making it into somewhere Jack wanted to go into. It was a completely different sight than what she and her friends gawked at when she was a filly.

The yellow mare greeted Rainbow with a smile and a light hug before looking at the ponies walking down the road to their home. With a single motion Fluttershy released Rainbow and walked to the house with a quickness. "Rainbow?" Jack asked when she arrived, "Did we do something to upset her? It looked like she ran away when she saw us."

"No, her name is Fluttershy. She's shy around new ponies at first. Except me. She's my best friend again! She taught me to fly again and I'm an awesome flier. Watch this!" Rainbow flapped her wings and flew over the cottage carefully with a lot of effort in her expression. Flying back around the cottage she beamed with pride. "See that. I'm the most awesome flier in the city! Jealous?"

"Oh yeah. If I could fly I'd never top that," Jack said to the excited Rainbow Dash. "Can you show me the inside of your new home?"

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh. Jack wants to see my house! Fluttershy? I have guests!" Rainbow called as she opened the door and closed it behind her. There's something about her... Almost like she's still... Oh my gosh, she's still a filly! She never had to grow up mentally living alone all those years. Make that a 2 million bit movie!

"Come in, come in! This' my new house! Look at it! Isn't it great? The ceiling isn't trying to hurt me and," Rainbow was running around pointing to various spots on the floor and ceiling. She took a deep breath in through her nose and exhaled through her mouth then smiled gleefully. "It doesn't hurt to breathe anymore! I have a home, all my own. Oh, with Fluttershy."

"That's, great darlin'. I'm taking mental notes so I can tell my friends."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it. Fluttershy? Come in here and meet the Jack. She's the coolest friend I've ever had."

Peeking from the kitchen Fluttershy slowly walked into the room and up to the new mares. "H-hello. I'm Fluttershy," was all she said as she turned her head so her mane covered one of her eyes that faced the two.

"Well, it's an honor to meet you. I've heard what ya did for Rainbow here and I think you're amazing," Jack said softly. Fluttershy looked at Jack with a smile and stood up taller, but not fully. Raising a hoof she awaited the standard greeting. With a slow motion Jack returned the gesture bumping Fluttershy's hoof and smiling. "So, what kind of work do you do?"

"I'm a psychologist. I received my bachelor's degree last year and found Rainbow a few months later. She's made amazing progress but still has a long way to go. Mentally she's still a filly." Fluttershy whispered as Rainbow talked about a nick-knack she had found in the background. "She has had a difficult life but she survived, now I'm teaching her how to live. Because she's physically an adult she can perform many tasks that she still considers astounding that we take for granted. With a few more years of work she'll be on her own and I'll have my PhD," Fluttershy said with a certain meek pride Jack had never seen before.

"Oh, my that's some good news ta hear," Jack's mother said with a smile. I'm gonna check out that tree I gave ya last month, I'll leave y'all to talk. I already know what's what," she said excusing herself and exiting the room quietly closing the door behind her.

"Jack, Jack! Wanna see my room? Fluttershy, can I show her my room? Please?"

"Yes Rainbow, you may."

"C'mon! This way. It's upstairs. I never went upstairs until Fluttershy fixed it. Thanks Fluttershy," Rainbow said happily as she galloped upstairs.

"Don't run in the house!"

"Sorry mom!" Rainbow called back.

"Mom?" Jack asked.

"She's still a filly, remember? She needs a mother figure like we all do, she abandoned her entire life when she thought, oh... You don't know the story."

"She gave me an idea earlier. I'm gonna go before she has a heart attack from excitement. Wait, you know me right?"

"Of course. You're one of the most famous mares in Equestria."

"Aren't you gonna ask me for my autograph or something?"

"Why? You're just a pony like me behind the fame. I know I'd hate that life, so I can only imagine how stressed you must be." Applejack regarded Fluttershy as she passed by her and went upstairs. Upstairs was even brighter than the ground floor from so many windows as Rainbow fluttered around the floor.

"This is my room! I share it with Fluttershy and sometimes bunny. His name is Angel. He's outside right now but he's my best animal friend in the world. He was there when I was sad and made me happy," she said as she ran around the room trying to find something. Looking under one of the two beds in the room she gasped and reached under it. Pulling out a small box she carried it carefully to Jack and opened it. There was a small necklace, several pieces of paper and a few photos. "Look, my treasure! This is the deed and this is a rent lease so Fluttershy gives me bits to live here and I can buy candy and cake and dinner vegetables and soup and stuff! This is a picture of me when I was found and then when I got my cutie mark and then when I moved into my home!"

"Wait, you didn't get your cutie mark until after you were found and cleaned up?" Jack asked with surprise.

"Nope, I got it last month when I was flying with other Pegasus and they helped me go really high and I touched a cloud and it was rainy and I jumped on it a lot and it went boom and it scared me at first, but then I did it again cuz I'm so awesome at it and it went boom again and I laughed. Then this showed up and I was so happy I fell asleep and woke up at home. I guess that's what happens when a cutie mark shows up. It makes you go to sleep and wake up at home! I don't know how I got from the clouds to home, but magic is fun like that!"

Looking at Rainbow's cutie mark she wasn't impressed. It was a dead tree with a white cloud over it, however the cloud had the rainbow colors striped through it. "That's the best cutie mark I've ever seen! It's way better than mine! See, it's a movie reel, microphone and pen. It's what I got when I knew I was going to be in the movie business."

"That's so cool. Oh my gosh, Jack is in my room and likes my cutie mark! This is the second best day of my life!"

"What was the first?"

"Finding Fluttershy was alive, duh," she replied replacing the photos and closing the box before replacing it under the bed. "So, what do ya think? Pretty coolies, right?"

"I think everything about you is cool! Look at this room, these toys are great! Is that a ball! Oh goodness I love those," Jack said acting like a young filly. To Rainbows delight she jumped onto the ball and kicked it to Jack starting a small game of catch.

"Thanks for letting me visit, Fluttershy. I hope to see you again soon and I was serious, I want to talk movie about this story. You'll pay for all your schooling a dozen times over if it works out."

"Thank you for the offer but, money isn't really a problem for me. You should donate it to a cause that's more needy."

With a wave Jack gathered her mother and returned to the farm, with a small tour of the hamlet as she went along.

"Ma, that might be the saddest and most moving thing I've ever heard... I'm gonna make a million bits just from advertising."

"Applejack, ya know you shouldn't just try to make money off others misery. I taught ya better than that."

"I know ma. Think of it, a million bits going into a dozen fundraisers. I can replace a dozen run down orphanages with new ones and hire staff that really cares. Gardens and ... Just think of how much food I can have shipped to those in need. It's a blessing to have this opportunity, ma. I can't waste it."

"Applejack. Why do ya care so much about orphans?"

"I don't know, ma. I just feel the need to help 'em and all the ponies I can. Ya know I told ya fame ain't forever and I wanna leave this world a better place. If I can help a filly or colt realize their dream to become the next mayor of their city, make their own town or find love and start their own clan then I'm gonna make sure they have the chance like I have."

"Applejack. You've grown into the greatest mare, but you haven't started your own clan yet."

"Ma, I'm pregnant." Her mother stopped and stared at her daughter for a second before screaming and hugging her tightly.

"I'm so proud of you AJ. How long've ya known? I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner! We have to tell everypony and plan the foal shower, meet the father, names! We hafta get a few names ready! AJ, why aren't ya jumpin' for joy? This is great news!"

Applejack smiled then shook her head. "Ma, I don't know who the father is and I don't know... I'm worried. I work so hard what if I can't be a good mother."

"Applejack. You're gonna be the mother you have to be. Ah see so much love in you and I know you're gonna be a fantastic mother. I've never known you to be a quitter and you care so much for other young'ns you're going to do 'em right. Now, let's get home and get you a few pies and a lunch in ya." Jack giggled at her mother and hugged her back. A tear left her eye as they held each other for a moment in the street.

"Ma, thanks for everything. I shoulda told ya sooner but I was scared until just now. I honestly believe I can be a good mother. As good as you if I'm lucky."

"AJ, have I ever lied to you? I taught you the meaning of honesty and how important it is. You teach your foal the right way to live and you'll be better than I was."

"Ma, let's get home. Ahm getting hungry and now ya know why I ate so much for breakfast. The summer sun celebration is next week, I'll stay 'til then. It's good bein home, and I think I should get to know Rainbow and Fluttershy better before I decide if it's a movie or not."

"That's my girl." 


	5. Chapter 6

/-/  
/ 5. Nightmare Moon Returns/ Story: A world without a rainboom/ by Mocha Star/-/

The day of the Summer Sun Celebration finally arrived, and Princess Celestia had chosen Ponyville to host the ceremony. Word had gotten out that Princess Celestia had a new student and she was quite the show pony. The town was in full swing and several parties had taken over the town in evening and planned to keep going till before sunrise. The town hall was decorated and staffed with the best guards the palace in Canterlot had, spirits were high.

"This is the perfect evening for relaxing with a glass of cider at home with my family. No press. No meetings. No fundraisers. Just my Family." Jack sighed as she sipped cider from a cup she had dipped into her barrel. "Best purchase I've made in months. I'm buying three more before I leave as a surprise to mommy and daddy."

"I like that idea, Jack. I think tomorrow should be our last day home. We have a lot to catch up on in the real world," Big Mac said looking at a schedule he had already redone twice during the vacation.

"Mac, I know it's frustratin' and all, but I really like being away from it all and relaxing for once. Let's come back every year, schedule it," she said with a certain demand to her voice as she waved her arm slightly.

"Jack, yer gettin' drunk. Let's go into town and walk it off. You know you can't control yourself when you drink."

"Like when? You can't give me one example, can ya?" Mac sighed.

"It's in yer belly, Applejack." Jack rolled off the couch and almost fell over standing up. Glaring at Mac she sniffled then walked past him to the door.

"Ya comin' or what?"

"Fluttershy! Fluttershy! It's time to go! We have to get to the party at Bon Bon's and eat LOTS of candy and cake and there'll be red punch! My favorite. I'm going ahead, you can catch up, right?" Rainbow turned and began flying away before Fluttershy answered. Calling out behind Rainbow Fluttershy answered.

"Oh, yes. I can finish feeding my critters quickly, then I'll be right behind you. Have fun and fly safe!"

"Okay!"

Gathering in the town hall after a long night of parties, candy, and celebrating, the mayor introduced the great Alicorn princess Celestia. Appearing in a bright yellow light the regal mare appeared. The ponies in attendance watched in awe as Celestia opened her wings and spoke loudly, yet kindly. "Greetings, my loyal subjects. I am pleased to see you all and I am honored to be here to raise the sun before you. As you know, 1000 years ago I began the tradition of raising the sun to honor the moon and begin a new season, for without the moon, we would have no light at night.

So, without further ado," closing her eyes her horn began to glow. Rearing up and opening her wings she began to hover and the moon began to set, the sunrise and colors of dawn and dusk began to fill the sky as the celestial bodies passed each other. Then they stopped almost parallel to each other in the sky. Turning from the windows at the moon and sun they looked to their princess to see why she had paused the cycle and gasped.

Celestia was bleeding from her chest as she hovered, but this was different. Her body and horn weren't glowing and her wings laid limply behind her behind her. With a motion she flew forward and tumbled from the balcony to the floor as ponies scattered, dumbfounded at what they were seeing. With a heavy thud Celestia impacted the floor and she groaned in pain. Stallions and mares screamed and backed away from Celestia who trembled in pain but didn't move her legs.

A dark blue mist appeared on the balcony and Nightmare Moon appeared, laughing loudly. "Greetings my children of the sun. Have you been relaxing and sleeping all night, waiting for the sun to rise so you could begin living? Behold; as the mare you love and worship, that controlled you, and nature itself, lay dying on the floor before you. I will tell you the truth she has kept from you for all these years; A goddess she is not, she simply doesn't age, but she can die."

Rainbow Dash screamed and flew to the other side of the room as far away as she could and found Fluttershy hiding under a folding chair. "Fluttershy!" Rainbow whispered loudly, "Who is that and is this part of the ceremony? It's really scary, I don't understand."

"No, Rainbow. This is horrible!"

"Ya bet it is," Jack said from in front of them without turning around.

"JACK!" Rainbow called loudly making several ponies and Nightmare Moon look into their direction. "I didn't see you there. Is this a movie?"

With a wicked laugh Nightmare Moon leapt to the floor standing over Celestia, placing a hoof on the broken mares back, applying pressure making Celestia groan in pain. "I won't let her die a martyr. I'll let her live as a prisoner in my castle in Canterlot. I am Nightmare Moon, and the night will last!"

Nightmare Moon moved to Celestia's front and looked at her. "You lose, you will remember this for all the rest of your years." She raised a leg and brought it down with massive force onto Celestia's horn shattering it and knocking Celestia unconscious as her head smacked the floor. Blood leaked from her mouth as her horn laid in pieces around her head. Ponies screamed and ran out of the hall into the town and waited, panting, and gasping in fear as Nightmare Moon levitated Celestia beside her. Closing her eyes the sun fell and the moon rose, then, she was gone in a swirl of blue magic taking Celestia with her.


	6. Chapter 7

/-/  
/ 6. Return to Canterlot/ Story: A world without a rainboom/ by Mocha Star/-/

Appearing before the castle gates, Nightmare Moon dropped Celestia beside her. Terrified guards readied their spears and spells, ready to fight the unknown mare before them. "Put down thy arms or suffer a fate worst than thine Princess of the day hath." The guards kept their weapons at the ready, trembling in their grasps. Three guards levitated then smashed into the ground with enough force to dent their armor and make the ponies within shout in pain.

Other ponies charged and others cast magic. With a motion Nightmare Moon's horn glowed and pulled the spell casters forward. The ones on the roof or posts fell, several never to rise again. The charging ponies had their spears dissolve then they were thrown back into the walls. With no opposition Nightmare Moon opened the main door and entered, sneering into the main lobby illuminated by Celestia's magic. With a stomp of her hoof the lights changed from sun yellow to dark blue.

More guards appeared entering from numerous doors and hallways ready to fight. With a thought, Celestia and five unconscious or dead guards flew into the hall. Flying several feet before Nightmare Moon, the tumbling Celestia stopped and rolled to her side, still alive and finally waking up she looked at her royal guards and spoke wearily. "Guards, stand down. Your lives are precious and should not be wasted this way."

"Your highness, it is our duty to sacrifice our lives for you!"

"Shining Armor, protect the civilians, that is your new order." With a moment's thought Shining looked at Nightmare Moon, then the injured guards before her that followed his command.

"Troops, fall back. Regroup and guard the city," he shouted loudly as his troops left. Standing fast he waited to see what Nightmare Moon would do next.

"Where is Celestia's apprentice? I demand thou bring her before me."

"Rising Tide isn't going to cower before you. He is more than enough to best you, Nightmare Moon."

"Thou know of me? Finally some recognition. Rising Tide? Thou speak a fool's name. He hath no power comparable to mine."

"You will not win, monster," Shining said backing up, "You will be defeated and peace will return." With that he ran down another hall to join his troops.

"Celestia, thou hath a new student with such a foolish name? Where is his home? Seahorse Island?" She chuckled then picked Celestia up with her magic as she continued to the throne room. "Thy hath the same building style now as thou did then, sister. The throne room will be ahead, while the barracks will be in the east wing, the meal hall in the south, and your room third from the top. Always respecting the old ones before us, I see."

"L-Luna, please. You don't have to-"

"I am not Luna! I am Nightmare Moon. The night shall reign for all times and I will be loved or they will perish."

"Nightmare Moon, you don't understand, without the sun they WILL perish. There needs to be a balance for life to exist in Equestria."

"Thou only want to confuse me in my triumphant moment, sister. Thy words fall on deaf ears." Nightmare Moon opened the doors to the throne room and entered walking to the throne, dropping Celestia as she walked. "At long last, Equestria's true queen hath arrived!"

As she turned to lay on the throne a bright blue bolt of energy struck her in the back, between her wings. Shouting in pain, she looked for the source. No pony was there. "Thy think I am a fool, Rising Tide? I know thou are hiding in the shadows. I see thy body gliding through them, come before me and meet thy end!" Looking around the room she believed that he believed her lie. After a moment she galloped beside Celestia, "If thou attack me, would thou risk harming thy Princess?"

"She would rather die than kneel to you, witch." His voice came from the corner and Nightmare Moon blasted an energy beam at it, shattering the marble walls in a bright blue light before dimming. "You are too slow in your old age, grandma." Blasting at the ceiling she smiled as rubble fell and clattered to the floor. No body.

"Confound it, coward. Thou are a master of hiding and striking from the dark. Shall we, turn up the lights?" Raising her hoof she was hit in the postern with a blast of ice magic that made her fall over chest first into the floor.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Dutchess."

Jumping to her feet, Nightmare Moon roared into the dark light her magic had created. "I AM QUEEN OF EQUESTRIA. I will kill thou with thy own horn."

A blast of energy sparkled towards Nightmare Moon and she flew into the air, charging the source. A pair of yellow eyes blinked before she could see the stallion that had them then he was gone. Another bolt from behind her struck her left wing and she cried in pain as she fell to the floor. "Thou test my patience, coward. This game ends now," She cast a spell that blanketed the entire room in a thick magical darkness. The room was pitch black, not even she could see well in it. With a few yards of visibility around her she slowly walked ahead. No sounds of clopping left her as the magic nullified her sounds as well.

In this unnatural darkness and silence even the mightiest ponies can't find their way. Closing her eyes Nightmare Moon took a breath in and held it. The sound of her heartbeat filled her ears as she turned into to mist and flew around the room looking for him. She found him, quietly sneaking against a wall, feeling for anything before him. A tall slender stallion with a blue coat, black mane, and yellow eyes. The eyes that she had come to hate over the past five minutes.

Taking her true form again she landed behind him, smiling, as he groped forward in the darkness. Raising a hoof she stomped his tail then turned to mist again. He spun around and cast a lightning spell at the air behind him. Nightmare Moon giggled to herself through the darkness as she saw fear building in his face. I think I'll play with him for a moment before I end his life.

She took her true form again and was about to strike him when he looked right at her through the darkness and cast the lightning spell again. She fell back several feet and screamed in pain as her armor conducted the energy to her very core. The mystic darkness faded. "I couldn't see you, Nightmare Moon, but your tactics are out of date. Greetings, old mare. I am Rising Tide and Celestia is my teacher." He bowed slightly as his horn began to glow.

Pain racked Nightmare Moon's body but she turned to mist before he could cast his spell again. Darkness took the room again but she left the sound and cast a ventriloquist spell all unicorn ponies played with. Having her voice come from several places at once she began taunting him. "Thou think me a fool and elder yet thou follow Celestia blindly, not knowing the truth behind her power? Her power is the same as mine, only I am not controlled by it. I don't need the love and loyalty of others to survive. I can live on magic itself and I am free to kill if I wish it so."

She dispelled her darkness as she fell with her true form onto his back smashing him to the floor. Stepping off Celestia's student, Nightmare Moon shook her forelegs and kicked some blood from her hoof at Celestia. "Thy chooses proteges like thou chooses places to defecate, sister, and they always carry the same quality."

Celestia wept as she turned away from her pupil. Nightmare Moon walked around Celestia twice, casting several spells. A mystic ward appeared a few feet around Celestia, locking her to the floor. "Tia, thou are bound inside this ward. Magic is useless, and escape would prove deadly, even to thine immortal flesh. Enjoy the night, for I have won. Thou have lost." Nightmare Moon levitated Rising Tide before Celestia and laid him before her. "Remember this day, for it is the last thy sun will rise."

"Nightmare Moon, I may have lost for now. However, you will lose in the end. The world needs both day and night or it will die. You will rule a dead dark world in a few centuries and I will be here to watch you lose your mind to loneliness."

"I will kill thou before I allow thee to see me suffer loss like thine has," Nightmare Moon hissed through clenched teeth. "Thou defeated me last time thanks to thy infernal gems of harmony. I will destroy them so none may use them ever again. I shall return shortly, sister." Returning to a mist, she flew through a window near the ceiling, heading to her old castle. She quickly smashed the Elements of Harmony, giving the shards a venomous smile before returning to the palace.

"I leave and return to find thy in the same place sister. How does it feel to be powerless for the first time since we were fillies? Since our parents taught us to raise the gorgeous moon and that blinding sun? What have ye to say?" Celestia took a deep breath and sighed, still looking at Rising Tide. "Sister, if he is that much of a distraction then I will dispose of him."

"No, wait!" Celestia called as Nightmare Moon raised the dead stallion through the window she had left through earlier. Celestia sat up and winced from her already healing wound and glared at Nightmare Moon.

"Ah, I see thy healing is as good as ever. I knew enough to not aim for thine heart, lest you die a martyr for the people. Thou will be my prize pet in my throne room."

Taking her seat on the throne, Nightmare Moon smiled, using her magic to look across the kingdom. Her kingdom, forevermore.

"Twiley, Mom, Dad?! Nightmare Moon has taken the castle and princess Celestia hostage. We can't stay here, we have to leave Canterlot," Shining shouted as he burst into his childhood home.

"Shining? Are you serious? Is that why the sun didn't rise but the moon did?"

"Yes, mother. Get packed quickly with whatever you can but travel light. We have to leave immediately!"

"But, Shining, where'll we go? I have my jobs in Maneapolis and I can't-"

"This is more important than work, sis. We have to start a resistance, and if you're in town then you're going to be hurt as collateral damage. Please, we have to go now. Get on the train and take it to any stop, hide until I find you. Nightmare Moon can't know about my family or she'll use you against me," galloping to his room upstairs he gathered some personal items and a saddle bag, then rushed his family to do the same. Escorting them to the train, which was over full capacity, he used his magic to levitate them to the top. With a nod to the conductor the train pulled away from the station. 


	7. Chapter 8

/-/  
/ 7. Hiding in Plain Sight/ Story: A world without a rainboom/ by Mocha Star/-/

"Ponyville, get off if you need to, we're leaving in 15 minutes and we're taking no passengers," the conductor shouted to the ponies waiting to board.

"Hey, what the buck? Why can't we get on? I've been waiting here for three hours just to get home and now I have to walk!?"

"Orders from the royal guard, ma'am. Trains begin running again in 36 hours, until then we evacuate Canterlot," the conductor replied.

"Evacuate Canterlot? Nightmare Moon has returned for real!" A mare shouted, causing a panic as ponies scattered from the depot clearing the area letting the refugees disembark. Only a couple dozen left but it made room for others to sit and rest finally, after several hours of standing and being pushed together.

"Mommy, daddy? This is Ponyville? What a dump!" Twilight said as she looked around, "The houses are ancient and uneven. It smells like apples, but that's the only good thing so far."

"Twilight, we're hiding here so be respectful. We don't know for how long or where we'll stay so we have to make friends."

"I don't need nor want local friends, and I know exactly how long I'll be here. 36 hours. Then the train'll take me home where I can get back to my life."

"Now, you may be an adult but you can't talk to us like that. Besides, what if Miss right is just down that block?" Night said. Twilight blushed and puffed her cheeks, then turned and walked into town.

Ponies were either inside their homes or gathered in the streets trying to make sense of what just happened. Nightmare Moon had returned and the fact was gaining traction making everypony uneasy.

"Eternal night? How will we survive without the sun?" One group began asking each other while others wondered if this was an elaborate test of loyalty by Celestia. Pegasi were in the sky flying scouting patterns as they were required to do, if able, in the event of attack or danger. More experienced unicorns were preparing defense spells while earth ponies were helping to fortify town hall against attack from unknown attackers.

"Mommy, are we gonna be okay until Celestia returns?" A colt asked. His mother smiled and nodded but sadness filled her eyes.

"Mom, I think we should get to the hotel before it gets all booked and we have to sleep in the street."

"This is a hamlet, darling. We'll be lucky if they have an inn."

"An inn? What is this place? A theme park? Whatever, let's just go."

"Sorry Miss, we booked up two days ago. We were supposed to have rooms but Nightmare Moon's return changed that. Ask around town, see if you can find a family to take you in, and stay safe," the innkeeper said. The lobby was full of ponies that had been turned away or had already doubled up in their rooms, so with little options, they left and walked down the street.

"Mom, I know I've been complaining a lot, but, I'm scared..."

"We are too, Twilight. I don't know what we'll do or where we'll go, but, it'll be okay because we're a family."

"Except for Shining Armor. He's planning war against Nightmare Moon and could die, and we'd never know." Night stopped in his tracks and growled.

"Don't think like that, Twilight. He'll be fine and he'll help Celestia bring the sun back." His wife placed a hoof on his shoulder calming him down. "I'm sorry, Twilight. I'm not ready to sign him off as dead until I have to. I believe in him and his leadership and by Celestia he'll defeat that witch."

"Excuse me, did you say you know a pony that's gonna defeat Nightmare Moon?" Rainbow Dash asked with wonder. "I totally saw her be all scary in the town hall and I was scared but my best friend Fluttershy and Jack helped me calm down before I passed out and fell into a mud puddle that was under me. Fluttershy? Come say hi to the ponies that know this other pony that's gonna defeat Nightmare Moon and kick his butt back to the moon."

"Excuse me, but Nightmare Moon is a mare and who are you, exactly?" Twilight asked.

"Her name is Rainbow Dash. I'm Fluttershy, and I apologize for her... enthusiasm. She's been very excited since I came back," Fluttershy said standing behind Jack. "Also, this is Jack." Jack nodded at Twilight then groaned as Rainbow landed on her back.

"Yeah, this' Jack and she's gonna make a movie about me and how I lived in a tree and it's gonna be soo cool! Fluttershy's my best friend and she's not hurt so I can't be sad anymore ever again!"

"Well, you are very enthusiastic and it's nice to meet you Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Jack, I know who you are and it's nice to meet you," Twilight said. "You're the reason I got rid of two of my jobs in Maneapolis. So, thank you."

"Well, I'm always glad to meet a happy pony I've helped. How many jobs do you have?"

"Four now."

"Four? That's too much for any pony. C'mon back to my farm and have supper with me and a couple other refugees I'm helpin' out and we'll talk about getting you down to just one." Jack smiled at the group in front of her and began walking to her farm.

"So, Jack, you have a farm in town here? Do you just own stuff all over Equestria or what?"

"Twilight, that's a rude question to ask, apologize right now."

"No, it's okay," Jack said calmly, "I actually was born and raised right here in Ponyville on an apple orchard before I moved to Manehatten, then got a lucky chance to get into a commercial. My life changed that day, but my family here is the reason I am so philanthropic. I help ponies across Equestria because mama taught me about generosity and papa taught me about hard work. Big Mac is back at home, he's my brother, and he's been with me since my first movie. Always keep your friends close and your family closer, right?"

Night smiled in agreement and began a conversation with Jack as they walked back.

Everything's gonna be fine with Shining Armor in Canterlot. This'll be over by tomorrow.

"Troops! Attention! We are the Royal Guard of Princess Celestia and will follow her orders. Do I have your loyalty?"

"Yes, Shining Armor, Sir!"

"You thirty three are my most trusted and faithful soldiers and you will aid me in leading a resistance against Queen Nightmare Moon. She has enchanted several soldiers and they now do her bidding. Our task, our order from Princess Celestia, is to protect the citizens. We will do that by any means necessary to slow Queen Nightmare Moon without any collateral damage or injury to any pony that isn't enchanted."

"Sir, how will we know who is enchanted?" A soldier asked from the middle of the formation.

"Excellent question. First of all, they will be wearing standard armor with black rank insignia. Second, their eyes are going to look normal, but when you get close you'll notice swirling magic in their pupils. Lastly, they will try to kill you on sight the moment they have a suspicion you're an enemy. We have a lot to do soldiers, and less time than we would have liked.

Our primary objective is freeing Princess Celestia. Only her magic comes close to Nightmare Moons. Second objective, disrupt her influence and power, free any ponies you can that have been imprisoned, captured, or enchanted. We will find a way to disenchant them someday, so don't kill unless you have to. I see many of you are uncomfortable with killing. That is understandable. We are trained to fight, to injure, to protect, to keep the peace, and to die. To kill is another matter altogether.

We as a society aren't killers or beasts and we don't end lives often, however, if you have to make the choice in two seconds between taking the life of an enchanted soldier, who was your friend and is about to kill you, then your family, then all the other ponies in this room; the decision becomes easier. Are there any questions?"

The room was silent for a few seconds before a mare spoke up. "Sir, what about our families? If we die or are captured."

"In the highly unlikely event you are captured you will be interrogated and your families will be used against you as pressure. It's a common tactic. It's a choice you will each have to make. The same goes for me and my family. I will die and watch them... die, before I let you or this kingdom fall to a tyrant that controls the moon and sun. Take my word on this, if you fall, take your own life before they do. If you die before they question you or find out your clan they can neither harm them nor use them against any other.

Tell them nothing about our plans and only I will pass information along to trusted sources throughout Canterlot and the rest of Equestria as needed. Any more questions?"

"Sir, what will we do from now until we sabotage her plans?"

"Another great question. Live. Live your lives and don't talk about our resistance to anypony. Ever. You will not be spared and they will not be kind if you turn on each other. Go about your days... nights, like you normally would. Talk, party, laugh, gossip, and spread rumors like every other pony does, just mention nothing about us. That also means no alcohol or drug use." Several ponies groaned and whispers began amongst the ranks.

"Soldiers. ATTENTION! I didn't give you the order to rest. Maintain discipline or I will smoke you like a new recruit," Shining said in a demanding military voice, "Now. When you drink you become honest, when you become honest you tell secrets. No drinking. I have eyes across the city and there WILL be a pony watching you each at all times. One drink and I will personally buck the drink from your hand and put you in the brig for a week with nothing but dry oats and water.

Do you understand me?!"

"Sir, yes sir."

"Very well. Unicorns, you will be divided into three groups. From each group one of each of you will decide on Defense, Offense, and Assist. Choose three pegasi and five earth ponies and those will be your squads. Any squad that loses a member for any reason will report to me. Any squad that is taken into custody will have an idea as to who turned them in, and any squad that competes a mission will receive marks toward promotions or raises once Celestia is back in control. Good luck and good hunting. I will tell each squad leader where your meeting location is and when to expect a letter and how you will each be in contact of each other.

"Platoon! Dismissed."

The ponies gathered into groups and separated until squads were formed and leaders were chosen. After a brief meeting with Shining Armor everypony left the warehouse they were in. The resistance had begun. 


	8. Chapter 9

/-/  
/ 8. First Week of Night/ Story: A world without a rainboom/ by Mocha Star/-/

"Ma, I'm gettin' worried. The apple trees are dyin'. Are we gonna have enough food for winter?" Applebloom asked her mother. Her mother sat and looked into the fire her husband had made in the fireplace to warm the house. "Pa, what're we gonna do tomor- Later?"

"Applebloom, I-I just don't know... Without the sun, I just don't know." Applebloom, Applejack and Big Macintosh laid by the hearth and looked at the fire remembering.

"I remember when I was a filly and I left for Manehatten. It was so warm and the apples were ripe for the buckin'. Night was for dinner parties and having fun with classy socialites in their hoity-toidy clothes and manes done up all fancy. They'd talk about their plans for the next day, week, month. But, now? If it wasn't for the town clock and the mail, I wouldn't even know what day it is. This' the worst Tuesday ever"

"Jack, it's Wednesday morning," Big Mac said to the fire. Applejack sighed and laid down her head.

"It's okay, young'ns. Everything'll work out. Somepony will talk with Nightmare Moon and get her to raise the sun for a little each day at least, right?" The room sat silent. No pony knew what the future held.

In Canterlot Nightmare Moon stood atop a tower and looked out at the world before her, blanketed in darkness, but didn't smile.

"This is the world I had dreamed of for 1003 years. I finally have it and no pony is pleased yet. I think I'll see Celestia and ask her advice." Fifteen royal guards with black eyes and heavy enchanted body armor stood guard around the room. They didn't respond or move from their assigned positions but Nightmare Moon knew they understood their mission... She trotted to the center of the room and looked at Celestia, who was sitting nobly in a magic ward. "Celestia, sister. What have thou to say tonight?"

"It is morning, Nightmare Moon, I am not your sister, and you must raise the sun. That is what I have to say, for the ponies of Equestria."

"Oh, Tia. Thou are a fool to believe I will be swayed so easily. Thy sun will stay set until I see fit, not a moment before. I have come to speak to thee as a fellow immortal, not as my pet. Celestia, why do they enjoy your day and hate my night? I have watched them for these past few nights and none are pleased. Fear grips them now at all times, why? Mine night was rarely a cause for concern except among the sick, insane, or youth. Celestia, have thou corrupted them further? Thou have, haven't thee? Thou are a coward who knownst of my return and corrupted the ponies to fear and hate my night in preparation for my return!"

Shouting as her mind created stories Nightmare Moon stomped her hooves in anger while Celestia sat still in the circle, not moving, her eyes closed. "Thou use thy sun to spread poison among their fragile minds, filling them with fear of the darkness! Thou wilt not succeed! I will fill them with nightmares of the day until they revel in my night and forget about thine sun!"

"Nightmare Moon, filling them with fear will only make them fear you more. You will drive some insane, and others to harm themselves or others, while others will simply gather to fight you to end the dreams you give them. Raise the sun once a week, for just a few hours, to earn their respect and trust. Show them the beauty of the night instead of -"

"Silence, coward! Thou try my patience with thine lies and deceptions. I was a fool for trying to speak with thou, for thou are without honor. Farewell, deceiver. Enjoy the night until I return, I have nightmares to create." With that Nightmare Moon opened her wings and laughed until she had flown out of the room. Exiting the ceiling window, she looked at the decaying body of Rising Tide and growled at him. "Thy princess misses thee, Rising Tide, I believe she should see thou again.

Raising him with her magic, and catching a piece of him that was falling off, she levitated him into the window and dropped him. A second later Celestia's screams echoed from the throne room as Nightmare Moon smiled and flew to her balcony.

"Sigma squad. Our mission is to stop a train carrying weapons to Canterlot castle. The mission is the same as the last few; get there. Blow the tracks. Destroy the weapons, then get the flock out. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," her squad said as she kept her stern face and turned to lead them to the next victory. Galloping ahead she led the group of three unicorns, four earth ponies, and two other Pegasi into position.

"We're gonna do this one for Verse Part, he died with honor and we will avenge him," a stallion said to the others with pride.

"We're almost there, just around that bend is the depot, we set our charges then hide in our positions. Ready, GO!"

The ponies galloped faster than they had in years getting to the tracks, laying explosives, timing them to detonate in a few minutes, before separating into groups of two and hiding. The train arrived on time, as always, just as the explosives detonated and exploded the central cars, sending the train off its tracks stopping it shortly afterwards.

Galloping to the train, they boarded it and went to the weapons car, planting explosives then fleeing as they, too, detonated. Destroying a brigade's worth of spears and knives was enough for them to shout and cheer at the fireball that climbed into the sky. Nightmare Moon appeared on a hill above the train and was noticed by a rebel who called her name. The ponies scurried and galloped in every direction trying to escape. With a shout in the royal voice, she pierced the night as she shouted.

"Thy fools have not halted my advance and thine efforts are without fruition. I will kill you if I must to keep the sun from ruining my night."

Galloping after two of them her speed was unbelievable, easily racing behind the two earth ponies before whisking them into the air as she opened her wings and flew back to the castle, with them shouting insults at her along the way.

Regrouping at their hideout later they debriefed each other. "So, we've lost Light Foot and Digger. Fantastic. We're losing more than any other squad. I'll relay our progress to Shining. Go home and don't let this get to you. We saved thousands of ponies by destroying those weapons, regardless of what that witch says. This hideout is black. I'll let you know the next red I have. Celestia be with you."

The remaining squad separated and went their own ways leaving the squad leader alone in the hideout. Finally alone she let resolve fall and broke down into tears collapsing on the floor. "Light Foot, I'm so sorry. If I had any idea or even a feeling... Damn that witch."

"Dammit! We've lost six soldiers since this operation started. What the spell am I doing wrong?!"

"Shining, please calm down. You don't think right when you're angry and you have a rebellion to finish. Nightmare Moon can't win, and with you here, she won't."

"Thanks, Cadence. If I didn't have you... I don't know what I'd have done two days ago when I heard Nightmare Moon had destroyed my old home. She's randomly destroying every royal guards home, occupied or not, as an example. I can't keep moving them, dear. I don't know how many I can save."

"All you can do is the best you can do, my love. As long as you have me and keep me hidden with you then there's still hope for Equestria."

"Cadence, don't talk like that. Celestia will be fine. I have reports she's healed already and testing her prison."

"And her magic?"

"Her horn is still destroyed, and when it begins to regrow the guards remove the new growth. If we want to get Celestia back we have to find a way to get her out and hide her for at least four days for her horn to grow back to the point she can cast spells again. What will Nightmare Moon do during that time, and how can we keep her hidden from a dream watcher?"

"I can go five days without sleep. I can hide her from everypony until she's healed, then we can go on the offensive with the sun goddess at the front."

"I can't let you do that and you know it. The risks of losing my filly-friend and my princess in the same day would be too much for even me. Let's concentrate on the sleeper cells in smaller cities we have. There's two in Ponyville, 35 in every major city and even hints the Changelings may be on our side."

"We will never work with Changelings! I'm sorry I yelled, dear. What I know is they are masters of deception, and will turn on us the second both sides are weakest. No royal guard, no enchanted troops, little resistance from Nightmare Moon, and untrained ponies in the middle. It's worse than a worse case scenario. It's a total loss and failure for all ponies while Changelings take over. Then we have a whole new enemy. Let's worry about Nightmare Moon."

"Okay, I understand, I was only saying the rumors were-"

"No, no rumors. Only facts."

"Sorry, I'll focus better," Cadence said hanging her head.

"Cadence, we have to move again soon. I'm sorry but, can you pack quickly?"

"I don't unpack anymore, love. I won't until I know we're in a safe place."

Shining left the makeshift table and his map of Equestria marked with mystic runes that indicated attack plans. Sitting next to Cadence he laid his head on her back and sighed. "I can't wait to sleep with you again in a real bed, in a real home, the sun in the sky warming us. That day will come soon. I promise." Cadence sighed. She had hopes for the best but didn't expect the war to end soon. "Nightmare Moon is a tyrant and she's destined to lose."

"I hope so, honey. I hope so."

"All hail Queen Nightmare Moon," the enchanted ponies in the throne room called to Nightmare Moon as she arrived with the two stallions. One she kept by her side the other she tossed to three guards who shackled his legs and carried him out with magic. "All hail Queen Nightmare Moon," they said as they left.

"Shut up you enchanted fools. Don't you know what she's doing to the world? Don't worship the false queen."

"False queen?! Thou dare to insult me? We shall see what thou say after thou look into my eyes, Nightmare Moon lowered herself inches from the defiant stallions face. He shut his eyes and his ears rang, he felt his stomach tremble from the vibrations as he fell to the floor. Nightmare Moon grabbed him by the chin and pulled his muzzle close to hers and whispered an enchantment. He opened his eyes and looked into hers and felt his mind being magically suppressed.

"Hail, Queen Nightmare Moon, how may I serve you?" Celestia lowered her body to the floor and listened as the interrogation began, again. She wasn't happy with the mind control, but at least the soldiers and their families were left alive.

"Hm, yes. That is much better. Thy queen wishes to know thy name, knave."

"Your highness, my name is Light Foot. I am at your command."

"Tell me who thine commander is and where he lay his head."

"Shining Armor was my commander. He moves his hideout every few hours. No pony knows where he is, my queen, he contacts us."

"An old tactic, indeed. If no pony knows where he is I'm certain that his family will be close by. Who is his kin? Wife? Wenches? Concubines? Parents? Slaves? I need to know them all."

"Only parents and a sister, my queen. They left the hour you returned to Canterlot, their location is unknown to even Shining Armor."

"Knave, thy knowledge is useless, however, I will make thou the Captain of my Moon Guard. Thy charge is to stop factions of rebellion and to recruit others to my cause. I have children of the night in the southern continent. Gather them for me."

"You highness? There is no continent to the south, it ends at an impassable gorge."

"Thou are as foolish as thou are handsome. So to say quite a bit," Nightmare Moon touched his nose and smiled at him. "Go, but return hastily. I have plans for us."

"Now, Celestia. Now that I know the stallion that leads this rebellion, I think it is time for a plague of nightmares to spread. I hope thou enjoy thine when thou sleep."

Celestia said nothing and closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, the first victim of Nightmare Moon was ready.


	9. Chapter 10

/-/  
/ 9. Good Night to All and Nightmares to End All (Pt. 1)/ Story: A world without a rainboom/ by Mocha Star/-/

The sounds of howling and screaming filled the realm where Nightmare Moon would watch dreams. The doors were varying shades of red or black denoting the type of dream. The darker the color, the darker the dream. A cutie mark on the outside of the door indicated who was dreaming and the color of the cutie mark denoted if they enjoyed it, green, or disliked it, brown. They were nearly all brown. The few psychotic ponies who enjoyed the dreams immensely were recruited to join Nightmare Moons legion of soldiers.

Three nights of beautiful nightmares about the day. None sleep without them and none wake without remembering them. Soon, I will find Shining Armors dreams and I'll destroy his mind one dream at a time. I have an eternity to toy with him, I can take all the time I need.

Wait, what's this mine eyes see?

Nightmare Moon grinned darkly.

"AAAA!, MAMA, MAMA!" Applebloom screamed so loud everypony in the house woke up and scrambled to her room.

"Another nightmare, that's all it is, sweetie, it was just another nightmare. Calm down, it's okay..."

"I swear, Big Mac. No pony's gotten a good sleep in a while. Two, three days? I can't close my eyes without remembering some of them and I know you're as bad off. What's the reason she has to do this to us?"

Big Mac shrugged and looked at Jack with tired and exhausted eyes. "Uhm. I dunno. Can't sleep, can't think. Don't wanna sleep no more, Jack."

"Big Mac?" Jack asked concerned, "How long ya been without sleep?" Big Mac shrugged but stumbled slightly. "Ya fool, you ain't slept since that first nightmare! I knew you were hard headed but this is crazy. You'll go mad if ya don't get sleep, nightmares or no."

Big Mac resisted his sister pushing him into his room and onto his bed. As soon as he laid down he fell asleep whimpering. Jack felt her head throbbing as she left the room with her big brother whimpering in his nightmare as some monster or disaster tormented him. She hadn't slept for almost two days herself but was more used to it with her work schedule. She couldn't hold it off for long though and once she fell asleep she'd return to the dream she had three times in a row.

Her family burning to death in a fire in front of her in the den while she was pinned in the kitchen. Listening to screams and shouts as her loved ones flesh charred and blistered before they died. Always the same nightmare. Why me? Why us? Everypony else has different ones, is Nightmare Moon just that uncreative?

"I'm so tired of this nightmare stuff, Fluttershy. I think the magic only works on land, we're Pegasus, let's go try to sleep on a cloud."

"Uh, Rainbow, I don't like heights and sleeping on a cloud at night..."

"I promise I won't let you fall. Never again. I promise you. I need sleep and so do you. We have to try something." Fluttershy was extremely reluctant but eventually gave in.

Rainbow picked her friend up and flew to a cloud just above the treeline. "Okay, let's try this one?"

"Rainbow, this is too close to the ground, ponies in Canterlot are having nightmares and we're still lower than them. If we're going to try and sleep, I think we should go higher, just a couple levels."

"Are you sure Fluttershy? You're really scared of heights."

"I need sleep, Rainbow. You know I do. I'm so afraid of what'll happen from extended sleep deprivation, I'm willing to try anything once. If it works then we can get other ponies up here to sleep in cycles." Rainbow smiled and picked up Fluttershy and they quickly found a very large cloud to rest on. "This'll do, Rainbow. We can't get much higher and this one's big enough for six Pegasus." With a loud yawn they giggled and laid down in the center and tried to sleep.

Seven minutes went by without either of them dozing. "Rainbow Dash?"

"Yes, Fluttershy?"

"I want to thank you again. You know. For saving my life. I owe so much to you and I can't thank you enough." Rainbow sat up and looked at Fluttershy who was trying to sleep but her body just wouldn't let her.

"Fluttershy, I love you. You're my best friend, when I saw you that day at my door I didn't want to die. I wanted to believe that I had a reason to do something finally."

Fluttershy sat up and yawned followed by Rainbow, then smiled with sleep tugging at them both. "Rainbow, I love you too." She reared up to give Rainbow a hug then stumbled back and fell on her haunches. She giggled excitedly and Rainbow walked over and giggled with her. "Rainbow, I'm gonna go to bed, okay?" She looked into Rainbows eyes and smiled and laid back. Rainbow's expression fell as Fluttershy tumbled over the edge with a faint gasp. Time stopped for a moment as Rainbow saw Fluttershy's rear legs dipped below the cloud line and Rainbow lunged to grab onto any part of her.

No. NO. NOO! "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! NOT AGAIN! I won't lose you again Fluttershy," Rainbow screamed as she tried to catch her friend who was seconds ahead of her. Tears from Fluttershy began to splash against Rainbow Dashes face as she tried to catch up to the falling mare ahead of her in the night. I'll die if she does. I won't stop until our bodies are touching. I can't lose her again. I can't lose my life in that tree again.

Pushing herself faster than she ever had before she saw the ground approaching quicker than she had ever seen it before and still she pushed faster until she realized she was too slow. Fluttershy slammed into the ground and before Fluttershy's body could finish impacting, Rainbow smashed into the ground head first right next to her.

"AAAAAAA" Fluttershy and Rainbow fell out of each others arms and to the floor panting, sweating and starting to cry. "Fluttershy, I had the dream again."

"M-m-me too," Fluttershy choked out as she curled into a fetal position and held her tail like a foal with a security blanket.

"I haven't slept in, like, forever Fluttershy. How much longer are we going to share the same nightmare? How long till we sleep?!" Fluttershy didn't answer. Rainbow crawled to Fluttershy and laid behind the terrified mare and wrapped her wings around her. "I won't ever let you fall, Fluttershy. I promise." I will die with you. 


	10. Chapter 11

/-/  
/ 10. Good Night to All and Nightmares to End All (Pt. 2)/ Story: A world without a rainboom/ by Mocha Star/-/

Pinkamena woke up, stretched, and groaned happily as she rolled out of bed. "Hey Rarity. Didn't you sleep at all?"

Rarity looked at Pinkamena with bloodshot eyes. Her breathing was raspy and she was trembling as she drew a cloud over and over and over. "I haven't slept in days, or. Nights, or. No, I haven't slept since the nightmares started. Can't sleep. Can't see it happen again," Rarity returned to her clouds muttering 'can't sleep.'

"Well, I see you're going a little crazy, so I'm gonna see mom and dad. Should be breakfast time, I think. Want anything, Rarity?"

"SLEEP! Can't sleep. Can't sleep..."

"Mom, Dad. I feel great. I had the best dream and I feel so refreshed. Oh! Maud and Limestone are gonna be here tomorrow. Or, today. Tonight? Sometime in the next 20 hours, I guess. Oh, is it time for breakfast?"

"Pinkamena? You seem unusually happy and your mane is still permed. I think it's a nice look on you, dear. I don't know what time it is, I think it's about noon, or five? If you're hungry can you cook something yourself? I-I don't feel well enough to cook right now."

Pinkamena stroked her chin then smiled wide. "I dreamed I became a baker. I'll make muffins and some cupcakes, those make everyone happy."

"Mom, have you gotten any word from Shining yet? I'm worried about him leading a rebellion against Nightmare Moon and all that."

"Twilight, when we know something, you will. Shining is the captain of the royal guard, he can handle himself. Have you found your special somepony yet?"

"Mom! I am so not even thinking about that right now!"

"Well, your mom has a point. Just find a mare who likes long walks on the beach under the moonlight and you're set!" Both her parents launched into a laughing fit that Twilight didn't want to be a part of.

"No pony has slept good in days and nightmares haunt us all and all you can do is laugh at my sex life?!" Her parents stifled their laughing for a moment before her mom spoke.

"PMS?" Twilight stormed to the bathroom amiss a hailstorm of laughs. Looking into the mirror she held an internal monologue.

I'm so tired of the jokes, and no sleep, and nightmares and... Blast the night time! If I had the choice I'd blow up the moon, just 'Blew, Kapow, bang' and then there would be... Nothing. Drat. No sun, no moon. Darkness. Like that Nightmare Moon. What a mean mare. Making it so I can't sleep. I have to admit, Nightmare Moon has a nice- NO. Twilight put her hooves to her head and groaned. I must need sleep. I can't think of an evil nightmare inducing tyrant as a lover.

"Light Foot, thy return. Doth thou bring word from the south?"

"My queen, I traveled south and found the land shrouded in the eternal night you spoke of."

"Fantastic! Glorious tidings indeed," Nightmare Moon laughed with glee, "And what of the ponies? Have they built grand cities as a testament to my night?"

"There are almost none left, your majesty. Those that remain are living in destitute homes and eating insects and weeds to survive. No plants grew there."

"Light Foot, surely thy jest!"

"I-I couldn't stay long. Some were crazed with hunger and killed and began to eat one of my escorts. I had never seen such an act, we ran and didn't look back. My queen, please, forgive me."

Nightmare Moon stood over him for a moment looking at him as Celestia began to chuckle. "Nightmare Moon, you setup the land I had advised you not to 1000 years ago, and they died. Those that didn't die from the darkness went crazy, what else must you see to understand that balance is needed. If I were to keep my sun out for even three days time life would begin to burn to death. With your moon, starvation will begin. Raise the sun, Luna. Don't have the rest of Equestria become your hidden kingdom."

"Light Foot, go stand by the door," he complied and galloped to the door where he turned around to face Nightmare Moon, "It's so nice to have ponies that will do what one says, doth thou agree sister?"

"I ask them and they have the choice to do something or not. Rarely do I tell them to do anything."

"That is why it's so easy to enchant them. There are many reasons my country fell: Disease. Famine. A secret attack from you after I was banished? The reasons are many," Nightmare moon began circling Celestia inside the ward, "You could have known from the first night I began collecting orphans, homeless and the few that worshiped my night. Is that how you did it? Send in a virus that killed the plants? Or did you-"

"Nightmare Moon stop. Just, stop. Listen to yourself and think about me. You've known me your entire life, have I ever killed for vengeance, spite, or anger?"

"No, thou wouldn't have then. Time changes us though. Look at me, no longer am I a tiny filly always trying to earn thy respect and attention. I recall watching every pony sleep through my beautiful nights. I made stars just for their festivals, and they never looked up to them. I made sure they had the best dreams, and they never said 'thank you.' Curse thy daytime and thy ponies' sweet dreams. If I must raise the sun to earn their respect I shall do so."

With a thought Nightmare Moons horn glowed dark blue and the moon fell in the sky and the sun rose to it's rightful place in time of day. "Do thou see the sunlight? Doth thou feel the warmth on thy coat? Smell that? It's nature changing shifts so all your day creatures can enjoy thy sunlight. Listen, sister. Can you hear it? The faint cheering in the distance? Listen, shhh." No pony in the room moved or breathed, the sound of cheering was audible in the distance. Celestia smiled at Nightmare Moon.

"Thank you, Nightmare Moon. Your compassion will earn you the love of the ponies." Nightmare Moons horn glowed again and the sun moved to midday and stayed there.

"If thine subjects want the sun so much, shall I leave it in place forever in the moon's stead? Shall I work the eternal mechanism? Shall I do thy job and maintain the balance for the sake of thine day loving ponies? Or," the sun fell and the moon rose in its place, "shall I just keep the night? I care not what thy think. I have a rebellion to quell, then I'll decide the next course of action. I do appreciate thou entertaining me these past few minutes, my pet. Now, lay down and I shall have you fed before thy nightmares return."

Nightmare Moon turned away and walked to Light Foot. She opened the door then stopped at the threshold before she exited the room and spoke without turning around. "You are mistaken, Celestia. My children of the night are not dead, I have found many in their dreams; hiding in plain sight within cities and even this castle itself. I will have them gather and spread the message of my glorious night!"

Far across the land within a network of caves outside a nondescript town in the east, a gathering was taking place. The participants wore light cloaks and hoods of various dark shades and each carried a small torch to light their path to a main cavernous chamber carved from the rock with magic. Intricate etches were carved along the smooth sections while more basic glyphs and runes were chiseled into the rougher parts.

"Mistress Night Lead. Our queen has returned, what news have you about our nightmares? Will Queen Nightmare Moon end them?"

"Already done. I spoke with her in a nightmare during my last sleep. She is pleased to know we left the southern islands and continent and lived. She is truly resplendent in her beauty and she is as majestic as any horse from legend. You may sleep and enjoy the most delicious dreams of your lives, family. Soon, we will be with her again."

The cavern and caves roared with cheers of joy. Lowering her hood Night Lead exposed her face. A yellow unicorn with yellow mane and eyes. Casting a spell she made a bright light in the room and the cheering stopped but the mood in the room was joyful. "My little ponies, tonight begins the greatest time of our lives and the lives of our children, and their children and...so on. Go home to your cities, towns, and families and you may share the joy of the truth of night with them.

They will understand, for Queen Nightmare Moon is truth in the night."

"Night Lead?" A stallion's voice called from the crowd, "I-I thought Princess Luna was the messenger we were waiting for." The crowd murmured as Night Lead look around them.

"I understand your concern, and I wondered the same thing. Nightmare Moon is Princess Luna. She had to take a stronger form to fight her sister, Celestia."

"They're sisters?!" The crowd gasped and side conversations began. With another spark of light silence fell.

"1000 years ago, a lot happened. Princess Luna bid us farewell as the history says, and that was the last we saw of her. We have a single page in the book of the past about a pony fighting Celestia then the mare in the moon appearing. That was the reason Princess Luna didn't return. For us, for the night, for all of Equestria she fought her corrupted sister and waited for her revenge. All will be fine, let's just say the prayer and remain calm."

For all of time the moon shall shine, from day to night we won't fear any light.  
Celestia's moon is a lie and the day is not true, for Luna's moon shall be here soon.  
Thy day and thine night are Luna's toys and are no cause for fright,  
Pray to Luna for a glorious life.

"That concludes this gathering. Go home and spread the love of the night. Queen Nightmare Moon and I will contact you all shortly. Go in peace."

The ponies left the cavern taking different caves and routs out of the network and returned to their homes across southern Equestria while Night Lead stayed behind. One more gathering in the north and Queen Nightmare Moon will have thousands of her true loyal citizens by her side.

"Long live the night."  



	11. Chapter 12

/-/  
/ The Rebellion Grows/ Story: A world without a rainboom/ by Mocha Star/-/

"Tonight, Queen Nightmare Moon, we, your faithful children gather before you. Please, show yourself to us!" Night Lead called to Canterlot from the base of the mountain. Thousands of ponies were with her wearing dark cloaks and hoods waiting silently as the moon moved quickly in the sky. In a bright flash Nightmare Moon appeared in front of Night making her stumble back onto her haunches and gasp. "Queen Nightmare Moon, I, we are so immeasurably pleased to meet and to serve you," she and every pony bowed as low as they could without getting a muzzle full of dirt.

"Thy are my Children of the Night? Thy have grown vastly in numbers and I see loyalty is not an issue. How have thy fared since we last spoke in your dreams, Night Lead?"

"My Queen. We're the best ponies in Equestria. Few have slept as much as we and we have your night to nourish us. How may we be of service?"

"Thy loyalty is enough for now. The battle ahead will be easily won, however I wish to know of thine history over the past 1000 years. Thy are more important to me than some meek cowardly ponies with bombs. Come, Night. Inform me of the past so I may prepare for the future."

Night called for a pony to bring their history book and setting it on another ponies back as a podium she read to Nightmare Moon about their past.

'Delta squad,

I'm glad you have this message and I wish you the best of luck. A caravan of Zebra are making a trade offering to Nightmare Moon for sleep. You mission is to sabotage their wagons and open a dialogue with them to see if they will join our cause. Map coordinates G159 x E25 x T309 is on their path and they will arrive by 4PM two days from now.

It has been a long month since we began our mission and we have all suffered losses of friends, family and neighbors. However, Nightmare Moon has not made the progress she wishes she had and you are thanks to that. For those that have fallen, we will fight for you in our hearts and make sure every one of Nightmare Moons legion knows your name!

In Celestia's light, be safe.

Leader of the Children of True Light

"Squad. We have our orders, we leave in seven minutes. Grab your gear and move out."

"Yes, sir!"

Lilac looked at his squad with a certain pride. He was easily the most militant of the squad leaders directly under Shining Armor and had only one casualty. A Pegasi named Vanilla Bean who was hurt when she flew into an overhead beam in a warehouse they were stealing from. She healed fine and got a nickname she hates, but at least she's alive to hate it.

"Lookout, you're on watch. Get up there and scout ahead," he shouted to a Pegasi who shot him a dirty look.

"Yes, sir. The name's Bean, sir."

"I understand that, Lookout. Get going," With a snort she took to the air and left the broken barn they had met in. She may hate the nickname, but in my experience she's become the glue that holds this team together. If she's hurt, they'll avenge her. If she's killed, they'll tear a dozen enemy encampments apart with their bare hooves to find the killer. If she gets a dirty eye toward another pony on a mission, that pony will wish they had never joined Nightmare Moon, at least. She'll be my second in command in a few missions if she keeps her head on.

"Sir, team two has achieved altitude and I don't see and Pegasus in the skies."

"Copy that team two. Team three, ground recon?"

"Team three copies team one. Ground is quiet, holding position. Keeping comms open."

"Copy team three. Team four, preparations ready?"

"Team four copies, team one. Defense and offense spells charged and ready. Awaiting command."

"Copy. All teams ready and in position. This is a modified smash and grab. We blow their wheels, round them up. I tell them about the true Nightmare Moon and let them know the resistance is real and a way to contact ops, then we get the spell out," The squad chuckled at his wording, "Troops, I may be an earth pony, but my wife is a unicorn. I'm doing this for her and our twin foals at home. It's not a laughing matter to me. Remember who you joined for and why."

The silence resumed as they waited for the caravan to approach. Hours passed as they began to distract themselves with flying patterns or counting leaves. Even commander Lilac began to let his mind wander. A sudden gasp from the communication stones brought them all back into their senses as Lookout whispered. "Sergeant, I have four carts traveling south south east at 5.2 knots. They'll be in position in 4 minutes and 13 seconds. I say again, 4 minutes to target."

The soldiers rustled and got ready for a quick take down, spells charged and weapons at the ready they waited until the Zebra had entered the mission area. Lookout released a light weight enchanted rock from her grip then flew to her secondary point as the rock smashed into the ground and exploded into a blinding white flash that affected all the Zebras. The unicorns cast a spell that warped the wooden wheels on the lead cart while the other teams pushed the Zebra into a single group.

"Another successful mission!"

"Silence on the comms. The mission isn't done until we're in bed at home," Lilac directed his attention to the Zebra before him, "Do any of you speak Celestian?"

The Zebra looked at each other confused then spoke in their native language. One of them raised a foreleg, "I speak the words you need, I can help you indeed. You have taken us from our trade, I pray you have no reason to consider us for treason."

"I heard y'all were rhymers. I hope you're okay to talk with a pony that can't put three words together like that. You're going into a trap, dealing with Nightmare Moon will not end with your freedom, peace, sunlight or anything ya want."

"You say these things and they may be true, but look at her and look at you. You break our carts and burn our eyes, scare us to death and say she's full of lies?"

"Damn rhyming. Polta, get over here," A unicorn ran over and saluted Lilac, "Polac here is a mare of many skills. One of them is a level of patience I do not have." Lilac turned and paced a few lengths away and began issuing orders to the other members of the unit.

"Um, hello. I'm Polta. I guess I'm gonna, uh. Sir, what'm I supposed to do?"

"Tell them about how Nightmare Moon is an evil bitch," he snapped.

"Um, whats your name, mister Zebra?"

"My name is long and fair, but I will say it's Angel, so there. Why do you speak for the stallion over there, does he not have the guts to bear?" Lilac grunted in their direction but didn't move. His expression was as grizzled and firm as ever during a mission.

"He's a really great stallion and if he represents all ponies then you're in the best hooves in Equestria. You see, ponies here are really scared and some have had it worse than others. Do you sleep anymore?"

"Sleep is the reason for this trade, we have not slept well for days. Many have gone crazed with madness and to sleep one night will bring them much gladness."

"We're the same here, Angel. The whole world is at odds right now. Only ponies are affected by nightmares and the only way to be free of them is to join Nightmare Moons army. What she won't tell you is that she'll enchant you and take over your minds so you won't ever sleep again." The zebra gasped and spoke among each other. "I thought you couldn't speak our language."

"I said we can not speak, not we cannot hear. Why do you think we wear these in our ears? Often ponies speak as though we are not these not knowing we always hear. Many fear what they don't know and we listen so we can show."

"Show?"

"Show that we, can be different, Polta. Rhyme is the, way of our, people and, culture. I, have learned. To not, rhyme so I, don't insult you, or Nightmare Moon. We, in my land, are, fearful, of... hurting more. We are sent here to, beg for mercy."

"Angel, you can't beg a witch and expect gold. We won't stop you, rob you or hurt you, we're going to leave now, actually. The choice is yours to join us, or her. Here, take this, it's a way to contact us if you want to join us."

"It would be tragic if you gave us this and it needed magic," Angel rhymed.

"It's a basic spell scroll. You can use it twice and only the receiver will know you've activated it. Sometime after you've used it we'll contact you with a location, questions?"

"What if, we, betray, you? You would. Trust us, with, this?"

"Angel, stick to rhymes. It's easier to understand you that way. May Celestia's light guide you," with that the squad scattered and regrouped. "Sir, I think that went better than we hoped it would. Their loss was four wheels and we may have saved their lives. 'uh, um, wha-'," Polta laughed. "And 'Polta?' Sir, couldn't you make up a better name?"

"Tulip, I love you honey, but don't question me on the battle field," Lilac smiled and laughed with the rest of the squad, "Okay, let's go home and hope we don't hear of a contingent of Zebra joining Nightmare Moons ranks. Mission complete. Fallout."

Shining armor sat in the back of a covered wagon with Cadence by his side as the looked at a lantern before them swaying, held in place by magic. "Shining, I heard we have a new faction forming in the castle walls," Cadence said quietly.

"I know. I keep trying to stop them but they are too ambitious. They'll be caught and join her before the day is over. Fools, driven mad by nightmares. I can only pray they are released peacefully."

"Shining, there is also a report from Alpha squad," Cadence hesitated.

"Well? What is it? More bad news?"

"Well, there are reports of a resistance in Ponyville based out of the Everfree Forest. That's all I have so far, but if it's true they have the perfect place to hide. The forest is the culmination of millenia of curses and enchantments that make it defy all the laws of nature and weather we know. If they don't die from something in there and have found a safe place then we could have a stronghold."

"Don't get your hopes up, honey. We can't afford such hope when we're just beginning to make headway. This is the part of any battle where the attacked become aggressive. She'll try to find us, me, by any means until she slows our mission, since killing me would turn me into the martyr Celestia couldn't be she won't risk that.

What she'll do is try to find my cohorts, friends and family first. Then-"

"Enough talk about war, let's talk about our wedding. I hear Maneapolis is a nice place, or some town near there. It's a bit chilly but I don't mind that, the ponies are supposed to be very skilled in many different things, that may prove useful when we build a house there."

"Hey, I never said I wanted to move there. I'm still captain of the guard, why can't we live in Canterlot? Plus all my friends and family will be back there once this is over."

"Yes, yes. Celestia will perform the wedding and blah blah blah. All that matters is that our families are there and well rested."

"Ah, I can't wait for a full restful sleep. I think I'll take a nap at lunch for a few days once Celestia is in control again. In the southern lawn, with the squad leaders. I think a promotion is in order for all of them and their troops."

"Have you heard from Twilight lately? It's been almost 6 weeks, I'm a little worried."

"Cadence, I haven't contacted anypony since this began. I know she's in an inn in Ponyville and she's safe. That's all that matters."

"Shining, send her a letter at least knowing you're alive. She must be worried sick by now, and your parents were with her too, right? Send one letter saying 'I'm alive and well,' just so they know."

"You know, you'd make a terrible soldier."

"But I make a great everything else, so do it," she scolded him with a look that burnt to his heart.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied smiling but with frustration in his voice, "You can't always do that to me."

"Yes I can, because I love you and you love me. That's why you'll win."

"MOMMY, DADDY! I got a letter from Shining Armor!" Twilight screamed as she looked through the mail, "He sent it last week, it says," She almost ripped it trying to open the letter, "I'm fine. I love you all. I miss you all. Stay safe. -Shining Armor P.S. Find a fillyfriend before I win or I'll find one for you." Everyone laughed and hugged as they looked at the letter. "Even at war he's teasing me. Thank Celestia he's okay!"

Walking down the hall a pony passing by heard the shouting and commotion and galloped from the inn to the local guard station. "The reward is 1,200 bits for information leading to Shining Armor? I'm here to collect!"  



	12. Chapter 13

/-/  
/ Legion and Loss / Story: A world without a rainboom/ by Mocha Star/-/

The guards wasted no time sending several letters via different methods to Nightmare Moon. The ones sent via magic appeared in front of her immediately while she was almost half way through the history of the Children of the Night. Reading the letter quickly she roared and reared and the weather turned to a storm as she landed. "Thy first mission in nigh. Go thee to Ponyville. and destroy the Inn and a few other buildings to send a message to Shining Armor, if he is there he will perish and his rebellion with him, if he is not he will know the pain of loss."

"Yes mistress. Um. We don't really know about killing a pony, though."

"Thy loyalty is false!?" Nightmare Moon screamed in her royal voice, lightning flashing across the sky and the temperature dropped significantly quickly.

"Nay, thy Queen Nightmare Moon, we will do your bidding."

"Thy must go now, leave my sight and do not return without results." Nightmare Moon opened her wings, took the book in her magic and flew back above her to the city.

Arriving at Ponyville after a long trek at what would be 2 AM the Children of the night looked around the town. The ponies in town were used to the schedule and slept their usual hours again; often screaming awake, audible from outside their homes.

"There's the Inn, scatter across the town and when you see the fire here, start your own. Okay?" Night Lead whispered and the word spread as she went to a safe distance in front of the inn. Twenty minutes later a horse whinnied in the distance. Charging her horn she and two others cast a fireball spell into the entrance door several times until their heads began to ache from excessive magic usage beyond their level.

Turning Night Lead galloped out of city limits back in Canterlots direction. Screams began to sound behind her from the locals as her other ponies joined her in fleeing. Stopping a mile away they turned to see several fires burning within the city and commotion increasing. "We've done our job, let's go!" A stallion Pegasus called from above.

"No, we have to see if they... died."

"We don't even know who they are, or were. Let's go before we're caught."

Turning the Children of the Night began galloping back to Canterlot to escape the horror of what they had done.

"Mommy, daddy? I can't breathe, where are you?!" Twilight awoke coughing violently in her bed to black smoke filling the room, "Mom? Daddy? I can't see you, are you here?" When she didn't see any movement she laid on the floor and crawled to the door and tested the knob. Cool, I can open it, but slowly. Those books weren't totally useless, I guess.

Crawling across the hall she turned the corner and out the front door, fire engulfing the house behind her as she got up and galloped into the street. The Inn burnt like kindling thrown into an already roaring flame. Several houses were burning from the roofs as ponies, Pegasi and unicorns fought the blazes. Looking around Twilight didn't see her parents and became worried until she saw her father exiting the Inn with her mother on his back and a shield around them.

"Mommy" Twilight ran to her parents and looked at them, they had small burns all over and her father collapsed and dispelled the shield as soon as he was outside the Inn a safe distance away. Her mother was unconscious and her breathe was raspy and short. "Medics! Help! Help!"

"T-Twilight, don't bother. We'll live and there are too many ponies injured more. We, we have to stay together. Promise us you'll stay close."

"I promise, daddy. Please, don't go anywhere, I'll be right back to see if anypony is in the Inn. I won't go in!"

Twilight ran around the burning building and only saw fire inside or jumping out every window. Returning to her parents; her father was sitting beside his wife now checking her pulse. He smiled.

What'll we do? Shining, where are you?

"A.B., smells like mama's cookin' breakfast. Must be morning. Wanna get up and see what's on?" Applejack said with Applebloom wrapped in her legs. Applebloom moaned and yawned before scooting out of bed and going to the door.

"OWOWOWOW! HOT HOT HOT! Applejack, the doorknob burnt my tongue, what's goin' on?" Applejack jumped out of bed and took a deep breath in, her eyes widened then she galloped to Applebloom.

"Fire! We gotta get out. I'll buck the door down, then you get out, if you see a fire, run right back to me if you can't get out." Applejack Bucked the door at the knob and it swung open slapping her in the rump making her step forward as Applebloom raced down the hall, heavy smoke filled the room quickly. "Crawl, A.B., don't gallop! I forgot about that!"

Crawling to the other rooms Applejack got Big Mac and her parents out of their beds and they crawled downstairs. The smoke was blinding and burnt their lungs when they coughed and breathed. Applejack felt somepony in front of her and kept on their trail as she became disoriented, she knew the house inside and out from her fillyhood, but playing in the darkness of night versus the choking burning smoke of a fire are significantly different.

She lost the pony in front of her and began to panic, trying to find anything to orient herself she scampered ahead and bumped into something, "What is this?" She called out, "Ma? Pa? I'm at the fridge! I'm here, can ya hear me?! I'm turning left to the door, follow me!" Coughing she crawled to the door and feeling it was closed she took in a deep breath and held it, burning as it was, then hopped to her hooves, turned and bucked the door down.

Cold air rushed and covered her body from her rear legs, offering a second of relief as the fire rushed past her from the front, pushing her out the door. Letting her air go she screamed as the fire consumed her as she tumbled out of the house. Feeling pain across her body she tried to stand but the pain was almost too much. She felt herself leave the ground and the air sting her body as the air rushed around her.

"We got another one! Hurry, medics, stabilize her with the others. Miss? Miss. Can you hear me? Can you tell me your name? What day is it? What color is my mane?" Applejack coughed and opened her eyes. It burnt so much to see and to open and blink her eyes.

"It, it hurts everywhere. My name's Applejack. This' my family farm. Where's ma, pa? Applebloom! Big Mac! Granny?!" Applejack tried to move but she noticed a green aura around her. Magic? "Who are you?"

"I'm Nurse Tailor, We're going to put you down and look for any other survivors. Please, do. Not. Move." Nurse Tailor turned and Applejack noticed Nurse Tailor was a Pegasus mare, then she shut her eyes. Where's my family?

Applejack felt a poke on her rear leg and moved it away, wincing from the pain in her burnt body. "AJ?"

"Applebloom!? I-I can't move, how are you? Are you okay? Do you see anypony else?"

"I." Applebloom went silent.

"What, Applebloom?"

"I don't know. I ran out the front door and then I was screamed for help, then these ponies came ta help. They told me to wait over there but, I saw you get out and... Only you so far."

"Oh, A.B., c'mere. Lemme see you."

"Applejack, I don't think..." Applejack started to move and clenched her teeth through the pain as she tried to turn to Applebloom. "Okay, okay. Lay down, please. Look, here I - Oh, Applejack," Applebloom gasped.

Applejack started to open her eyes as another nurse came over and splashed medicine on her face and eyes. "Wait to open your eyes, you've had serious chemical burns and they need to heal. This will help with the pain but you have to keep your eyes closed until the doctor looks you over. He'll be here soon, hopefully. I have to go, but, Nurse Tailor will be here to care for you, okay?" Applejack nodded and tried to open her eyes a little but the pain was higher now then it was before.

"Damn you magic users, I was using my eyes a minute ago! Fix me up with your healing spells and get me moving again, damnit!"

"Excuse me!?" the nurse stopped and regained her composure, "Miss, you have to stay calm and wait. Other ponies are hurt too, I have to make sure they don't die. Please, wait here." With that the nurse galloped off.

"Applebloom, how do I look? Is it bad? It hurts a lot. All over my front mostly."

"I-I-I don't..."

"Buck it, just tell me!" Applejack scolded, squeezing her eyes closed and regretting it.

"You're coat is black all over and you're face is red and puffy. I-I see... red stuff on your side. It's not blood... I, don't know what it is but it's really bad. I don't know what to say, sis. You're burned real bad."

"She had third degree burns to almost half her body. Second degree to her face and her sides have signs of a fourth degree burn to her chest. It's a miracle she's alive, but she's an earth pony so that help a lot. I'm Doctor Ball. You've been stabilized and the nurse gave you a topical cream that will aid the healing exponentially. You were the first to recieve it so you were the luckiest, now we have less for the rest of the town," he said in a sullen tone, "However. You will have to rest here until I can get you to the PV clinic and treat you. I'll be honest, it'll be a little while before we can get you in, there are ponies worse off than you. Little filly, you're her sister?" Applebloom nodded as Applejack tried to take a deep breath in unsuccessfully, coughing roughly. "Stay with her and keep her awake and when the nurses or medics come by tell them this: Code yellow, 32, phase 1. Repeat that."

"Uh, Code 32-"

"Code yellow."

"Code yellow, 32 phase 1."

"Again."

"Code yellow. 32. Phase 1."

"Good, I've got a city to check, please, stay calm. See you soon." With that he galloped away.

"What's with all these doctors gallopin' away? Applejack, you feel okay?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna be fine. How about you? You hurt at all?" Applebloom didn't answer. "A.B.? Ya there?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I got a little burn but, they said I'd live."

"That's great to hear, A.B. Do ya think I'll be going back to acting anytime soon?" She mused, trying to smile only let a cracking sound and a wince leave her as she began to realize she was really badly burnt.

"Yeah, sis. You'll be amazing in no time."

"Mommy, Poppa! There's a fire next door! We must get out!" Rarity called as she was running downstairs. Pinkamena and her parents had fallen asleep in the living room and sprang to life when Rarity called to them. She rushed by and out the door to the sounds of panic and confusion of the town.

"Is she having another nightmare, Pinkamena?"

"No, smell it? That's fire smoke! Let's get out! Quickly before we get cooked." Pinkamena shouted as she ran out.

"Quick, Iggy. Get the scrapbooks and I'll get the letters." Dividing they ran around the house quickly and then outside with two saddlebags each full of various memorabilia as the gawked at the burning around them. "What's going on here?"

"I don't know, mother. Let's get out somewhere safe. Where's a safe place?!" Rarity screamed in a panic hopping around frantically as she looked at the fire on the neighboring houses.

"Rarity, calm down. You're sleep crazed. Just relax. We'll go to the city hall. There are spells and unicorns there that are trained to fight fires and heal minor injuries." Rarity turned and galloped her fastest to the town center bumping into other ponies as she went. "She needs sleep, I don't know how much longer she can go on." Cloudy stated with worry.

"Rarity hasn't slept for three days-nights, whatever. She has the worst nightmares she says. I wonder what they're about," Pinkamena said as she smiled slowly and stroked her chin before shrugging then skipping after Rarity with her parents close behind in a trot.


	13. Chapter 14

/-/  
/ Stronghold in the Everfree/ Story: A world without a rainboom/ by Mocha Star/-/

"First, we have to find a place to make a secret stronghold. That's a building or cave or place to hide while we prepare attacks. Because it's night time always almost any place will do, however, it has to be strong and out of the way. Any ideas?"

"Mister Shining?"

"Captain Shining Armor, fool," a soldier yelled into the crowd of 150 ponies that had joined the rebellion. Shining grunted and the soldier backed down.

"Sir, I apologize for my compatriots response. Mister Shining is fine. Continue."

"Uh, Mister Captain Shining Armor?" Shining smiled as he realized there was no military experience in this stallions voice, or the faces of dozens of scared yet determined ponies before him. "My cousin and me once went into the Everfree on a dare when we were young. We got lost and ran until we found a castle hidden in the middle. We stayed there overnight and found a map by the entrance door, that's how we got home. I remember the way, I think."

The crowd murmured as Shining spoke. "Sir? Come forward, please." A light blue unicorn stallion with a dark blue mane stepped forward, a cutie mark of music notes on his flank. "Sir, can you take me there? Right now?" The Stallion nodded enthusiastically. "What is your name, fine sir?"

"Noteworthy, sir. When do we leave?"

"Right now, sir. Lead the way," Shining said as he trotted to Noteworthy and two dozen of his soldiers in tow. Noteworthy hesitated then turned and trotted toward the forest. Stopping at the boundary he stopped as Shining went to his side. "Are you okay, Noteworthy?"

"Yes sir. Just, walking into the shadows you feel it. It's... well, you'll see. Step into the Everfree, sir." Shining took a step forward and as his rear legs entered the shadows of the Everfree he felt the dark magic wash over him as he trembled and felt a fear in his heart he couldn't dispel. "It's the dark magic, I asked and a mystic said it messes up the magic in us, so unicorn magic takes a little more energy sometimes and less at others. Pegasus and Earth ponies too, but I don't know about them. Stay on guard, sir. There're plenty of monsters in there too."

"I understand. Troops, let's move out. Noteworthy, stay two soldiers behind us. I'll take point and you tell us where to go." Marching into the forest he looked back as his troops entered and shivered as they passed the boundary. "Rough step*, troops. Don't trip yourselves before we get there," he called without looking behind him.

"Keep going straight and that's about it. We'll get there in about an hour or two," Noteworthy said proudly with a slight sing to his words.

"You're in good spirits suddenly, Noteworthy. Care to share? We can use a good story," Shining asked.

"Ya see, I always wanted to try my hand at being a soldier, but my calling was music and that's what I've done, even though I've had a dozen jobs I can't get music out of my life no matter what I try. So, I think of a song that makes me happy and it helps me not be afraid or negative. Ladies love it, too," he said singing the last part.

Shining laughed and started singing a positive military song, before long the platoon behind him joined in sang in chorus. Noteworthy just beamed and smiled as he bounced and bobbed his head before he tripped over a root and landed into a small mud puddle. The singing stopped as soldiers laughed and their moods were joyous as they helped him up. Five soldiers lines up next to him to either side and they resumed their trek quickly, singing as they went. The time flew by as songs changed while the scenery stayed the same.

Stopping and holding up a hoof Shining's troops fell silent and waited. "Soldiers, we're here." Standing at the top of a hill he pointed his hoof ahead of him as the troops went to his side and looked down at the castle before them. An old broken stone castle from generations ago stood before them and they felt proud to be in it's view. "It looks like it's from the fourth age, that's almost 1500 years ago. They knew how to build 'em back then. Let's move out. Weapons ready, Royal defense formation, normal pace and maintain intervals of three meters."

"Sir, yes sir." His troops shouted. Their call echoed through the forest as the rearranged themselves, pushing Noteworthy to the center. "Mr. Noteworthy, stay next to us. If anything happens it's our job to protect you with our lives. Okay?" He nodded and gulped as he walked in pace with the platoon. As they descended the hill they felt the dark magic leave them and their fear lifted. A soldier whispered. "The castle must be a good place, I don't feel like I'm in the forest anymore." A few other soldiers nodded as they scanned the area for dangers.

Entering the castle they changed their formation slightly into a set of four columns. "Well, that was thankfully uneventful. Troops, fallout and group up into fours, standard search deployment. Lieutenants, Noteworthy, you're with me. We'll go to the throne room, maybe we'll find tapestry of who lived here."

Without a word the soldiers formed into teams and took separate passages searching for dangers, safe areas or any valuable information. Shining led his group up stairs and through a couple turns before entering the throne room. He and the others gasped as they looked around to see images of Luna and Celestia on banners, artwork and stained glass. "This, this' an old royal palace! Officers, search the area for any trace of how to defeat Nightmare Moon. She was banished to the moon in this very room! Scattering to all the walls, side rooms and adjoining corridors the officers took several paces into each and looked around before returning.

"Captain, we didn't find anything of importance. What're you looking at? Did you find something?" Shining was standing by a giant globe with six holders, and shattered rocks on the ground.

"These may have been how she was defeated. They look like they were rocks with a gem in the middle, each is shattered and it was recent. There's almost no dirt or dust on them and there are still hoof marks on the ground here, over there and over there. The dirt on the glove has been disturbed like a Pegasi flapped near it, too. I think we found how she was defeated, and she beat us here to destroy them." The mood in the room turned sad as they gathered around the smashed gems mixed with rock and looked at them. "Gather each of these, don't mix them up. Every spec of dust. Every shard of gem. We may be able to repair them."

The group sighed as Noteworthy backed up and looked at the globe. "It's of the world, but there are six holders. We have a Sun and a Moon, why are there six of these things?"

"Honestly, I don't know and right now, I don't care about that. We have to make sure this castle is safe and who we can get here if it is. In secret. I thank you and you can rest over there if you want."

"On the throne?! I can't do that, the Celestial sisters sat there, it'd be heresy. If they found out I'd be imprisoned for life."

"It's okay, you've earned it and we won't tell. Take a seat just once. Tell me how it feels." Noteworthy smiled and galloped to the base of the throne and looked back to the officers, walking up the stairs he placed a hoof on Luna's throne. Screaming as he touched it he started trembling and shaking as Shining galloped to Noteworthy.

"GOT YA!" Noteworthy shouted at Shining who was half way up the stairs. Stopping suddenly Shining scowled at the blue pony as laughter filled the room. "Oh, you should see your face, priceless." The officers Shining had brought were laughing loudly as Shining blushed and sighed in defeat.

"Okay, great one. You had me fooled. I owe you one, Noteworthy." Shining began to chuckle at the joke as well. Turning his laughter to the throne Noteworthy climbed up and sat on Luna's throne. He smiled as wide as any pony can and Shining bowed before him. "My, liege, how may we be of service?" The other officers bowed as well.

"Wait, why're you bowing?"

"You took the throne, you're royalty now. How may I serve you, Price Noteworthy?" Noteworthy's smile fell and was replaced aw a look of awe.

"Are you serious? You're not joking?"

"I can not make fun of royalty."

"Then, get me a drink."

"What would you like, my lord?"

"Do we have any cider? The good kind?"

"Certainly, Tail Ward! Get our king cider, now," Shining shouted to a Unicorn officer who bolted from the room as the bowing resumed.

"Oh, Celestia. I really am royalty!"

"You mean, 'Oh Noteworthy,' my liege." Noteworthy giggled and fell back on the throne. Getting up he hopped off the throne and strolled to Shining.

"King Noteworthy has a better ring to it."

"Actually, your highness, I think Princess is in order."

"What? How dare you talk to royalty like that?"

"Look, your highness. The throne turned you into a mare! ALL HAIL QUEEN NOTEWORTHY!" Looking under him Noteworthy screamed and tumbled down the stairs.

"Wha? Where? Oh, I'm cursed. Please, Shining, help me! I can't live as a mare! I don't know, I can't," Noteworthy started to cry, "I don't want to carry a foal!" He burst into tears as Shining and the officers laughed until they fell over. Shining trotted down the stairs and leaned in close to Noteworthy.

"Gotcha."

Tail Ward came around the corner with her horn glowing laughing as loud as she could before cancelling her spell. "Oh, I think, you'd make a great mother. You already, cry more than, any mare, I know!" She said between laughs making the others roll on the floor. Two groups of soldiers came rushing into the room to see what the laughter was and saw their leadership rolling on the floor with laughter as Noteworthy laid on the floor looking between his rear legs.

"Troops, it's with great spirits I announce that we have a permanent base!" Shining called to the crowd of select ponies and soldiers gathered at Sweet Apple Acres' barn. Cheers and hugs went around as Shining finally raised a hoof silencing the crowd. "Now, we have a lot of planning to do and supplies to get there, so I'll let my officers take you into groups and delegate who will do what. We'll meet here before the Unicorns begin teleporting supplies and repair personnel there. Thank you to Applejack and Applebloom for letting us meet here and, on behalf of all of us, we're sorry for your loss and welcome you into your new family. The Children of the Sun will do all we can for you."

"That ain't gonna bring back our family, we just wanna kill Nightmare Moon," Applebloom screamed over the crowd. Applebloom had scars across her back from the fire and was missing part of her mane that was burnt off, never to grow back. Applejack put a hoof on her shoulder.

"Mister Shining, sorry. We're upset and ya know how it feels, most of us do now. We'll do what we can and thank you for your assistance. We're just bein' neighborly is all."

"Miss, Jack, right?"

"Jack is my stage name, and, since I ain't gonna be on stage ever again lookin' like this... I'm Applejack." Applejack had scars that deformed half her face, most of her coat was gone and what was left was permanently gone. Her neck from behind her ears to her middle back was wrapped in layers of bandages. "And, we're both members of The Children of the Sun until we kill Nightmare Moon, or die trying."

Stomps and cheers of approval resounded through the barn, Shining let it continue until it subsided on its own. "Thank you everypony. Group up and get to work, I want everything started with the hour."

Climbing from the upper loft he joined his family. "Twiley, I'm gonna need you to be on the restoration team. You can be co-leader along side Fix It. He's unicorn like us and a master builder. You can learn a lot and take that back to Maneapolis with you. Mom, dad. You're coming too. I need moral support and you can stay in the fortified area of the castle with the rest of the families. Cadence is so excited to see you all, she talks about it all the time now."

"I can't wait to see my old foalsitter. Can't you take us there now?!"

"Sorry Twi, it's a lot harder than you think to teleport. Besides, I'm not going to take you there alone and have you wait a day before you see another pony. Just wait, it'll be okay."

"What do you mean, son?" Night asked, "You mean no pony is there?"

"I mean we're still making sure it's safe and creating magic wards that will make sure it's hidden from the false queen and her minions. One mistake and we lose it. It should have been done two days ago, but I've had the best unicorns recasting the spells again and again to make sure every area is covered twice over. I'm not going to risk one single life. Not even if i have to, I won't lose any more ponies to that witch."

"Well said, dear boy!" A voice came from to their side. A stocky blue unicorn stallion with light grey mane approached them with his left foreleg in a sling and a pen scribbling on paper beside his head to the right. "My name's Ink. Nice to meet you up close and personal. I've been taking notes on everything that's happened since the fire was put out three days ago. From the gathering to you leaving for the forest to now. I'd like to be your royal scribe. Future generations have to know about what happens as it happens, before history becomes polluted by stories and opinions, my brethren and I are ready to write the truth."

"So, you're a scribe? Your cutie mark agrees, but what do you mean brethren? How many are in your clan?"

"Well, personally only seven in my clan, but I'm part of an order of historical writers. We find a cause, then document it from our perspective. That way, we and others can compare how events took place and then," Ink sighed, "Normally we'd turn in a book to Princess Celestia and she'd read it and file it away in her archives so that if a certain event arose she could see different views on how to prevent it from happening again. This time, she's a prisoner, so if we finish our task we may have to report to, Her."

Shining thought for a moment before his eyes lit up. "You mean there's a scribe taking notes with Nightmare Moon right now!? Can I talk to him? Is he on our side or hers? When-" Ink held up a hoof and used his telekenisis to close Shinings mouth.

"It's not going to happen. Sorry sir, but we're an order of neutrality," Ink released Shinings mouth and continued, "We don't take sides. We document. If I die before I complete my report, it's lost. Simple as that. We don't communicate once we chose our subjects until the conflict is resolved. It's been that way since The Old Ones." Everypony was looking at Ink.

"Old Ones? And who're they?" Twilight asked skeptically.

"You don't study your history, do you? It's in the Canterlot library for anypony to read. You should look it up next time you're there. So, Shining, may I be your scribe?" The pen was still scribbling notes on paper then stopped as he looked at Shining waiting for a reply. The pen scribbled a few words in the silence.

"Very well. You may accompany us. However, if you turn out to be a spy or traitor, death will not be merciful when I catch you," Shining said as he turned and walked away leaving his family with Ink. The pen was scribbling quickly as he took notes on the events as they transpired around him.

"Well, you know my name, what're yours?"

"I'm Night, this is Twilight Sparkle and my wife Twilight Velvet."

"Two Twilights? So, you're Sparkles or you're Velvet. How's it work?"

"I'M Twilight, my mommy is Velvet. So, Ink, where are you from?"

"Canterlot, silly filly. And you? Are you all from Canterlot, here to hide and join the rebellion?"

"No, Ink. Shining is my brother and I'm from Maneapolis. In Manesota. Heard of it?"

"Twilight, stop being rude," Velvet scolded, "sorry about her, she's a bit PMS-ing."

"MOM!?" Ink chuckled as the pen scratched quickly then made several punctuations. "What was that? Did you make a note of that! Give me that paper, let me see!" Twilight ran to grab it with her teeth but he raised it above him as the writing continued. "Stop! Daddy! Make his stop! I'm not PMS-ing!" A few ponies started laughing at the sight as Twilight looked over and felt herself blushing. Turning she started to cry as she ran out of the barn.

"I know I have no place to say, but she's very emotional, isn't she?" Ink stated lowering the pen and paper to his side again.

"Yes, she's been through a lot and isn't taking all this too well. We're not better off, but we tease her to make her feel like life is normal. If she had to live life as it is right now. I know her, we know her. She'd give in to the night and go crazy. She's not as strong as she acts. None of us are, but, we have to be strong for the others around us, right?"

"Mrs. Velvet, that is a quote that may outlive us all," he said as he finished the sentence and the pen dotted then lowered before him to read. "Ah, yes. A truly rare quote that may come in handy tomorrow, or generations from now. Thank you." He turned and trotted to where Shining Armor had left and vanished outside the barn door, pen and paper in tow.

"Night, if I just made history, remember that I was talking about our kids, alright?"

"Twilight Velvet, you made history the second you had them."

The pen scribbled words as fast as Ink could think and see the sights around him. So many ponies galloping around with tools, equipment, saddle bags full of various items and food. The castle was in serious disrepair but he couldn't imagine what it looked like a week ago when he learned of its existence. The hall he was in had tapestry as high as the ceiling and wide as two houses side by side depicting the Celestial sisters' fight with Discord and the rise of Canterlot in the same place as Discord's defeat.

"What is he writing? The words don't even make sense," a pony whispered to another from behind him thinking he didn't hear.

"It's an ancient language that only elder Alicorns and their predecessors spoke and read. It makes our language sound pitiful and barbaric but it's easier to write more details in less space," Ink said without turning back as he tried to read the tapestry and translate it then scribe it.

"Well, our language is better than most others," one of the ponies, a mare spoke up. Ink turned around and looked at the two standing before him. Giving his best disapproval look at shook his head.

"You think words are what make up better? You have a lot to learn. I hear there's an ancient library here. Read up then insult history." Ink turned around as the two tried to argue with him. He used his magic to block the noise from his ears as he wrote the tapestries story.

"Captain Shining, the reports are in from the last five raids and scouting missions," a soldier announced as she dropped a file on his desk in the barracks headquarters.

"Can you give me a summation, corporal?"

"Yes, sir. All the raids were successful, zero casualties to troops and to civilians. The scouts report Nightmare Moon has used magic to transform several ponies into Alicorns and others into, somethings." Shining pressed his hoof to his forehead and sighed.

"Great, so now we have Alicorns helping an Alicorn and 'somethings,' can you elaborate?"

"Sir, the reports and from what I understood, she, Nightmare Moon, is turning some ponies into monsters that do her bidding. They look like larger ponies but, they have black coats, white manes and red eyes. They appear to all be earth ponies, but the magic could mean anything."

Shining grunted as he pressed harder. "Great, magic pony monsters with unknown abilities and several Alicorns at her side, not to mention the 2,000 ponies she had worshiping her in secret for the last 1000 years. Can this get any better?"

"Well, sir."

"What the spell. Seriously, I was being rhetorical. What now?!" Shining shouted as he slammed his wooden desk with both hooves startling the young soldier.

"Um, we found a ton of Cider in a storage room in one the basement rooms, sir," she said as she trembled, staring at him as she glared at her.

"That's," Shining smiled and leaned back in his chair, looking at the ceiling at the bricks he's counted a dozen times already, "That's actually better. Thank you. I apologize for yelling," he looked at the trembling soldier before him as he got up and walked around his desk. "Let's get a mug, you deserve it," he left with her right behind him. "Close the door, corporal."

She stopped and turned to close the door. The scent of old wood filled her senses as she took the knob in her mouth and pulled it closed. The heavy click told her it was secure. She nodded at the lock then turned to rejoin Shining to get a cup of extremely aged ale. "Sir, do you think it's safe to drink 1000 year old cider?"

"Corporal, if it isn't safe I'll make you a sergeant before morning," he laughed. She forced a laugh as she tried to understand what he meant. "Corporal, this castle amazing. Not only because it's a haven for our cause, but because it's where Nightmare Moon was defeated once and she's being fought from again. The history in this castle has not only helped us as soldiers, but the ponies, our families are safe here. The foals have school and are learning from books older than they can imagine. Scholars and mages are learning old spells lost to time and stories that were never known.

Since coming here a knowledge revolution has begun, to such an extent that even if we fail, the knowledge of what we've accomplished and done will be remembered for generations. You're one of those too, an immortal memory that will be known to generations on. Are you ready for that?"

Shining stopped as he heard her hooves fall silent. Turning around he saw she was crying, her helmet had been pulled down to cover her eyes as she sniffled. Shining walked over to her and lifted her chin. "Corporal, you're going to tell your grandfoals of this war, as you picnic under the noon sun, in the warmest spring day. Don't forget that. Now, let's go. Okay?" She nodded and shook her head to get tears off her helmet before walking forward, leading him to the find.  



	14. Chapter 15

/-/  
/ The Elements of Harmony/ Story: A world without a rainboom/ by Mocha Star/-/

"Captain Shining, Captain Shining," a pony shouted as he galloped into the room and almost into a group of three others drinking cider by the door, "Captain, we know how to defeat Nightmare Moon!" Every ponies eyes widened and Shining dropped his cider as she galloped after the pony.

The library was in poor shape but the books were enchanted to resist aging. Dozens of ponies were scouring books and taking notes, including Ink. When Shining entered a Pony called "Officer on deck!" as the soldiers in the room stood at attention in respect. "At ease, how do we defeat her? Where's the weapon? Spell?" He shouted excitedly as he galloped to a table with five scholars reading books. "Do you know how?"

"Mister Shining, sir? Um, I think I found how, if you don't mind, well," a quiet voice said from behind him. A short yellow pony he didn't notice and galloped past said.

"Yes! How?! What did you find?" He shouted as Fluttershy cowered back and tried to shuffle behind a stack of books she was by. "I'm sorry, miss. I didn't mean to scare you."

"She's a scardey filly! Her name's Fluttershy and she's my BEST friend," Rainbow's shout echoed through the library, "She's, like, super smart and a great helper and you wouldn't believe how great she is at making dinner. I'm so happy she's here! You wou-"

"Okay Fluttershy," Shining said loudly at Rainbow who was leaning out of one of the open slots on a stone bookshelf, "I'm really sorry I was loud, but I'm very excited. What have you found?"

Fluttershy took a deep breath and spoke almost to soft to be heard. "The elements of Harmony."

"I'm sorry, Fluttershy. What was that?"

"Um. Well, I said The Elements of Harmony. You see, six jewels that focus the positive energies of an Alicorn into a beam of energy that attacks evil."

"That's amazing!" Shining shouted as he suddenly stared into space and smiled. "We may have them. We may have them! What else does it say? Wait, come with me, we have to see my high mages, please, miss Fluttershy, will you come with me?"

Fluttershy stood up a little taller as Rainbow fell and stopped inches from the floor with a beat of her wings. "Anywhere she goes, I goes. Ya got that, big head?"

"Oh, Rainbow Dash. Please, don't speak that way. It's not very nice, his name is Mister Shining Armor."

"Actually Shining is okay, Miss."

"But, Fluttershy, his head is huge," Rainbow said gesturing with her wings. Ponies across the room chuckled at Rainbows honesty.

"All the better to plan and fight, would you like to be an honorary soldier for the day?" Shining asked standing tall and looking down at the mares. Rainbows eyes narrowed and she nodded slowly. "Very well, I hereby dub thee Miss Private Rainbow Dash, congratulations," he saluted her, "You first mission is to quietly guard Fluttershy from the air, can you do that?"

Excitedly Rainbow nodded and was about to say something but closed her mouth. "Yes sir, Mister Big Head, sir," she whispered as she beat her wings and hovered near the ceiling.

"Shall we go?" he gestured to the door. Fluttershy nodded and followed him carrying a book in her mouth as they walked.

"Um, well, you see, sirs."

"We're not sirs, we're mages. What've you found? It'd better be useful, not like that last pony who brought us a recipe for muffins written in Alicornese."

"Um, well, I found this book and there's something called the Elements of Harmony. Six gems that focus the positive energies of an Alicorn. It was used to defeat Discord and turn him to stone, also Dorek the Tormentor, Nightmare Moon and Forash the Soul Stealer. Celestia was the user so she might be the only one who can use them all at once, but it says here," she opened the book and flipped pages stopping in the middle of the book. "This part I can't read, but it shows the gems and words in Alicornese."

A mage grabbed the book from under Fluttershy's forelegs and she fell to the floor as the book landed in front of the mage. Others gathered around him to read the book as Rainbow Dash flew into the casters back and started kicking. "Don't hurt my friend." Shining's horn glowed and pulled Rainbow away screaming violently at the unicorn that had taken the book.

"You find out what you can, I'll take them out," Shining shouted over the noise she was making as he levitated Rainbow out of the room, Fluttershy behind him.

"Rainbow, I'm fine, look. I'm okay, come here," Fluttershy called as Shining released her from his telekinesis. Rainbow trotted to Fluttershy and hugged her tightly, a tear leaving her left eye.

"I'm sorry, Fluttershy. I should have been faster, are you sure you're okay? Let me see," pulling back she leaned and looked at Fluttershy's chest and examined her forelegs. "Yup, you're okay. Hey, Big Head. Why didn't you stop that horn guy from trying to hurt Fluttershy?"

"Miss Fluttershy, can we speak in private for a minute?" He looked at a room with a wooden door he knew was a storage closet. She nodded and followed him in. "Rainbow, stand guard, if anypony tried to get in, tell 'em to get lost. But, only if they try to get in, not if they walk by, okay?" Rainbow smiled and turned her back to the door as he closed it. He cast a light from his horn that filled the room. The room was small but held a lot of cleaning supplies and a stack of wood against the back wall and shelving along the side walls with paint, repair equipment and tools.

"How can I help you, Mister Shining?"

"Well, what's with Rainbow Dash? She seems overly protective and unstable. Should I be worried about her?" Fluttershy shook her head and told him the story.

"Well, that's quite the tale. So, that's why you," he hesitated.

"Have one wing? Yeah. It's okay though. Like I said, we're both alive and that's all that matters. Plus, I'm gonna get my Masters degree once this wars over."

"If you need a recommendation, let me know. If you've found a way to defeat Nightmare Moon, then you're going to be a war hero. You may have a hospital named in your honor," he said with pride for her, "Now, lets get out of here, it smells like mold. Can't be good for us," he smiled as he opened the door to Rainbows back. "She sure is dedicated."

"Yes sir, Big Head, I'm gonna keep Fluttershy safe," Rainbow said spinning around quickly.

"Yes ma'am I do. You're a great soldier, I'm making you the official officer in charge of Fluttershy's safety. You can't attack anypony, but you can tell them to back off and they'll have to listen. Does that sound good to you?" Rainbow smiled wide and giggled as her hooves covered her mouth.

"I'm so proud of you, Rainbow Dash. From private to officer in an hour. What an honor! This is quite the day for us all," Fluttershy said as she walked to Rainbow Dash, "Let's get a cupcake to celebrate from the dining room, does that sound good?" Rainbow jumped into the air and squealed. "Wait for me, Rainbow Dash, slow down," Fluttershy shouted as she galloped after Rainbow.

They're a great pair, they were destined to be together it seems. I'd better check on the mages.

"Gentlemen, what've you learned?" he asked reentering the room. Seeing smiling faces he knew it was good news.

"Sir, these are the elements of harmony. It says here they each represent a positive emotion:

Laughter Honesty Loyalty Generosity Kindness

And a sixth that isn't documented. Possibly the key to activating them all. Now, as a footnote, here, it says the elements are subject to change along with a users distinct personality. What we figure is that Honesty could change to, say, forgiveness, for example. As long as it's a positive emotion that doesn't overlap the others, it should work.

The only down side, is it takes a massive amount of magic and these link to specific users. We're not able, and we still have to repair the gems."

"That's a lot to have learned in fifteen minutes, gentlemen. Are you making any of this up?"

"No, sir. I'm reading mostly from the text. They were very descriptive, and a little mystic logic fills in the rest. We're not able to wield them because we're none of the above. We're high mages, not saints. We've done things that most ponies would go to prison for to attain our titles and powers. We need pure souls and kind hearted individuals. So, let's try to figure out who will fit the criteria."

"Well, that sounds like a start. We have enough time, and I have good news for you too. I'm getting reports the nightmares have stopped. Get some rest and we'll see how we feel in the morning." Shining smiled and left. I'm going to sleep for twelve hours if I can. A well rested army is as good as an army with a full belly.

Shining? Shining? My love? Where are you?

I'm right here, Cadence. I can't see you, it's so dark.

Shining? Shining? My love? Where are you?

I'm here, at the hideout, in our room. Why can't I see you?

Shining? Shining? My love? Where are you?

Why do you keep asking me that, my love? Where are you? Come to me! Let me see you, please.

Shining? Shining? My love? Where are you?

Cadence? Where are you? Why won't you come to me? It's so dark here, where are we?

Shining? Shining? My love? Where are you?

Cadence? I-I can't see you. Are you really there?

Shining? I'm here, can't you see me? Tell me where you are. Where is our room?

Right here, sweetie. Come to my voice.

Shining? Shining? My love? Where are you?

Cadence, please, say something else! Come to my voice!

Shining. Where is our hideout? I can't find out without knowing where we're hiding. Shining stopped calling and lowered his head.

Nightmare Moon, I will never reveal our location to you. Save your effort and time. This dream warfare won't work on me and most of the ponies don't even know where we are. Teleportation is a great spell.

Shining? Thy are a great warrior, give me the location and I will spare all thine lives, I will even make you a general of my army. That is a fantastic off, the best thine can receive under such circumstances.

How about another deal. You let us have our dreams back, good ones. And in exchange I'll stop sabotaging your trains.

Nightmare Moon regarded him for a moment. Thy dost not wish the sun returned for a time a day? Thy doth not wish to see thy Princess Celestia in the flesh?

I will see her and the sun when I tear your heart from your chest and show it to you as you lie dying before me, witch.

Nightmare Moon smiled a sharp toothed grin; green slime oozed from her maw as her eyes turned white. Thy have an accord. However, I reserve the right to do with any pony in their dreams as I wish, including thy and thine love, Cadence.

Only if it's not consistent; No weeks of nightmares and one night of good dreams. Balance is why we're fighting, balance is what we need. It's a good step into ending this war. For all ponies.

Nightmare Moons teeth turned into fangs, her smile widened beyond normal and almost split her face in half. With a low gurgle she charged Shining, biting his head as he woke up, sweat dripping across his body soaking the sheets and bed he was on.

"Shining? Are you alright? You woke me from the best sleep I've had in months. Did you have a nightmare?" Cadence asked sleepily rolling to face him.

Shining smiled as he panted and felt the cool air of the room. "No, I just made a deal with the devil, and it was a good deal." Cadence sat up and looked at him.

"You made a deal with Nightmare Moon? In your dream?! Why would you do that without consulting me?"

"We have our good dreams back, in exchange, we stop attacking her trains. It's a risk, but I know we're only slowing her a little as she still has shipments traveling by land at steady pace. If she goes against our deal, I'll personally destroy every train track for a hundred miles around Canterlot and I think she knows it. Let's go back to sleep, my love." He kissed her on her head at the base of her horn and they laid down again, he wrapped his legs around her and yawned.

"Shining?"

"Yes Cadence?"

"How did we find our hideout, again?" Shining grunted and rolled away from her and out of bed.

"Damn you, get out of my dreams, you'll never get me to tell you about my stronghold in the northern borders. I'm close to just having the location wiped from my memory just so you'll leave."

Thy are a clever stallion. Very well. We still have our agreement, and now I know thine are serious of thy intent. Enjoy thee sleep, for any night it will be your last.

Wait, before you go... Can you raise the sun in our dreams, just for a moment?

And give thy cause a reason to fight harder? Thy are a fool it seems.

No, to fight the insanity your night is causing. Some ponies are going mad from the darkness and nightmares. Perhaps seeing the sun in their dreams will fight the madness.

Thy speak the same as thy Princess Celestia. Mayhaps there is truth to thine words. I will consider thy proposal. Fare thee well, General Shining Armor. 


	15. Chapter 16

/-/  
/ The First Bearers/ Story: A world without a rainboom/ by Mocha Star/-/

Having gathered the element gems in the throne room Captain Shining and his high mages in the throne room they tried to figure out who could be bearers.

"I think the Wonderbolts are a shoo in, they possess all the traits. That's four, who else can fill in the last two?"

"That's not going to work, first we have to figure out a way to fix these gems!"

"She's right, how can we even have a chance to fight without weapons."

"Okay, how do we repair gems we know nothing about and that have unimaginable powers, if they even work for normal unicorns."

"Who said only unicorns can wield them?"

"Alicorn magic is more like unicorn magic, it's logic!"

Shining left the room as the mages argued over the finer details of the topic. "Sergeant, walk with me. Sergeant, how are you?"

"Sir?"

"It's a common question, how are you?"

"Actually, to be honest, I'm scared."

Without slowing Shining asked the obvious question in a calm voice. "Why?"

"Because, my family is out there hiding somewhere and I don't know if they're okay. I don't know if we'll win, and if we do, will I be alive to see my mother again?"

"Sergeant," Shining stopped and smiled at the sergeant by his side, "That's why we fight. It's not only about royal duty, it's about our families. Our loved ones and even those we don't know about. Remember that, and if I need to remember it, remind me. War can change a pony, and I don't want to forget myself. What's your name, sergeant?"

"Midnight Strike, sir, call me Night, please. My clan's been in the royal guard for generations."

"For a mare in the royal guard, you seem like you're a great fit. I respect your honesty and I trust you'll keep this between us. Can you tell me about your clan?" Shining started walking again.

"Well, seven generations ago my ancestors fought in a skirmish against the Griffons, they had crossed onto our land, when we were big time land owners, and we fought them back to our borders before the royal guard could show up. We were given a plot of land by Princess Celestia herself on the opposite side of Canterlot on the mountain along with other amazing clans like the Kickers, Riches, Moon's. You know, that kind. When I have foals I'm already required to have them join the guard training as soon as they're old enough."

"That sounds like a lot of pressure to put on you, you're okay with that?"

"Sir, it's become a tradition in our clan. Even if a pony doesn't want to join the guard after training, the reserves are always there," she sighed, "I was in the reserves. I had a nice cottage outside Canterlot and when Nightmare moon returned. I ran, flew to the recruitment office and as I walked in my uncle was there holding my uniform. I had no choice, I couldn't say no to my family or to my duties. Love be damned, right, sir?"

Shining stopped and turned his whole body to face her. "Night, don't every say that again. I'm fortunate to have my love, Cadence, with me. Few of us are. You have to keep that in mind while you fight for everypony you know. That stallion will wait for you if he's the right one, if not, then there are plenty more out there. Fight for the one." They smiled and she dismissed herself, walking back to her post.

I like that mare's dedication. Maybe that's what I should look for in a bearer. True qualities and traits, not just actions and abilities.

"Twiley? Mom, dad? I'm here to see you. Are you guys here?" The room he had reserved for his family was empty as he looked around. The past couple days had been busy and now that they had the elements of harmony hours had been consumed just trying to figure out if there was an order they should be laid in. He walked into the large room, not much larger than any other family room, but still spacious enough for five ponies to sleep confortably. Now that sleep was an option the nights were silent.

It was a peaceful castle when random screams weren't echoing through the halls. A pony can sleep through a lot, however when one gets used to sleeping though crying and screaming, something tends to be wrong. He had learned to sleep through others' nightmares and it was beginning to scare him, like the screams of death would be nothing to him if it came to it. What would he do if the war turned into a real war? Would he be ready to give the order and to be able to kill an innocent pony under enchantment?

"Shining? Shining Armor, wake up sweetie."

Shining groaned and sniffed as he opened his eyes to see his mother. "Mommy?" he said in a soft voice before clearing his throat and sitting up. "Sorry, I must have fallen asleep waiting for you, what time is it?" he asked as he yawned and stretched his legs.

"Honey, you haven't called me mommy for a very long time, are you okay? Wanna talk about it?"

"Oh, mom, it's nothing. Just a lot of military stuff going on and I guess not seeing you for so long when I really wanted to is taking its toll."

"Oh, sweetie. You know where you are, right?"

"Yeah, mom. I do, I'm..." He pushed her away and got out of bed. "I hate you."

"What? Shining, what're you saying?"

"I hate you for everything you've done and everything you're doing. I'm going to kill you with your own horn and when I get Celestia back I'll make her watch as I remove your mane and turn it into a scarf, you awful bitch." he said spitting the last words out. "You'll never win, Nightmare Moon. Get out of my dreams," he growled and lowered himself into a fighting stance, "get out of the dreams of my ponies and give us back the sun and leave my family out of this WAR!" He screamed as he lowered his horn and charged at his terrified mother, ramming her in the shoulder with his head she fell off the bed and screamed in fear.

"Turn into your true form, witch. Then let me sleep in peace! I'll never turn my family and troops over to you, your damned Children of the Night, ever. EVER."

He jumped onto the bed to look at Nightmare Moon's classic horrifying grin before she woke him up, instead it was still his mother, crying and scrambling back from him. As he looked at her he felt his anger fade, she was bruised where he hit her and she was crying. Nightmare Moon would never show weakness in dreams.

"Oh, Celestia, I'm so sorry, mom. Is that really you? Oh, oh no! Let me see," he hopped to her side and tried to look at his cowering mother but she pushed him back.

"No, Shining, leave me alone. Stay away from me!"

"Mother, I'm sorry, I thought it was a trick by Nightmare Moon, honest, I didn't-"

"Shining Armor, what have you done to your mother? Get back, now!"

Night and Twilight entered the room and saw Shining standing over Velvet and her crying was intense enough to elicit fear from the two. Galloping to Shining Night stood tall and squared up with his son as his son backed down and lowered his head. "Dad, I'm sorry, I thought it was Nightmare Moon, honest, I'd never-"

"Nightmare Moon would never make you hurt your own mother! That's a choice you made. Get out of here, right now. I have to calm your mother down." Shining felt his eyes tearing as he ran out of the room past Twilight and one of his personal guards.

"Daddy, you didn't have to yell at him, he was scared!"

"Twilight, go after him. He's gonna need someone to talk to. Get him to come back, we have to talk as a family," turning his attention back to Velvet he helped her up and started to examine her shoulder.

Twilight galloped after Shining following the sound of his heavy hoof steps until they stopped and a door slammed shut. "Sir, what happened? Sir? Can I be of assistance?"

Twilight slowed to a trot and walked to the door and smiled as the guard backed up. The mare in the armor looked genuinely worried, like a lover worried about her other. Shining has such an affect on every mare he meets. I wonder how many mares he could be with, but he chose Cadence. The best choice of his life, if this or any other mare gets too close I'll clobber 'em. She raised a hoof to knock on the door before stopping to look at her hoof. Oh, my poor hooves are cracked and chipped like a farmers. I should go back to Ponyville and get a hooficure.

Shaking her head she knocked on the door and waited. Knocking again she called to him. "Shining, we know it was an accident. You didn't mean it. Can I come in and talk?" The door handle glowed blue as he opened the door enough to let her in. The sounds of him sobbing left the room and tugged at both Twilight's heart and the guards. Walking into the pitch black room she tried to see where he was as he closed the door.

"Why don't you turn on the lights, Twi?" His voice came inches from in front of her but she couldn't see him. Taking a step back she shook her head in the darkness.

"I don't use magic, Shining. You know that."

"Light. Up. The. Room, Twilight. Please."

Twilight struggled with a retort or insult but couldn't think over the deafening sound of her brother's sniffling. With a thought she recalled the spell and focused her magic to the tip of her horn making a sparkling light appear."

"Twi, that's a sparkler, not a light spell."

"It makes light, right?" She smiled as the flickering light made dancing shadows across the storage closet and refracted through the tears on her brothers cheeks. "Shining, what happened was an accident, everypony knows you love us more than anything. Come back and talk with us, we can help work it out."

"First, focus your magic better, I can't look at you with the sparkler going."

Twilight rolled her eyes before shutting them tightly and recalling the spell better. She had forgotten a simple character and smiled as she focused on it. The light in the room brightened so much it penetrated her closed eyes. Opening them she briefly saw Shining cover his eyes and turn his head before the light was more then she could handle. The door opened and the guard screamed as she was blinded from the spell.

"Twilight, stop, I can't see," Shining ordered.

"I-I don't know how, Shining. I'm trying, it won't go away. Help, Shining!"

"Twiley, think of darkness! Think of there being no light, empty space. Imagine the light going out," he advised trying to sound calm and collected.

Think of darkness, no light. Emptiness. Nothing. I can do that, focus on darkness. Wow, I can feel it. It's a weird sensation using magic.

"Shining? Where are you? Guard, open the door. Let us out, please."

"Miss Twilight, the door is open. The lights are gone across the floor. Shining, are you there?"

"I'm here, Twilight, I'll make some light, just don't move," casting his own light he looked around and saw nothing, only pitch blackness, "Twilight? Are you making the darkness?"

"I don't know, Shining, I'm scared, what do I do?"

"Think of me, Twiley. Listen to my voice and stop the magic going through your body, imagine a wall inside your mind."

The darkness fell from Twilight and the rest of the area as she stumbled a couple steps then looked at the studded look on Shinings face. "Twiley, you're a master caster, and you've never used magic before! Come with me, mom and dad will be okay."

Galloping through the halls he led Twilight to the main entrance before she begged him to stop. "Shining, it hurts, I haven't moved this fast in years. I'm getting fat," she said sadly, "too much eating trying to stay awake last month."

"Twiley, it's okay, we'll walk from here," he said as he walked beside her, his personal guard several lengths behind listening intently, "Twilight, I'm going to introduce you to the high mages I work with. Just cast the spell like you did before, okay?" Twilight nodded and followed him to the arguing mages in the room. Without acknowledging them he nodded to Twilight. "Cast darkness again."

Twilight shut her eyes and focused on darkness again, nothing, emptiness. She opened her eyes and nothing was different. "It's not working, Shining. I should just go, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here," she backed away and shut her eyes and imagined the wall going away inside her mind as she turned to leave. Gasps echoed around the repaired throne room as Twilight opened her eyes and saw darkness. Bumping into the guard she fell over and tried to see any signs of light.

"I can't see, my light won't work!"

"Mine neither!"

"Nightmare Moon has found us! I surrender, your highness!"

"As do I! Please, forgive us!"

Cowards! My sister can cast spells of darkness and you're ready to hand over the kingdom over it?"

A young voice screamed and thudded as Twilight dispelled the darkness. The mages were stopped in different positions across the room, their horns aglow with light. A small Pegasi laid on the floor by a side door. "Who're you, young filly?"

"What's it to you? I'm not saying anything, you can't make me."

"Twilight, do you know this filly, or why she's hiding in a storage room listening to my mages?"

"No, Shining," turning her attention to the filly she greeted her again, "My name is Twilight Sparkle, this is my BBBFF Shining Armor, who're you?"

"'BBBFF?' What's that mean?"

"Big Brother Best Friends Forever." The filly giggled and looked between the siblings.

"I don't see the resemblence. I'm Scootaloo."

"It's nice to meet you, miss Scootaloo. Where are your parents?" Scootaloo hesitated before turning away. "We have to know to help you. Who takes care of you?"

"Nopony. That's who," she shouted and turned to run to the closet, shutting the door behind her. With an awkward look between them Shining glared at his mages who went back to work, silently. Walking to the door Shining opened it to see the filly laying on a makeshift bed surrounded by toys and drawings, and cans of food. "Get outta my room! Don't ya know about knocking!"

"You, you live here? How'd you get here, where are your parents?" Shining asked.

"None of your business."

"Then I'll have to have you taken out of the castle gates. Good luck, guard?" Shining took a step back as his guard walked into the room and approached the scared filly. She ran around the guard and under shining and to the mages' table hiding under it.

"Shining! Let me handle this, you're intimidating," walking over slowly the mages backed away and let Twilight crawl under the table with Scootaloo, "Scootaloo, right? My name's Twilight, remember?"

"Yeah, ya just told me before your brother kicked me out of my home. Why don't ya go and let me find another home? I've been through plenty the last month, finding a new hiding place will be a piece of cake. You'll see. Or, no, wait. You won't see. That's the point!"

"How long have you been hiding there?"

"It's been three weeks. You guys don't do a lot of cleaning so I just made myself home. Ya got a problem with that? C'mon, I'll take you both on!" Scootaloo sat up fast and bonked her head on the table falling back to the floor holding her throbbing skull she smiled proudly. "I'll get you after we're out of under this table."

"You're a silly filly, Scootaloo, c'mon. Let me get you out of here," Twilight sighed and concentrated her magic to lift the table a foot so she could sit up and Scootaloo sat up too. "Let's go talk to my brother, I'm sure he can help you find your parents."

"They're gone. They left me in Las Pegasus when Nightmare Moon showed up. They said they were going to Canterlot to visit the true queen or something. I walked to Ponyville then went to sleep in a crate, and woke up here. So, I'm alone."

Shining hung his head, he understood her parents were Children of the Night and didn't want her to be in danger. "So, looks like you'll need a new family. You're quite the courageous filly, Scootaloo." Courageous? Could it be that simple? Scootaloo, can you come here?"

"Why, you wanna piece of this first?" She reared up and punched the air, "C'mon, Big Head, I'll take you." Twilight giggled and the table fell slamming her head.

"Horse apples!" She felt the instinct to get the table off her the instant it hit her, her magic pushed it away to the ceiling smashing it. The table shards and gem fragments mixed and fell down, Shining cast a shield around the girls protecting them from the debris however some of the gem fragments fell through the shield like it wasn't there. "Shining!" Twilight called as the gems clung to her and Scootaloo.

Jumping and trying her best to shake them off they couldn't get them to dislodge from their coats. "Twilight, what'd you do to me!? Get these offa me!" Scootaloo cried starting to dance in a panic, her wings fluttered, refracting fight through the gems attached to her wings making a dazzling display. Shining lowered his shield and galloped to his sister.

"Twiley, are you okay? Mages! Medics!" The call spread through the castle and shortly a medic team of five ponies arrived with medical bags ready. "These two, they're covered with gem fragments, can you remove them?"

"Sir, stand back, let us check," A medic said pushing him back and taking a place next to Scootaloo while two others took a side by Twilight. Looking at the hustle Shining stood back and waited while the medics checked them out, touched the fragments, tried to remove them with magic and tweezers to no avail. "Sir, they aren't in pain, the gems aren't moving so it doesn't seem they'll get into their eyes or pierce their skin. If anything happens, call us. For now, watch them and call the medics if anything happens, alright?"

"Wait, that's it? You can't remove them so you're leaving us? Just like that?"

"Sir, we're medics. We deal with worse things than glass splinters every day, no offense, but there could be a real emergency happening and we're not there." One of the medics grumbled something else as she flew past Shining out of the throne room.

"What. The. Spell. I can't believe we have such disrespectful medical personnel. Sergeant Night? Find out if all our medical staff is like them, we may need to have a physical training session for them," he smiled mischievously before looking at his mages. "And what about you? Aren't you even going to try anything?"

The mages walked around the girls and looked them over from a distance before gathering and speaking. "Sir, we don't know."

"You don't know? Seriously, what do I pay you for? Twi, Scoots, come with me. We have to go to the library to read up on this, we have a expert in the Elements of Harmony down there. Night, you too. I want you to be my guard for the time being." 


	16. Chapter 17

/-/  
/ A Challenging Hour/ Story: A world without a rainboom/ by Mocha Star/-/

Trotting into the library Shining looked around as he marched forward scanning for Fluttershy. "Hey, Big Head!" Rainbow shouted as a hush sound filled the halls. "Why's it sound like the water when I talk, Fluttershy? Listen, there it is again!"

"Shut up, ya dumb filly!" "Yeah." "Hush your muzzle! We're studying here!"

"Fluttershy? Why are the eggheads yelling at me?" Shining used his magic to grab Rainbow from the bookshelf and lower her to the floor, then he closed her mouth.

"Rainbow, can you please point to where Fluttershy is," Shining asked calmly. Pointing to the row of books Fluttershy's hair bobbed between chairs at the end of the row before she popped up on a chair with a green bound book. "Rainbow, I need you to go on an important mission for me, it's for both me and Fluttershy, can you do it?"

Rainbow nodded and smiled as she fought to open her mouth. "You have to maintain silence and tell no pony about it except me and Fluttershy, can I trust you to maintain quietness?" Again Rainbow smiled and her mouth moved against his grip.

Releasing her she gasped and moved her mouth and jaw. "Ya know," she stopped and lowered her voice to a whisper and leaned close to Shining, "Ya know, you could just ask me. I'll do anything for Fluttershy. What's my mission, sir?" She giggled and covered her mouth with a hoof.

"Your mission, is to go to the dining hall and get three apples. One red. One green. One with yellow on it. And don't tell anypony why you're doing this, but don't make a scene. This has to be a secret mission. Here are three bits. If you get stopped and have to pay for the apples, you'll have the money. Okay, good hunting!" Rainbow didn't say a word as she jumped into the air and flew out of the room faster than he thought was safe.

Trotting over to Fluttershy he introduced Twilight and Scootaloo to her. "Fluttershy, this is my sister, Twilight Sparkle. This is a stow away who was living in a closet, Scootaloo."

"Well, hello Twilight, Scootaloo. You look very pretty covered in glitter. Are you here to invite me to a party, because I'm a little too busy. I'm sorry I can't go."

"No, these two are covered with the Elements of Harmony. You seem to know more than my best mages about the elements, and what makes it better is you're not an active magic user so you have an outside perspective. I need you to try to figure out why they clung to these two and how to get them off. Anything you can do will be of great help."

"Um, Mister Shining, sir? I'm sorry, but, are you serious?" Fluttershy turned in her chair to face the trio, "I'm not qualified to work magic, or to experiment with mystical unknown gem fragments. What if I did something wrong and they got hurt?"

"Fluttershy, you saved Rainbow Dash, you're a hero to one pony already and you've made a great impression on me. I have the book here," he gestured to Night and she tossed the book to him, catching it with his magic he levitated it to Fluttershy and placed it in front of her. "Read what you can, and anything you can't; there has to be one translator or dictionary here that can cover any questions you have. I'll be in my parents quarters if anypony needs me, I have a lot to apologize for."

He hugged Twilight and offered Scootaloo a hoof bump she didn't return before he left. "So, you're a Pegasus?" Scootaloo asked.

"Why, yes I am, little filly. And so are you. You're very observant."

"You only have one wing, did you get into a fight?" Scootaloo challenged as she crossed her forelegs looking tough. Fluttershy sat up straight and opened her wing and looked at Scootaloo.

"When I was your age I was in a cloud race and fell from the training ring to the ground. All I lost was my eye and a wing, do you think you could have done better?" Fluttershy was unusually confident as she spoke which stopped Shining. He turned around to look and saw Scootaloo lowering her stance and head.

Fluttershy's said that line so many times it's one of the things she's comfortable saying. That mare is full of surprises, I think I'm going to have to watch her closely.

Rainbow was flying to the dining room as she saw blood on the floor, she stopped flapping suddenly frozen in fear then crashed into a stack of crates ahead of her, tumbling head over hooves she landed on her belly and coughed as two ponies ran over to help her up. "Miss, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Pushing herself up Rainbow shook herself off and looked at the blood on the floor with wide unmoving, unblinking eyes.

"Happened? Did somepony get hurt?" Rainbow meekly asked pointing to the marks on the floor leading into a closed doorway.

"What? Oh, that? That's the infirmary. When a pony is hurt they are taken there and healed. Sometimes ponies are really hurt and come out okay and others, they don't ever come out."

"Where they go? Do they, live there now?" Rainbow asked trembling, mentally regressing in age, back to when she saw Fluttershy's broken body as a filly.

"Um, Miss, are you okay? You look sick, do you need a doctor?" Rainbows eyes widened and her pupils dilated. She began breathing heavily and crawling back from the doorway. She felt herself losing control.

She opened her eyes and three soldiers were holding her down while a doctor inserted a syringe full of clear medicine into her rear leg. She didn't know what was happening but the screaming she was doing felt right. She felt herself calming down as she thrashed against the ponies holding her down, finally she got the mindset to speak. "What's going on, why're you hurting me? Are you taking me to the tree! No! NO! Don't take me back! Fluttershy! Help! Fluttershy! I'm on a secret mission from Big Head! I have to finish my mission for Fluttershy, please! Please, p-pleh-" slurring her last word she fell asleep and was taken into the infirmary to a bed and strapped to it with heavy cloth bands.

"What was she talking about? I didn't think we had any crazies here, doctor."

"I imagine it was the nightmares that got to her. Not the first, won't be the last. Just let her sleep, maybe she didn't know sleep was nightmare free again and she's using drugs to stay awake. Let's ask witnesses to get a story on her." The doctor turned and went to another patient and grabbed their chart. "The guard outside the door will ensure our 'safety' from the crazed mare, nurse. Go get some more volunteers, you need a rest before you end up like rainbow tail there."

The nurse scoffed. "Fine, doctor. Your bedside manner sucks, by the way."

"Yes, I hear that all the time. I'm not in this for the money, nurse. I'm here to save lives, my personality is a result of that." The doctor said without looking away from the chart.

The nurse looked at him for a moment before leaving through the back door. He's a prick of a doctor, but he's great at what he does.

"Hey, food filly, I need a volunteer to help out in here you want in?"

"Who, me?" Applebloom looked at the nurse awkwardly, "I'm just serving apple goods, Ahm not cut out for nursin'. But, my sis is. Ya wanna apple Brown Betty? Two bits."

"So, that's why I threatened you, mom. I'm really, really sorry and would never hurt you. I don't think I could even hurt her, if it came to it."

"Shining, what you said was beyond what I've ever heard any pony say outside horror novels. What you said, the way you looked," Velvet shuttered, "and the way you looked at me, and charged me."

"Mom, it's a psychological warfare technique. If I show her an ounce of weakness she'll turn it into a nightmare that'll plague me until I go insane. I really am sorry, also," Shining took in a deep breath, "for hurting you. I'll never forgive myself. Mommy, I'm so," stopping his apology he fell to his knees and sobbed openly. "Mommy, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. She's, she's so good at using my family, friends, soldiers against me. It's so hard, mom, dad. I can hardly sleep as it is, I can't even tell Cadence I lay next to her planning missions or meals or remembering the names of my soldiers instead of dozing.

I don't know what to do. I can't stay as strong as I act forever, what do I do?" He'd stopped sobbing but tears still streamed down his face as he laid flat against the stone floor.

"Oh, sweetie. You're working yourself too hard. You're the captain of the royal guard, not it's general. You have so many duties and jobs and all that. You have to let others help you."

"Mom, the more ponies know the more likely they are to give away a secret that could cost lives."

"At the risk of your own sanity? Son, you're doing fine, but you need rest. I, I know I shouldn't even suggest this," Night turned and went to a shelf and grabbed a stone container, "we have some sleeping herbs. Take them and you'll have a dreamless sleep."

"No way, dad! I can't take-"

"They're not drugs, it's an herb we got from a Zebra that lives in the forest here, she's very nice and makes amazing potions using the local plants."

"So you want me to take a potion from a Zebra? How is that better than a drug, dad?"

"Don't take a tone with me, son. It's an herb. I've used it and I slept great. No dreams meant no nightmares."

"Dad, do you really trust this Zebra?"

"Zecora, dear."

"Mom, you know her too?"

"Oh, yes. We talked, or rhymed," Velvet chuckled to herself, "for a while about magic and potions. She is quite the skilled alchemist. For a Zebra she has a vast knowledge of magic, too. If I didn't know any better I'd swear she was a unicorn in disguise," she and Night laughed, "Inside joke, dear. But, trust us. The herbs are fine and safe. Take them, brew them into a tea, drink it and sleep."

"That's an order, son," Night said with a stern tone, but his smile defeated the demand.

Shining pushed himself up from the cold stone and shivered slightly as he took a seat on his sisters bed. "Mom, dad. I'll do it. I need rest. If I have to put my trust in a Zebra, I wouldn't do it. But if you trust her, so do I." Night placed the container by Shining before taking a seat by Velvet on their bed.

"So, Shining. You came in here and started apologizing right away. Where's your sister? She was supposed to talk to you, an hour later you come back alone. Did you tell her off or just convince her you could talk to us yourself?"

Shining sat up straight and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Well, you see, about that, dad," he chuckled nervously.

"Oh, Pinkamena. I swear, you're impossible these days. You're almost obsessed with baking and this is the third party this week. I think you should see a doctor, you're not yourself."

"Rarity! Oh, you reminded me, call me Pinkie now. I like Pinkie better; it's way easier to say and it's a lot more fun sounding. I think this is waaay more fun that rock farming. Parties are so much fun, Rarity! Why didn't you ever tell me they had STREAMERS? Oh, look what I can do," Pinkie grabbed three empty balloons and put them in her mouth. Chewing them slightly she took in a deep breath and blew them all up in one breath. "Thee, Ah can bthlow balthooms un muh muth!"

Rarity took a step back and sneered slightly. "Pinkamena, I really think you need to see a specialist."

Letting the balloons from her mouth they floated to the ceiling of their room in their parents house, tied and full of air. "My name's Pinkie Pie! Oh, it's so much fun to have a new name, Rarity. What if I call you, Rare! Or, Ity. I like Ity!"

Rarity gave a serious look. "My name is Rarity. If you want to be called Pinkie Pie, then fine. Plan your parties and blow your balloons. Stream your, streamers and bake your... whatever."

"CUPCAKES! Yummy tummy!"

"Pinkie Pie, you're going crazy from not sleeping."

"I've slept fine every night... Even though it's always night, hmm. I guess I'm just lucky. I dream every night of being at the spa and eating cupcakes and pies and cakes and tarts! Parties and having fun every day and night and making every pony sooooo happy they don't have any reason to ever be sad and have nightmares ever again!"

Rarity plopped down on her haunches and sighed. I wish I could sleep soundly.

"Rarity, I heard the nightmares stopped last night. But since it's always night I guess last time sleep happened for other ponies that weren't you, but I slept sooo nice! That's why I'm planning this party. It's gonna be called 'Happy No Nightmares' party. Rarity, you haven't slept for another three days. I think you're going a little crazy now. You come home sometimes covered in paint and other times you talk about," Pinkie hesitated then whispered, "eating meat. I don't think you're doing okay. Come to my party after you get some sleep, okay? There's the bed, I'll get it ready."

Pinkie hopped to the bed and opened the covers. Gesturing for Rarity to rest she complied, crawled into bed and laid down. Before Pinkie could cover her she was asleep. "Sweet dreams, Rarity. Dream of vegetables and rock candy and cupcakes, okay?" Rarity smiled and smacked her lips.

"Mmm, cow. Blood. Pie." Rarity muttered while smiling and licking her lips. Pinkie gasped and backed up. Oh no, she needs help, but how? Who can I tell or ask? What'll happen to her? I think I'll worry about that later, I have to talk to mom and dad first.

Trotting to her parents room she knocked on the door. "Mom, dad. Can I ask you something?"

"Come in, Pinkamena."

"Dad, mom. I decided to change my name to Pinkie Pie."

Her father was reading while her mother was sewing. "Pinkamena! Why? You love your name," her mother said.

"Because, I decided I want to stop farming rocks and start making other ponies happy," Pinkie took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I want to be a delivery pony."

Her father lowered his book and looked at her over his classes that were low on his muzzle. "Just keep in touch, dear."

"Iggy, why are you okay with this?"

"Ponies leave and change lives and jobs all the time, cutie marks are a suggestion and you know that. You were a gem salespony when we met. Then you became a rock farmer, now you're retired. All that isn't written into your cutie mark, just like Pinkies isn't written into hers."

"But, Pinkamena, you're my baby, where will you go?"

"Right here for now! Mommy, daddy, I got a part time job at the local bakery, Sugarcube Corner, as a delivery pony. I'll get to learn everyponies names and be able to throw them parties when I have the time. I, I really hope you approve of this, mom."

Pinkies mom sighed. She put her sewing down and walked to Pinkie. "Pinkie Pie, I support you in anything you do; as long as you're happy."

Rainbow groaned and fluttered her eyes open. "Fluttershy? Is that you?" She tried to sit up but the restraints held her down. "Hey, what's the deal? Let me go! Let me go!"

"Woah, Nelly. Calm down, filly. You're in the hospital, how ya feeling?"

Rainbow looked at the mare talking to her and yelped. "You're all, melty!"

Applejack sighed as the words pierced her heart. "I was in a fire, Sugarcube. But, me and my foal are fine so that's all that matter."

"Foal, where is it? You didn't leave it alone, did you? Is it named Fluttershy? That's a beautiful name." Rainbow beamed.

Applejack sighed and smiled. "Doctor, she's good to go. Should I let her out?"

"Do whatever you want, as long as she's not biting I need that bed for a real danger. Get the guard to help you," the doctor barked as she stormed out of the room through the main door.

"What's your name?" Rainbow asked.

"It's me, Jack." Rainbow gasped as she looked closely at Applejack.

"It is you, I didn't know you had a foal, it shoulda been in the news. Is it a secret?" She whispered.

As the guard entered Applejack answered quietly. "Yes, it is. It's inside me, don't tell anypony, okay?" Rainbow bit her lips and nodded. "And call me Applejack, it's my real name." Rainbow looked at Applejack confused, but kept biting her lip.

"Ladies, I'm here to help release the patient," the guard said. With little effort the straps were released and Rainbow fluttered her wings.

"I'm sorry if I made trouble. I was scared and I don't like blood."

I remember her story, I bet she remembers that day like it was yesterday. "Rainbow, I understand. We'll do our best to make sure you're safe. Would you like an apple to get your strength up?"

"APPLE?! I'm on a secret mission from Big Head to..." Rainbow covered her mouth with her hoof and mumbled through it. "Gotta dash, thanks Applesnack."

"I think she's gonna be okay. Let's get back to work, sir."

"I'm not sir. I'm a corporal," the guard replied stoically before turning and walking out the door and turning right. His heavy hoof steps echoed into Applejacks ears as she smiled lustfully.

It has been a few weeks since I...

Fluttershy, Twilight and Scootaloo walked into Twilights room as her parents and brother were talking. "Um, Mister Shining? I have a problem."

"Fluttershy! How's my Elements of Harmo-, Oh c'mon. You too!"

Fluttershy had fragments of the elements of harmony attached to her coat as well as the other two. "I couldn't figure out what was wrong with them so I walked past them to get a book I had found. I bumped into Scootaloo and some the gem fragments left her onto me. I'm sorry, but I'll work extra hard to find a cure."

Shining smiled wide. "I think this is the cure. I've been thinking, and the elements are supposed to work with certain traits in chosen ponies. I'm still debating, but it has to be an amazing reason you've been chosen."

"But, Shining, I'm a mare that has four jobs and a tiny apartment. I don't use magic, brother. What good am I to a magic weapon?"

"I don't know, but the gems do. Twiley, Scootaloo, Fluttershy; you may be the first bearers of the elements of harmony. I'm not going to go hunting for them, it seems you're doing fine fulfilling your own destiny."

"Oh, I'm so proud, my little filly is gonna bring back the sun! Night, aren't you proud?" Night nodded and laid back on the bed.

"Twilight, you never liked magic since you were a filly, now it seems it's your fate. How're you gonna manage to pass it off?"

"I dunno, daddy. Maybe I can make a show," she mocked.  



	17. Chapter 18

/-/  
/ The Show/ Story: A world without a rainboom/ by Mocha Star/-/

"Okay, Twilight. It's been three weeks of practice and training. The high mages have given you all the training you can get in such a short time, the guild has taught you all you can learn. Now, it's time for your first show. If this goes well, we're one step closer to winning. Are you ready?"

Twilight closed her eyes and dozens of spells flew through her mind as she recited them and imagined mystic symbols and glyphs. She took in an extra large breath and held it until her lungs started to sting. Exhaling it all at once she smiled and hopped into a power pose. "Show time."

Shining nodded the mares all put on their cloaks and hoods. Shining stepped away as Twilight pulled the stage wagon into town from the border of the Everfree forest. It was heavier than usual since this time it was full of traveling supplies plus her show equipment, and even with her friends by her side she still chose to pull the cart alone. "Bye, Shining," Scootaloo shouted back.

"Hush, silly filly. We're on a secret mission, we can't ever say his name til we're done," Applejack scolded, "Plus, you ain't supposed ta say bye. Say 'see ya later.'"

Scootaloo trotted up next to Twilight and smiled a wide toothy smile. "Twilight, I can pull if it's too heavy for you. I'm a lot stronger than I look, you know. I could totally help you pull it," she said proudly.

"Tell you what, Scoots. Go behind and push, tell me when you start and I'll let you know if it's helping, okay?"

Scootaloo looked at Twilight and sighed before stopping to let the wagon pass. Trotting behind she reared and pressed her legs against the back and walked along with it. "I'm pushing, is it better?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Oh, my. It's like I'm pulling nothing at all, thank you Scootaloo, you're such a great help," Twilight replied excitedly. For a second Scootaloo smiled and her wings fluttered before she remembered she was being treated like a foolish foal. She stopped pushing and walked behind the wagon sadly.

Fluttershy trotted up to her from behind to her right and draped her one wing over Scootaloo. "Scootaloo, we're like sisters now, right?" Scootaloo sniffled and looked at Fluttershy sadly, then nodded. "Well, Twilight has a big event ahead of her, and, she's really stressed at the moment. She's not trying to get rid of you, or make you feel bad. She's trying to focus on what's coming up, okay?"

Scootaloo stopped and sat on the dirt path with Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, let me go." Fluttershy closed her wing and got up and galloped to catch up to the wagon. I'm not a foolish foal or a silly filly. I'll show 'em someday.

"Twilight, I think you should apologize to Scootaloo, you hurt her feelings making her feel inferior with that pointless task you gave her."

"It's her fault, Fluttershy. She's to little to fly, much less pull or even push a wagon. She should just climb on top and rest."

"Twilight Sparkle, that is a very poor attitude to take into your first show. You have to talk to her, now. And remember to use 'I feel,' not 'you,' or 'fault.'"

Twilight stopped and groaned. I'm so tired of having a psychologist on my team. She unhitched herself quickly and sighed.

"Hey, Sparkles? Why'd you stop the cart?" Rainbow called from the top of the stage wagon.

"Rainbow Dash! That's why the cart was so heavy. Get off there now before I," Twilight stopped and felt Fluttershy's eyes on her, "before I ask you nicely to come down again and offer you a reward to get down. From the wagon," Twilight said slowly through a forced smile and clenched teeth. The feeling of Fluttershy's glare dissipated as Rainbow jumped to the ground landing on her forelegs then her rear legs.

"Hey, Fluttershy. Sparkles was really nice that time, thanks for talking to her. Hey, Sparkles? You gonna give me a candy? I got down, didn't I?"

Twilight turned and kept her forced smile as she nodded slowly. I do NOT like this setup. Just do it, Twilight. Do it for everypony in Equestria and beyond. "I'll get you a candy after our show, okay? I promise."

Rainbow smiled and jumped into the air and with a steady beat of her wings hovered a few feet from the ground. "Oh, Rainbow Dash, you're such a good flier now! I hope I can see you do an amazing trick some day." Fluttershy said as she walked with Twilight to the back of the wagon. "Twilight, is there something you wanted to say to Scootaloo?"

Yeah, get those gems of harmony off and go back to your closet and let responsible adults handle this. "Scootaloo, I'm sorry. I felt like I was helping you to stay busy and occupied but I didn't take into account your feelings. I feel sad that you had to push the wagon and that I told you too."

Scootaloo crossed her forelegs and smiled as she turned her head and waved a hoof dismissively. "Yeah, whatever. I was totally helping out, Twilight. Someday I'll pull that wagon like it's nothing."

Twilight fought the urge to roll her eyes as she nodded and turned to Fluttershy. Mouthing the words 'better?' she walked past the mare and back to the front. "I'll hitch back up and we'll be in Ponyville in twenty minutes. Everypony, get ready."

Walking into Ponyville the town was alight with lanterns and ponies of all ages, genders and sizes dressed as just as many different monsters and creatures. Nightmare Night in Ponyville. Perfect time and place to see if my training has paid off. As she pulled the cart to the center of town by the town hall she sniffled then coughed as a cue for her friends to get into position.

Grabbing roped in their teeth they watched as Twilight trotted into her position before the show side of the wagon. Using her magic to remove her cloak the others pulled their ropes and the wagon opened into a grand, yet small, stage. "The Amazing Twiley" was hand painted on a banner over the center of the stage as she jumped on and cast a sparkler spell, garnering the attention of dozens of local ponies.

"Greetings, one and all, to view the greatest unicorn mage in Equestria! Watch, as I dazzle you, amaze you, and wow you with my feats of amazing magic versatility." Shouting as aloud as she could she cast a firework spell into the sky and it exploded into four others that rained magic sparklers onto the ponies. She was dressed in a modified Starswirl the Bearded costume without the beard and wore sterling silver hoof shoes.

"Mommy! Mommy! She's making fireworks! Can we watch?!" an excited colt dressed as a mummy asked as he pulled his mother's saddle bags.

Twilight took a pose and cast levitation making a rope tie onto a grommet in the ceiling and then hover straight out. Rainbow tossed her cloak off and shone with brightly colored gem fragments across her coat. The gems danced with the firelight below her into an orange hued rainbow across her body as she dropped to grab Fluttershy.

Grabbing her cloak cord in her teeth Fluttershy pulled and the cloak came free to expose her coat painted with pink polka dots and some of her mane dyed purple in random parts. Rainbow picked Fluttershy up to the roof and landed with her. Fluttershy opened her wing and closed her eyes then galloped forward onto the rope as ponies gasped.

"She only has one wing, mommy! She's gonna be hurt bad!" a filly shouted as Fluttershy reached the halfway point. With a thought Twilight untied the rope and looped it tying it to itself, then rolled it with Fluttershy as she galloped blindly ahead for a few seconds over the crowd. Stopping she turned slowly and walked left and right zig zagging as the rope kept her aloft.

"This is the greatest tight rope walking exhibition I've ever seen," an elderly stallion shouted in excitement. The crowd started stomping and cheering as Fluttershy opened her eyes and galloped back to the stage, stopping right next to Twilight.

"You see, my friends never have to worry about falling with me around. Except, in love!" Scootaloo had already taken off her cloak and crawled out from under the curtain and trotted to Fluttershy.

"I love you, mommy. Can you ask Twiley to do the trick for me?" Part of the crowd awed at the affection.

"Oh, little sweetie. I wish I could, but my voice isn't strong enough. Can you ask the audience for help?" Fluttershy said with her eyes closed and a forced smile.

"Hey, ponies out there, ask The Amazing Twiley to do the trick for me!" Scootaloo ordered. She cleared her throat. "Please, I really really wanna see it. And so do you, trust me. It's awesome."

The fillies and colts started chanting "Show us, show us, show us." Before ten seconds everypony, dozens more had joined, were chanting.

Twilight smiled and nodded before closing her eyes and focusing on the spells she had learned. Her horn glowed a bright purple and had a dark outer cone around it as she activated the arcane energies from within her to reality. A beam of white light engulfed Twilight as she hovered in the air, white light pouring from her eyes and mouth.

Ponies in the audience backed away in fear as Twilight lowered to the stage still aglow and walked to the ground before the light surrounding her flashed brightly, blinding the audience for a second. Opening their eyes they squinted them shut again as the light of the noon day sun shone upon them. They gasped and stared in awe as the sunlight filled their eyes with it's beauty before vanishing and the night sky returned. The crowd was silent as they looked to the starry night sky and somewhere a hoof stomped the earth. Then another, another and another until the earth shook and trembled.

The screams and cries of joy and laughter and approval mixed into a chorus of white noise as Twilight stroke a pose and smiled on stage, panting lightly. Before she knew it ponies had swarmed her asking how she brought the sun back. If she was a princess or if she had the power to control the sun.

A simple illusion spell and they're ready to believe anything. You were right, Shining. Good job. "Ponies, the magic I possess is as great as a princess! Put me down and let me show you what else I'm capable of!" The crowd put her down and backed up, creating a half circle around her, tightly packed together they looked on with awe.

A focus of the arcane energies again and she cast a blast far into the sky. It expanded and covered the town and several miles across with a purple light before exploding into fireworks. The sound was deafening as the colorful display exploded around them, however, the ponies didn't look away. From Canterlot ponies saw the light show and 'ood' and 'awed' at the sight. The sound of popping from the fireworks were audible even into the royal throne room. Celestia's ears perked up and she smiled as she raised her head. An enchanted guard watched her closely as she stirred for the first time in days.

"Fireworks. Don't you hear them, Nightmare Moon?"

Nightmare moon was asleep on the throne and stirred slightly. "I hear popping, could be anything, sister. Go to sleep or stay silent." There was a loud pop and Nightmare Moon sighed. "I shall see what vexes thee."

She groaned and pushed herself up and trotted to a window and looked out to see nothing. She sighed and rolled her eyes then trotted to the next wall and looked out and her eyes widened at the purple hue and the expansive fireworks and a real smile crept across her face. "Tia, TIA! They're having fireworks! In my honor, I hold no doubts. Tia, come here!" Nightmare Moon grabbed Celestia in her magic and pulled her from the enchanted circle to the window facing the display.

"Is in not the most beautiful thing thy have seen in a millennia? That town, Ponyville. I had half the town destroyed and now they honor me, mayhaps I should do that to every town, city and berg. Thy disagree, surely?"

"Nightmare Moon, you will do as you please, with or without my advice."

"Thy are mistaken, sister. I have made an accord with the leader of the resistance to hold the nightmares at bay, in exchange no further attacks against my transports. Thine are mistaken, I am not a tyrant. I am a queen, a noble queen."

"You are as you believe, not as others see you. The dark magic you allowed to corrupt you has warped your mind. Let it go and the ponies will love us both."

Nightmare Moon growled and threw Celestia away from the window. Opening her wings she began to cast a dangerous spell. "Celestia, thy are wrong and I will kill thee the next time thy speak to me in such a way." She released her spell at a guard and he vanished into a puff of grey smoke. "Thy will suffer a fate worse than anything thy can imagine if you challenge me."

Celestia felt her heart ache as she looked back to the pile of ash that was once a loyal subject of hers. "Yes, my Queen, Nightmare Moon. I shall obey, for as long as I must."

"Then that will have to do, for now. Thy may return yourself to your ward, or I will do it for you."

Celestia stood tall and opened her wings and glared at Nightmare Moon before sighing and walking into the ward. "Go, enjoy your fireworks, Queen Nightmare Moon. Enjoy the honor they bestow upon you." Laying down she felt the enchantments tug her to the floor, locking her back to her current life. Soon, she will be defeated and peace will reign again. I know Shining Armor will not fail me.

Shining looked at the scene from the castle tower along with several dozen other ponies and smiled at the sky as it exploded into fireworks. "You're really something, Twiley. Great job."

"Who believes now in the amazing power of The Amazing Twiley?"

The crowd had dispersed and had given the stage more room and as they cheered and stomped as a Pegasi ran up to the front and challenged. "I don't believe in you, you're a phony and use cheap tricks to show off. I challenge you to do better than this." The stallion opened his wings and hovered in the air before flying straight up and diving to the ground, turning inches from the earth he began to spin faster and faster until he made a small tornado.

Casting a spell she made her own tornado swirling the opposite direction and rammed it into his cancelling it as he spun between the two and landed with a thud on his haunches. His eyes still spinning he tried to stand and fell over as a pony giggled from the audience.

Great acting, corporal. Applejack will definitely pay you back later.

"So there you have it. I, and my team, are the greatest in Equestria! We accept bits and candy as tribute." Twilight smiled with a wink as some in the crowd giggled and chuckled.

"Ma'am, that was a great show," a short stallion said as he dropped a bit into their bucket along with the dozens of others, "Would you be interested in acting in a theatre play?"

"Sir, I appreciate the offer, but The Amazing Twiley is a traveling show, we have places to be and this' way more fun than being in one place." Twilight reflected for a moment on what she had said compared to her opinion on having many jobs a few months ago. She felt a real smile creep in place of the forced on she had on. "I really do enjoy this and I don't know if I'll stop."

"Ah, I see. Well, thanks for your time, Twiley."

"Yes sir, and thank you for your patronage."

"Twiley?, Rainbow whispered loudly, "can we go to the spa when we're done? I wanna feel pretty and they know me there, we can get a discount."

Twilight turned and smiled at Rainbow. "I think that's an amazing idea. My hooves are in serious need of TLC."

"TLC?"

"Tender loving care, Rainbow."

"Oh, Fluttershy said I'd get a stallion that gave me that someday. Will he do my hooves then?"

Twilight smiled and chuckled at Rainbow's filly like view of the world. "He'll do that and a lot more. Go get some candy, it's the perfect night and you're in for a lot of different candies cuz it's a holiday!"

Twilight turned back to the crowd dropping bits into the small bucket that Scootaloo was replacing with another because it was nearly full of candy from the fillies and colts and bits from the adults.

We may have made more in an hour than I make in a month in Maneapolis. I think I may have to rethink my stance on magic and my life path. She looked back at where her cutie mark was, under her Starswirl cloak, and wondered if she had a way to change her destiny.

"Oh my gosh, that was so cool, Twilight. I can't believe you did all that! Ah, this' the life! I can get spas and hooficures every day for the rest of my life," Rainbow beamed before she giggled from the file brushing against her hooves, "And it tickles. Really, I never thought I would be so happy and have so many friends."

"Rainbow, you're right. I like this, it's a great way to relax and unwind after a show. The ponies sure did enjoy the show, I can't wait for the next town," Fluttershy said from a mud bath lazily.

"I don't see why you have to milk it like this, let's just go and get dinner and sleep at the Inn. I'm totally pumped for our next town," Scootaloo said as she laid on a massage bed alone.

"Scoots, why don't ya go and see Applejack. She's helping guard the wagon and could use the company, if you're bored."

"Okay, Twi. I'm goin'. This place is lame-ville," Scootaloo hopped up and galloped out of the spa. The run to the wagon was exhausting and far for such a little filly but when she got there she stopped and acted like it was nothing. "So, Jack. What's it like being a stagehand when you were a superstar a few months ago?" She teased.

"Well, it's really an eye opening experience, Scoots. I gotta give 'em credit for doing a lot more than this. I know I pay them a lot, but maybe it's not enough. I'm gonna write a letter to my dream team and see what we can do. How're you Scoots? Excited? Bored? Don't like getting the spa treatment?"

"Well, duh. I'm old enough to a lotta things, but everypony treats me like I'm a foal and can't do anything myself. Then they wanna treat me like a fancy pony that wants to get a bath everyday and get my mane done. It's really annoying. I wish I was with my daddy and-" She stopped and turned away as her heart ached at the memory of her parents.

"You know, Scootaloo. If you really need to talk to anypony, Fluttershy is qualified and required to keep anything you talk about secret. It'll make you feel better, trust me. I've gotten a lot out with her and it feels great." Applejack placed a hoof between the little fillies wings. They fluttered quickly as she ran in the direction she was facing blindly.

She opened her eyes and tried to see through the blur of tears that fogged her view. Stupid tears and Applejack and Children of the Night. Why can't it just go back to the way it was? Back when everything was easy and made sense and was fun and happy and I played and was gonna learn to fly with-.

She stopped after running until her legs hurt and looked back. No pony was following her, no pony was around. She had ran out of town by who knows how far, all she knew is she was surrounded by trees. The night was nice and cool, the sound of animals of all types chirping and groaning in the distance was relaxing and was louder than the sound of her crying in to the ground.

Daddy, mommy. I miss you, why'd you have to-

"Heya there, Orangie? Why are you crying alone in the woods?" A voice said from above her. A Pegasi was lowering herself to Scootaloo's side and looking at her with a confused look and crossed eyes.

"Nothing and none of your business. Leave me alone."

"Hi, my name is Ditzy Doo, but ponies call me Derpy Hooves cuz I don't use my hooves so good and I can't always do things good. I don't like that name and I used to cry alone out here too. I used to cry by that tree right over there, see? It has a string on it and I used to keep balloons there but Ditzy got tired of them being flat when she'd come back everyday. Do you like balloons?"

Scootaloo sniffled and wiped her eyes with her foreleg and sat up. She looked to the tree and barely saw a string tied to it, only because it was rainbow colored. "Yeah, I see it. It's okay, I guess. Balloons are okay, too."

"When I was a filly, my mommy and daddy were really happy sometimes, but mommy would cry a lot and have to take medicine a lot too. Daddy said she was just a sad pony and needed to have extra love from Ditzy. Then one day mommy took me here and showed me how to make bubbles and they were so much fun and had the rainbows in them," Ditzy looked to the starry sky and smiled, then her smile fell and she looked at the ground and poked at it with her hoof, "Then she left Ditzy here alone. She took Miss Sweety back home, but I didn't know where home was so I stayed for days and nights and I was really hungry.

I left to go find mommy and I went into town there and soon I had a new family and home and even a new sister. And then, I didn't cry here anymore! It was so nice to have a new family since my other family was lost forever. Soon, I'll have a new family of my own and we'll always be happy," Ditzy sat and rubbed her belly, "Isn't that right, little one? Well, I've gotta do something, but thanks for talking. See ya later," Ditzy opened her wings and flew away before Scootaloo could say a word.

Happy with her new family and making a new one? Maybe I should try hanging out with the others a little more.

"Pinkie, I have a secret to share with you. I need you to come with me, okay?" Rarity asked as she trotted into Sugarcube corner.

"Rarity, I don't know, I have deliveries to make," Pinkie said, trying to excuse herself professionally from her sisterly obligations, "And there's no pony to watch the store."

Rarity had been sleeping very well and was a lot happier, but still came home talking in her sleep about things that scared Pinkie. It had been almost three weeks since Rarity had begun sleeping through hours at a time, but she would still talk in her sleep and dream eat every time.

"Oh, Pinkie. You'll love it. It's to die for, I won't take no for an answer." Rarity smiled and began pushing Pinkie out the door of Sugarcube Corner against Pinkies protests and locking it behind them. Pinkie finally gave in and trotted beside Rarity to the outskirts of town to a small farm with an old looking barn, but it was oddly long. "Pinkie, there it is. You're in for a treat, bigger than any cupcake."

Pinkie forced a smile and tried to control her breathing as she had a terrible thought run through her head. "I'm so excited to see your surprise, Rarity. Is that it? It's really a cool barn, I should get back though."

"Oh, Pinkie. You're being silly. Here, take this. I had it made especially for you," Rarity smiled and galloped ahead to a fence post and grabbed a box and brought it back to Pinkie. Opening it was a single beautiful cupcake with pink frosting. "Eat up, you'll feel great and ready for the fun!"

Pinkie smiled at the treat. It's only a cupcake, whats the worst than can happen? She ate the cupcake in one bite and swallowed it whole, the frosting coated her mouth in its sugary, creamy goodness and the cupcake itself was a red velvet with a unique flavor that danced on her tongue. "Oh my, Rarity. That was really good! Did you bake it? What was in it?"

Rarity smiled and squinted her eyes. "You're gonna find out soon, Pinkie."

Pinkie felt her head get light and she yawned, stumbling a step back she felt the need to sleep washing over her. "R-Rarity? Why am I so sleepy?" She asked drowsily as she fought to keep her head up as she lowered herself to the ground. The soft cool grass was so inviting she couldn't help but smile as she felt the grass tickle her belly.

"Pinkie, I'm going to show you the inside of a cupcake. Good night and get ready for our game!"

Pinkie felt fear for a moment as she gave into sleep and heard Rarity giggle echo into her mind as sleep took her.

Pinkie woke up and gasped in the darkness around her. "Where am I? Rarity? Where are you? I don't really like the dark, can you turn on the lights?" Pinkie tried to move but felt her legs tied together and a heavy weight on her back. A strap, holding me down? Why?

"Oh, dearest, you're awake! I'm so excited, now we can play!" The strap across Pinkies back suddenly released and she hopped up. Her front and rear legs were tied together just enough so she could walk, but not trot or gallop. Can you move okay? I want you to finish before it's too late. Can you smell it? The ovens are working and ready for the next batch of cupcakes, and we can't have them without you." Rarities voice came from above but was moving ahead.

"Rarity, I don't like this game, where are you? Can we stop?" Pinkie asked slowly walking forward in the dark. No reply reached her as she bumped into a hay bale. She turned left and moved forward and bumped another. Turning around she found a path before bumping into another. A maze? Oh, Celestia, where am I?

Half an hour passed before she exited the maze and thought she saw a spark of light in the far distance indicating the end of the path. Walking forward again she slowly paced forward in the blackness of the barn and tripped over something dry and powdery. Pinkie panicked and started breathing heavy. Is that a dead body? Oh, Celestia, NO!

She scrambled up and felt the dry substance sticking to her coat and in her perm. Walking faster she felt more objects in front of her as she felt her heart start to race. Rarity can't be a killer. She has to have a reason for this, a great reason that will end with her not in jail and me not in a cupcake. She stumbled forward and walked into a grainy substance that stuck and covered her legs as she stomped forward. The smell was sweet and was like cinnamon and vanilla, but Pinkie didn't want to taste any, who knew what it was?

Rarity could be heard giggling in the distance as Pinkie considered turning around, but the idea of walking over potential dead bodies wasn't worth it. Keep laughing it away, Pinkie. Just like granny Pie said when you were a filly. Laugh it away.

Pinkie felt a gap in front of her and stopped. "Now what, Rarity? Is the the end of the game?"

"Not until you're a cupcake, sweetie. Almost there, keep going!"

Pinkie took a deep breath and held it as she stepped into the void and fell a very short distance into what felt like slimy, stringy, firm things that clung to her and wrapped over her. She felt her mane heavy and long like it used to be before her new hairstyle. Climbing out of the goop she felt her leg bindings almost melting away and she tried to shake the sludge off but it was too heavy for her to move fast enough. Oh no. What is this? Why is this happening to me?

She trudged ahead and bumped into a wall. "Pinkie, go to the right. Follow my voice."

Pinkie trudged forward, her eyes she realized were held shut by the sticky substance she was last in. She could almost see light but her eye lids wouldn't open which scared her a lot. She felt it getting warmer. "Rarity? It's getting hot, what's going on?"

"You're gonna be a cupcake soon, dear. Just a few more seconds, almost time for our game to end!"

Pinkie felt the heat increase and suddenly smelt sweet air all around her and suddenly a heavy weight fell on her back again. Her eyes popped open and she screamed at what she saw.

The inside of the barn was decorated in the grandest of party decorations, hoof painted across every post, rail, wall and ceiling that was rebuilt from the inside making it look brand new, while maintaining an older looking exterior. There was a mirror was set up against a support beam ahead of her. She was baked into a perfect cupcake with red frosting. Rarity pulled a small bag open and red sprinkles fell across Pinkie.

"Rarity! What is this?! It's so pretty. The colors are like I'm inside a rainbow and this cupcake smells so yummy!" Pinkie took a bite of the shell around her legs so she could move again more freely.

"Pinkie, this is the biggest surprise of your life! Let me introduce you to the owners of the barn and the reason I didn't go crazy. I met them before the night of the fire and they let me help build this. It's a haunted house for Nightmare Night next week! Isn't it amazing! That's why I came home with paint on me, and- Oh, this is Mooriel. She's a cow and a baker of pies! She makes the most amazing blood orange caramel pies, I ate dozens and then I talked with the Cakes, they want to sell them!"

The Cakes and a half dozen cows plus four unicorns and a mix of a dozen or so other ponies came out from various hiding places and introduced themselves as Rarity climbed down from the rafters and joined in.

"Wait a second; first of all, how'd you make me into a real cupcake? This is amazing!"

"Well, when I gave you the sleep herb I had baked into the cupcake, I got a couple helpers to fly you in here, then Dark Camp here cast a blindness spell on you so it'd look like it was totally dark in here. There's no way for us to have really done that, so we had to figure out a spell and find a mage to cast it. We tied you with licorice and it melted once you were in the egg and fruit mix at the end.

So, anyway, we put all the ingredients all over the maze, from the first hay bale you bumped into, to the ponies on the floor that puffed you with baking powder and powdered sugar from underneath when you walked over them. We had a unicorn cast a fire spell that doesn't affect living things."

"For campfires and bonfires!" The unicorn shouted proudly.

"Yes, quite. That baked the cupcake as me and those two formed a shell that made your cupcake shape! So, there you have it. The making a pony into a cupcake haunted house! What'd you think?"

Pinkies eyes watered and she smiled as wide as she could. "I never though I'd be so happy to be food! It's amazing, sister! I love it! Lookit me, mom and dad! I'm a cupcake," she beamed as she took a few more huge bites and chewed and swallowed her way out of her soft delicious cage before stopping and inviting the others to take a bite.

"Rarity, I think this is the best gift ever! Thanks. I love you."

"Happy Birthday, Pinkie. I love you, too."

Moos and hoof stomps echoed through the barn as they hugged. "Pinkie, we're charging 10 bits a go per pony, any extra money goes to the repair town fund. It's all thanks to you."

"To me? What'd I do?"

"When I saw you start to be happier it reminded me of when I was a filly and the first time I rolled a rock around the farm and what joy I felt. And then you wanted to make others happy, I forgot about that along the way. This is what life is about, and it's your true destiny."


	18. Chapter 19

/-/  
/ Scootaloo's Night POV/ Story: A world without a rainboom/ by Mocha Star/-/

I woke up and looked around my room. It's so pretty having an earth house; the flowers smell so nice and the trees make shadows in the morning sun. I see my favorite poster, it's of Maredonna. She's so awesome. I hope I can sing like her some day. Clearing my throat I sit up and look at my bed. Purple and orange, just like me!

Time to start my day! I smell breakfast, daddy must be up early.

Daddy is a professional boxer and mommy is a sales pony. She sells houses, mostly. But the last week they've been home getting ready for the Summer Sun Festival. It's weird, cuz they've never really cared about it before. Now, all they talk about is the night before it, like it's more important than the sun.

Walking into the kitchen I saw daddy at the oven taking a quiche out and a pot of coffee on the stove. I'm not supposed to have coffee at my age, but daddy and mommy said it's okay cuz I'll be drinking it soon enough anyway. So, I sat at the table. It's a usual table; low to the floor so we don't have to fight with chairs, and since I can't fly yet I really like just sitting. I could totally sit in a chair, but I know mommy and daddy like the floor, so I pretend to.

"Daddy, when is breakfast?" I asked excitedly. I waited for a response but he didn't answer, he kept staring at the quiche. "Daddy? Daddy!" I yelled. Then he looked at me with the biggest smile and I giggled.

"Scoots, I'm sorry. I'm thinking about tonight, or the morning." He smiled wider and it was almost weird. But, parents. Am I right? "Mommy is sleeping still, she has a big night ahead of her. Let's eat and save some for her, okay?"

I nodded excitedly and couldn't help but flutter my wings, I usually just let them do what they wanted since I need to exercise them anyway to get them stronger. Daddy said so, and he's super tough. Probably the toughest in Equestria. I bet he could fight a monster with one foreleg tied and both his wings strapped down and he's win in a second. Totally awesome.

He put the quiche on my plate and told me to say grace. "Goddess of the moon, thanks for the meal."

I don't know why I have to say that prayer, and only at home. It's kinda weird, but daddy and mommy said it's what every family does. But, when I stayed at Trail Mixes house they didn't even have a prayer. When I asked them they said Celestia does enough for us. I don't know what that means.

I ate the quiche and it was so yummy! Daddy is the best cook in Equestria too. The coffee he makes is fresh from whole beans and smells so good. It's hot and has more sugar than normal cuz I think they want me to stay awake until Celestia raises the sun. "Daddy, why is it such a big deal that Celestia raises the sun. It comes up every day and goes down every night."

"Because honey, we have to be reminded of how glorious the night is." Daddy is always saying things like that. It's silly but I think it's cool my daddy has so much love for the night when everypony else loves the day. No other daddy has barbeques at night time. No other daddy has night time parties with his friends in dress cloaks. I'm so lucky.

After breakfast daddy went to bring mommy some quiche and I went outside to play. Cider was outside her house and I galloped to her. "Hi Cider! Wanna play hide and seek?"

She smiled like always and ran to count by the fur tree outside her house. I looked for the best place I could hide and fluttered my wings as hard as I could but couldn't get off the ground and had to choose the bush again before she was done.

"10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15. Ready or not, here I come, Scootaloo." She came right to the bush and got me. "Scootaloo, you always hide there first. You should get a better starting place," she chuckled at me.

"I wanna hide up in the tree but my wings aren't strong enough yet. I'm gonna be the best flier in Equestria, daddy said."

"Your daddy always says that, Scootaloo. I'm waiting to see you lift off first. You're next, start counting!" I turned and looked into the bush and started counting.

I hate when ponies tease me for having weak wings. Daddy and mommy have strong wings, so I will too. Simple as that, and nothing's gonna stop me. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 101112131415, ready or not here I come!"

I turned around and I couldn't see her. She's a unicorn so she can't be up, she can't be in front of me cuz I didn't close my eyes. Cheating is only cheating if you get caught, daddy says. She has to be somewhere close cuz she's kinda short and has tinier legs. I got it! She's hiding behind the fur tree!

I galloped over and peeked, but she wasn't there. I heard a rustle and I knew she was in the bushes by her house and rushed. "Found Y-" nope. Must be my imagination. Trotting around the area I smiled as I checked around until I looked everywhere. I could swear I heard her almost everywhere but she wasn't anywhere. I had to give up. "You win, where are you?"

"Here!" she called from the fur tree. "I was up here the whole time, you couldn't find me, so you owe me a candy piece."

"Yeah, I know. How'd you get up there, Cider? You can't climb or fly," I asked as I trotted to her to help her down.

"I used my magic! Scootaloo, I can make myself lighter, it's so cool! Wanna try?"

"Like you gotta ask twice," I answered excitedly as my wings fluttered again on their own. She closed her eyes and her horn glowed all yellow and I felt myself leaving the ground. "I'm flying! Look, it's working Cider. Look!" I was so excited I didn't hear her say stop flapping. Before I knew it I was too high to have her land me and I got really scared. "Cider, help! Get me down, please!" I started trying to gallop for some reason, like it'd help me get down. The more scared I was the more my wings flapped until I felt the air start to rush past me. I screamed as I fell and though the only thing a scared filly would.

Goddess of the moon, help me!

Daddy was under me before I hit the ground and he flattened onto the ground when I hit him. He pushed himself up and was very mad at Cider, but not me.

"Cider, what the flock are you doing practicing magic on my Scootaloo? Do you know how badly you could have hurt her? Get inside or I'll tan your hide myself." He was really mad but talked like daddy. He always knew what to say, but he didn't have to make her cry.

"Bye, Cider. I'll see you later," I called as she slammed the door so loud it echoed across the block. "Daddy, is mommy up?"

Daddy smiled again, super wide. "She's awake and ready for tonight, are you?"

"Of course, daddy." Why is it so important this time? Maybe they have a surprise planned for me! I could be going to Rainbow Falls finally! I've always wanted to go there. "Let's go home, I wanna see mommy and get her her coffee."

Mommy came down the stairs when I was walking in and was really sleepy and almost fell at the bottom but she opened her wings and glided the last few steps to the floor like it was so easy. When my wings are stronger I'm gonna glide from the top to the bottom of the stairs. So, she trotted over and gave me my morning nuzzle and she smelled really good. I love her smell. It's like a bushel of fresh oranges with flowers and candy mixed into it, I really wanna try her perfume but I don't want daddy to think I'm lame. Maybe I'll get some tomorrow morning after they go to bed from celebrating. We're supposed to party all night, but I don't think I'll make it, to be honest. I haven't stayed up past 3 AM in, like, ever! Not even at Cotton Candy's sleepover and I stayed up the latest.

So, I asked my mommy what our plans were and she yawned and smiled. "Scootaloo, sweetie. Is there any coffee left? You know I can't think without my coffee." I galloped as fast as I could to get her cup and I brought it to her and a little coffee splashed onto my top lip and I cried in pain and the cup fell and broke on the floor. It was mommies favorite cup and I was really scarred she was going to yell at me, but she was totally cool with it! I was all crying and then she smiled and said it was no big deal. "Tonight, my little Scootaloo, everything changes."

It was such a weird thing to say, but my parents have always been kinda weird and especially the last week. Like, who takes a week to stay at home and plan a secret party for their friends and a real party for their neighbors? My parents, that's who. I laughed when I thought that and mommy smiled. "I'm glad you're ready for change, Scootaloo. Let's go outside and feel the day for the last time."

"Mommy?" I looked at her and I felt my head tip as I watched her walk over the coffee on the floor and track it onto the rug before she walked outside with daddy and I followed them. They looked at the sky and smiled a lot before they started humming a song. They always hum a song when they enjoy the sun in the morning before they start their day but they don't tell me what the song's words are. But, they turned to me today and sat me down on the step outside the front door and actually sang it to me!

Come, little children, I'll take thee away Into a land of enchantment Come, little children, the time's come to play Here in my garden of shadows Follow, sweet children, I'll show thee the way Through all the pain and the sorrows Weep not, poor children, for life is this way Murdering beauty and passions Hush now, dear children, it must be this way Too weary of life and deceptions Rest now, my children, for soon we'll away Into the calm and the quiet Come, little children, I'll take thee away Into a land of enchantment Come, little children, the time's come to play Here in my garden of shadows

I was so happy to hear the song that I tried to sing it, but I didn't know the words yet so I hummed it with them when they sang it again. It was such a pretty song. I'll never forget it as long as I live, and I'll always remember this moment my parents shared a great secret with me. There is a secret Princess named Luna that has been hiding from Celestia. I couldn't believe them at first but their look was so serious I believed them, why would they ever lie to me? I had to keep it a secret and I promised I would and they told me that tonight she'd return from hiding. If she didn't we'd join her in the eternal night. I don't know what that meant but they were happy and so was I because they were happy.

Daddy and mommy nuzzled me and we all went inside and cleaned up the mess of coffee and mommy ate her breakfast. It was cold but she said it was the best breakfast she'd had in a week and daddy gave her a new cup of coffee and we talked about school and their work for a long time and before daddy said it was time to exercise. I always like how he picks me up and I practice flying and he runs around the house with me. "Whoosh; you're flying to Cloudsdale, Scoots! Oh my, look at that, you're almost to Canterlot. You're turning and going north to the blizzards, hurry and turn west. Oh, that was a close one! You're almost to Vanhoover. And you turn south again faster than I ever can and whoosh! You're back home, great job, Wonderbolt Scootaloo. You're the best flier in Equestria."

I giggled and laughed for ten minutes. It was incredible playing with him.

Someone knocked on the door and mommy opened the door and four of her best friends were there and they hugged and started talking about the secret party and how everypony was gonna be there. I was so excited to see all her friends finally. She's been talking about this party for weeks, now I get to be there with a few of my friends and a lot of others from other cities.

"Hi Scootaloo. I'm you moms friend, Red Velvet. How are you? Are you ready for tonight?" Red Velvet was a white pony with a green mane and I didn't get her name but, that's not my problem. She's totally crazy pretty and I think she's digging my mane. "Oh, you have a light purple mane? Is that magenta? That's one of my favorite colors."

I smiled and nodded excitedly and her smile was super pretty too. Not as pretty as Cotton Candy's, but it was still really nice. I looked and saw a few fillies talking and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Scootaloo. This' my house, it's nice to meet you."

They looked at me like I was weird and I felt really sad suddenly when they ignored me and I went to hang with my daddy. He was too busy talking about Luna and how she had to show up tonight cuz he didn't wanna leave everything. I think we had to move if this Luna showed up, and that'd suck because I love my house and friends. Mommy was busy too, so I just went to my room and laid on my bed and got some rest. Before I realized it I was asleep and dreaming of this secret Princess Luna. In my dreams she was a grey pony like mommy, but she was an Alicorn and a horse and had a flowing purple mane like Celestia's with the stars in it. Mommy woke me up and I told her about my dream. I was so excited and she was so happy to hear my dream she galloped with me to tell her friends.

It was totally sweet how they acted and treated me after that. I got cake and pie and chocolate milk and everypony was talking about me. I totally knew I'd be cool at the party but that was way better than what I'd planned. I looked at the clock and it was 4 AM. I was so excited, it didn't even feel that late. Mommy and daddy started everypony singing the song and all the adults were singing and us littler ones hummed. I guess it was a secret all parents had, and a secret we all knew tonight. I was right between daddy and mommy and we were rocking side to side and singing. There was so much love in the room I could take a bite of it in a bathtub of hugs while a shower of rainbows fell on me. I never had so much happiness before in my whole life.

"The last sunrise is in a few couple hours, my ponies. We have to prepare, let's gather at the cave," mommy said. Everypony started leaving with their saddlebags and a dark brown cloak in a line out of town. I was in front with my parents and we talked the whole time about how pretty the stars were. I really like Ursa Minor. The baby bear is cute and has big ears like my one stuffed bear named Ursa, but he has a tiny body and the star one has a huge body and tiny head like it's really silly and it has Orions belt as a belt and the Big Dipper is going into a pot of carrot soup. Daddy laughed really loud when I told him that and let me sit on his back and I held onto his mane. His mane is dark blue and smells like coconuts. I really like it and his coat is orange like mine! I look and see my legs disappear into his coat and I pretend I'm big and strong like him.

"Scoots, you're gonna love what you're going to see. You're going to become an adult tonight when you learn all about the true night," daddy said. All I could do was hug him as tight as I could as I fell asleep. "Scoots, wake up sweetie, we're here."

I opened my eyes and it was really dark, but there were torches and the cave was cold, but daddy was warm. Mommy was standing on a platform on the back wall with her cloak on and hood pulled to cover her head, she looked kinda weird but that's what parents do. I looked around and saw everypony except daddy had their cloak and hood on and some were holding candles. Daddy put me down and told me to stay right here at near the wall then he trotted to mommy.

"My little ponies, tonight is the night our goddess Princess Luna returns from her banishment, however, if she does not return we have to perform the final ritual. Let us hope it does not come to that, Diamond Feather, my husband. My love, please approach."

Daddy walked up onto the stage next to mommy and bowed to her. I never saw him bow before and it was nice to see him have so much respect to mommy. She took a satchel out and gave him a seed or something. "My love will demonstrate the final ritual. I will see you soon or I will see you later, fare well in your travels."

Mommy was talking really weird again and a lot of ponies gasped and whispered. I heard one of them say 'Sue Inside,' I think it's a pony I haven't met yet, maybe she's really nice too with a rainbow mane and puffy tail.

"The hour is neigh, in the next five minutes we will find out if our patience is rewarded, or if we join her in her banishment."

Daddy ate the seed and everypony cheered really loud and the cave made the sound really loud and I had to cover my ears. Then daddy started to walk funny and fell over and was kicking at nothing, like he was running on the floor but lying down. It was so silly, my daddy is so silly. He's always playing these fun games and pretending with me, maybe he's pretending to gallop in his sleep. Why isn't any other pony laughing with me, they only look surprised and I heard one pony crying.

"My little ponies, gather outside with me and watch. Prepare your rituals just in case and gather in the circle of rest." She pointed at the cave wall but a unicorn used their magic to make it disappear and the cave opened and they left outside and I left with them. Daddy stayed behind and when everypony was out the unicorn made the wall come back. I guess daddy is gonna come out later, maybe he has to clean up, they were messy and had food on the floor. I think daddy might have thrown up too. Eww.

Everypony looked at the moon as it lowered. "The moment is now! Watch the moon for her return!" The moon didn't look any different. The mare in the moon looked the same as always, just a bunch of darker dots that looked like a unicorn mare, no big-.

"Mommy! She's gone! The mare in the moon is gone," I screamed and pointed as others cheered really loud, I joined in and it was really fun. Mommy picked me up onto her back and I held on as she reared up and cheered. "Is that Princess Luna, mommy? Is she here?"

"Yes, little one. She's in Canterlot and we'll go there soon. First I must gather the others."

"But, mommy, everyponies here already."

"There are more like us across Equestria. You're the daughter of a thousand ponies, it's our secret, but now it's your secret too. Never tell anypony until I say you can. Oh, sweetie. I'm so glad I didn't have to Sue Inside and leave you alone."

I giggled and hugged her. This Sue Inside must be a really important mare.

"My little ponies! She has RETURNED! We make for Canterlot soon. Return home and dispose of your rituals carefully, I will be in contact. With Luna, the night shall reign!"

Cheering and stomping was really cool but I was still really tired and fell asleep on mommy even though it was really loud. I was so happy, too bad daddy had to miss this part. I'll tell him about it when we get home.

"Daddy, we're home," I called when we got home.

"Daddy isn't coming home, sweetie."

"What? Why not? Is he in Canterlot waiting already? That's kinda rude he left and didn't say bye to us."

Mommy looked really sad and started to cry for some reason but gave me a nuzzle on both sides. "One from me and one from daddy. He's in Canterlot with Princess Luna, Scootaloo. We'll be there soon and maybe we'll find him by her side." Her tears were getting me wet and I hugged her really tight. She must be sad he isn't here and left early to go to see Princess Luna.

"It's okay mommy, we'll see him soon," I said as she cried on me. I was really sad for her but I didn't know what to do, she'd never cried before so all I could do was hug her.

I woke up in my bed and looked outside. It was still night time. Did I over sleep or did Celestia forget to raise the sun? She's kinda old so maybe she forgot. Grandma forgets a lot too. "It's okay, Celestia. I forgive you for forgetting to raise the sun. I'll just start the day like normal."

I looked at my plants and then at my Maredonna poster. "Someday, I'll get my cutie mark and be as awesome as you."

I went downstairs and called to daddy, but he wasn't home. I remembered he went to Canterlot to see Luna, so no breakfast. I sighed and made a pot of coffee. It was pretty okay, but daddy makes it best. I guess I'll wake up mommy.

She wasn't in her bed but a note was.

My dearest Scootaloo,

I have to go south to meet other ponies like us; I have to tell them of Princess Luna's return and where we have to meet. I'll be with you in your heart and you will be with me in mine. Stay good and kind and be proud like your daddy until we meet again.

Love,

Mommy

"So, she left me alone? I don't understand, why is she meeting other ponies to go to Canterlot?" I tried to make sense of it all, but it didn't make any. "This is scary, not weird. Daddy? Mommy? Where are you now?" I felt my eyes watering and my heart racing, I ran to the window and looked outside into the night and a couple families were outside talking about something. I galloped to the front door and wanted to scream my moms name, but I can't say her name, it's disrespectful.

I knew Canterlot was the answer, but that didn't mean I could make it myself. But, I have to try. I gathered my saddle bags and all the bits I could carry in my apron pocket, I put on a cloak and ate a lot of food so I wouldn't be hungry until tomorrow. Then I grabbed an extra baggie of oats before I left. "Goodbye house. I'll miss you but I'll see you again, I promise." I locked the door and turned to the street to see Cider and her family outside.

I ran to the side of my house and sneaked around so she wouldn't see me. Then I left my neighborhood and headed towards Canterlot.

So, there I was, marching all the way across Equestria alone. I was so awesome every pony was always 'look at her, alone on a trek.' I got to this town called Ponyville after maybe a few weeks and I was almost out of money and I was really tired but I couldn't afford to get a room at the Inn and I didn't know anypony so I looked for a place to sleep. There wasn't any real place to sleep without being found easy but then I saw an empty crate. I'd slept in a couple in my travels and this was gonna be a short nap; just to hold me over until I got my energy back.

I laid my head down and felt myself falling asleep and remembered my daddy and mommy when we went on a trip to Vanhoover last year.

We stayed in a tent outside the city and when we had put out the fire and told stories of happy ponies that lived in a magic city of night that was full of rainbows and friends we went to bed in a big sleeping bag. I was between daddy and mommy when I fell asleep and we said our good nights.  
"Good night, Diamond and Scootaloo" Mommy said. "Good night mommy and daddy," I said. "Good night, Scootaloo" Daddy said. "And good night, Night Lead, I love you both." 


	19. Chapter 20

/-/  
/ The Battle With Nightmare Moon/ Story: A world without a rainboom/ by Mocha Star/-/

The fireworks filled the sky as the ponies stomped and jumped in joy at the sight, screaming and whooping at the sky as the fireworks faded. "That's the show! Thank you for viewing the Amazing Twiley! Donations are accepted and appreciated," She struck a stage pose and a last pop was heard overhead as a rainbow of magic fell upon her stage.

I've gotten so good at these show theatrics I should really just start my own teaching school, Twilight thought as she smiled into the crowd of ponies throwing flowers and bits at the stage, And I'm really glad that I know how to cast a shield over us, or we'd get bruised from hail of bits being thrown at us. "Thank you, one and all."

The team left the stage and went behind it to collect their donation buckets. Walking around Twilight gathered the bits from the stage and levitated them to a spot behind the curtain before bowing again and posing proudly. The only thing I don't like about these big cities is I have to stand here for so long while they shower us with praise and bits. Bowing again Twilight called to the others to join her and they all bowed again.

"Um, Twilight, how long do we have to keep bowing and smiling? My mouth is starting to hurt and it feels redundant," Fluttershy muttered as she walked past Twilight shifting positions on stage.

"The crowd'll die down shortly, let's just bow one more time then haul the stage away."

Twilight and the others went and started signing autographs while Scootaloo retreated to the roof of the stage wagon.

A few minutes later the show ponies had had enough and smiled as they collected their last bits and hitched up to the cart. Fluttershy and Twilight pulled it away as Rainbow watched the area from the air to make sure there weren't any fillies or colts holding onto the back or hitching a ride. They did it in Vanhoover, they'll try it again somewhere. Fluttershy got a cramp cuz they held the cart up, stupid northern ponies.

Scootaloo was on top of the wagon waiting for the noise to quiet. She had been having headaches for the past few hours and the show was torture on her so she covered her head with a pillow she had stashed there for napping between shows with Rainbow. Applejack walked along the side and kept guard against anypony from the sides that may try to attack or harass them. It happened only once in Tall Tale city, but it was enough to terrify Scootaloo for a couple days.

A pony that had gone mad from the night had seen the show and when Twilight cast the sun illusion she had a mental breakdown. She tried to stab the smallest, weakest member of the group and she was held back thanks to their teamwork, but Scootaloo didn't travel on the ground or alone while in larger cities anymore.

Leaving the show area to the camp grounds they relaxed and gathered in front of the wagon to relax and count their takings for the day. With a few blankets they made a nice tent and gathered together close enough to stay warm from the chilly night without a fire, yet.

"135 bits in the jar and 419 from the floor. Not counting what we left that makes... enough to sleep in a hotel in Canterlot for a week for us all," Twilight smiled as the others giggled. "Our total comes to," doing the math in her head took only 3 seconds, "6,432 bits. In two weeks we've earned almost as much as I earned in the last six months with four jobs."

She stood proud and opened her forelegs for a group hug. With a tight squeeze they all sat back down and started talking about what to do when they worked their way to Canterlot. Where they'd stay and what they'd eat. What they'd see and where they'd visit. Twilight really wanted to see what was left of her childhood home. The others just wanted to enjoy the capitol city.

"Hey, Fluttershy, can I talk to you quick?" Scootaloo asked as she left the blanket, knowing Fluttershy would never say no. "Fluttershy, remember how I told you my mom was the secret leader of the Children of the Night? When we get to Canterlot, I don't know if I can go fight Nightmare Moon if she's there. I can't hurt my mommy, you understand right?"

Fluttershy thought for a moment then nodded. "I understand. If it comes to it, don't attack her, focus on Nightmare Moon. You mom wouldn't sacrifice herself if you're in the room," Fluttershy knew it was a lie but needed Scootaloo to stay mentally firm, "and no matter what, remember she's your mom and will always love you. Even if you hurt her false goddess. So, there. You feel better, big filly?"

Scootaloo loved to be called big filly. Her wings fluttered and she smiled as she trotted happily back into the blanket tent. I really hope it works out for her. She's been through so much and I don't know if I can help her and Rainbow Dash at the same time. I'd hate to have her sent to Broadhoof.

"Hey, Fluttershy, where are you? We miss you, come back in and hang with us," Rainbow said poking her head out of the makeshift doorway. Fluttershy rejoined the group and enjoyed listening to them gossip.

"Hey, should we let her join us? She's been hiding all day and could use some fresh air," Twilight asked the group. They enthusiastically nodded and Twilight cast a spell on the bottom of the wagon on a secret glyph. A small door opened and Night fell out and crawled to them. Stretching her hind quarters and wings she plopped down and smiled with the rest of them.

"Hey gals. Thanks for remembering me. I don't mind hiding in that stasis thing, but when I get out I feel so much better. What day is it? Are we closer to Canterlot? What's for dinner?"

"Inquizitive, aren't we tonight, Night? I have some leftover pizza from lunch for now. We haven't gone dinner shopping yet, it's Wednesday and we're outside Manehatten. Tomorrow we'll be in Baltimare and then our reputation should get us entry into Canterlot."

"Fluttershy, I would love some pizza. That stasis magic only slows me down, it doesn't stop me from getting hungry. Oh, speaking of which, I haven't gone to the bathroom in technically three days. Where can I go?"

The others giggled and Rainbow started to leave but Scootaloo tugged her tail. Rainbow smiled and pulled her tail free and led Night into the sky to find a place out of the way. Night was naked and flew expertly not encumbered by armor or a cloak and had to stay slow to keep up with Rainbow.

"Hey, Rainbow. Any idea why Scootaloo doesn't like you going out alone?"

"She says I'm like her big sister or something in her sleep. She wants me to keep her safe. I don't see why I can't, she's a really cool filly, just like me."

"You, still think you're a filly?"

"I don't think, silly. I am! Look at me, what grown mare is this big?" Rainbow gestured to herself and almost lost balance in the air.

"Oh, how could I be mistaken. Sorry." I heard she was mentally damaged, but I thought Fluttershy was helping her remember herself. I'll leave the psych stuff to her, I'm a warrior.

"Over there is a place no pony will see you, except me. But it's okay cuz we're best friends and Pegasi." Night felt uncomfortable having a mentally unstable mare watching guard for her while she let nature call, but there wasn't any other way around it.

"Okay, all done. Let's get back to the others and get some food."

"You sure were fast, did you learn that in the EUP?"

"Yeah, I learned to pee fast in training. They spent a week on that specifically," Night replied sarcastically.

Rainbow watched as Night flew away then looked back at the spot she had used on the ground. Wow, I should learn that too. It'd make me even faster then when I was a filly. I like teasing her and making her think I'm a filly still, she's silly. But, Fluttershy said friends can play jokes on each other as long as it's not mean. Flying after Night she smiled and wondered what her next joke would be.

The lights from the city danced across the gems on Night as they flew and Rainbow couldn't help but stare at how pretty she was when she sparkled.

"Rainbow, what're you staring at? Better not be my flank or rump, I don't play that way."

"What? Why would I look there? Is there something there?" Rainbow shifted her gaze and tried to see if anything was amiss as Night stopped dead in the air letting Rainbow pass her by.

"You lead the way, Rainbow. I think I'm lost." And I'm not a fillyfooler, so I'll stay behind her for a while.

Rainbow shrugged and sped up. "I'm really hungry, I think I want a salad like Twilight has, but I think I want eggs and fish with it."

"Eggs AND fish? Are you a carnivore in disguise?" Night mused as she flew to Rainbows side.

"No, but when I was a crazy hermit living in the tree I'd catch fish sometimes cuz I was too embarrassed to go into town, and I got a taste for them. They're so much better since Fluttershy showed me how to cook them, though."

Night stared at Rainbow for a moment before asking. "Why were you embarrassed to go into town? You were a crazy hermit, shame shouldn't have been on your mind at all."

"Oh, it wasn't. I would sometimes eat mushrooms that grewed from my poo when I was starving but couldn't get any tradeables. It'd make me sickish and I didn't wanna throw up or go poo in town, that's just gross." Rainbow spoke with no shame about her past and it took Night off guard, they flew the rest of the way in silence except for Rainbow humming a song and bobbing her head.

"Troops, I have reports the traveling show is going very well. They'll be in Canterlot within the next two weeks and then we'll see what the elements are capable of. We have a lot to prepare for, I have taken the title of General of the Royal Guard, on the advise of my parents and a vote by you, my troops. As general I will be filling positions and roles immediately and delegating responsibilites. Use your chain of command, as usual. That is all. Thank you and keep up the great work, team."

A loud stomp echoed in the main hall as ponies stood at attention and saluted him. He saluted back. "Fall out, stay smart and stay safe."

Shining Armor returned to the headquarters based in the old throne room of the castle. All respects to Luna were removed as well as both thrones. A war table stood in it's place and there was a detailed magic overlay of known Equestria as the map. It showed hundreds of sleeper cells that were ready to activate at strike Nightmare Moon and her deliveries, transports and soldiers at a moments notice. Just because he said he wouldn't attack anymore didn't mean he had to know if another pony did. It was a huge continent, after all, and not every pony worked for the rebellion.

"General, we're ready to brief you on Nightmare Moon and her latest activities."

"Go ahead, captain."

"Sir, it seems we were mistaken and there aren't several Alicorns, which is great news. There is one Alicorn. A grey pony, we can't identify by gender or cutie mark, sir."

"Okay, that is great news. What else?"

"There's a patrol of their own EUP, all wearing enchanted armor but they have their free will. Loyalists. Also, there's a few reports of Celestia in the throne room. She's alive and very well. She's well nourished and allowed to leave the enchanted ward at random once a few days for a few minutes or so. Most often to watch the fireworks from the show."

Shining grinned and stomped his hoof in approval.

"Yes sir, it was a genius idea of your sister to do this show. You had the vision to make it a secret attack. You also had the foresight to not tell your family about the risk and danger she's in."

"I know full well the risks and danger. That's why we were fortunate to have Night become a bearer. She's a skilled soldier and fully trained and ready to carry out the other mission, she's ready to die for Equestria and that's what we need."

"Sacrificing ponies isn't a need, sir."

"As a general I have to make the hardest choices, lives will be lost at the cost of victory. It's a given fact, I'm just going to do it at a controlled rate. Four ponies across Equestria have missions that might end their lives. Hardly a cause for major concern, I'm not ordering troops to line up in formation like during the Griffon wars and charge blindly into battle, spears at the ready. These are tactical, last ditch efforts. If I had another way I'd never have any of these chosen four ponies risk their lives."

"Well, sir, as it stands; Night is ready with her suicide mission. Peanut Butter checked in and is ready also, ready to destroy the grain silos. Cold Feet is ready and prepared to destroy the main train depot into Canterlot. Hard Time is in deep cover and is ready to destroy the barracks in the royal castle. I don't agree with this plan sir, one life is too many. You said that not two months ago, you've changed."

Shining sighed and sat on the floor and spoke loud enough for every pony in the room to hear. "We're all going to die soon." A gasp was heard echo in the suddenly silent room. "I wasn't supposed to say anything, but most of the plant life in Equestria is dying and no amount of unicorn magic can keep them alive. What we are saving is being stored in secret locations, but it's only enough to keep a select few alive for a few years.

I've already decided a group of stallions, mares and foals that will live at one of the sites, impartially based on survival skills and abilities. Within a year, nearly everypony in Equestria will be dead from starvation. The cold of night has been easy enough to deal with, but most of you know unicorn magic can't fight the cold forever and some of you have already felt the chill."

A few ponies looked at each other and one raised a hoof. "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"I've seen smoke from my breath when I went outside the castle, is that why?"

Shining lowered his head. "The actual temperature outside is cold enough to kill all plant life in a day. I've had high level unicorns across Equestria cast warming spells over major food sites since the start. But they're getting tired, some have gotten Arcane Illness." Unicorns across the room lowered their heads and huffed. "Everypony knows what that is, right?"

A pony entered the room from just outside the door and stood at attention. "I don't, sir. Is it serious?"

"Private, I'm sorry you had to hear that. You really shouldn't eavesdrop on officer meetings, I'm going to have to have a word with you after we're done. How old are you?"

"17, sir. I'm from Trottingham, joined 11 months ago."

"Well, long story short, Arcane Illness is what can happen to a unicorn if they use magic too consistenly, the magic going through the brain can cause insanity starting with paranoia then working its way to dementia, finally brain death. Once it starts," Shining stopped and looked at the stone floor, poking it with a hoof. His tail swished uncomfortably."

"They have to surgically remove their horn," a mage stated deadpan, "They lose their mind and their magic in exchange for their lives. A fate as bad as death for most."

The feeling in the room was sad and unhappy as the ponies thought about what that would be like. A Pegasi without wings, an earth pony without a rear leg, a unicorn without a horn. Fates that took all their potential away and would doom them to an unnatural life, probably stuck at home like an old retired pony waiting for death.

"However, let's not dwell on that. We have to plan for the next mission. Captain, take the private into custody and have him locked in the brig until the missions are complete."

"What! Sir? Why? Please!" the private screamed as two ponies collected him in their magic and walked him out of the room.

"I don't know you, and even though I'm sure you're a fine earth pony with great intent, you just became a risk to every pony by listening into a secret conversation. I'll visit you soon and give you company while I can." Shining nodded to the stallion as his pleading and cries echoed away. "So, that's what it means to be a general, if you have a problem or think you can do better, please let me know captain."

The captain lowered his head and walked away to check on his notes.

"Sir, I'll just continue the report. Castle repair group 19 reports-"

Twilight and the others were sleeping soundly on top of one another staying warm by each others body heat under the makeshift tent. A whinny from outside the tent woke Night who nudged Twilight. "Twilight," Night whispered as she crawled free from the others and under the wagon, "Twilight, get up, someponies outside."

Twilight sat up and yawned then walked to outside, so sleepy she barely saw the enchanted royal guard before her. "Huh? What is it?"

"The Great Twiley?"

Twilight blinked her eyes and the world came into view. A chill in the air made the hair on the tail stick up and she shivered as she saw the soldier in front of her. She took a step back more awake then she was a moment ago. "The Amazing Twiley, sir. How can I help you?"

"You are summoned to the halls of the Queen Nightmare Moon at once."

Twilight felt excited as she heard the offer before she began to remember the plan. "Sir, I don't know. How'll we get there and what about our other shows?"

"You leave now." Four unicorns came into her line of sight and began casting spells.

"Sir! What're you-" in a flash of light they were outside the throne room in the palace, "doing? We can't... go to the, palace." Twilight finished her sentence meekly and she looked around. A click was heard from under the tent as Night sneaked back into hiding. "I have to get my friends and we need time to prepare, sir. You understand, right? We were sleeping."

The guard nodded but hadn't smiled since she met him and didn't now. It was unnerving to be around a stoic pony on a mission. "I understand. Gather yourselves and your cart and follow me."

"Girls? Girls, we have to wake up, now," Twilight urged. They rustled and one of them groaned. "C'mon, we have to get up! It's an emergency," she poked Scootaloo on the nose since she was the closed. A quiet fart left one of them and shortly they all were scrambling to escape the tent.

"Hoo-doggie! Dinner didn't smell that bad goin' in! Who let the skunk in?" Applejack said as she took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Oh my, that was quite, unpleasant. Rainbow, what do you say?"

"Hey! It wasn't me, I'm not the one who ate a bean salad, Twilight."

"Hey, I was out here trying to wake you up! Look where we are," Twilight pointed at the throne room door.

The stoic guard chuckled for the first time and garnered the attention of the others who gathered together in worry. "Twi, where are we?"

"We're in Canterlot Castle! Wow, that's so awesome, I never thought I'd be here for real," Scootaloo shouted as she bounced around looked at the stained glass that lined the halls. "That's so cool, how'd they get the glass to look like a tapestry? It's like, oh yeah. They are magic," she laughed as the others looked at the guard uneasily.

"Sir, um, mister enchanted guard, sir. Why are we here?"

The guard returned to his stoic stance and looked at them. "You have been summoned to perform for Queen Nightmare Moon. I will give you an hour to prepare, follow me." He turned and started walking away as his mages lifted their wagon and followed him. Two other guards that were unnoticed stood behind the grouped mares and Scootaloo. Twilight led them to follow the wagon. Several minutes and a halls later they were led into a large room while their wagon was left just outside.

"Thank you, sirs. We'll be as quick as we can, we never thought we'd perform for royalty."

"Just make certain you're better than the last one. Trixie made claims she was the best, what happened to her..." They guard trailed off then turned and stood guard. The room was as spacious as a living room in a common house with a fireplace, couch, coffee table and several chairs. The walls were adorned with paintings of ponies past.

Twilight cautiously closed the door and turned to the others.

"I have to send a letter, who has a quill and parchment?"

"We have pen and paper in the wagon, Twi. I'll get 'em." Applejack suggested.

"No, wait, if we go out there and get writing stuff they'll know something is amiss," Twilight warned.

"We're writing a game plan is all. Stay calm, I'm an actress. I may not look the part but I still have the skills."

Twilight hesitated and nodded as she and the others went to a couch and sat on the floor to collect themselves.

"Sir, I need to get some supplied from my wagon, is that okay?" The guard nodded without looking away from the wagon. Applejack went to the side and opened a small cubby door. A couple sheets of paper fell to the floor garnering the guards attention before she picked them up and grabbed some pens. "We have to make notes and plan and time's short. See ya soon, big guy," Applejack said seductively as she passed him. Giving her a look as she passed he snapped his head back forward and cleared his throat.

"Got your paper and the guard is almost putty out there and all it took was five words. We'll have to see if we can use him later." Applejack placed the paper and pens in front of Twilight as Rainbow bounced on the couch.

"Can I draw a picture? Please, Twi?"

"Okay, here." Twilight passed a sheet of paper and a pen to Rainbow as she giggled and took the pen in her mouth and started scribbling as Scootaloo watched on.

Twilight aligned the pen and paper before picking up a pen in her mouth and writing a short note to Shining.

"Twilight, I know you don't like magic much, but why do you use your mouth to write and not your telekinesis?" Fluttershy asked.

"Bithuause," Twilight spat out the pen and smiled, "Because, when I chose, years ago, to stop using magic because my feelings were hurt I got used to the tactile sensations. Plus, I've tried writing with my magic and it's ineligable. Most ponies have years to practice and I've only been using detailed magic for a little over a month now."

"I know, I just wanted to make sure you understood yourself still."

"One of your psychological techniques?"

"Yeah, sort of."

Twilight picked up her pen and finished her note. Using her magic she gave Fluttershy a glance as she cast a teleport spell on it. "Now, we have to stall for time."

"Don't worry, Sugar. I got ya covered," Applejack said before she trotted to the door and screamed in pain, falling to her side.

The guard opened the door and gasped as he saw Applejack doubled over in pain. "Miss, what's wrong?"

"My foal, I think something's wrong. Can you get me to the infirmary?"

The guard looked a bit down for a moment before calling for the medics. A few minutes passed and Applejack was doing her best to act like she was in pain still, but it was getting hard to maintain as a group of medical personal ran into the hall shouting at the guard to move away.

"Ma'am, what's wrong, where does it hurt?"

"My foal, I think something is wrong, HRNNG," she grunted and curled up as she held her lower belly. The medics pulled out a litter and she crawled onto it carefully. "See ya soon, gals. I'm sorry," Applejack said while wincing with pain.

The girls put on their best worried looks they'd been taught as Applejack was hauled away in a rush. "Hey, guard guy. We can't go and put on a show without her! What're ya gonna do about it?"

The guard shot Rainbow a glare before he grabbed the door and slammed it shut. "I think we got all the time we need. Great job girls." Twilight gave them a hug. "Hopefully Applejack can keep this up for a day, it's a big deal to act like that."

"Oh, she's been an actress for a very long time. Also, she's used to getting little sleep thanks to the nightmares from before. She'll be fine and we'll have a nice session later, if she needs it." Fluttershy said quietly, but proudly.

"Captain! Gather all senior officers in the war room NOW!" Shining shouted loud enough for his voice to echo through much of the castle. The next hour was the most nerve wracking of Shinings life since he thought he got a mare pregnant in high school. The officers finally gathered and he announced the show had made it into the castle early. "We have to mobilize our forces and have them all meet at Canterlot at the same time. We have one day, exactly 22 hours and thirty minutes.

Our window of opportunity closes after that and we may not have another chance. Gather your individual troops and mobilize. Have any and all mages teleport any ponies that can make it and those that can't have to do their best to get there. Let's move, ponies. We have a sun to bring back!"

The officers cheered and galloped from the room, their missions clear.

"It's been six hours, I need to go to the bathroom, where is it Twilight?" Scootaloo asked as she crossed her legs.

"I'll ask the guard." Twilight opened the door to ask the guard but a new one sat in his place. "What happened to the other guard?"

"He's dead. Failed to get you to perform on time."

The mares gasped and Scootaloo lost a little control of her bladder as she galloped to the guard. "I gotta go! Where's the bathroom?"

The new guard pointed to a bucket outside the door.

"You can NOT be serious. I am not going in a bucket in the hall, I need a real toilet. Sheesh! Where's the royal guest treatment."

"Yeah, what if we tell Nightmare Moon you embarrassed us and made us mess up our performance?"

Wow, Rainbow actually made a logical assumption. I'm impressed, maybe she's really getting better. Twilight smiled briefly at Rainbow before returning her attention to the guard who was obviously nervous.

"Very well, follow me. If any of you leave you'll meet Trixies fate."

The three gulped as the guard trotted quickly with Scootaloo behind. "What do you think happened to her? Maybe tortured?" Fluttershy shuddered.

"She coulda been killed," Rainbow suggested with a shrug as she walked back to the couch.

"Let's not speculate. Let's just say she's an example to not mess up. Let's go over the routine and add in the final finale."

They gathered around the coffee table and discussed their plan again.

Scootaloo flushed and exited the stall in the restroom. The sink was too high for her to reach so she tried to jump, fluttering her wings her best she barely floated down as she thumped on the floor. Stupid wings and stupid adult sized sinks. They built this place for horses, not ponies and definitely not fillies. "Hey, guard. I need to wash my hooves, where are you?"

The guard walked in and looked at Scootaloo with empty eyes. In the night fires of the halls she couldn't see his eyes, now they were normal white and yellow irises, but his pupils were dark and empty, like he had no soul or light in his life. It scared her too much to have him act as a stool for her. "I'm ready to go now, please."

"General, we're in position. We've gathered all the available troops and our agents inside Canterlot are prepared, code names aside they are in position across the city and ready for their missions. Once Twilight casts the fireworks spell they'll all detonate at the same time and then Night is on her own with the others."

"That's okay to hear. I wish we had more time, but it has to be now. Celestia, watch over Twiley."

"Sir, Celestia is a prisoner. She may have to watch your sister turn to ash before her."

Shining looked sharply at his captain. "I understand that," he snarled, "Don't tell me what I already know. Let me, let us all, have something to believe in before we all die, one way or the other." With a final growl Shining stomped to his war tent that was setup a few miles from Canterlots first outpost.

"Officer on deck!"

"At ease, whats the situation? Are all units accounted for?"

"Yes sir, the map is fully active and shows all placements of units down to their cutie marks. You'll know who is where and you can communicate with any unit commander at any time just by touching their cutie mark."

"Excellent, I can see my sister in the castle too, impressive."

"Any pony that's been in the castle stronghold since we cast wards and enchantments has tracking magic on them. You can't tell if they're alive or dead, though. So let's just hope for the best on the battle front."

"Sergeant, most ponies don't know how to fight outside small personal skirmishes with their neighbors. Battle is a completely different thing. Expect at least half these dots to retreat at the first sign of combat. Plan accordingly. Also, bring me that private I had locked up earlier. We'll see if he's really ready to earn a stripe."

"Yes, sir."

"All units: Order your troops into position, they're moving to the throne room, the signal will happen shortly."

"Applesnack, you're really okay, right?" Rainbow whispered to her friend as they walked side by side wearing heavy cloaks in preparation for the show.

"Yeah, Sugar. I'm fine, we're both fine." Rainbow giggled.

"Remember when you told me about you being pregnant? I told Fluttershy you had a foal and were hiding it inside your tummy? I was so silly."

The others giggled as they remembered Fluttershy having to take Rainbow to another room and explain the process of reproduction. "Rainbow didn't talk for almost six hours, but kept looking at every stallion walking by and trying to peek at their, you know." Twilight joked between chuckles.

"Oh yeah, well at least I like those things! You don't at all," Rainbow snapped back. She didn't really know what a lesbian was but she knew it a pony that didn't like a stallions privates.

"That may be true, but I know more than you about that stuff, so," Twilight stuck her tongue out at Rainbow.

"Now, girls. Let's focus. We have a lot to do and this has to be perfect. We're performing for the Princess, um. I mean Queen Nightmare Moon."

"That's right, 'Shy, we have to become legends tonight! Let's knock her horse shoes off!" Scootaloo shouted hopping from the top of the wagon to Twilights back. "Let's get it done and go home famous!"

Smiling wide they stopped in front of the royal throne room doors as a guard rapped on it. Both doors opened slowly to reveal a slightly brighter light than the rest of the castle. Celestia, the princess of the sun was before them. As they walked into the throne room Nightmare Moon stood from her spot on the throne and walked down the steps, wings opened by her side.

"Verily, I greet thee. Thy are the wizards of wonder I have heard of? I have seen thy spectacle a dozen times from my windows and thy have impressed me. Thy will perform for us?"

The mares bowed, Scootaloo hopped off Twilight and bowed as well.

"Your highness, I have not seen you since your arrival and you are more resplendent now than you were then. The beauty of your night pales to your own beauty, surely."

Nightmare moon smiled exposing her sharpened teeth. "Thy speak merrily, thy dost not jest in your observations and thy orbits do not deceive thee. The most resplendent creature stands before thee. Matched only by my night, itself. Thy are good subjects. Entertain me and I will reward you greater than any pony can imagine. Disappoint me and face her fate." Nightmare moon pointed to a corner under a dim lantern. The lantern flared up and shone on Trixie.

She was dressed as a historical jester but was looping a motion over and over from prideful to a cowing position.

"What happened to her, your majesty?" Twilight asked.

"She was a fool, at best. I gave her an appropriate attire then made sure that, for the rest of time, all would know what happens to those that jest at my expense." Smiling darkly she cast a spell and Trixie changed positions to one of a scream of agony and froze like that. "Do not disappoint me, Great Twiley."

Nightmare Moon trotted next to the outer ring of Celestia's ward and laid down, expectantly. As Twilight looked at the Princesses' side by side she felt awe in their presence. Then a pile of bones with flesh still rotting behind them snapped her back to reality. Do or die, Twilight. This' it. Don't mess up.

Twilight and the others moved their wagon to the far end of the room and began the show. Everything went amazing and the room filled with lights and stars as Twilight cast spells that should have been reserved for veteran magic users. She took a break to catch her breath and right her mind as she prepared the variation spell designed for Nightmare Moon. Scootaloo and Rainbow were finishing their juggling act so Twilight focused and prepared for her next appearance.

She stomped heavily on the floor and a switch opened the trap door releasing Night from her hidden compartment with a thump on the floor. "Behold, for your royal highness Nightmare Moon. I will honor you with a display of the most beautiful thing in the history of Equestria!"

Focusing her magic as she took a guard stance she opened her mind to the full power of the arcane energies around her. It was easier here for some reason and took a lot less effort as she felt the power flowing through her. She cast the illusion spell at the ceiling and in a flash of light everypony shielded their eyes. Opening them they saw the most beautiful night sky with the moon. And the mare in the moon, Nightmare Moon looked on curiously. She had never seen her moon look like that.

The illusion shifted in three dimensions to the old castle and of Celestia standing on a tower. Nightmare Moon growled and looked to Twilight who was laying on the floor holding her head at the base of her horn. The image turned and showed a young Luna standing behind Celestia facing the other way. They turned and nuzzled each other before the image faded.

"What is thy meaning behind this? Thy have no idea what thy play with. When one toys with the feelings of a goddess, they become toys for thy goddess!" Nightmare moon seethed with rage at Twilight.

"Wait, your highness. The final act? Don't you want to see it? Even if you want to curse us or kill us, please. Let us finish so others will know of thy mercy."

Nightmare Moon let her magic dissipate as she stepped back. "Thy are a wordsmith indeed, Twiley. Your last act will seal your fate. Proceed."

Twilight gathered with the others on stage and unnoticed Night joined them, standing just behind in their silhouettes. Twilight focused the energy at much less effort and force and cast the magical cloud that spread out from the open windows across Canterlot. With a bow she activated the fireworks spell. The deafening explosions across the throne room masked the explosions across Canterlot and within the castle itself. Nightmare Moon jumped to her hooves and smiled as she watched the lights and sound fill her senses. A pony could have slapped her haunches and she wouldn't have noticed.

The show went across Canterlot and thousands of ponies watched in awe at the display.

"That's the signal. Let's end this war." Shining charged from his tent and a platoon of his best soldiers teleported into Canterlot Palace in the main entrance hall. Enchanted guards charged at them but were easily subdued without loss of life. In an orderly fashion they all marched behind Shining Armor, headed for the castle center.

"Alpha, with me. Omega, to the dungeons. Free the prisoners and recruit any that'll join us. Go, now."

Without a word the groups separated and followed their commanders.

The Fireworks were a nice sight for the ponies of Ponyville as they watched from afar the spectacle over the capitol city.

"Pinkie, isn't this just the most amazing thing? Maybe they're celebrating her defeat! Maybe the sun will rise soon, wouldn't that be great?"

"Rarity, as long as we're happy, that's all I care about. If she is gone, I'll plan a party to celebrate and every pony will show up. It'll be the most amazing party in Equestria history, but until then let's just have a cupcake while we watch."

Pinkie handed Rarity a cupcake. "Pinkie, where'd you get this from? We're in the middle of the street."

Pinkie took a small bite and licked the icing from her lips as she smiled as the display. The light booms and pops had just started to reach them from the city afar. "This' gonna be a great party."

The fireworks were nearly done as Nightmare Moon reared and kicked the air in excitement. Night moved faster than and of the others had ever seen a Pegasus fly so close to the ground with a knife ready. Charging at the witch she trust the knife up straight to where her heart would be. The knife deflected against her flesh as Nightmare Moon looked down and roared inaudibly against the fireworks. Falling with all her might she narrowly missed Night as Night made another thrust at the Dark Queens under body.

A slash, a kick as she cleared the area and took to the air she threw the knife like a dart at Nightmare Moon. Catching it with her magic she flung it away and growled. The fireworks were ending and the sound was dissipating. The magic Twilight had cast to protect her and her friends didn't cover Night after she left the stage. She was affected with temporary deafness as Nightmare Moon shouted curses at her. The show crew stood their ground and Applejack cast off her cloak.

Celestia smiled at the sight of her subject Jack in the group. "Princess Celestia, we're here to free you!" Twilight shouted as she and the others separated and charged the guards. Placing an enchanted gem on the coat of an enchanted pony instantly rendered them unconscious. Scootaloo charged at the princess out of sight and tossed a gem at her under body. The gem deflected and shattered to the ground as Nightmare Moon glared down at the filly.

"I'm sorry, please don't be mad," Scootaloo squeaked as Nightmare Moon raised her hoof and brought it down on Scootaloo. Scootaloo gasped as she looked at he belly, Nightmare Moons hoof had landed exactly between her legs and missed her completely. Scampering up she galloped as fast as she could in any direction avoiding magic energy blasts from unicorns fighting her friends and the stomping behind her as Nightmare Moon tried to crush her.

Rainbow Dash flew down and scooped up Scootaloo and flew her to the top of the wagon before grabbing a hoof full of gems and throwing them blindly at Nightmare Moon as she huddled over Scootaloo.

With a loud roar Nightmare moon coughed and spat a gem out of her mouth as she stumbled and fell to her knees. She shook her head and tried to stand as the magic still had affected her she fought it off and stood back to her hooves, her knees wobbled as she focused a cure spell on herself. Night sent a heavy kick focused at the base of Nightmare Moons horn that made contact. The dark horse fell to her knees screaming in pain as she did her best to cover her horn and press the spot that was hit.

The few guards that were left stopped attacking as her enchantment wavered giving the bearers the chance to attach gems to them and put them to sleep. "We have to focus on getting Celestia free, let's go," Twilight called as she and the others galloped around the outer perimeter.

"Children, do not try. Only she can lower the ward and release me. If you enter you can not leave alive."

"Princess Celestia, what do we do? How can we kill her?"

"Jack, I cannot condone you killing my sister and more than I could the murder of any other pony. You will find a way, I trust in all your abilities."

Nightmare Moon lay crying on the floor as a trickle of blood left her head. She focused her magic and a beam of light shot to the ceiling creating a dark blue beacon. "What in tarnation was that? What did you just do?" Shouted Applejack.

A dozen of her Pegasus flew in through the windows, shattering them as they entered. Unicorns teleported into the throne room and all were wearing enchanted armor with weapons at the ready.

"Fluttershy?"

"Yes Rainbow?"

"I love you," Rainbow leaned over to Fluttershy and gave her a tight hug. The others knew they had lost and joined in to a tight group hug. Night landed and wrapped her wings around them all and they all waited for the attacks to come and destroy them.

Seconds passed and the sound of wings beating in the air and Nightmare Moon groaning incoherently on the floor near them. They broke their hug and opened their eyes looking around the room. Every pony in the room was fighting with their inner choice of doing their sworn duty to nightmare moon or killing these ponies who were fighting for love, life and each other.

A grey Pegasus flew into the room and landed heavily on the floor next to Nightmare Moon.

"M-Mommy?"

The Alicorn turned to Scootaloo and her expression softened. "Scootaloo? Why are you here, sweetie? You're supposed to be in Las Pegasus with Cider's family! They were supposed to get you after I left, did they not show up?"

"No, mommy. I left as soon as I found your note. I didn't know anypony was supposed to help me."

"Wait, child. You traveled across Equestria, alone?!" The Alicorn was more of an upset mother than a ward of the tyrant at the moment. "And then you join the ponies that are fighting against me, against your family?"

Scootaloo stood tall and left the group. "Mommy, they aren't my family, you are. And you're not a very good mom. You, you, YOU KILLED DADDY!" Scootaloo screamed so loud it echoed, other ponies lowered their weapons and the Pegasi landed to listen to the argument. "I watched my daddy die in front of me. What if that witch hadn't show up? What would you have done? Killed everypony in front of us kids?"

Her mother hesitated. "No, we would have... Yes. You're too young to understand what we've dedicated our lives to. We have to do this, it's our true destiny, our cutie marks are meaningless without her."

"That's a lie!" Rainbow shouted as she and the others faced Night Lead. "I didn't get my cutie mark until a few months ago," a round of gasps were heard from the room, "When I got it it was supposed to be the greatest moment of my life. My destiny on my body, but that's a lie. Cutie marks are a suggestion, you're right. My destiny is to be a great friend to Fluttershy and to help make everypony as happy inside as I am!"

Rainbow gasped as the gems on her began to glow and lift her into the air.

"And my destiny is to make every pony understand that life is worth living. Rainbow is the first, but before long I'm going to find a way to help ponies everywhere find kindness in their hearts and help each other.

Fluttershy squeaked as the gems on her glowed and she levitated into the air next to Rainbow. Rainbow moved and touched Fluttershy on her withers with a warm smile. The others realized what they had to do. Applejack stepped up and stood proud. "I help orphans across Equestria, and now that me and my sis are ones, I'm gonna double my efforts through my generosity."

"Mommy, when you left me and daddy I had to walk across Equestria to find you, only to find out you're a monster. That took a lotta courage, everypony said. And now I know it's true, cuz I'm gonna stand up to you for my friends."

"And I'm ready to die for my friends, for my fellow ponies. I'm loyal without fault. There is no pony that'll stop us as long as we're together."

Twilight looked at the others hovering in the air and closed her eyes. What am I special for? I don't have a lifetime of skills, I'm a trade master. I really wish I'd thought this over. All I've been doing is casting magic I don't understand for the sake of getting here. She opened her eyes. "I've been running from my destiny my whole life. My cutie mark always held the answer I couldn't explain. The star in the center represents the incredible magic I have access to flowing through me."

She let the arcane energy flow through her as she let her inhibitions and apprehensions go without fear or worry for the first time in her adult life. The energy was so relieving as it coursed through her body.

Nightmare Moon stood up, her head throbbed from her damaged horn to the migraine it caused. She spit out a curse as she focused all the dark magic in her and tore the bounds of reality to access more than enough to vaporize the castle and all who inhabited it in a mistaken blast.

"I represent the spark of magic, and together, our friendship and dedication to the pony race is unbeatable." Joining the others in the air their fragments left their coats and formed full gems bearing their cutie marks in dazzling necklaces. A crown appeared on Twilights head as she let the unencumbered energies flow through her, letting them do what they wanted.

Nightmare Moon cast a powerful death spell at the six, the blast waved around them and vaporized all the ponies asleep behind them and blasted a hole in the wall going farther into the castle and mountain than even she had thought possible. The bearers all looked at Night Lead and back to Nightmare Moon.

"Mommy, I'm sorry. Night is totally lame and I can't stand the cold. I hope you tell daddy I love him."

Night Lead bowed her head to her daughter and stood up. "He always loved you, and so do I. I'm sorry I have to do this." Night Lead opened her wings and charged at the group. She grabbed Fluttershy and flew straight up, blasting the ceiling with an uncontrolled magical blast that obliterated it so she could get out. Ponies across the room gasped as the raw power she now held and the unicorns felt true fear to be led by a pony with no magical knowledge that possessed the ability to vaporize marble like it was nothing.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rainbow Dash screamed louder than ever. Her voice cracked and she bolted faster than she had ever flown before in her life after Night Lead and her friend. Night lead was unbelievably fast as an Alicorn. The others fell to the floor as the magic chain was broken. Nightmare Moon sneered and started drawing magic again from the deepest nether realms.

Rainbow easily passed Night Lead. "You unicorns and whatever all have the same weakness. Your stupid magic and your stupid horns!" She stopped above and charged with her hooves aimed straight at Night lead. Casting an agony spell it hit its mark and Rainbow screamed and winced but kept charging through the pain. Connecting with full force she snapped Night Lead's Alicorn horn off and crushed part of her skull knocking her unconscious and releasing Fluttershy.

The throbbing in Rainbow's hoof finally broke her resolve as she hovered in the air and screamed in pain as the agony spell tore through her nervous system. The sound of Fluttershy screaming barely registered to her over her own screams for a moment before the dream they shared flashed in her mind. She felt the spell explode off her and saw a green energy shoot from her body as she flexed her wings and legs and dove after Fluttershy.

I'm ready to die with you, Fluttershy. I'm ready to spend eternity with you in the next life, where ever that is. Because we'll be together, best friend. Faster and faster she flew as the castle approached and the marble stone floor of the throne room beckoned. Rainbow flew faster and faster to try to catch her friend. She didn't want to die if she didn't have to, but she was ready. Thrusting her forelegs out she could almost reach Fluttershy, just like in their dream. Fluttershy's tears splashed across Rainbow's body as she turned to reach for her friends grasp.

The other elements activated again along with Rainbow and Fluttershy's. Twilight wasted no time and let the energies flow through her again. A rainbow began to emanate from them all and shot out in a radius, washing over everypony waging war outside and below the castle stopping them as they felt peace and love for each other like they were the best of friends.

Rainbow heard silence for a moment as she felt the air around her still and then she felt it return with more force than ever before as she caught Fluttershy and shut her eyes, letting herself cry into Fluttershy's coat. "I caught you. I CAUGHT YOU!"

"Rainbow, not only that, look!" Fluttershy pointed behind them as the spirited away. "You just did a sonic rainboom! I can't believe it! YOU DID A SONIC RAINBOOM!" Fluttershy felt herself open her wing in joy then gasped. The other opened with it and she was looking at the world with both her eyes. "Rainbow? Rainbow! My wings, my eye! I'm healed!"

Rainbow banked and turned, aiming for the castle again as her speed slowed. It took her two minutes to reach the castle again and then land with Fluttershy. She looked around in amazement as everypony that was allied with Nightmare Moon hugged and cried, their hostility gone. Fluttershy was still crying as she rolled her eyes and waved both hooves in front of her face, tracking them with both eyes. Her wings fluttered and flapped almost pulling her in a circle and backwards at the same time.

"Rainbow, what did you do? That was incredible! Everypony was cured from their ailments and even Princess Celestia is better! She's talking with her sister, Princess Luna. See?"

Princess Celestia was standing in her full glory radiating light as she spoke with Luna, a black mare her size that looked a lot like her former self of Nightmare Moon, only without the armor. "Twilight, is that Nightmare Moon? Is she crying because she lost?"

"No Rainbow Dash, when we blasted her and you did, whatever you did, the magic combined and covered all of Canterlot. Everypony is healed and full of love!" Twilight lunged Rainbow into a tight hug before galloping to Applejack, who was looking into her reflection admiring her former beauty returned.

"I wonder who else is-" There was a loud thud and several screams as Night Lead's body slammed into the floor next to Rising Tide's corpse splattering blood across a dozen feet and any ponies in the area while the impact shattered her body into a mush on the floor. Rainbow chuckled. "Hey Twilight, I don't think everypony was healed."

Fluttershy walked to Rainbow and placed a hoof on her back between her wings. "Rainbow Dash, that doesn't bother you?" Rainbow shook her head and looked at Fluttershy with her head cocked to the right, quizzically. "We need to have a talk when we get to a safe place, okay, sweetie?"

Rainbow smiled and hugged Fluttershy as tightly as she could and sniffed. "As long as you're alive, I don't care."

Celestia nuzzled her sister who stood as tall as she did with a flowing black mane that was full of stars. Celestia's horn lit yellow and she sighed. The moon fell and the sun rose for the first time in what felt like years. Cheering across the city was audible and across Equestria Ponies left their homes and basked in the warmth of the morning sun.

"Bearers of the Elements of Harmony and a special thank you to you, Rainbow Dash, for spreading the power of the elements across the area in a unique way. You have saved Equestria and the world from the darkness that plagued my sister's heart. She was the size of a pony before the darkness consumed her, now the darkness left her but she retained the form of a full horse. Truly a special effect of the sonic rainboom, but what I know for certain is that you all are the saviors of Equestria."

The room roared with cheers as the element bearers grouped together and hugged tightly.

"Hear hear to the victors! Thine are worthy of our deepest praise and admiration for years to come!" Luna bellowed in a royal Canterlot voice scaring most in the room.

"Sister, we don't use that anymore. I'll bring you up to speed on the last thousand years, you have a lot to learn," Celestia said kindly as she bumped her sister jokingly.

"I also have much to atone for. There is nay a reason for thine ponies to trust me until I have earnt thine respect and love, verily."

The doors to the throne room opened and a platoon of soldiers led by Shining Armor charged into the room to the amusement of the ponies already there. "Your highness, you're well and the sun has risen! Thank... You. What of her? Shall we kill her for her crimes?"

"The Great and Powerful Trixie would love to see that," a voice came from the side. With fifty sets of glaring eyes on her she shrank away and slowly walked out of the room.

Celestia smiled warmly as only a mare who has lived and loved for over 1000 years could. "Relax, General. She's my sister again and no threat to the world. Let's I hope no pony here minds, but I think I'm ready to leave this room for a while, I have a kingdom to check on," she said with a chuckle as she walked with Luna out of the room past Shining and his troops.

"Well, let's go ponies. We have families to see and I have a nearly repaired castle in the Everfree forest to watch over." Shining and the others left the room leaving the bearers behind.

Scootaloo turned to her mom's remains and started to cry. Goodbye mommy. Tell daddy I love him and someday, far far from now, I'll meet you both in a cooler place.

"Scootaloo," Night said in a soft voice, "you're not alone. You have us for the rest of your life. We're all family now," she said, letting a tear leave her for the first time in years as she and the other Pegasus in the huddle opened their wings and encircled the group. 


	20. Chapter 21

/-/  
/ The End?/ Story: A world without a rainboom/ by Mocha Star/-/

Princess Celestia organized a parade for the Element Bearers the following week. Thousands of ponies lined the streets of Canterlot and hundreds more watched via magic from across Equestria, the chance to see the ponies that saved the sun, brought back the matriarchy and ended a war. The after party was equally exceptional and grand.

"Princess Celestia went all out with that parade! I can't believe how many came out."

"Twilight, we saved Equestria. This is just the beginning for us, we're legends! I can retire and focus all my time on helping ponies in need."

"Um, didn't you already do that, Applejack?"

"Yeah, but now I don't have to petition and ask for donations. I've already got a letter from my Dream Team, we've gotten enough donations to build a whole town. That monies going ta the needy in the right ways." Applejack said proudly.

"I don't care as long as I get to have fun with my best friends! This is a great party, better than that Grant Galloping Marshmallow I keep hearing about. I mean, how's a marshmallow gallop? Doesn't even have legs!"

"Rainbow Dash, you're the silliest. Did you get the letter I wrote you?"

"Yeah Scoots. But, I can't read yet," Rainbow stuck out her tongue jokingly at Scootaloo.

"So, did you have Fluttershy read it?"

"No, I turned it into the totally cool airplane and it went really far," Rainbow opened her forelegs and leaned like an airplane balancing. Scootaloo sighed and hung her head. "I've got it right here, I was gonna show you how good it flies but I think you want it back. Here ya go."

Scootaloo smiled as she was handed the paper airplane and smiled as she opened it. "Dear Rainbow Dash, you're the coolest and I want to be your little sister in my new family. I love my new family and never want it to be apart cuz we all love each other and we're totally awesome when we do that rainbow thing. But, your rainboom was more awesome, big time. Love, your little sister Scootaloo."

The others said awe as she finished. "That was certainly a courageous thing to do and admit, Scootaloo. We're happy to be a part of your family, right Rainbow? Oh, Rainbow, are you okay?"

Rainbow had tears flowing from her eyes as she stared at Scootaloo. "I've always wanted a sister and you're the best sister a pony could have," Rainbow hugged Scootaloo as Scootaloo beamed with joy.

"She already has a sister in Cloudsdale." Fluttershy whispered to Night who was closest next to her.

"We'll cover that when we get to it, 'Shy. 'Til then, let's just enjoy the party."

Hours passed as the party went on until it finally started winding down.

"Hey, has anypony seen Night? She's missing."

"No, Scoots, I haven't seen her in a couple hours. Let's just gather up and see if we can find her."

"Guards, any luck finding her?"

"No sir, general. We've searched Canterlot and asked every town to keep an eye out, but no pony has seen her. Sorry, sir."

"Don't be, it's not your fault. She's just gone. I have to tell my sister and her friends the disheartening news. Dismissed."

Shining sat back in his chair and sighed. Two weeks and we can't find one of the most famous soldiers and mares in Equestria. What the spell is going on?

"Shining sent me a letter, it says she's still missing." The others looked upset, Scootaloo most of all.

"I thought we were a real family, she said so. Now she's gone missing? Rainbow, is she okay?"

"How should I know? I'm not where she is," she replied with a shrug.

"Where ever she is, I certainly hope it's a safe place and she's not in trouble."

"I'll get word to Jack that she's still missing, let's just keep our spirits up, okay?" Twilight said as she levitated a cup of tea to her lips, "All we can do is hope for the best. I'm sorry I have to go to Canterlot, Princess Celestia said she had to talk to me about something really important, I'll be back tomorrow though."

"We know and we'll miss you so much. Ponyville will be a quieter place without you."

"Thank Celestia for that!" Rainbow shouted with a wide smile.

The group giggled at Rainbow as she gave a perfectly timed joke.

"Midnight Strike, you've returned! We heard about your victory against Nightmare Moon with the others. Come in, we have much to discuss."

Night removed her cloak and hung it on a coat rack by the door, her element gem sparkled in the light as she walked into the meeting hall as 7 ponies turned to face her in awe.

"Hail Midnight Strike! Bearer of our saviors freedom!" The all chanted in chorus. Night smiled as she entered and approached the statue of her god and bowed.

"Soon I will help free you, mighty Discord." 


	21. Chapter 23

/-/  
/ The Trixie and Twilight Show/ Story: A world without a rainboom/ by Mocha Star/-/

Fireworks filled the sky as Trixie and Twilight struck the final pose and waited for the crowd to look at them again, letting Trixie know to drop the sound barrier and Twilight to raise the physical shield to protect them from bits being thrown at them. On cue Twilight raised her shield and at the end of the light display Trixie lowered hers, focusing what she could to funnel the bits to the back of their stage wagon.

"And that's the show!" they shouted in unison.  
"The Great and Powerful Trixie-  
And the Amazing Twiley-  
Thank you for watching our show!" They finished as Trixie fired off one last firework.

Twilight growled through her smile loud enough so Trixie could hear. A chuckle was all she replied with. Collecting their bits from the ground they walked into the crowd of a hundred or so ponies to sign autographs and regale the crowd with stories of their heroics against Nightmare Moon. Twilight was a known celebrity across the realm and seeing her was always cause for excitement. A signed picture of her only cost three bits and could sell for up to ten. At least, that's the rumor she and Trixie started.

"Trixie, I swear if you keep one upping me like that at the end of the show I'll turn you into a rock, like that hard head of yours."

"Twilight, this was my show before you slithered your way into it. If I didn't do it, then they'd lose the best reason they had to show up."

Twilight sat inside their wagon and crossed her forelegs at Trixie and frowned. "I'm the most famous mare in this duo. You wouldn't be half as popular without me!"

Trixie scoffed as she took off her robe and hung it on a mannequin. "If I didn't have you, I'd still have my own stories of fighting Nightmare Moon and I'd be just as famous. Now excuse me, I have to powder my horn."

Twilight scooted aside to let her pass. "You know, I could let it slip to a few newspapers that you were frozen in a clown costume for a few weeks," Twilight grinned, "I have a picture to prove it."

Trixie gasped in horror. "You swore you destroyed it! Where is it?!" Trixie dropped her powder puff and lunged at the giggling Twilight missing her by mere inches as Twilight teleported behind Trixie.

"You'll never find it, and you know I'll never tell!" Twilight mocked as Trixie cast a telekinesis spell and wrapped Twilight in a rope. "Is this the best you can do?" With a thought Twilight turned the rope into licorice and stretched out of it.

"Twilight, you're getting fat!" Trixie shouted. Twilight stopped, pain shot across her face as she dropped to her hooves and looked at her flanks. Trixie pounced on Twilight, knocking her onto her back and held her down chuckling. "You're always so worried about your weight."

"Yeah, well I've gotten a lot thinner since we started the show," Twilight snapped back, "you know I'm sensitive about that." Twilight felt her emotions acting up as she turned her head and closed her eyes. "You said you wouldn't use that against me. I was just teasing about the picture. You went too far."

Trixie sat up and sighed. "I'm sorry, Light. I got carried away. The show's nothing without you and you're not fat, not even a little." Trixie got off and sulked to her bed and laid down. Twilight rolled over and sat up and with a sniffle.

"Bea, you hurt my feelings really bad. I don't know what to say right now that won't make us fight."

"Ha. That Fluttershy really taught you to talk, huh? All that kindness power rub off on ya?"

"Bea," Twilight walked to the bed and laid next to Trixie, "I talk that way to you because you're my partner. I can't fight with you and go on stage and pretend like we're friends if I'm mad at you. Fluttershy taught me to talk about my problems and it's worked a lot better than keeping them bottled up and hiding. I have one job now, and that's with you, we're richer than I ever would have thought possible. And I don't see doing anything else with my life at this point."

"Light, you sure talk too much. Let's just put all that behind us and admit you started it and I'm the better unicorn here."

Twilight smiled and closed her eyes. A dozen argument starting phrases raced through her mind until she picked the perfect one.

"I love you, Bea." Trixie gasped and scowled at Twilight.

"You were supposed to keep it going! Darn it, the great and powerful Trixie wanted a good fight! Now we have no reason to, make up."

"Oh the spell we don't," Twilight said as she turned off the lights and leaned into Trixie. 


	22. Chapter 22

/-/  
/ Rainbow Returns Home/ Story: A world without a rainboom/ by Mocha Star/-/

"Now, Rainbow Dash, you remember Cloudsdale, right?" Fluttershy asked me. Like I ever forgot it. It was my home before...

"Yeah, I remember it. Is it any different or as lame as when I left?" I asked but I knew the answer. Some places don't change and others always do. The trees and the glass are always there, but the clouds grow smaller if the weather ponies don't take care of them.

"It's the same, nothing has changed. Except in the market place, they open and close shops every few weeks and it's position in Equestria. There's a great ice cream shop that's been in the market for four years now. The flavors are great! They have 31 flavors from across Equestria and I've tried them all." Fluttershy was so happy as we left the cottage. She had a feed bag full of seeds that she'd reach into and throw at bushes and the bottom of trees for the birds.

"Fluttershy, if you throw it in the glass, how are the birds gonna find and eat all those seeds?"

"They'll manage, they always do." She opened her wings and took in a really big breath and breathed out and then flapped and was in the air. I like how she smiles when she flies like I used to. With her next to me in the sky I know I can fly anywhere, but now it's time to go to my old home and meet my new sister, Stream.

We flew up really high and really fast, I saw Cloudy and Ditzy and Scope and they all were super happy to see us flying higher than them. They waved hi and yelled our names. It was really fun to see them, then they were gone and we were out of Ponyville air space. The clouds were every here and there and didn't move so if we got tired we could take a break on one. Fluttershy got tired a lot, she said it was because she has never really flied before. But, it's okay because I was a new flier too and I learned real fast, so she will too.

"C'mon Fluttershy, you can do it! We're almost half way there and it's almost lunch time! I got food in my saddlebags but I don't wanna eat yet, please can we just go?" I was so excited I almost fell off the cloud but it was okay because I can fly better than anypony in Ponyville and now so can Fluttershy so our dream won't ever happen. When it almost did I catched 'Shy and made a rainbow! It was so cool, I want to do it again but I don't wanna fly that fast, it was kinda scary to almost die for real.

"Okay, Rainbow Dash. I'm rested and ready. Let's go as far as we can and then eat the next time we rest, okay?"

"Like you gotta ask! I wanna see my mommy and daddy for real and not in a dream like before you helped me and show 'em how awesome I am now that I'm a mare." I jumped into the air and it felt so nice, my mane and tail pulled a little cuz I was going so fast then I heard Fluttershy tell me to slow down so I did and she was breathing heavy like 'huff-puff' and I asked if she was okay and she said she can't fly that fast yet.

"Sorry Fluttershy. I'm not used to flying with you this far, so I'll let you lead." I'm so nice to her, and she's nice to me. It's like we're sisters, but we're not. We're just the bestest friends ever.

We finally got to Cloudsdale and Fluttershy landed and closed her wings and laid on the cloud and started to breath a lot. I think she went all out for me, she's so cool sometimes. I helped her stand again and we went to a water cloud and I went on it and jumped like she taught me to and it made a stream of water like a waterfall, but only smaller. Fluttershy drank and smiled big then opened her wings and told me to stop the water.

"But I don't know how, Fluttershy. Can you do it for me?"

"Oh, certainly. See, you just kick it on the side, like this. And there you go! Top is on, side is off. Easy, right?"

"Oh, that's so cool! We can't do that with trees! Only leaves fall and those taste like yucky and sometimes make my mouth itchy."

"I remember that, those were poison ivy leaves you ate from a bush, not a tree."

"A butch is like a tree, only smaller. It's when trees make sex with glass and they grow in the middle!" I motioned with my hooves.

I heard a couple Pegasus like me laugh. I like making other ponies happy so I smiled and waved hi and bye as they went on. Fluttershy was turning kinda peach color in her cheeks and it's cute but I don't know why. Then she flew to that way and I followed her. Everything is made of clouds! The streets, houses, buildings. If the food is I think I'll laugh, but if it's a tasty cloud I'll be happy.

"Heya, Fluttershy? How long until we get the cloud ice cream?"

"Oh, you want that first? I don't see why not, after we get it we can go to the flight training grounds and you can see the race track. Then, I'll take you home to see your family. If that's okay with you, of course."

I nodded and was so ready to taste that iced cream. I want all of them at once. "Hey, Fluttershy, what's that?"

"Oh that? That's the Rainbow Factory, it's where they make clouds, different weather particulates and rainbows."

"Where do the rainbow come from?"

"Rainbow Dash, I just told you they come from the factory. Silly filly."

"But, where do rainbows come from?" Fluttershy slowed down and was thinking for a while.

"I don't know, actually. It's never come up, maybe there's some magic at the top that makes them from recycled clouds."

I guess that makes sense, but I don't remember clouds having rainbows in them, only water and sometimes lightning. Whatever, rainbows are pretty and that's all that matters. We flew over a bunch of houses and they were all really pretty and there were foals playing and flying all around the place. I remember doing that when I was little, it was fun but I can't remember my best friends' names.

Fluttershy led me to a market and we landed outside a shop and it had the numbers 3 and 1. "Three dee one? I don't get it, Fluttershy."

"Oh yes. You're still learning to read, it says thirty one. For each flavor, let's go in and get one." Now Fluttershy is being silly. I want all of them, not one. I imagined a giant cloud on a cone and me taking a bite and it being super awesome and great flavored. What I got was a little ball of frozen soy milk that was pink.

"Fluttershy, is this it? I wanted all of 'em," I told her sadly. She smiled and licked hers and I licked mine.

"Rainbow, your eyes are going to pop out," she giggled. I took another lick and the flavor was super awesome, I never tasted anything so good in my life. I took a big bite and chewed it and Fluttershy yelped and told me no, but she's not the boss of my mouth.

"It's so gooooo- Owowowowow! My head hurts Fluttershy, really bad," I dropped my ice cream and held my head as a headache came out of no where and I couldn't stop it as I heard ponies around me laughing. I didn't know headaches were funny but I don't care, I am NOT going to do this again, ever. I don't even know how I made it happen but it's not awesome. "I just want it to go away and eat more ice cream."

"Here, Rainbow. Drink this warm water, it'll help and I'll buy you another ice cream." I drank the water then my headache went away. I never knew warm water cured headaches, it must be a secret. I won't tell anypony but next time I get a headache I'm drinking three cups of warm water. Headaches aren't funny.

I grabbed up my floor ice cream and licked it and Fluttershy and a few other ponies laughed then I had to throw it away and I almost cried. It was so delicious and tasty, nothing could ever be so good again. Then I got one that was green, it was the best thing I ever tasted and it had chocolate in it! I took a big bite again and another headache came on-.

"Rainbow Dash, up ahead is the race track. Are you ready to see it?" I was really nervous and kinda scared to see the race track.

"The last time I was there, Fluttershy," I couldn't find the words to talk, it was so hard to remember the race because every time I did the memory of finding Fluttershy right below the city goes into my mind.

"Don't worry, Rainbow Dash. Not only can I fly now, but I know you'll save me with a sonic rainboom."

She was right, if she fell I'd do two to catch her and that made me smile. We cleared the clouds and I saw the race track. It was totally different. It was still awesome and a pair of colts were racing and going kinda slow, but they were little and there was clouds under the whole thing.

"Remember how Cloudsdale can move? Right now we're more north than we were that day, if I flew down I'd be in a totally different place. That's why it took me so long to find you last year."

"Oh yeah, it's been almost a year. I'm still kinda messed up but I'm way more awesome than I was. Scootaloo is teaching me new words to talk with that are pretty cool. And you're teaching me letters, numbers and characters that we use for writing, counting and, um..."

"Characters are used for magic related abilities and technology."

"That's right! Like how we can fly and move clouds, and unicorns use magic and earth ponies... Stand a lot?"

I love when Fluttershy giggles. "No, silly. Earth pony magic is still kind of a mystery, since they live on the ground they are tougher and more sturdy and have better endurance than us, but no pony has really taken time to learn their abilities outside those."

"Hey, this isn't school time. I wanna see my family, can we go now. This place is lame and makes me kinda sad."

"Oh, I'm sorry Rainbow. Let's go and head to the residences. You parents are ready to see you, remember their jobs?"

"Daddy is a teacher and mommy is a cloudster."

"Cloud buster, but you're right."

"And Stream is in school like me, only with a school, not at home."

"That's right Rainbow Dash. Good job." I like when she tells me I did a good job, it makes me feel happy and special. I know I am a mare now but, I dunno, sometimes I feel like I don't know as much as I should for a pony my age. At least I have my friends and everything.

I saw the house and I remembered it, it was the same except there was a slide outside and a training ring in the front. I don't really know why most of the city doesn't have glass windows, just open holes. What if it rains or snows? I remember freezing cold and sleeping long times when I was in the tree, what do they do here? I guess they make fire to keep them warm.

"Fluttershy, do clouds burn?"

"What? Rainbow Dash, no they don't. Do you feel like you want to burn your house or somepony?" She sounded worried, like when I'd cry sometimes.

"No, silly. I was wondering how they made fires here to stay warm in winder. How do they?"

"Oh, that's a relief. We don't get snow here, the sun warms us and the night cools us. One of the magic abilities Pegasi have is that we're weather resistant. We don't freeze or burn as easily like the other races. Rainbow, I know we're almost there, but can we do something I've always wanted to try first?"

"Of course. What do you wanna do?"

She flapped her wings really hard and flew up fast. I caught up to her and we kept flying up, higher and higher. It got kinda boring after a while but then I started feeling cold like, winder cold. I was looking at Fluttershy above me for so long I forgot we were flying up for a while and was thinking of other stuff. I looked down and screamed and flew up and grabbed Fluttershy's back legs. We were so high I could see almost all of Equestria!

"Oh, Rainbow Dash, it's okay, if you're, scared, we can, go back, down." She was talking slow and breathing a lot. I took in a breath and it took a while, not like at the ground. "The air, is thin, because, there, isn't much, up here. We're almost, as high, as we, can go. Do you, feel, dizzy?"

I heard her but I was really dizzy and we kept flying up, finally she stopped when I started to wibble and wobble. It was hard to move and my head was getting sleepy, like I was really dizzy. She told me glide down with her after a dive and I closed my wings and we fell together. It was actually nice and calm. The wind felt so nice and it was fast. The whoosh sound was making my heart race and we had so long to go. I looked at Fluttershy and she said 'do it.'

I opened my wings and flew faster and faster and pretended I was catching her again, but it was only pretend. I remember the wind stinging my face and pulling my mane so much it hurt, but I wanted to go faster, it felt so good. I looked back and a rainbow was following me I heard the air going quiet again and I went faster and then it happened again! I felt myself go super fast and the rainbow was going in a circle again, there was a super rainbow coming from me and I turned around and went back to Fluttershy who was still diving and screaming happy at me.

"You did it! I can't believe you can do it so easy, Rainbow Dash. Look at it, it's beautiful." She smiled and we both watched as it circled out. The sound got to us and it was a big 'boom' and made me really happy inside. We finally got close to Cloudsdale and almost everypony was in the air and looking up at the rainbow I made and shouted when they saw me and Fluttershy really loud and it made me feel really special again.

"Rainbow Dash, you're so awesome!" "You're the coolest!" I heard them saying. Fluttershy took the lead and we slowed down and glided to my parents house and the cheers quieted.

*Knock Knock Knock Knockknockknockknock*

"I'm coming! Hold yer tornadoes!" Mommy called. She opened the door kinda mad then screamed and hugged me super tight and I hugged her back, I felt my heart getting a weird feeling I only had when I saw Fluttershy the first time almost a year ago.

"Fluff! Come here, she's home!"

"DADDY!" He hugged me super tight too and we all started to cry.

Fluttershy just sat behind us and cried too, it was a really weird few minutes. "Rainbow, come in. Fluttershy, you too! Please, we're so happy to see you both again."

The house was really cool. It was made from clouds but it had pictures and a clock and stuff. Even a TV! I wanted to watch it but I knew Fluttershy would say no. "Where's Stream, mommy?" She smiled really big when I said her name.

"She's at preflight school. You remember that, right?"

"I remember it, mommy. I was the best flier and," I remembered something I forgot, "I had a friend named Rainbow Blaze, he taught me to be awesome."

Everypony smiled and then we started talking about everything they'd been through over the past few years and then we talked about that day up to when she found me.

"I already told you about me going to school, Rainbow. But, did you know the pony that gave me the recommendation was your father? He used a few friends to get me into the advanced schools, usually reserved for the nobility and wealthy. The education I got was top notch and since it was on the earth I didn't have to have help getting around. Other ponies knew I was from Cloudsdale but I told them my father's job and they didn't bother me."

"Fluttershy, what does your parents do?"

"'What do your parents do,' Rainbow. And my father works in Cloudsdale treasury, as an accountant," she chuckled and sat up more, "I never told my school mates that part. I let them think he was in charge or a senior member. Those types make it up as they go along. Well, after I graduated I did my internship in a suburb of Manehatten at an asylum named after Doctor Hue Broadhoof, it was a great experience and I learned a lot about helping ponies like you, Rainbow Dash."

"Fluttershy has kept up up to date on your progress, you're doing so well, sweetie. How is your alphabet coming?"

"A-B-D-C-F, um, it's hard. Do I have to?"

"Of course not, baby. We're just happy you're here, finally."

"Like me and Fluttershy! She's right here now." Everypony laughed and so did I. "I'm feeling really good and lately I've been wanting to fly and race again, like when I was a filly. Fluttershy says it's good and I'm okay with that, cuz flying fast is fun. I could totally beat you both with a wing tied down."

"Well, someone sounds brash, don't they?" Daddy said proudly. Then everypony laughed at what I said next.

"No I don't, trees have brashes."

Stream came home and she didn't know me, but she wasn't as big or as smart as me. I went to her room and won our race there, she's really fast and I might teach her to do the sonic rainboom someday. We played dolls, house and catch. Then we played tag and hide and seek outside, Stream is like my new best friend, I want her to meet Scootaloo, they're almost the same age. 1, 2, 3, 5, 9, 11, 7. Stream is three and Scootaloo is nine, so they're really close.

Soon I had to leave when the sun was kinda low and I wanted to eat with them but 'Shy wanted to go. I wanted to stay but 'Shy had to take care of our critters.

"Fluttershy, that was the best day I've had in Cloudsdale in a long time. I wanna go back again sometimes."

"That's a great idea, Rainbow Dash. I like your attitude very much and everypony will be happy to see you again. You conducted yourself the best you could and that was very pleasing to everypony."

"Thanks, 'Shy. Wanna race home?" I started flying as fast as I could and the wind in my mane, the whoosh in my ears, my tail whipping behind me and Fluttershy behind me telling me to slow down. I feel so free, I don't know if I ever wanna stop flying this fast. The future is in front of me and I can do anything now, with my friends and family. 


	23. The Complete Story (All Chapters)

A world without a rainboom by Majikkstar

* * *

Chapters

Rainbow Dashes loss

Twilight Sparkle - Employee at Large

Rarity Rocks

Actress Applejack

Nightmare Moon Returns

Return to Canterlot

Hiding in Plain Sight

First Week of Night

Good Night to All and Nightmares to End All (Pt. 1)

Good Night to All and Nightmares to End All (Pt. 2)

The Rebellion Grows

Legion and Loss

Stronghold in the Everfree

The Elements of Harmony

The First Bearers

A Challenging Hour

The Show

Scootaloo's Night POV

The Battle With Nightmare Moon

The End?

Rainbow Returns Home

The Trixie and Twilight Show

* * *

Rainbow Dashes loss

Rainbow Dash was in the final turn of the race to defend Fluttershy's honor and as she lost her balance she ran into a cloud with a light puff. Her opponent charged ahead. "Great job, Rainbow Crash," he called as he passed her for the finish ring.

"Oh no you don't," Rainbow called as she tried to recover. Her wings fluttered and she jumped from the cloud in pursuit of the cocky colt. Flying her fastest proved futile as she just couldn't gather the speed she needed to beat him. Passing the finish ring seconds in the lead he hovered several lengths away waiting for her to finish. Looking at him gloating with a smirk that she knew would end with her being teased and mocked for the rest of the day she turned and flew away as he and several other students called out behind her. "Rainbow Crash! Rainbow Crash! Rainbow Crash! Rainbow Crash!"

Her eyes filling with tears, she flew away with no place in mind she looked down at the earth below her. Her wings leaned and she descended for the first time below the clouds. The ground got closer and closer and for the first time she smelled the nature of earth. It made her smile even though she still wept at her loss. "I can't believe I lost to that punk. If that stupid Fluttershy wasn't such a crumby flier I never woulda lost. I hate her. _Hate her._ Next time I see her I'm gonna pluck her primaries."

Seeing the tree tops she began to glide over them as several smaller birds joined her in a flock. _I see what the appeal is to the ground. It smells nice and there are these critters too. Maybe when I graduate I can guard a huge city and be the best captain in its history and the city will have trees all over with birds._ Smiling as her tears dried she took a deep breath and began to glide, the air blowing through her mane as she closed her eyes and turned her face to the sun.

 _It feels so much warmer here too. And best of all, no jerks calling me Rainbow Crash._

She opened her eyes and began to scan the ground looking at new critters scurrying between bushes and trees across the ground. _I'm gonna touch the earth finally. For the first time. It's right there, just go to it._ Doing her best to psych herself up her nerves got the best of her and she just couldn't do it, not yet. She found a large tree, large enough for her to land on one of its branches and rest her wings. _This isn't so bad. I can see living in one of these things._ She joked to her self. _I think they're called bees. No, not cheese, um... knees, fleas, deeds, trees? Trees! That's it. And they have leaves. That rhymes, trees leaves. Butches are those green things that those small critters are going into over there. I don't see why they said not to come here 'til we passed the flight test. It's really nice here. I- I think I wanna stay. I still have to live with mommy and daddy but I can play here... Flock fight school, I can fly good enough. Or, maybe not. I think I have to think about this a lot._

Sitting in the tree until she calmed herself completely she began to feel a peace and serenity she had never known. Opening her wings slightly she jumped and landed on the ground. Grass blew around her hooves as she broke the fall with a gust from her wings. _So, this is what the earth feels like. I think this green stuff is call glass. Yeah, I remember that. It's so soft and kinda wet, like a raincloud but, not. This is so weird._ Falling to her side she expected a light receipt of her body but instead she thudded onto the ground with a shout of pain. As she rolled onto her belly she looked and saw a rock where she landed, then she looked at her side to see a few drops of blood leaving her coat.

 _Okay, this place is a lot more dangerous than I though. Maybe I should live here. It's where I belong since all I do is crash, I even crashed onto a rock falling over._ Lowering her head she felt the last of her confidence slipping away as she heard a bird cawing nearby. _Great, even the birds here are calling me Rainbow Crash._ "Shut up, stupid bird," she shouted as she picked up a rock and threw it in the birds direction. *Caw Caw Caw Caw Caw Caw*

" **SHUT UP!** " She shouted as she jumped to her hooves and ran to the noise. _I'll punch that bird right in the-_. Stopping suddenly she stared at the sight before her. Fluttershy. _She, she fell?_ Looking up she could barely make out the clouds they were racing from and then down at the broken filly before her. Then the world went dark.

She felt the ground under her and the warm sun on her coat as her eyes fluttered open and focused to see her friend before her. Fluttershy's primary feathers twinged slightly before Rainbow Dashes eyes. Jumping to her hooves again she screamed Fluttershy's name but didn't dare touch her. Fluttershy was laying on her side but twisted in an unnatural way. All her legs were broken and bones were visible under her skin, a couple bone shards were poking out of her hind legs and her wings were both broken, one of them almost torn off. Blood from her wounds and somewhere else under her body had seeped into the ground and dried under her; matting her coat to the ground as she breathed raspy short breaths in her slumber.

"Fluttershy, I'm so sorry. This is my fault. You started the race and I felt myself bump you but, I didn't know you fell. I thought you were there cheering me on from the start line! I'm so sorry. I have to get help... _I HAVE TO GET HELP._ **HELP HELP HELP! ANY PONY! IS ANY PONY THERE?** Opening her wings she flew up and looked around to see no other ponies nearby. "I have to go home and get help. Please, be okay Fluttershy."

Flying up to the clouds again she was greeted by her class mates that began calling her nickname again as she approached the cloud layer. "Rainbow Crash! Rainbow Crash! Rainbow Crash!"

"Hey Rainbow Crash, nice to see you finally made it back," the cocky colt said.

"There's no time. HELP! **HELP**!" Rainbow called, her voice breaking, startling the other youth as a teacher came over.

"Okay, whats the deal? Can't stand losing Rainbow Dash?"

" _ **FLUTTERSHY FELL TO THE GROUND! HURRY! FOLLOW ME!**_ " she screamed as she fell back into the clouds and opened began pumping her wings as fast as she could to the earth below. Stopping at the canopy she lowered herself to the ground and looked up to see several ponies in pursuit. A couple descended slowly while others were diving expertly fast. Within a few seconds they stopped from the ground mere inches away and surrounded the broken filly pushing Rainbow Dash back and calling out medical terms Rainbow didn't understand. Rainbow stood behind trying to see the action while sobbing.

Rolling Fluttershy onto a litter they carefully, quickly, flew up to the clouds leaving Rainbow and two other brown bullies behind. The colts looked at her with confusion and fear in their faces until one said a new nickname. "Rainbow Kill." Rainbow gasped and began backing up as the other said it. "Rainbow Kill." Glaring at her they both slowly began chanting her new name. "Rainbow Kill. Rainbow Kill. _Rainbow Kill._ "

With fear and sadness she cried and ran away, wings to her sides and eyes shut. Running and running as fast as her legs would carry her. She finally ran into a tree and fell over still sobbing as she curled into a fetal position. No pony followed her. No pony called her name, real or other. She listened to the silence and nature around her. After she was all cried out she got up and began to walk ahead until sunset. As the moon rose in the sky Rainbow looked at the mare in the moon and sighed. "I guess I am Rainbow Crash. Rainbow - Kill. I'm never going back there. I killed my friend. I can't go back to all those voices calling me those names.

Hanging her head as she walked in the moon light she looked around as it cast it's light through the trees. Finally she exited the forest and saw a large tree. Walking around the tree she noticed a broken door hanging from its hinges. She went to the door she opened it and she didn't move as it fell on her. She walked into the tree with the door still on her back and didn't flinch as it fell to the ground behind her. Looking inside she scoffed at the dirty mess in front of her. Broken clock on the wall, torn and ripped rotting couch. Damaged furniture decorating the inside and a run of stairs carved out of the tree leading upstairs. _This is perfect for me._

Walking slowly to the broken couch she climbed up and laid her head down and coughed as the mold and dust filled her lungs. Refusing to move she began sob herself to sleep as the air temperature fell.

* * *

Six years had passed and she still lived in the dilapidated tree. Ponies in the nearby town of Ponyville knew of her and would trade with the hermit mare of the cottage, often out of pity for the young Pegasi filly who had grown up before them that never flew and only traded mushrooms or fauna from the edges of the Everfree Forest. Having no friends and no care for them she was often unwashed with a matted mane and dirt and filth across her once beautiful cyan coat which was 'cleaned' when she would walk into town under a rain cloud before trading and returning to her home. Only her hooves showed her original color as they were scrubbed clean by the grass and rocks on the path.

Sharing words only on rare occasions she often would point to what she wanted and offer her trade to the sales ponies, only for food. She would accept hand-outs but rarely smiled. The only creature to visit her was a white bunny she didn't name. The bunny would stay by her as she sat in the darkness of her home and shared her food with him. He was company she liked and he would lay by her side often. If she talked he would listen. That was all she needed; a listening ear while she spoke and a comforting hug while she cried.

* * *

*knock knock*

Visitors were extremely rare but not unheard of to her home. _Another pony leaving me a basket of bread or something_ The broken door that had graced her back when she first arrived was still there, she had taken a few days to reattach to the frame. _I like this door. It's sturdy._ She opened it slowly to see a yellow mare missing a wing before her. Her mane was short and pink and she wore a professional dress coat. Looking at the missing wing for a moment but, showing no interest she looked into the face of the mare before her.

Tears had cleaned part of Rainbows face under her eyes showing a dirty cyan coat. "H-hello? Are you Rainbow Dash?" The mare asked with a soft voice. Rainbow didn't respond or show any facial changes to the question. She had given up a name years ago and often forgot her own. "Can, can I come in?" Having a visitor that wanted to actually enter the ruined home did invoke a slight response in her as an eyebrow moving up slightly. Turning and walking in Rainbow Dash walked in as the yellow mare saw hints of rainbow colors in the quiet mares dirty tail.

Entering the main room she gasped as she looked at the broken furniture and layers of dirt in the room. Mud was tracked heavily across the floor from the door to the rotting and broken corpse of a couch Rainbow was laying on. Her head resting on an old pillow she had traded for years ago. Dust settled around her as she looked lazily on the mare in front of her. _Whatever this mare is donating I hope she just drops it and leaves and doesn't try to talk to me like the others. I only talk to that little guy._

 _She lives here?_ Was Fluttershy's only thought as she looked around and settled her gaze on Rainbow.

"Rainbow Dash, my name is Fluttershy." Rainbow sat up and felt her eyes watering as they had thousands of times before. Breathing a deep breath at the thought of this mare being the mare she believed she had killed years ago. All she could do was cough a sobbing noise as she looked at the mare before her in more detail. Pink mane and yellow coat. One of her eyes was white and blinded while the other was aqua colored. _Could this be her? No, she died before me in the glass. They took her and disposed of her body when I banished myself._ Lowering her head again, Rainbow stayed sitting but looked at the pillow below her. The impression of her head etched into it from hours a day, weeks and months laying on it.

"Rainbow Dash? I remember you. You were my friend. You stood up for me when other ponies were mean to me. And that day, the day I fell, the day you vanished; you were fighting for me," Rainbow didn't respond at all, a tear leaving her eye made her eye twitch from dirt entering it as she blinked. "I looked for you after I was released from the hospital but no pony in Cloudsdale had seen you so rumors you had ran to the earth circulated.

Ponies looked for you but after a few months you faded into distant memory to almost every pony except me and your parents." Rainbow looked at Fluttershy still with tears leaving her wincing eyes. "Your parents had another foal. They named her Stream Dash and she looks like you. She's two now. _I don't think I should talk about her family anymore, Stay on topic. Us._ It took me a long time to find you with my aides. I left Cloudsdale last month to look for you."

"Wh-wh-who are you?" Rainbow finally said, her voice raspy and breaking from years of misuse and abuse from the home she lived in.

"I-I'm Fluttershy. You were my best friend." Rainbow began to sob and closed her eyes, the stinging was a normal sensation to her at this point.

"A-are you a dream? I-I-I can't have this nightmare again. Please, Celestia. Don't make it happen again," Rainbow said as she fell into her pillow, her sobbing stifled.

Walking closer to Rainbow Fluttershy spoke again her voice breaking. "Rainbow, it really is me. I never had any idea you were here and in such a shape. No pony did. Please, look at me," she asked, almost pleading as she felt her heart breaking at the sight of the once strong filly, now a broken mare before her.

"Fluttershy? Is it, is it really you? You, you didn't die? Because of what I did? Pushing you off the cloud during my race?"

"No, I lived. I always wanted to find you. That's why I left Cloudsdale and began looking for you, even though every pony said I was a fool for trying."

Rainbow raised her head again and wiped her eyes, squeaking as the stinging intensified for a moment, then smiled a little. "Fluttershy? You're real?"

"Yes. And I'm here to see you and help you, if that's okay."

Sitting up again Rainbow moved off the couch and walked over to Fluttershy, stopping just before her and sniffing in her direction. Looking at Fluttershy Rainbows eyes darted across her face, back, wing, legs. Trying to make sure she was real. Raising a foreleg she poked Fluttershy's chest and pulled it back quickly, looking at her hoof in disbelief then smiled. She lunged Fluttershy into a hug as tight as she could as she began to cry. The dirt from her coat smudging Fluttershy's as Fluttershy hugged her back and stroked her back. The scent of months of filth and dirt in Rainbows mane made Fluttershy's nose sting and she scrunched her muzzle. _She looks sick and weighs as much as a filly. She's probably sick and doesn't know it._

"Rainbow, I'm so glad to see you. I am so glad you're alive too. I had started to lose hope over the past few days without any luck, but, then I found where I landed and that Ponyville was nearby. A few questions led me here. I hope you're not upset I just stopped by." Time passed and shadows crossed behind them as her aides checked on her and the continual crying noises.

Rainbow finally stopped crying after a few minutes but held Fluttershy tightly until her muscles began to cramp. Removing herself from Fluttershy they fought to pull themselves apart from the sticky mess Rainbows fur had become. "Rainbow, can you come with me to my room at the inn to wash up and talk? I would like that a lot. Would you like that?"

"I-I don't talk so good. I-I don't wash," Rainbow said with a very raspy and hoarse voice, then cocked her head to the right and looked at Fluttershy. "What's a 'inn'?"

"Rainbow, you don't know what an inn is? Well. It's a place travelers can spend the night safely."

 _I like that idea. I like to be safe. It's scary here sometimes. And cold. And sad._ "Where is the inn?" Rainbow asked in her best voice, which was still very poor.

"You've lived in Ponyville for all these years and don't know where the inn is?" Shaking her head slowly Rainbow pointed to a worn basket by the door with some flowers and mushrooms in it. "You mean you only go to town to trade? You live here alone? In this rotting tree? What if it collapses on you?" Fluttershy asked with her heart in her throat. Rainbow shrugged and looked at the ceiling. Looking up Fluttershy gasped at the sight of a hole between the floors and a branch sticking through the ceiling. It was broken off and part of it laid by the fireplace but it was easily large enough to have skewered a pony in the room. Fluttershy walked back out the door cautiously. "Rainbow, I need you to come with me sweetie. Okay?"

Rainbow nodded and followed Fluttershy out of the doorway and into the sun. She winced as the daylight hit her eyes. "I-I remember you being a coward. Happened?"

"After I got better I went to school. It was a lot of work but since I couldn't fly I had to do something," she noticed Rainbow wince at the mention of her injury, "I studied psychology and medicine. I found it helpful to me to help ponies that were hurt and sad." Rainbow began to follow Fluttershy down the walkway to her aides, two brown stallions with short military cut manes and large bodies. "These are my aides."

Rainbow Dash froze in her tracks and gasped then gritted her teeth and charged the two. She was very weak and hadn't used her wings for anything useful in months. Rushing into one of them with all her might she fell to the ground. She began coughing and holding back tears as pain in her frail body took hold, pinching muscles and nerves in her legs and joints. The stallions shared a look of concern and pity as one of them picked her up onto his back. The other went beside Fluttershy as they all began to walk back to town with a sobbing Rainbow Dash.

Entering town local ponies watched as they carried the hermit to the inn with curiosity and wonder.

Entering Fluttershy's room Rainbow looked around and perked up a little. She hadn't seen creature comforts for a very long time. "Real bed? Lights? Good smells. Am I in heaven? Have I died finally? Is this my reward for punishing myself?" The stallions looked at each other then Fluttershy with concern. Fluttershy nodded to the bathroom where the Stallions deposited the messy mare in the shower then left as Fluttershy entered. Turning on the warm water Rainbow began to cry again for reasons known only to her damaged psyche. Sitting on the edge of the shower Fluttershy took a scrub brush and tied it to her hoof and, with a bottle of soap, began cleaning Rainbow.

Two hours, three bottles of shampoo and a lot of sweat later; Rainbow was cleaner than she had been since the morning she ran away. "There she is. The most beautiful mare in Equestria has reemerged from her cocoon. How do you feel?"

Rainbow looked at her coat and smiled. Taking a deep breath in feeling the warm humid air fill her lungs she coughed very roughly spitting dirty phlegm into the drain several times.

"Getting cleaned inside and out? That's great. You're going to be better in no time." Rainbow looked at Fluttershy with a little joy and reverence at her kind words. Smiling back at Rainbow Fluttershy let out a sigh. _She's almost insane and her body is in terrible shape. Malnutrition and sores, cuts and scars too. She's been through Tartarus and lived. She doesn't even have a cutie mark yet. I've only heard of a few cases of ponies not having one. This'll go in my dissertation._

"C'mon, let's get you a real meal," Rainbows ears perked up and smile widened at the thought of a real meal and her stomach growled loudly for a few seconds. She only had a meal when ponies would donate her a basket on her doorstep. "Hey, you smiled. That's great progress. Let's get out of here and get some food in you. I want a sandwich, would you like one too?" Rainbow nodded enthusiastically, "then would you be okay to go with me to the hospital to look at your injuries?" Rainbow shook her head, then nodded. Then look confused.

"I will go. After food."

* * *

Three sandwiches, a bowl of soup, four glasses of juice and a bite of a napkin later; Rainbow fell asleep at the table, snoring loudly. Fluttershy paid the bill and one of the stallions picked her up. The locals smiled at the scene, Fluttershy had told them Rainbow Dash was the hermit and she was going to get better. With a distended belly Rainbow Dash woke up in a hospital bed smiling with another burp. "Rainbow Dash hasn't eaten that much in years. Where is bunny? I want to see bunny and tell him about food. Good food, thank you," Rainbow said with a smile looking at Fluttershy.

 _Talking in third person, imaginary friend bunny. This is going to take a lot but, I'll do my best to let her know it's all going to be okay._ "So, Rainbow Dash. The doctors looked you over and healed your injuries the best they could. You have to take these pills and vitamins to build up your strength. You're very malnourished and it'll take a few days but, you should be flying in no time." Rainbow stopped smiling and shifted in her bed.

"I don't fly anymore."

"I-I don't understand, you love to fly."

"No, not since then. Flying hurts friends." Fluttershy didn't know what to say so she placed a hoof on Rainbows bed and smiled. _This is going to be interesting._

* * *

"We can't let her go back to that tree in the shape she and the tree are in. It's a death trap and she _will_ die in there. Doctor, is there any place she can stay in town here while she recovers?" Fluttershy asked. She was in a small conference room with three local doctors and a psychologist.

"We have many places and ponies she can stay with but, we have to know the details of her life while she was a hermit," the psychologist said.

"We have an idea of her medical history from the scans I took. She is relatively healthy, save for what we had to cure and heal, and she will recover nutritionally soon as well."

"However," another doctor added, "Her wings have atrophied and it looks like one of the bones has fused with another resulting in her being unable to fully extend her right wing at this time, also her voice is permanently damaged from the environment she was living in."

"If she wants to fly again we'll need to break the bone and reset it. We can't do that without consent, usually. However, in this case if you're willing to take guardianship you will have legal authority over her care."

"You'll be given a house to rent, at full price, for as long as you need it," the psychologist finished, giving her a skeptical look.

Smiling Fluttershy nodded. "Money is no object to my family and I have a bachelors degree in psychology. Helping her will count towards my masters and I can use her treatment results in my thesis to the medical academy. Not only that, she and I are both the results of a traumatic injuries caused by the other. While I am damaged physically she took the emotional and mental factor. I believe I may be the only one that can help her."

The psychologist stared at her for a moment. "Miss Fluttershy, you have our blessing to attempt rehabilitation. We will be watching you and your progress. If you show signs of failure we will commit her to Broadhoof mental asylum for treatment."

"But, that's outside Manehatten."

"You're very knowledgeable it seems." Fluttershy scoffed at the snipe comment.

"I will succeed and when I do I'd appreciate an apology." Smirking at Fluttershy the doctors and psychologist nodded to her.

* * *

"Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy called as she entered her room at the inn. Rainbow Dash was laying on the bed on her stomach with her head on a pillow she had taken from a nearby chair. _She looks like she did on that couch in the tree._ Are you ready to go to your new home with me? I can't wait to show you your room."

Rainbow crawled to the edge of the bed and placed her forelegs on the floor and smiled. "My own room? Made from clouds?"

"No. It's an earth ponies house I will be renting. Are you ready? I don't want to rush you."

Standing on all four legs now Rainbow puffed her chest. "I'm ready for my own room. Is it in tree?"

"No, I'm sorry. It's a regular cottage in town."

"Oh. Okay." Rainbow followed Fluttershy out of the inn and opened it. "I get a home!" she called out to the town in front of her.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle - Employee at Large

Try as she might she just couldn't get her magic to work. *Bzzzt**Bzzzt* Sparkles were all she could make as the egg before her stayed motionless. The evaluators yawned sarcastically. "Twilight Sparkle thank you for your time. The exit is to the right," the center one said as the rest of them turned left and walked away, their clipboards hovering beside them as they whispered amongst each other. Twilight sat before the egg and scowled at it.

"Why? Why wouldn't you just hatch at the same time. Coincidence happens, right?" Her eyes welled with tears as she turned and ran to her parents who embraced her into a hug.

"It's okay Twilight. These things happen. You tried you best and that's the important part. Let's go home and get you some eggplant parm. Would you like that?" Twilight nodded and sniffled.

"That's my favorite," she replied meekly as she looked at her mother. "Mom, I really thought I had a chance. If only I had practiced more, or studied more."

"Twilight Sparkle, you did all you could. We still love you and nothing will change that," her mother replied.

"Yeah, sweetie. You'll always be our #1 daughter," her father said cheerfully.

With a smile Twilight giggled as she embraced them again. "I'm your only daughter, silly."

"Come, let's go home. We have a lot to do."

"Okay mommy," Twilight replied as she followed them. Passing the egg she felt anger as she looked at it. _Stupid dragons._

* * *

"Welcome Home, Twiley! I can't believe you made it in! When's the first class?" Shining Armor said as his parents entered their home. He was full of pride until he saw their expressions. Looking at his sister walking behind them he felt his pride fall like a rock and foolishness replaced it. "Oh, Twiley. I'm so sorry, I can't believe they didn't accept you."

"Yeah? Well they _didn't_." Twilight screamed as she ran past him, beginning to cry loudly as she ran to her room.

"Shining, I can't believe you'd do that."

"Mom, I didn't know. How could I? She was a shoo in! I had no idea she wouldn't pass!"

"That's no excuse, son. Wait until supper to apologize. Go wait in your room."

"But, _daaad_."

"No 'buts.' Room. Now. Go." With a huff Shining stormed upstairs to his room in frustrations as the parents went to the den to talk. "Velv, what are we going to do now? With Twilight I mean? She only cared and focused on magic studies. Now all that has failed her. You heard her in the cart on the way back home." Night Light hung his head as he sat beside his wife on the couch.

"I know. I know. She's done studying magic. She hates Dragons. I'm okay with that last part, but eleven years of obsession and it turned out to be worthless in the end. What'll she become now?"

"All we can do is support her until she gets her cutie mark and finds her place in the world."

* * *

"Thank you come again," Twilight said to the last customer of the day as she followed the mare to the door and locked it behind her. Returning to the cash register she opened it and removed the till with her mouth. Walking to the back office she placed it on her bosses desk. "Here you go sir. Another day another bit."

He smiled at her. "Here you go. 20 bits for a great days work." Tossing a bag of coins to her she caught it with her magic then let it fall to the floor before picking it up with a large smile. She turned and trotted happily to get her saddle bags and go to her evening job.

 _Today was great. I made 20 bits for six hours work at the store and I'll make another 15 tonight cleaning the school. Tomorrow I get to work at the coffee shop and then it's off to play mechanic. I'll have enough bits to make rent by the end of the week and have some left over to go home and see mommy and daddy in Canterlot Saturday then be home to good old Manesota in time for Sunday nights shift at the mill._

Twilight happily gathered her things and left the hobby shop then galloped to the school. Using her key she opened the door and locked it behind her. Walking to the janitor closet she gladly gathered her broom mops and bucket and cleaning cloths and set about cleaning. _What I really like about this job is how clean my hooves get. All these natural cleaning supplies are great for the coat too. I don't get why unicorns have to live to use magic. I'm doing just fine without it._

Twilight finished her job quickly and efficiently as usual then stored her supplies in their designated spots aligning them each by order of most important to least for the next janitor. _Every time I come in its a mess in here. I wish they were as organized as me, it'd make this job so much better and efficient._

Being a trusted employee she was left her pay in a small bag in the closet which she collected into her saddle bags and left, locking the door behind her. Spitting the key into her bag she trotted home with pride in a great days work.

* * *

Her apartment was clean and well organized with everything in a labeled place. She had a nice movie collection and paid for electricity every month early and always had a stash of 35 candles and matches; just in case her neighbors needed one or two. Turning on the lights she dropped her bags and collected her money. She counted it to make sure her days wages were there then went to shower. After her shower she watched 37 minutes of TV while eating a quick store bought meal before bed.

 _Another perfectly well organized and successful day. I even got an extra six minutes of TV. I have to ask Poppy what happened during the last 24 minutes of that crime show. It was so interesting._ Looking back at her cutie mark she smiled and left the cushioned chair she was on for bed.

Her cutie mark a broom, cup and hammer in a circle pattern with a small purple star in the center. Mostly denoting her various abilities and organization. She never knew what the star was for but her parents always said it was because she was their star. That was good enough for her.

* * *

Finishing the week she counted her bits and smiled a wide grin. "I get to see mommy and daddy this month!" She jumped and giggled then stopped as a knocking came from her floor. "Sorry Miss June, I get to see Mommy and Daddy in Canterlot!"

"That's great, now stop that infernal noise making," a muffled elderly voice shouted from beneath her.

 _I keep forgetting why these apartments are so cheap._ She smiled as recounted her bits as hummed a happy tune as she piled her bits into what bills had to be paid, a meal allowance for the weekend in Canterlot and a train ride there. Moving the bits on top of the associated bills she had received she put the remainder in her bag and trotted quickly to the train station to buy her ticket for Canterlot.

"I get to go home to see my parents! Isn't that great?" she asked the ticket sales pony.

"Yeah, fantastic. You must be thrilled," she replied with no enthusiasm looking at a book before her.

"I am! Thank you for asking. Okay, thank you, have a nice day," Twilight said as she went to wait for the train. _I said my line from work. Have a nice day. It's evening and I said have a nice day. I'm too excited to care._ Smiling she waited and watched the clock. _Three hours until the train arrives._

* * *

"Twiley!" Shining shouted as he embraced his sister.

"Hi BBBFF! How's the greatest captain of the guard doing?"

"Great! I have a lot to do but I got this weekend off to see you. How's work?"

"I have seven jobs now and it's amazing! I'm the best employee at all of them and I make more money than any part-timer at them all," Twilight beamed. Shining let his smile fade as he wrapped a foreleg around his sister.

"And, how's your magic?" Twilight pulled away from him and scoffed.

"Who needs it? Pegasus and Earth ponies don't. They live fine." Shining nodded and smiled. He learned years ago to not press the issue of magic on his sister.

"C'mon. Mom and dad are out back having tea at the table. They'll be so happy to see you." With that they raced to the back door to see their parents. Sharing hugs Twilight smiled as wide as her mouth would let her as they told her about their week since they had last written her. She listened intently and enjoyed the conversation.

"Mom, Dad, Shining. I missed you all so much. I'm doing so well in Manesota. The apartment is nice and my jobs are going so well."

"Oh, jobs now?" Velvet asked, "How many was that again, three?"

"Seven! I'm the best at all of them." Her mother coughed into her cup at hearing that.

" _Seven_ jobs? Why so many?" her father asked.

"Because I don't like having just one job. It's boring. This is more like an adventure! I get to see new ponies all the time and help them with their problems and I even have a couple friends, well, more like acquaintances. Well, more like a cat that I see every couple days. We watch TV together and buy in pizza."

"TV? Pizza? Who are you and what have you done with the real Twilight Sparkle?" her father joked, "When you were living here it was always light salads and books books books."

Twilight sighed and forced a slight smile. "I don't read anymore, not since I moved out. I have my work to keep me busy and when I have relax time I like to watch TV. Is that so bad?"

"Not as long as you don't look at your rump," Shining joked as Twilight punched him in the shoulder. "What? Your lack of exercise is making you have eggs on your sides." Another hard punch made him yelp while laughing.

"Shining, stop making fun of your sisters... Growing attraction."

"Daddy!" Twilight shouted growing embarrassed.

"Okay, okay. Stop joking at Twilight. She's had a long night of traveling and she just got here, and, you're going to make her feel as bad as her hips look." Her mother joined in the guys laughing as Twilight looked down at her sides. _I am getting chubby._ Starting with a chortle Twilight joined in the laughter. _I love my family._

* * *

"Oh Celestia, dinner was amazing mom. I had three servings of Eggplant Parm. I haven't eaten that much in a few days."

"Coulda fooled me," Shining laughed. Twilight threw a napkin across the table at him.

"So, Twilight. How's your love life in Manesota? Find anypony?"

"DAD?! At the dinner table?" Twilight said as she felt herself blushing.

"And you think the den is a better place? C'mon then, let's go so I can ask you there," he said standing up.

"Ugh, fine. I met somepony but it was only one date and they weren't too interesting, okay?"

"Awe, my little girls growing up before my eyes. What was his name?"

"Mom, I don't wanna talk about this."

"Why sis, was he ugly?"

"No, they weren't ugly. It's just," Twilight trailed off.

"Why do you keep using pronouns? Is he a Zebra? I mean it's okay if he's a Zebra, we're an open household."

"No mom, she's not a Zebra."

" _SHE_?" they all said in unison. Twilight sank into her chair and took her plate to cover her face from her family. The dropping of what little food there was left on her lap was dismissed behind a light squeal she made.

"Wait, my little sis is a lesbian? _That is so cool!_ " Shining laughed.

Looking over her plate shield she saw her parents smiling as her dad got up and left the room.

 _Oh no, he's going to beat me. Maybe I'll be kicked out of the family. Oh Celestia, please help._

Her father returned a few seconds later and dropped ten bits onto the table in front of her mother. "You win," he said. Shining began laughing loudly in his chair banging his hoof on the table.

"Wait," Twilight said lowering the plate and sitting up in her chair, "You knew?"

"Honey, my little angel. When you were younger you donated all your books to schools and libraries, remember?" Twilight nodded cautiously, "Well, you didn't do anything with those magazines under your mattress," her mom snorted as she said it.

Shining fell out of his chair onto the floor while her father began laughing into his hooves.

"Oh. My. Gods. Are you _serious?_ You knew all these years and placed bets on it and didn't tell me?"

"You didn't tell us," her father said as he buried his face in his hooves. Twilight sat back in her chair as her family laughed and she felt like her face was on fire. "Sweetie," he laughed, "You look like a beet!" He fell over from his chair laughing as her mother began to laugh. Twilight gave in to the embarrassment and crossed her forelegs.

 _I can't believe this is happening._ With a giggle Twilight joined in the family laughter.

* * *

 _I can't believe the last day went by so fast. So much happened and I wish I didn't have to leave, but, I have a life to forge on my own. I really enjoyed window shopping with mom and going for a tour of the palace with Shining. Dad took me to that play. And I got this cool snow globe as a memento._

" _GOODBYE MOMMY, DADDY, SHINING. I LOVE YOU AND I'LL WRITE OFTEN._ " She called from the train as it pulled away. _Back to real life._

* * *

Rarity Rocks

"A ROCK?! That's my destiny?! What is your problem, horn?! I followed you all the way out here for a rock?! Dumb rock!" Rarity turned around and bucked the boulder and began to walk away but stopped and sighed. "Why a rock? Of all the things in Equestria I'm dragged all this way to see a rock? Why?" Rarity fell onto her plot and looked at the boulder and sighed. She got up and walked back to the rock and circled it trying to find something special about it. "Nothing. It's a rock. _A STUPID ROCK._ " She screamed so loud it echoed.

"It's actually a boulder. Looks like 11 tons and igneous in nature however, it's location is suspect as possibly magic had moved it since there isn't any significant disturbance around it's base."

"Um, who're you, exactly?"

"My name is Maud. I like rocks. Rocks are cool. Do you like rocks?" she replied lazily.

"I don't know. It's a rock. It's not special but I guess I'm supposed to be here. I just don't know why," Rarity sniffled.

"Well, you're looking at the boulder a lot, and it is special. The world is a big rock. Have you ever dug down into the earth. Notice how it's all dirt and rocks? We live on a rock made out of smaller rocks."

"Really? That's kinda interesting. But, I thought I was going to be a designer or seamstress? Why would I be here?"

"Well, you met me coincidentally. Let me take you to my home. We have a lot of rocks. I live on a rock farm."

"A rock farm? How do you farm rocks?"

"It isn't easy but it works. Follow me." Maud began walking slowly down the hill with a slightly less than excited Rarity behind her.

"Um, can we go any faster? It's been like an hour and I still the the rock you found me at."

"It's an igneous boulder. We go as fast as we have to. Rocks aren't in a rush to get anywhere, are they?"

"Well, I guess not. Okay, I'll just follow you."

* * *

 _So, this is a rock farm? The sun is setting and we've walked a mile. Here I am standing here looking at rocks. On a farm. A rock farm._ Rarity sighed. "So, what do you do on this farm?"

"We move rocks and help them get minerals that only our land here has. When rocks are coated to a certain amount we sell them to other farms who crush them and spread them over their farms and it increases the fertility without having to use chemicals or... animal droppings," slowly a smile formed on Maud's face.

"You talk so slow, Maud. You could talk faster you know. So, that's what you do? Farm rocks to sell to farmers? That doesn't sound so bad."

"It is a lot of fun," Maud replied slowly. "Come on , I'll introduce you to my family." Looking to the farm house Rarity sighed and rolled her eyes. Picking up Maud on her back Rarity trotted to the house. Panting but proud to have arrived before Celestia raised the moon she fell and Maud slowly climbed over Rarity to open the door. "This is my family."

Looking inside Rarity was ready to be greeted by the slowest family in Equestria but, when she was greeted by four smile less faces sitting around a dinner table. "Hi, I'm Cloudy and this is my husband, Iggy. You've met Marble and these are our other daughter Pinkamena and Limestone." They all nodded at Rarity as Maud walked into the kitchen and took a place at the table. "And who're you? A friend of Marble?"

"Marble? I thought your name was Maud."

"It is. It's a nickname."

"Well, I'm Rarity. I guess I'm here to fulfill my destiny. So, do you need any clothes?"

"Nah, we have clothes," Iggy said as he scooped some mashed potatoes onto his plate, "Could use some help farmin' rocks though. Interested?"

"Well, I guess I can give it a try."

"We start at sunrise and work til dinner. Eat up if you're hungry, lunch is light." Taking a seat at the table Rarity looked around at the others eating and wondered why Maud was so slow compared to the rest of them. "Hi, Pinkamena, right? I'm Rarity. Wanna go play?"

"I don't have time to play. I have to go to bed so I can move the rocks from the south west to the south east in the morning," Pinkamena replied between bites.

"Okay, what do you do for fun then?"

"Well, we sit and read sometimes and sometimes we have a day trading at the market," Pinkamena stated flatly, looking sullen at her plate.

"That, doesn't sound too fun. What about parties or plays or concerts or parades?" Rarity asked losing her excitement.

"What are those things? We only have rocks," Pinkamena replied sighing before taking another bite.

 _This is my destiny? I said I'd give it a shot so I will, but that doesn't mean I have to like it._

"Iggy, we have a room she can stay in?" Cloudy asked.

"She can room with Pinkamena, they're gettin' along fine." Each member of the family nodded once then continued eating.

* * *

"Well, here we are at the south east. Over there is the south west. We gotta move these rocks over there," Pinkamena said with a sigh as she walked to a small rock about as big as her head and began rolling it. Rarity sighed and laughed then her horn began to glow, taking three rocks she carried them behind her. "Hey, put those down! You can't fly them, you have to _roll_ them."

"What? Isn't there a better way?" Rarity complained.

"Nope. This is how we've always done it and how it has to be done."

"How about if I do this," Rarity lowered the rock to the ground and they rolled slowly in the dirt beside her as she trotted a few paces. Turning around she looked a Pinkamena who was slack jawed with awe. "So, is that a yes."

"That is the greatest idea I've ever seen!" Pinkamena said as she formed a weak smile as trotted to Rarity. "So, you're a unicorn? I've never seen one of you use useful magic before," Rarity scoffed at the statement, "I have to tell pa. You keep rollin' and I'll get him right now. Be right back."

 _Well, that was an unexpected reaction to a simple levitation. I'm not even good at it yet._

A few minutes later Iggy and Pinkamena arrived and watched as Rarity rolled a rock across the ground. A slight smile crept across his muzzle. "Little unicorn, we need your magic here. What'll ya take to work here?"

"What? Just like that? I have a job just like that? Well, how about food and a place to stay and an allowance?"

"Done," he said and held out a hoof and spit on it and pointed it at Rarity why recoiled.

"Eeew, why'd you do that?"

"It's how we make a deal. You do it and we have an accord." Looking at her hoof she breathed in and did her best to spit but only ended up drooling down her chin. Iggy chuckled and Pinkamena looked at him awkwardly. "What's on your mind Pinkamena?"

"What was that noise you made just now?"

"It was a laugh, Pinkamena. As you get older they'll happen more often." Pinkamena looked at the ground and coughed a couple times. "You can't force a laugh, it comes from inside you as a reaction to something that makes you feel good."

"Oh," was all she replied as Pinkamena's expression flattened again and looked at Rarity.

Wiping her hoof on her chin Rarity bumped her hoof to his and they nodded.

* * *

"Seven years now," Rarity said as she rocked on a chair on the porch of the newly remodeled home she lived at with her family. Her voice was calm and smooth with no traces of regality in her words.

"What's that about seven years?" Pinkamena said, brushing her long flat mane from her face as she sat on the porch beside a pet dog they had adopted.

"I've been here five years now. I can't believe how much has happened. We're the largest rock and mineral farm in Equestria and life feels so perfect with you here. You're the best sister I could ask for." Rarity smiled as she looked through her flat purple mane at Pinkamena and they shared a smile.

"I want to go see my parents next week, if that's okay, it's moms birthday and I want to see her," Pinkamena asked Rarity.

"Well, I don't see why not. You're done doing your work for the day and I've gotta quick roll the rocks around the farm before bed, but we have enough bits saved for you to go." Pinkamena smiled at the thought and nodded to Rarity. "Now, Pinkamena. You know not to give them any more money, right? They retired and have a stipend from our sales to live off of."

"I remember, Rarity." Pinkamena got up and walked into the house leaving the door open and Rarity alone on the porch. With a thought a glass of lemonade poured itself into a cup and leveled at her mouth. Tipping her head back she swallowed and smiled. "I never thought rock farming would be my destiny." Turning slightly she looked at her cutie mark and smiled. Three boulders the same as the one she had met Maud at.

 _Maud is at school studying Rockology, and was on her way to getting her Rocktorate at the youngest age in the schools history. Limestone is at boarding school taking classes in Art and Art History and their parents have retired. It's all thanks to me and I couldn't be happier. I own my own farm!_ With a giggle Rarity hopped up on her rear legs and pumped her fists before falling back into the chair and finishing her glass of lemonade with a smile and a refreshing sigh. And to think basic magic made this all happen.

 _I think I'll visit the Pie parents too. I owe everything I am and have to them. And, I think it's about time they see what a real party is like. No more of this mopey attitude stuff. Pinkamena is my best friend and only smiles once a week, that's not normal..._

"C'mon, Rocky, lets go inside," she called to the dog.

* * *

Actress Applejack

"Cock-a-doodle-doo... Oh, I wonder what Granny Smith and Big McIntosh are up to. I bet they're applebuckin' their way through the Red Delicious trees. Oh, what I wouldn't give for just one bite."

 _Celestia, give me a sign. I'm not happy here in Manehattan. I love my aunt and uncle Orange and thank 'em for takin' me in, but, talkin' all proper and eatin' little vittles ain't right. What should I do?_

Watching the sky from her window Applejack prayed for a sign. Looking in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres she turned away and went to get ready for the day. "Aunt Orange, what's the plan today?"

"Now, Applejack. We speak proper in this home."

"I-I apologize Auntie. I am working on it the _best_ I can. How are the plans for the day coming along?" Applejack said slightly slower than normal as she formed the words in her mind as she spoke them without her country accent.

"Much better. Now, today we have a luncheon at Grapes and Wines with a few prominent ponies from across Equestria as well as a supper with a troupe from Las Pegasus. We have breakfast scheduled in an hour at the plaza so we have to get you to the spa. Let's go, we can't be late."

Faking a smile Applejack followed her Aunt and her day began. 45 minutes having four spa mares combing, clipping and fluffing all over her body hurt and annoyed the filly but she didn't fight. Having a taxi take them to their breakfast they chatted and Applejack did her best to speak as little as she could so she wouldn't embarrass herself like the evening before.

Lunch was equally boring for the filly Applejack. The meal was the size of an apple and disappointing her but she ate slowly and copied her aunts movements and bite sizes. "Oh, your niece is so well mannered. I absolutely adore her," I want to just eat her up." A random mare across from Applejack exclaimed after Applejack used a countyism without knowing.

 _One more meal, one more party, one more ride then I'm done. I'm headin' back to the acres._

* * *

"Oh my, if it isn't the Oranges. Darling, I haven't seen you for months. Life in Las Pegasus is so exhausting: Work, Work, Work. Life is great, don't misunderstand. But sometimes I wish I had a life in the country farming compared to the rush of the big city," a mare said as she hugged Applejacks uncle and aunt. "And who is this little darling?"

"This is our niece, Applejack. She's moved here from Ponyville, isn't that right dear?" Aunt Orange asked Applejack who looked as pretty as ever. Her mane was braided and had pink bows holding them closed and she wore a small blue scarf.

"Ya betcha, I'm here from the country and it's a real treat livin' here. Only the food ain't nothin' but a bite of vittles and the hoity-toidy clothes and way Ah gotta wear my mane are as annoyin' as sittin in the mud while the pigs play around ya," Applejack said in and exaggerated drawl. Her aunt and uncle stuttered as they tried to excuse the well dressed and groomed fillies explanation before the mare before them laughed jovially.

"Oh, dear I love her. She's the perfect filly for a role I'm casting for and she'll be a star in no time," leaning in the mare asked Applejack, "Would you like to be a star?" Applejack took a step back and tried to understand what she was being asked before slowly nodding her head. " _Great_. I'll have my car pick her up tomorrow morning and we'll go down to the recording studio for a voice over to see how well she is before I have my lawyer contact you with details on our contract. By the way, famous filly. My name is Tele Vision. Gateway to the stars!"

With that the mare stormed out of the party with eye catching flair. "Uncle Orange? She didn't even wait for the meal to be served. Is she really that important or is she a little unstable?" Applejack asked with her accent gone.

"I know she seems odd, but she is one of the most important talent scouts in Las Pegasus. If she says you have a chance. _You_ have a chance. I can't believe that you had a feeling to use your accent at that moment! Are you sure you didn't plan that out?" He asked as Aunt Orange smiled with pride.

"No, Uncle. I had no idea. No one said a peep about her to me and I was frustrated, as it happens. I apologize if I embarrassed you both."

"Not at all, sweetie," Aunt Orange chirped, "No one would guess you talk like that and you got a job offer from it as well. Let's mingle and rub it in the Fancies faces. They're always talking about how their cousin moved to Baltimare to act on stage. Well our _niece_ is going to be a movie star."

* * *

"Miss Jack? You're needed on the set," a stallion called through her door.

"Very well. I'm coming, tell the director I'll be there in a few," Applejack replied. Exiting the curtain she looked at herself in the full size mirror and smiled. Nice suit, her mane was curled and she was expertly groomed by some of the best in the business.

 _Here we go Jack, time to start another day's work._ Smiling and straightening her body she took a deep breath and began vocalizing different notes and keys then she changed the tones of her voice across all the octaves she could make. Turning to the door she opened it and walked out into the hallway and turned right. _Just another day. Nothing to it. Just walk through the curtain,_ she said still smiling. _Don't be nervous._

The brown curtain approached her and she stopped before it, her heart racing and her brow began to sweat. She shook her head and composed herself. Putting her smile back on she walked quickly through the curtain to a crowd of screaming ponies shouting her name. "Jack, Jack, Jack!"

Going to a seat next to four other ponies behind a clothed table she sat at the end and waved to the crowd.

"Welcome and thank you for coming to the convention. Here are our panel of actors and voice actors for our show 'Myths, Fact or Fiction'. You all know Jack who voices 'Jack', next we have Rhyme Lyric who voices "Jane', Mill System who voices and 'Will', and last but not least Time Watch, who voices the lead character 'Mark'. All are well known voice actors for various animated shows and TV spots however, Jack is the only one to also be a movie and TV star and a member of the Apple Orchard Alliance which donates apples and other fresh fruits to disaster victims and orphanages across Equestria."

The crowd cheered and hollered as Jack waved to the crowd. Leaning to the mare next to her she whispered. "I get tired of all this sometimes. Don't you?"

"I wish I could have half what you do. You even know the Princess. I'm so jealous," Rhyme whispered back and smiled.

 _Great, she's star struck by me too._

"So, I'll leave the floor to you ponies to ask your questions then afterwards we'll have photos and signatures!" The announcer shouted over the chants of Jacks name.

* * *

Walking into her dressing room Jack walked to a nearby chair and fell into it on her side. "I declare if I have to answer another nerd questions about goblins or humans or if puppies are really reverse aging dogs I'm gonna scream at them to get a book."

"Oh, you don't want to do that. You have a reputation to uphold," A stallion said from behind her. Without moving Jack greeted him.

"Big Mac, how'd ya get in here and _why_ are you here?"

"I'm your manager and it's my job. Plus I'm your brother and I love you. If you feel stressed you can take a vacation. You're one of the-"

"Yeah yeah. One of the biggest actresses in Equestria. The whole nation knows me and I have meetings with the Princess and blah blah blah. Ya know, BM. I love what I can do fer the ponies foals and critters of the world but," she sighed, "I wonder what life woulda been like if I hada stayed on the farm."

"Well ya didn't. Ya got famous and used the money to buy the farm a staff. Then ya let me go back to school and you-"

"Shut up BM. Ya talk too much," she said with a sigh, "I'm just tired. I could use a break. When's my next break between shows conventions movies... all of it?" Rifling into his saddle bag he pulled out a schedule and moved next to Jack as she laid on the chair. "Looks like you have an opening for three days in 7 months." Moving her head up she looked at him in disbelief.

"Really? Why'd I get so much scheduled?"

"It's not all work. You have to file reports and check on new hires to your executive staff. Visit orphanages and speak at donation meetings. The list goes on."

"That sounds like work to me. Too much of it," she said laying her head back, "I hate hard work and I guess it's good I'm not back on the farm. It'd kill me," smiling she looked at Big Mac without moving her head, "I reckon," she said in her old accent. Sharing a laugh they got up and gathered their things and left the room.

"Big Mac?"

"Yeah Applejack?" She smiled to hear her old name.

"I think I need a vacation at the farm. See Granny Smith, mom and dad and Applebloom, it's been a long time."

"EEyup."

* * *

"Well Whoo-Whee! I ain't seen ya for too long sis! C'mere and gimme a hug, unless yer too important to hug yer little sister?"

"Just try and stop me AB," Jack said as she ran to embrace her sister, "Hey ma, Pa. I missed ya so much. Is Granny okay?"

"Oh, she's fine and dandy, just takin' another nap. Ya know how she is these days. Her hips actin' up too so don't hug her too tight when she gets up, alright?"

"Alright ma. Now gimme a hug," Jack embraced her parents into a family hug as Big Mac stood back and smiled.

"How's life in the big city for my big girl?" her father asked as he walked the family to a picnic area setup for their visit.

"Well, its great overall. However, I have so little free time I had to take a week off and delegate my work to others. Ya taught me to do my own chores and I do 'em, but it gets so hard after a while. Everything I do is scheduled and planned out. If it wasn't for Big Mac I think I might go crazy," she laughed and leaned on her brother.

So, over the next few hours they laughed, told stories and encouraged Applebloom to keep trying for her cutie mark with her friend Scootaloo.

"I miss the farm and Ponyville. Mind tellin' me whats new round here since I left last?" she asked her mom.

"Oh, same ol' same ol'. Oh, dear. Remember that odd hermit mare?" Jack laughed at the memory of bumping into her once before she left to Manehatten and smelling like mushrooms until she took a shower that night.

"Oh yeah. Mushroom head. What's up with her? Move? Pass on? Win the lotto and move into a fancy cave?" She laughed while the others chuckled.

"No, she's actually almost a normal pony now."

" _WHAT?!_ That crazy old mare is normal? Ya gotta explain _that_ ta me," Jack said, her old accent coming back as she sat upright and she and Big Mac leaned closer to mother.

"Well, several months ago another Pegasi with only one wing came and they cleaned her up and gave her a meal and they moved into a house. _I hear they had to break one of her wings to fix it because she couldn't fly,_ " mother whispered, "But, now she's flying and has a job delivering cakes for the bakers. Oh, you have to see her. She's actually a brilliant blue and her mane is every color of the rainbow! Once she learned to talk and be social she turned into a wonderful mare."

"What about that mare with her?" She still lives in town here. The old cottage was fixed up in no time cuz that yellow mare is super rich and they live in it now. It's really nice and they take care of all kinds of local animals as part of Rainbow Dashes therapy."

"Rainbow Dash?"

"That's the hermits name. We don't call her the hermit no more though," Applebloom said taking a sip of juice.

"Well butter my biscuits. I gotta see this," Jack said with a bit of disbelief in her humor.

"Tomorrow dear. Today is about family."

* * *

"So, where's this reformed hermit?" Applejack asked her mother as they walked through the market.

"Actually, she's not a hermit, she was just hurt and confused," a mare at a stand commented as they walked past.

"Ah know, Ahm going to introduce 'em right now, sorry for her, she's from the big city," her mother apologized not stopping. "Now, don't ya go spoutin nonsense bout ponies ya don't know. Rainbow is a great addition to our community and she's a great pony with a great heart. I'll ask if I can show ya her new cottage outside town. Here we are, no git in there first and don't say anything rude," her mother said sternly.

"Yes 'm. Sorry bout that before, I'll watch what I say," Jack said using one of her basic character imitations that easily convinced her mother of her false sincerity.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Cake. This' my Applejack all grown up. Remember her when she was just this big?" Mother made a motion from the floor as she raised her hoof from the floor indicating her height, "She was so cute eatin' fritters by the bag full," she giggled.

"Hiya Applejack. I've seen you in a few movies and magazines. You're doing great, I don't even have to ask. Are you here to sample something? We have fresh cupcakes and an apple tart you might just like," Mr. Cake said with a suggestive smile.

"No thank you, sir. I'm here to meet the hermi- I mean new delivery girl," Applejack smiled as she asked. _Always be professional. You're the face of helping 200,000 ponies a year across Equestria._

"Well, she's upstairs waiting for the next delivery to be ready, I'll go get her," Mrs. Cake said.

"Cup, can you grab the slicer while you're up there?" Mr. Cake called behind his wife who agreed as she crested the stairs. A moment later she returned with a box on her back and Rainbow behind her.

Rainbow was smiling as she followed Mrs. Cake then sat at the bottom of the stairs. _They've got a puppy it looks like._

"How can I help, Mrs. Cake?" Rainbow asked. Her voice a little cracked but she was happy and eager. _Yeah, she's a puppy._

"Rainbow, this is Applejack and her mother you already know," Mrs. Cake said. Looking at the matron Apple she nodded then looked at Jack and screamed in excitement.

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh. You're Jack. The _Jack._ I can't believe I'm seeing you in real life! Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh."

 _Great, another fan. And it's a reformed puppy-hermit_. "It's always great to meet a fan. I hear you were rehabilitated recently? I remember you from when I was a filly. How're you doing?"

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh. Mrs. Cake! _The Jack_ is asking me about my life. Maybe she'll make a movie about me!?" Rainbow squealed as she trotted behind Mrs. Cake and hid like a shy child but had the exuberance of a fan girl, "Okay, well. I'll start at the beginning. To you. _JACK_ ," Rainbow giggled again as she peeked from behind Mrs. Cake.

"I was in a race and I lost and my best friend fell from the clouds and I found her on the ground in the forest then I ran away and lived in that tree cottage and then she showed up and helped me get better and a job and learn to fly even though she can't fly anymore and now here I am talking to you," taking a deep breath she giggled again and hid behind Mrs. Cake.

"You'll have to excuse her. She doesn't talk much but when she does, it's a doozy," Mr. Cake said with a cheerful voice.

"Wait, y'all mean to tell me that ya were a filly when you moved into that cottage and lived there alone for all them years?" Jack questioned with surprise in her voice, her accent back and her eyes widening as she looked at the blue mare blushing behind Mrs. Cake. With a nod from Rainbow Jack smiled and laughed. "I think there IS a movie in that story. Let me have my people call on ya. Where ya live so I can get the address?" Rainbow started a giggling fit as a customer walked in the door to buy some desserts.

"Don't mind her, she's having a moment," Mr. Cake said to the customer.

"Don't worry, It's great to see her happy and full of life finally. To think a year ago..." the customer trailed off as the adults became lost in thought for a moment. "Anyway, 12 cupcakes to go please."

"Right away." - "Have a great day and we'll see you soon."

"So, you name's Jack now? Well Jack, she lives in the same cottage she used to live in. It's all fixed up and she lives with the mare that saved her."

"Yeah! Her name is Fluttershy and she's shy but _really_ smart and helpful and she fixed my house and now it's a real house not a rotting tree that tried to kill me seven times and made me sick. Now it's a real house with windows and a real door and furniture that is clean and comfy and doesn't hurt to lay on. Oh yeah it also has a _real_ shower so I can clean every day or _more_ if I want. Can I show them, Mrs. Cake? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?" Rainbow asked bouncing excitedly.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you this excited Dashie. Sure, you can go," Rainbow jumped and galloped to the door, "Just don't hurt yourself, you know you're learning to fly still."

"I won't, thanks mom!" Rainbow shouted as she left the shop. Mrs. Cake smiled and sighed. "I think I'd make a great mother, don't you Carrot?"

"Cup, you make the best everything. You two should hurry and catch up. She'll forget you're behind her and keep talking until she gets there."

With a quick fare well the Apples galloped out the door and chased to catch up to Rainbow who was telling a story as she flew just heads height above the ponies in the street. _She's a reformed puppy-hermit-Pegasus that's afraid of heights. This could be a million bit movie in the making._

* * *

"Here's my home, see it? It's right there! And Fluttershy! Look! She's okay and now she's making animals better too! FLUTTERSHY? FLUTTERSHY! I'M HOME," Rainbow shouted as she flew a few feet above the ground straight to Fluttershy who was pulling weeds in front of the cottage. Fully restored the cottage looked bright and comfortable. Much of the tree had been removed and new windows, doors and plants graced the exterior making it into somewhere Jack wanted to go into. It was a completely different sight than what she and her friends gawked at when she was a filly.

The yellow mare greeted Rainbow with a smile and a light hug before looking at the ponies walking down the road to their home. With a single motion Fluttershy released Rainbow and walked to the house with a quickness. "Rainbow?" Jack asked when she arrived, "Did we do something to upset her? It looked like she ran away when she saw us."

"No, her name is Flutter _shy_. She's shy around new ponies at first. Except me. She's my best friend again! She taught me to fly again and I'm an awesome flier. Watch this!" Rainbow flapped her wings and flew over the cottage carefully with a lot of effort in her expression. Flying back around the cottage she beamed with pride. "See that. I'm the most awesome flier in the city! Jealous?"

"Oh yeah. If I could fly I'd never top that," Jack said to the excited Rainbow Dash. "Can you show me the inside of your new home?"

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh. Jack wants to see my house! Fluttershy? I have guests!" Rainbow called as she opened the door and closed it behind her. _There's something about her... Almost like she's still... Oh my gosh, she's still a filly! She never had to grow up mentally living alone all those years. Make that a 2 million bit movie!_

"Come in, come in! This' my new house! Look at it! Isn't it great? The ceiling isn't trying to hurt me and," Rainbow was running around pointing to various spots on the floor and ceiling. She took a deep breath in through her nose and exhaled through her mouth then smiled gleefully. "It doesn't hurt to breathe anymore! I have a home, all my own. Oh, with Fluttershy."

"That's, great darlin'. I'm taking mental notes so I can tell my friends."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it. Fluttershy? Come in here and meet _the Jack_. She's the coolest friend I've ever had."

Peeking from the kitchen Fluttershy slowly walked into the room and up to the new mares. "H-hello. I'm Fluttershy," was all she said as she turned her head so her mane that covered one of her eyes faced the two.

"Well, it's an honor to meet you. I've heard what ya did for Rainbow here and I think you're amazing," Jack said softly. Fluttershy looked at Jack with a smile and stood up taller, but not fully. Raising a hoof she awaited the standard greeting. With a slow motion Jack returned the gesture bumping Fluttershy's hoof and smiling. "So, what kind of work do you do?"

"I'm a psychologist. I received my bachelors degree last year and found Rainbow a few months later. She's made amazing progress but still has a long way to go. _Mentally she's still a filly._ " Fluttershy whispered as Rainbow talked about a nick-knack she had found in the background. "She has had a difficult life but she survived, now I'm teaching her how to live. Because she's physically an adult she can perform many tasks that she still considers astounding that we take for granted. With a few more years of work she'll be on her own and I'll have my PhD," Fluttershy said with a certain meek pride Jack had never seen before.

"Oh, my that's some good news ta hear," Jack's mother said with a smile. I'm gonna check out that tree I gave ya last month, I'll leave y'all to talk. I already know what's what," she said excusing herself and exiting the room quietly closing the door behind her.

"Jack, Jack! Wanna see my room? Fluttershy, can I show her my room? Please?"

"Yes Rainbow, you may."

"C'mon! This way. It's _upstairs_. I never went upstairs until Fluttershy fixed it. Thanks Fluttershy," Rainbow said happily as she galloped upstairs.

"Don't run in the house!"

"Sorry mom!" Rainbow called back.

"Mom?" Jack asked.

"She's still a filly, remember? She needs a mother figure like we all do, she abandoned her entire life when she thought, oh. You don't know the story."

"She gave me an idea earlier. I'm gonna go before she has a heart attack from excitement. Wait, you know me right?"

"Of course. You're one of the most famous mares in Equestria."

"Aren't you gonna ask me for my autograph or something?"

"Why? You're just a pony like me behind the fame. I know I'd hate that life, so I can only imagine how stressed you must be." Applejack regarded Fluttershy as she passed by her and went upstairs. Upstairs was even brighter than the ground floor from so many windows as Rainbow fluttered around the floor.

"This is my room! I share it with Fluttershy and sometimes bunny. His name is Angel. He's outside right now but he's my best animal friend in the world. He was there when I was sad and made me happy," she said as she ran around the room trying to find something. Looking under one of the two beds in the room she gasped and reached under it. Pulling out a small box she carried it carefully to Jack and opened it. There was a small necklace, several pieces of paper and a few photos. "Look, my treasure! This is the deed and this is a tent lease so Fluttershy gives me bits to live here and I can buy candy and cake and dinner vegetables and soup and stuff! This is a picture of me when I was found and then when I got my cutie mark and then when I moved into my home!"

"Wait, you didn't get your cutie mark until after you were found and cleaned up?" Jack asked with surprise.

"Nope, I got it last month when I was flying with other Pegasus and they helped me go _really_ high and i touched a cloud and it was rainy and i jumped on it a lot and it went boom and it scared me at first, but then I did it again cuz I'm so awesome at it and it went boom again and I laughed. Then this showed up and I was so happy I fell asleep and woke up at home. I guess that's what happens when a cutie mark shows up. It makes you go to sleep and wake up at home! I don't know how I got from the clouds to home, but magic is fun like that!"

Looking at Rainbow's cutie mark she wasn't impressed. It was a dead tree with a white cloud over it, however the cloud had the rainbow colors striped through it. "That's the best cutie mark I've ever seen! It's way better than mine! See, it's a movie reel, microphone and pen. It's what I got when I knew I was going to be in the movie business."

"That's so cool. Oh my gosh, Jack is in my room and likes my cutie mark! This is the second best day of my life!"

"What was the first?"

"Finding Fluttershy was alive, _duh_ ," she replied replacing the photos and closing the box before replacing it under the bed. "So, what do ya think? Pretty coolies, right?"

"I think everything about you is cool! Look at this room, these toys are great! Is that a ball! Oh goodness I love those," Jack said acting like a young filly. To Rainbows delight she jumped onto the ball and kicked it to Jack starting a small game of catch.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me visit, Fluttershy. I hope to see you again soon and I was serious, I want to talk movie about this story. You'll pay for all your schooling a dozen times over if it works out."

"Thank you for the offer but, money isn't really a problem for me. You should donate it to a cause that's more needy."

With a wave Jack gathered her mother and returned to the farm, with a small tour of the hamlet as she went along.

"Ma, that might be the saddest and most moving thing I've ever heard... I'm gonna make a million bits just from advertising."

"Applejack, ya know you shouldn't just try to make money off others misery. I taught ya better than that."

"I know ma. Think of it, a million bits going into a dozen fund raisers. I can replace a dozen run down orphanages with new ones and hire staff that really cares. Gardens and ... Just think of how much food I can have shipped to those in need. It's a blessing to have this opportunity, ma. I can't waste it."

"Applejack. Why do ya care so much about orphans?"

"I don't know, ma. I just feel the need to help 'em and all the ponies I can. Ya know I told ya fame ain't forever and I wanna leave this world a better place. If I can help a filly or colt realize their dream to become the next mayor of their city, make their own town or find love and start their own clan then I'm gonna make sure they have the chance like I have."

"Applejack. You've grown into the greatest mare, but you haven't started your own clan yet."

"Ma, I'm pregnant." Her mother stopped and stared at her daughter for a second before screaming and hugging her tightly.

"I'm so proud of you AJ. How long've ya known? I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner! We have to tell everypony and plan the foal shower, meet the father, names! We hafta get a few names ready! AJ, why aren't ya jumpin' for joy? This is great news!"

Applejack smiled then shook her head. "Ma, I don't know who the father is and I don't know... I'm worried. I work so hard what if I can't be a good mother."

"Applejack. You're gonna be the mother you have to be. Ah see so much love in you and I know you're gonna be a fantastic mother. I've never known you to be a quitter and you care so much for other young'ns you're going to do 'em right. Now, let's get home and get you a few pies and a lunch in ya." Jack giggled at her mother and hugged her back. A tear left her eye as they held each other for a moment in the street.

"Ma, thanks for everything. I shoulda told ya sooner but I was scared until just now. I honestly believe I can be a good mother. As good as you if I'm lucky."

"AJ, have I ever lied to you? I taught you the meaning of honesty and how important it is. You teach your foal the right way to live and you'll be better than I was."

"Ma, let's get home. Ahm getting hungry and now ya know why I ate so much for breakfast. The summer sun celebration is next week, I'll stay 'til then. It's good bein home, and I think I should get to know Rainbow and Fluttershy better before I decide if it's a movie or not."

"That's my girl."

* * *

Nightmare Moon Returns

The day of the Summer Sun Celebration finally arrived and Princess Celestia had chosen Ponyville to host the ceremony. Word had gotten out that Princess Celestia had a new student and she was quite the show pony. The town was in full swing and several parties had taken over the town from evening and planned to before sunrise. The town hall was decorated and staffed with the best guards the palace in Canterlot had and spirits were high.

"This is the perfect evening for relaxing with a glass of cider at home with my family. No press. No meetings. No fundraisers. Just my Family." Jack sighed as she sipped cider from a cup she had dipped into her barrel. "Best purchase I've made in months. I'm buying three more before I leave as a surprise to mommy and daddy."

"I like that idea, Jack. I think tomorrow should be our last day home. We have a lot to catch up on in the real world," Big Mac said looking at a schedule he had already redone twice during the vacation.

"Mac, I know it's frustratin' and all. But I really like being away from it all and relaxing for once. Let's come back every year, schedule it," she said with a certain demand to her voice as she wavered her arm slightly.

"Jack, yer gettin' drunk. Let's go into town and walk it off. You know you can't control yourself when you drink."

"Like when? You can't give me one example, can ya?" Mac sighed.

"It's in yer belly, Applejack." Jack rolled off the couch and almost fell over standing up. Glaring at Mac she sniffled then walked past him to the door.

"Ya comin' or what?"

* * *

"Fluttershy! Fluttershy! It's time to go! We have to get to the party at Bon Bon's and eat LOTS of candy and cake and there'll be _red punch!_ My favorite. I'm going ahead, you can catch up, right?" Rainbow turned and began flying away before Fluttershy answered. Calling out behind Rainbow Fluttershy answered.

"Oh, yes. I can finish feeding my critters quickly, then I'll be right behind you. Have fun and fly safe!"

"Okay!"

* * *

Gathering in the town hall after a long night of parties, candy and celebrating the mayor introduced the great Alicorn princess Celestia. Appearing in a bright yellow light the regal mare appeared. The ponies in attendance watched with awe as Celestia opened her wings and spoke loudly yet kindly. "Greetings, my loyal subjects. I am pleased to see you all and am honored to be here to raise the sun before you. As you know, 1000 years ago I began the tradition of raising the sun to honor the moon and begin a new season, for without the moon we would have no light at night.

So, without further ado," closing her eyes her horn began to glow. Rearing and opening her wings she began to hover and the moon began to set and the sunrise and colors of dawn and dusk began to fill the sky as the celestial bodies passed each other. Then they stopped almost parallel to each other in the sky. Turning from the windows at the moon and sun they looked to their princess to see why she had paused the cycle and gasped.

Celestia was bleeding from her chest as she hovered, but this was different. Her body and horn weren't glowing and her wings laid limply behind her behind her. With a motion she flew forward and tumbled from the balcony to the floor as ponies scattered, dumbfounded at what they were seeing. With a heavy thud Celestia impacted the floor and she groaned in pain. Stallions and mares screamed and backed away from Celestia who trembled in pain but didn't move her legs.

A dark blue mist appeared on the balcony and Nightmare Moon appeared laughing loudly. "Greetings my children of the sun. Have you been relaxing and sleeping all night, waiting for the sun to rise to begin living? Behold, as the mare you love and worship that controlled you and nature itself lay dying on the floor before you. I will tell you the truth she has kept from you for all these years; A goddess she is not, she simply doesn't age, but she can die."

Rainbow Dash screamed and flew to the other side of the room as far away as she could and found Fluttershy hiding under a folding chair. "Fluttershy!" Rainbow whispered loudly, "Who is that and is this part of the ceremony? It's really scary, I don't understand."

"No, Rainbow. This is horrible!"

"Ya bet it is," Jack said from in front of them without turning around.

" _JACK!_ " Rainbow called loudly making several ponies and Nightmare Moon look into their direction. "I didn't see you there. Is this a movie?"

With a wicked laugh Nightmare Moon leapt to the floor standing over Celestia and placing a hoof on the broken mares back applying pressure making Celestia moan in pain. "I won't let her die a martyr. I'll let her live as a prisoner in my castle in Canterlot. I am _Nightmare Moon,_ and the night will last!"

Nightmare Moon moved to Celestia's front and looked at her. "You lose and will remember this for all the rest of your years." She raised a leg and brought it down with massive force onto Celestia's horn shattering it and knocking Celestia unconscious as her head smacked the floor. Blood leaked from her mouth as her horn laid in pieces around her head. Ponies screamed and ran out of the hall into the town and waited, panting and gasping in fear as Nightmare Moon levitated Celestia in beside her. Closing her eyes the sun fell and the moon rose then, she was gone in a swirl of blue magic taking Celestia with her.

* * *

Return to Canterlot

Appearing before the castle gates Nightmare Moon dropped Celestia beside her. Terrified guards readied their spears and spells, ready to fight the unknown mare before them. "Stand down thy arms or suffer a fate worst than thine Princess of the day hath." The guards kept their weapons at the ready, trembling as they were. Three guards levitated then smashed into the ground with enough force to dent their armor and make the ponies within shout in pain.

Other ponies charged and others cast magic. With a motion Nightmare Moon's horn glowed and pulled the spell casters forward. The ones on the roof or posts fell, several never to rise again. The charging ponies had their spears dissolve then they were thrown back into the walls. With no opposition Nightmare Moon opened the main door and entered sneering into the main lobby illuminated by Celestia's magic. With a stomp of her hoof the lights changed from sun yellow to dark blue.

More guards appeared entering from numerous doors and hallways ready to fight. With a thought Celestia and five unconscious or dead guards flew into the hall. Flying several feet before Nightmare Moon the tumbling Celestia stopped and rolled to her side, still alive and finally waking up she looked at her royal guards and spoke wearily. "Guards, stand down. Your lives are precious and should not be wasted this way."

"Your highness, it is our _duty_ to sacrifice our lives for you!"

"Shining Armor, protect the civilians, that is your new order." With a moments though and looking at Nightmare Moon then the injured guard before her he followed his command.

"Troops, fall back. Regroup and guard the city," he shouted loudly as his troops left. Standing fast he waited to see what Nightmare Moon would do next.

"Where is Celestia's apprentice? I demand thy bring her before me."

"Rising Tide isn't going to cower before you. He is more than enough to best you, Nightmare Moon."

"You know of me? Finally some recognition. Rising Tide? Thy speak a fools name. He has no power comparable to mine."

"You will not win, monster," Shining said backing up, "You will be defeated and peace will return." With that he ran down another hall to join his troops.

"Celestia, thy have a new student with such a foolish name? Where is his home? Seahorse Island?" She chuckled then picked Celestia up with her magic as she continued to the throne room. "Thy have the same building style now as thy did then, sister. The throne room will be ahead, while the barracks will be in the east wing, the meal hall in the south and your room third from the top. Always respecting the old ones before us, I see."

"L-Luna, please. You don't have to-"

" _ **I am not Luna!**_ I am Nightmare Moon. The night shall reign for all times and I will be loved or they will perish."

"Nightmare Moon, you don't understand, without the sun they WILL perish. There needs to be a balance for life to exist in Equestria."

"Thy only want to confuse me in my triumphant moment, sister. Your words fall on deaf ears." Nightmare Moon opened the doors to the throne room and entered walking to the throne she dropped Celestia as she walked to the throne. "At long last, Equestria's true queen hath arrived."

As she turned to lay on the throne a bright blue bolt of energy struck her in the back between her wings. Shouting in pain she looked for the source. No pony was there. "Thy think I am a fool, Rising Tide? I know thy are hiding in the shadows. I see thy body gliding through them, come before me and meet thy end!" Looking around the room she believed he believed her lie. After a moment she galloped beside Celestia, "If thy attack me, would thy risk harming thy Princess?"

"She would rather die than kneel to you, witch." His voice came from the corner and Nightmare Moon blasted an energy beam at it, shattering the marble walls in a bright blue light before dimming. "You are too slow at your old age, grandma." Blasting at the ceiling she smiled as rubble fell and clattered to the floor. No body.

"Confound it, coward. Thy are a master of hiding and striking from the dark. Shall we, turn up the lights?" Raising her hoof she was hit in the postern with a blast of ice magic that made her fall over chest first into the floor.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Dutchess."

Jumping to her feet Nightmare Moon roared into the dark light her magic had created. "I AM QUEEN OF EQUESTRIA. I will kill thy with thy own horn."

A blast of energy sparkled towards Nightmare Moon and she flew into the air and charged the source. A pair of yellow eyes blinked before she could see the stallion that had them then he was gone. Another bolt from behind her struck her left wing and she cried in pain as she fell to the floor. "Thy test my patience, coward. This game ends now," She cast a spell that blanketed the entire room in magic darkness. The room was pitch black and not even she could see well in it. With a few yards of visibility around her she slowly walked ahead. No sounds of clopping left her as the magic nullified sounds as well.

 _In this unnatural darkness and silence even the mightiest ponies can't find their way._ Closing her eyes Nightmare Moon took a breath in and held it. The sound of her heartbeat filled her ears as she turned to mist and flew around the room looking for him. She found him quietly sneaking against a wall feeling for anything before him. A tall slender stallion with a blue coat, black mane and yellow eyes. The eyes that she had come to hate over the past five minutes.

Taking her true form again she landed behind him and smiled as he groped forward in the darkness. Raising a hoof she stomped his tail then turned to mist again. He spun around and cast a lightning spell at the air behind him. Nightmare Moon giggled to herself through the darkness as she saw fear building in his face. _I think I'll play with him for a moment before I end his life._

She took her true form again and was about to strike him when he looked right at her through the darkness and cast the lightning spell again. She fell back several feet and screamed in pain as her armor conducted the energy to her very core. The mystic darkness faded. "I couldn't see you, Nightmare Moon, but your tactics are out of date. Greeting, old mare. I am Rising Tide and Celestia is my teacher." He bowed slightly as his horn began to glow.

Pain racked Nightmare Moon's body but she turned to mist before he could cast his spell again. Darkness took the room again but she left the sound and cast a ventriloquist spell all unicorn ponies played with. Having her voice come from several placed at once she began taunting him. "Thy think me a fool and elder yet thy follow Celestia blindly, not knowing the truth behind her power? Her power is the same as mine, only I am not controlled by it. I don't need the love and loyalty of others to survive. I can live on magic itself and I am free to _kill_ if I wish it so."

She dispelled her darkness as she fell with her true form onto his back smashing him to the floor. Stepping off Celestia's student, Nightmare Moon shook her forelegs and kicked some blood from her hoof at Celestia. "Thy choose proteges like places to defecate, sister, and they always carry the same quality."

Celestia wept as she turned away from her pupil. Nightmare Moon walked around Celestia twice then cast several spells. A mystic ward appeared a few feet around Celestia locking her to the floor. "Tia, thy are bound inside this ward. Magic is useless and escape would prove deadly, even to thine immortal flesh. Enjoy the night, for I have won. Thy have lost." Nightmare Moon levitated Rising Tide before Celestia and laid him before her. "Remember this day, for it was the last."

"Nightmare Moon, I may have lost for now. However you will lose in the end. The world needs both day and night or it will die. You will rule a dead dark world in a few centuries and I will be here to watch you lose your mind to loneliness."

"I will kill thy before I allow thee to see me suffer loss like thine has," Nightmare Moon hissed through clenched teeth. "Thy defeated me last time thanks to those _infernal_ gems of harmony. I will destroy them so none may use them ever again. I will return shortly, sister." Returning to a mist she flew through a window near the ceiling and to her old castle. She quickly smashed the gems and smiled before her before returning to the palace.

"I leave and return to find thy in the same place sister. How does it feel to be powerless for the first time since we were fillies? Since our parents taught us to raise the gorgeous moon and that blinding sun? What have ye to say?" Celestia took a deep breath and sighed, still looking at Rising Tide. "Sister, if he is that much of a distraction then I will dispose of him."

"No, wait!" Celestia called as Nightmare Moon raised the dead stallion through the window she had left through earlier. Celestia sat up and winced from her already healing wound and glared at Nightmare Moon.

"Ah, I see thy healing is as good as ever. I knew enough to not aim for thine heart lest you die a martyr for the people. You will be my prize pet in my throne room."

Taking her seat on the throne Nightmare Moon smiled and used her magic to look across the kingdom. Her kingdom forever.

* * *

"Twiliey, Mom, Dad?! Nightmare Moon has taken the castle and princess Celestia hostage. We can't stay here, we have to leave Canterlot," Shining shouted as he burst into his childhood home.

"Shining? Are you serious? Is that why the sun didn't rise but the moon did?"

"Yes, mother. Get packed quickly with whatever you can but travel light. We make for any other town immediately."

"But, Shining, where'll we go? I have my jobs in Maneapolis and I can't-"

"This is more important than work, sis. We have to start a resistance and if you're in town then you're going to be hurt as collateral damage. Please, we have to go now. Get on the train and take it to any stop and hide until I find you. Nightmare Moon can't know about my family or you can be used against me," galloping to his room upstairs he gathered some personal items and a saddle bag then rushed his family to do the same. Escorting them to the train, which was over full capacity he used his magic to levitate them to the top. With a nod to the conductor the train pulled away from the station.

* * *

Hiding in Plain Sight

"Ponyville, get off if you need to, we leave in 15 minutes and we're taking no passengers," the conductor shouted to the ponies waiting to board.

"Hey, what the buck? Why can't we get on? I've been waiting here for three hours just to get home and now I have to walk!?"

"Orders from the royal guard, ma'am. Trains begin running again in 36 hours, until then we evacuate Canterlot," the conductor replied.

"Evacuate Canterlot? Nightmare Moon has returned for real!" A mare shouted causing a panic as ponies scattered from the depot clearing the area letting the refugees disembark. Only a couple dozen left but it made room for others to sit and rest finally after several hours of standing and being pushed together.

"Mommy, daddy? This is Ponyville? What a dump!" Twilight said as she looked around, "The houses are ancient and uneven. But, it smells like apples, so I guess that's the only good thing so far."

"Twilight, we're hiding here so be respectful. We don't know for how long or where we'll stay so we have to make friends."

"I don't need or want local friends and I know exactly how long I'll be here. 36 hours. Then the train'll take me home where I can get by to my life."

"Now, you may be an adult but you can't talk to us like that. Besides, what if Miss right is right down that block?" Night said. Twilight blushed and puffed her cheeks then turned and walked into town.

Ponies were either inside their homes or gathered in the streets trying to make sense of what just happened. Nightmare Moon had returned and the fact was gaining traction making everypony uneasy.

"Eternal night? How will we survive without the sun?" One group began asking each other while others wondered if this was an elaborate test of loyalty by Celestia. Pegasi were in the sky flying scouting patterns as they were required to do, if able, in the event of attack or danger. More experienced unicorns were preparing defense spells while earth ponies were helping to fortify town hall against attack from unknown attackers.

"Mommy, are we gonna be okay until Celestia returns?" A colt asked. His mother smiled and nodded but sadness filled her eyes.

"Mom, I think we should get to the hotel before it gets all booked and we have to sleep in the street."

"This is a hamlet, darling. We'll be lucky if they have an inn."

" _An inn?_ What is this place? A theme park? Whatever, let's just go."

* * *

"Sorry Miss, we booked up two days ago. We were supposed to have rooms but Nightmare Moon's return changed that. Ask around town see if you can find a family to take you in, and stay safe," the innkeeper said. The lobby was full of ponies that had been turned away or had already doubled up in their rooms so with little options they left and walked down the street.

"Mom, I know I've been complaining a lot but, I'm scared."

"We are too, Twilight. I don't know what we'll do or where we'll go, but, it'll be okay because we're a family."

"Except for Shining Armor. He's planning war against Nightmare Moon and could die, and we'd never know." Night stopped in his tracks and growled.

"Don't think like that, Twilight. He'll be fine and he'll help Celestia bring the sun back." His wife placed a hoof on his shoulder calming him down. "I'm sorry, Twilight. I'm not ready to sign him off as dead until I have to. I believe in him and his leadership and by Celestia he'll defeat that witch."

"Excuse me, did you say you know a pony that's gonna defeat Nightmare Moon?" Rainbow Dash asked with wonder. "I totally saw her be all scarey in the town hall and I was scared but my best friend Fluttershy and Jack helped me calm down before I passed out and fell into a mud puddle that was under me. _Fluttershy?_ Come say hi to the ponies that know this other pony that's gonna defeat Nightmare Moon and kick his butt back to the moon."

"Excuse me, but Nightmare Moon is a mare and who are you, exactly?" Twilight asked.

"Her name is Rainbow Dash. I'm Fluttershy and I apologize for her, enthusiasm. She's been very excited since I came back," Fluttershy said standing behind Jack. "Also, this is Jack." Jack nodded at Twilight then groaned as Rainbow landed on her back.

"Yeah, this' Jack and she's gonna make a movie about me and how I lived in a _tree_ and it's gonna be _soo_ cool. Fluttershy's my best friend and she's not hurt so I can't be sad anymore _ever_ again!"

"Well, you _are_ very enthusiastic and it's nice to meet you Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Jack, I know who you are and it's nice to meet you," Twilight said. "You're the reason I got rid of two of my jobs in Maneapolis. So, thank you."

"Well, I'm always glad to meet a happy pony I've helped. How many jobs do you have?"

"Four now."

" _Four?_ That's too much for any pony. C'mon back to my farm and have supper with me and a couple other refugees I'm helpin' out and we'll talk about getting you down to just one job." Jack smiled at the group in front of her and began walking to her farm.

"So, Jack, you have a farm in town here? Do you just own stuff all over Equestria or what?"

"Twilight, that's a rude question to ask, apologize right now."

"No, it's okay," Jack said calmly, "I actually was born and raised right here in Ponyville on an apple orchard before I moved to Manehatten then got a lucky chance to get into a commercial. My life changed that day but my family here is the reason I am so philanthropic. I help ponies across Equestria because mama taught me about generosity and papa taught me about hard work. Big Mac is back at home, he's my brother, and he's been with me since my first movie. Always keep your friends close and you family closer, right?"

Night smiled in agreement and began a conversation with Jack as they walked back.

 _Everything's gonna be fine with Shining Armor in Canterlot. This'll be over by tomorrow._

* * *

"Troops! Attention! We are the Royal Guard of Princess Celestia and will follow her orders. Do I have your loyalty?"

" _Yes, Shining Armor, Sir!_ "

"You thirty three are my most trusted and faithful soldiers and you will aid me in leading a resistance against Queen Nightmare Moon. She has enchanted several soldiers and they now do her bidding. Our task, our order from Princess Celestia, is to protect the citizens. We will do that by any means necassary that slows Queen Nightmare Moon without any collateral damage or injury to any pony that isn't enchanted."

"Sir, how will we know who is enchanted?" A soldier asked from the middle of the formation.

"Excellent question. First of all, they will be wearing standard armor with black rank insignia. Second, their eyes are going to look normal, but when you get close you'll notice swirling magic in their pupils. Lastly, they will try to kill you on sight the moment they have a suspicion you're an enemy. We have a lot to do, soldiers, and less time than we would have liked.

Our primary objective is freeing Princess Celestia. Only her magic comes close to Nightmare Moons, second objective. Disrupt her influence and power, free any ponies you can that have been imprisoned or captured _or_ enchanted. We will find a way to disenchant them someday, so don't kill unless you have to. I see many of you are uncomfortable with killing. That is understandable. We are trained to fight, to injure, to protect and keep the peace and to die. To kill is another matter all together.

We as a society aren't killers or beasts and we don't end lives often, however, if you have to make the choice in two seconds between taking the life of an enchanted soldier who was your friend and is about to kill you then your family, then all the other ponies in this room; the decision becomes easier. Are there any questions?"

The room was silent for a few seconds before a mare spoke up. "Sir, what about our families? If we die or are captured."

"In the highly unlikely event you are captured you will be interrogated and your families will be used against you as pressure. It's a common tactic. It's a choice you will each have to make. The same goes for me and my family. I will die and watch them... die, before I let you or this kingdom fall to a tyrant that controls the moon and sun. Take my word on this, if you fall, take your own life before they do. If you die before they question you or find out your clan they can neither harm them or use them against any other.

Tell them _nothing_ about our plans and only I will pass information along to trusted sources throughout Canterlot and the rest of Equestria as needed. Any more questions?"

"Sir, what will we do from now until we sabotage her plans?"

"Another great question. Live. Live your lives and don't talk about our resistance to anypony. Ever. You will not be spared and they will not be kind if you turn on each other. Go about your days... nights, like you normally would. Talk, party, laugh, gossip and spread rumors like every other pony does, just mention nothing about us. That also means no alcohol or drug use." Several ponies groaned and whispers began amongst the ranks.

"Soldiers. _ATTENTION_. I didn't give you the order to rest. Maintain discipline or I will smoke you like a new recruit," Shining said in a demanding military voice, "Now. When you drink you become honest, when you become honest you tell secrets. No drinking. I have eyes across the city and there WILL be a pony watching you each at all times. One drink and I will personally buck the drink from your hand and put you in the brig for a week with nothing but dry oats and _water._

Do you understand me?!"

" _Sir, yes sir."_

"Very well. Unicorns, you will be divided into three groups. From each group one of each of you will decide on Defense, Offense, and Assist. Choose three pegasi and five earth ponies and those will be your squads. Any squad that loses a member for any reason will report to me. Any squad that is taken into custody will have an idea as to who turned them in. And any squad that competes a mission will receive marks toward promotions or raises once Celestia is back in control. Good luck and good hunting. I will tell each squad leader where your meeting location is and when to expect a letter and how you will each be in contact of each other.

"Platoon! Dismissed."

The ponies gathered into groups and separated until squads were formed and leaders were chosen. A brief meeting with Shining Armor and every pony left the warehouse they were in. The resistance had begun.

* * *

First Week of Night

"Ma, I'm gettin' worried. The apple trees are dyin'. Are we gonna have enough food for winter?" Applebloom asked her mother. Her mother sat and looked into the fire her husband had made in the fireplace to warm the house. "Pa, what're we gonna do tomor- Later?"

"Applebloom, I-I just don't know. Without the sun, I just don't know." Applebloom, Applejack and Big Macintosh laid by the hearth and looked at the fire remembering.

"I remember when I was a filly and I left for Manehatten. It was so warm and the apples were ripe for the buckin'. Night was for dinner parties and having fun with classy socialites in their hoity-toidy clothes and manes done up all fancy. They'd talk about their plans for the next day, week, month. But, now? If it wasn't for the town clock and the mail, I wouldn't even know what day it is. This' the worst Tuesday ever"

"Jack, it's Wednesday morning," Big Mac said to the fire. Applejack sighed and laid down her head.

"It's okay, young'ns. Everything'll work out. Somepony will talk with Nightmare Moon and get her to raise the sun for a little each day at least, right?" The room sat silent. No pony knew what the future held.

* * *

In Canterlot Nightmare Moon stood atop a tower and looked out at the world before her blanketed in darkness but didn't smile.

"This is the world I had dreamed of for 1003 years. I finally have it and no pony is pleased yet. I think I'll see Celestia and ask her advice." Fifteen royal guards with black eyes and heavy enchanted body armor stood guard around the room. They didn't respond or move from their assigned positions but Nightmare Moon knew they understood their mission.. She trotted to the center of the room and looked at Celestia who was sitting nobly in a magic ward. "Celestia, sister. What have thy to say tonight?"

"It is morning, Nightmare Moon. I am not your sister and you must raise the sun. That is what I have to say, for the ponies of Equestria."

"Oh, Tia. Thy are a fool to believe I will be swayed so easily. Thy sun will stay set until I see fit, not a moment before. I have come to speak to thee as a fellow immortal, not as my pet. Celestia, why do they enjoy your day and hate my night? I have watched them for these past few nights and none are pleased. Fear grips them now at all times, why? Mine night was rarely a cause for concern except among the sick, insane, or youth. Celestia, have thy corrupted them further? Thy have, haven't thee? Thy are a coward who knownst of my return and corrupted the ponies to fear and _hate_ my night in preparation for my return!"

Shouting as her mind created stories Nightmare Moon stomped her hooves in anger while Celestia sat still in the circle, not moving with her eyes closed. "Thy used your sun to spread poison among their fragile minds, filling them with fear of the darkness! Thy wilst not succeed! I will fill them with nightmares of the _day_ until they revel in my night and forget about thine sun!"

"Nightmare Moon, filling them with fear will only make them fear you more. You will drive some insane and others to harm themselves or others, while others will simply gather to fight you to end the dreams you give them. Raise the sun once a week for a few hours to earn their respect and trust. Show them the beauty of the night instead of -"

"Silence, coward! Thy try my patience with thine lies and deceptions. I was a fool for trying to speak with you, for thy are without honor. Farewell, desciever. Enjoy the night until I return, I have nightmares to create." With that Nightmare Moon opened her wings and laughed until she had flown out of the room. Exiting the ceiling window she looked at the decaying body of Rising Tide and growled at him. "Thy princess misses thee, Rising Tide, I believe she should see you again.

Raising him with her magic and catching a piece of him that was falling off she levitated him into the window and dropped him. A second later Celestia's screams echoed from the throne room as Nightmare Moon smiled and flew to her balcony.

* * *

"Sigma squad. Our mission is to stop a train carrying weapons to Canterlot castle. The mission is the same as the last few; get there. Blow the tracks. Destroy the weapons, then get the flock out. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," her squad said as she kept her stern face and turned to lead them to the next victory. Galloping ahead she led the group of three unicorns, four earth ponies and two other Pegasi into position.

"We're gonna do this one for Verse Part, he died with honor and we will honor him," a stallion said to the others with pride.

"We're almost there, just around that bend is the depot, we set our charges then hide in our positions. Ready, GO!"

The ponies galloped faster than they had in years getting to the tracks then laying explosives timing them to detonate in a few minutes before separating into groups of two and hiding. The train arrived on time, as always just as the explosives detonated and exploded the central cars sending the train off its tracks stopping it shortly afterwards.

Galloping to the train they boarded and went to the weapons car planting explosives then fleeing as they, too, detonated. Destroying a brigades worth of spears and knives was enough for them to shout and cheer at the fireball that climbed into the sky. Nightmare Moon appeared on a hill above the train and was noticed by a rebel who called her name. The ponies scurried and galloped in every direction trying to escape. With a shout in a royal voice that pierced the night she shouted.

 _"Thy fools have not halted my advance and thine efforts are without fruition. I will kill you if I must to keep the sun from ruining my night."_

Galloping after two of them her speed was unbelivable and easily raced behind the two earth ponies before whisking them into the air as she opened her wings and flew back to the castle with them shouting insults at her along the way.

Regrouping at their hideout later they debriefed each other. "So, we've lost Light Foot and Digger. Fantastic. We're losing more than any other squad. I'll relay our progress to Shining. Go home and don't let this get to you. We saved thousands of ponies by destroying those weapons, regardless of what that witch says. This hideout is black. I'll let you know the next red I have. Celestia be with you."

The remaining squad separated and went their own ways leaving the squad leader alone in the hideout. Finally alone she let resolve fall and broke down into tears collapsing on the floor. "Light Foot, I'm so sorry. If I had any idea or even a feeling... Damn that witch."

* * *

"Dammit! We've lost six soldiers since this operation started. What the spell am I doing wrong?!"

"Shining, please calm down. You don't think right when you're angry and you have a rebellion to finish. Nightmare Moon can't win and with you here, she won't."

"Thanks, Cadence. If I didn't have you, I don't know what I'd have done two days ago when I heard Nightmare Moon had destroyed my old home. She's randomly destroying every royal guards home, occupied or not, as an example. I can't keep moving them, dear. I don't know how many I can save."

"All you can do is the best you can do, my love. As long as you have me and keep me hidden with you then there's still hope for Equestria."

"Cadence, don't talk like that. Celestia will be fine. I have reports she's healed already and testing her prison."

"And her magic?"

"Her horn is still destroyed and when it begins to regrow the guards remove the new growth. If we want to get Celestia back we have to find a way to get her out and hide her for at least four days for her horn to grow back to the point she can cast spells again. What will Nightmare Moon do during that time and how can we keep her hidden from a dream watcher?"

"I can go five days without sleep. I can hide her from everypony until she's healed, then we can go on the offensive with the sun goddess at the front."

"I can't let you do that and you know it. The risks of losing my fillyfriend and my princess in the same day would be too much for even me. Let's concentrate on the sleeper cells in smaller cities we have. There's two in Ponyville, 35 in every major city and even hints the Changelings may be on our side."

" _We will never work with Changelings!_ I'm sorry I yelled, dear. What I know is they are masters of deception and will turn on us the second both sides are weakest. No royal guard, no enchanted troops, little resistance from Nightmare Moon and untrained ponies in the middle. It's worse than a worse case scenario. It's a total loss and failure for all ponies while Changelings take over. Then we have a _new_ enemy. Let's worry about Nightmare Moon."

"Okay, I understand, I was only saying the rumors were-"

"No, no rumors. Only facts."

"Sorry, I'll focus better," Cadence said hanging her head.

"Cadence, we have to move again soon. I'm sorry but, can you pack quickly?"

"I don't unpack anymore, love. I won't until I know we're in a safe place."

Shining left the make shift table and his map of Equestria marked with mystic runes that indicated attack plans. Sitting next to Cadence he laid his head on her back and sighed. "I can't wait to sleep with you again in a real bed, in a real home with the sun in the sky warming us. That day will come soon. I promise." Cadence sighed. She had hopes for the best but didn't expect the war to end soon. "Nightmare Moon is a tyrant and she's destined to lose."

"I hope so, honey. I hope so."

* * *

"All hail Queen Nightmare Moon," the enchanted ponies in the throne room called to Nightmare Moon as she arrived with the two stallions. One she kept by her side the other she tossed to three guards who shackled his legs and carried him out with magic. "All hail Queen Nightmare Moon," they said as they left.

"Shut up you enchanted fools. Don't you know what she's doing to the world? Don't worship the false queen."

 _"False queen thy dare to call me? We shall see what thy say after you look into my eyes,_ Nightmare Moon bellowed inches from the defiant stallions face. He shut his eyes and his ears rang, he felt his stomach tremble from the vibrations as he fell to the floor. Nightmare Moon grabbed him by the chin and pulled his muzzle close to hers and whispered an enchantment. He opened his eyes and looked into hers and felt his mind being magically suppressed.

"Hail, Queen Nightmare Moon, how may I serve you?" Celestia lowered her body to the floor and listened as the interrogation began, again. She wasn't happy with the mind control, but at least the soldiers and their families were left alive.

"Hm, yes. That is much better. Thy queen wishes to know thy name, knave."

"Your highness, my name is Light Foot. I am at your command."

"Tell me who thine commander is and where he lay his head."

"Shining Armor was my commander. He moves his hideout every few hours. No pony knows where he is, my queen, he contacts us."

"An old tactic, indeed. If no pony knows where he is I'm certain that his family will be close by. Who is his kin? Wife? Wenches? Concubines? Parents? Slaves? I need to know them all."

"Only parents and a sister, my queen. They left the hour you returned to Canterlot, their location is unknown to even Shining Armor."

"Knave, thy knowledge is useless however, I will make you the Captain of my Moon Guard. Your charge is to stop factions of rebellion and to recruit others to my cause. I have children of the night the a southern continent. Gather them for me."

"You highness? There is no continent to the south, it ends at an impassible gorge."

"Thy are as foolish as thy are handsome. So to say quite a bit," Nightmare Moon touched his nose and smiled at him. "Go, but return hastily. I have plans for us."

"Now, Celestia. Now that I know the stallion that leads this rebellion, I think it is time for a plague of nightmares to spread. I hope thy enjoy thine when thy sleep."

Celestia said nothing and closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, the first victim of Nightmare Moon was ready.

* * *

Good Night to All and Nightmares to End All (Pt. 1)

The sounds of howling and screaming filled the realm where Nightmare Moon would watch dreams. The doors were varying shades of red or black denoting the type of dream. The darker the color, the darker the dream. A cutie mark on the outside of the door indicated who was dreaming and the color of the cutie mark denoted if they enjoyed it, green, or disliked it, brown. They were nearly all brown. The few psychotic ponies enjoyed the dreams immensely and were recruited to join Nightmare Moons legion of soldiers.

 _Three night of beautiful nightmares about the day. None sleep without them and none wake without remembering them. Soon, I will find Shining Armors dreams and I'll destroy his mind one dream at a time. I have an eternity to toy with him, I can take all the time I need._

 _Wait, what's this mine eyes see?_

Nightmare Moon grinned darkly.

* * *

" _ **AAAA!**_ , MAMA, MAMA!" Applebloom screamed so loud everypony in the house woke up and scrambled to her room.

"Another nightmare, that's all it is, sweetie, it was just another nightmare. Calm down, it's okay..."

"I swear, Big Mac. No pony's gotten a good sleep in a while. Two, three days? I can't close my eyes without remembering some of them and I know you're as bad off. What's the reason she has to do this to us?"

Big Mac shrugged and looked at Jack with tired and exhausted eyes. "Uhm. I dunno. Can't sleep, can't think. Don't wanna sleep no more, Jack."

"Big Mac?" Jack asked concerned, "How long ya been without sleep?" Big Mac shrugged but stumbled slightly. "Ya fool, you ain't slept since that first nightmare! I knew you were hard headed but this is crazy. You'll go mad if ya don't get sleep, nightmares or no."

Big Mac resisted his sister pushing him into his room and onto his bed. As soon as he laid down he fell asleep whimpering. Jack felt her head throbbing as she left the room with her big brother whimpering in his nightmare as some monster or disaster tormented him. She hadn't slept for almost two days herself but was more used to it with her work schedule. She couldn't hold it off for long though and once she fell asleep she'd return to the dream she had three times in a row.

Her family burning to death in a fire in front of her in the den while she was pinned in the kitchen. Listening to screams and shouts as her loved ones flesh charred and blistered before they died. _Always the same nightmare. Why me? Why us? Everypony else has different ones, is Nightmare Moon just that uncreative?_

* * *

"I'm so tired of this nightmare stuff, Fluttershy. I think the magic only works on land, we're Pegasus, let's go try to sleep on a cloud."

"Uh, Rainbow, I don't like heights and sleeping on a cloud at night..."

"I promise I won't let you fall. Never again. I _promise_ you. I need sleep and so do you. We have to try something." Fluttershy was extremely reluctant but eventually gave in.

Rainbow picked her friend up and flew to a cloud just above the treeline. "Okay, let's try this one?"

"Rainbow, this is too close to the ground, ponies in Canterlot are having nightmares and we're still lower than them. If we're going to try and sleep, I think we should go higher, just a couple levels."

"Are you _sure_ Fluttershy? You're really scared of heights."

"I need sleep, Rainbow. You know I do. I'm so afraid of what'll happen from extended sleep deprivation, I'm willing to try anything once. If it works then we can get other ponies up here to sleep in cycles." Rainbow smiled and picked up Fluttershy and they quickly found a very large cloud to rest on. "This'll do, Rainbow. We can't get much higher and this one's big enough for six Pegasus." With a loud yawn they giggled and laid down in the center and tried to sleep.

Seven minutes went by without either of them dozing. "Rainbow Dash?"

"Yes, Fluttershy?"

"I want to thank you again. You know. For saving my life. I owe so much to you and I can't thank you enough." Rainbow sat up and looked at Fluttershy who was trying to sleep but her body just wouldn't let her.

"Fluttershy, I love you. You're me best friend and when I saw you that day at my door I didn't want to die. I wanted to believe that I had a reason to do something finally."

Fluttershy sat up and yawned followed by Rainbow, then smiled with sleep tugging at them both. "Rainbow, I love you too." She reared up to give Rainbow a hug then stumbled back and fell on her haunches. She giggled excitedly and Rainbow walked over and giggled with her. "Rainbow, I'm gonna go to bed, okay?" She looked into Rainbows eyes and smiled and laid back. Rainbow's expression fell as Fluttershy tumbled over the edge with a faint gasp. Time stopped for a moment as Rainbow saw Fluttershy's rear legs dipped below the cloud line and Rainbow lunged to grab onto any part of her.

 _No. NO._ _ **NOO!**_ "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! NOT AGAIN! _I won't lose you again Fluttershy_ ," Rainbow screamed as she tried to catch her friend who was seconds ahead of her. Tears from Fluttershy began to splash against Rainbow Dashes face as she tried to catch up to the falling mare ahead of her in the night. _I'll die if she does. I won't stop until our bodies are touching. I can't lose her again. I can't lose my life in that tree again._

Pushing herself faster than she ever had before she saw the ground approaching quicker than she had ever seen it before and still she pushed faster until she realized she was too slow. Fluttershy slammed into the ground and before Fluttershy's body could finish impacting, Rainbow smashed into the ground head first right next to her.

* * *

" _ **AAAAAAA**_ " Fluttershy and Rainbow fell out of each others arms and to the floor panting, sweating and starting to cry. "Fluttershy, I had the dream again."

"M-m-me too," Fluttershy choked out as she curled into a fetal position and held her tail like a foal with a security blanket.

"I haven't slept in, like, forever Fluttershy. How much longer are we going to share the same nightmare? How long til we sleep?!" Fluttershy didn't answer. Rainbow crawled to Fluttershy and laid behind the terrified mare and wrapped her wings around her. "I won't ever let you fall, Fluttershy. I promise." _I will die with you_.

* * *

Good Night to All and Nightmares to End All (Pt. 2)

Pinkamena woke up and stretched and groaned happily and rolled out of bed. "Hey Rarity. Didn't you sleep at all?"

Rarity looked at Pinkamena with bloodshot eyes. Her breathing was raspy and she was trembling as she drew a cloud over and over and over. "I haven't slept in days, or. Nights, or. No, I haven't slept since the nightmares started. Can't sleep. Can't see it happen again," Rarity returned to her clouds muttering 'can't sleep.'

"Well, I see you're going a little crazy, so I'm gonna see mom and dad. Should be breakfast time, I think. Want anything, Rarity?"

" _SLEEP!_ Can't sleep. Can't sleep..."

"Mom, Dad. I feel great. I had the best dream and I feel so refreshed. Oh! Maud and Limestone are gonna be here tomorrow. Or, today. Tonight? Sometime in the next 20 hours, I guess. Oh, is it time for breakfast?"

"Pinkamena? You seem unusually happy and your mane is still permed. I think it's a nice look on you, dear. And I don't know what time it is, I think it's about noon, or five? If you're hungry can you cook something yourself? I-I don't feel well enough to cook right now."

Pinkamena stroked her chin then smiled wide. "I dreamed I became a baker. I'll make muffins and some cupcakes, those make everyone happy."

* * *

"Mom, have you gotten any word from Shining yet? I'm worried about him leading a rebellion against Nightmare Moon and all that."

"Twilight, when we know something, you will. Shining is the captain of the royal guard, he can handle himself. Have you found your special somepony yet?"

"Mom! I am _so_ not even thinking about that right now!"

"Well, your mom has a point. Just find a mare who likes long walks on the beach under the moon light and you're set!" Both her parents launched into a laughing fit that Twilight didn't want to be a part of.

"No pony has slept good in days and nightmares haunt us all and _all you can do is laugh at my sex life?!_ " Her parents stifled their laughing for a moment before her mom spoke.

"PMS?" Twilight stormed to the bathroom amiss a hailstorm of laughs. Looking into the mirror she held an internal monologue.

 _I'm so tired of the jokes and no sleep and nightmares and blast the night time. If I had the choice I'd blow up the moon, just 'Blew, Kapow, bang' and then there would be... Nothing. Drat. No sun, no moon. Darkness. Like that Nightmare Moon. What a mean mare. Making it so I can't sleep. I have to admit, Nightmare Moon has a nice- NO._ Twilight put her hooves to her head and groaned. _I must need sleep. I can't think of an evil nightmare inducing tyrant as a lover._

* * *

"Light Foot, thy return. Doth thou bring word from the south?"

"My queen, I traveled south and found the land shrouded in eternal night you spoke of."

"Fantastic! Glorious tidings indeed," Nightmare Moon laughed with glee, "And what of the ponies? Have they built grand cities as a testament to my night?"

"There are almost none left, your majesty. Those that remain are living in destitute homes and eating insects and weeds to survive. No plants grew there."

"Light Foot, surely thy jest!"

"I-I couldn't stay long. Some were crazed with hunger and killed and began to eat one of my escorts. I had never seen such an act, we ran and didn't look back. My queen, please, forgive me."

Nightmare Moon stood over him for a moment looking at him as Celestia began to chuckle. "Nightmare Moon, you setup the land I had advised you not to 1000 years ago, and they died. Those that didn't die from the darkness went crazy, what else must you see to understand that balance is needed. If I were to keep my sun out for even three days time life would begin to burn to death. With your moon, starvation will happen. Raise the sun, Luna. Don't have the rest of Equestria become your hidden kingdom."

"Light Foot, go stand by the door," he complied and galloped to the door where he turned around to face Nightmare Moon, "It's so nice to have ponies that will do what one says, doth thou agree sister?"

"I ask them and they have the choice to do something or not. Rarely do I tell them to do anything."

"That is why it's so easy to enchant them. There are many reasons my country fell: Disease. Famine. A secret attack from you after I was banished? The reasons are many," Nightmare moon began circling Celestia inside the ward, "You could have known from the first night I began collecting orphans, homeless and the few that worshiped my night. Is that how you did it? Send in a virus that killed the plants? Or did you-"

"Nightmare Moon stop. Just, stop. Listen to yourself and think about me. You've known me your entire life, have I ever killed for vengeance, spite or anger?"

"No, thy wouldn't have then. Time changes us though. Look at me, no longer am I a tiny filly always trying to earn thine respect and attention. I recall watching every pony sleep through my beautiful nights. I made stars just for their festivals and they never looked up to them. I made sure they had the best dreams and they never said 'thank you.' Curse thy daytime and thy ponies' sweet dreams. If I must raise the sun to earn their respect I shall do so."

With a thought Nightmare Moons horn glowed dark blue and the moon fell in the sky and the sun rose to it's rightful place in time of day. "Do thy see the sunlight? Doth thou feel the warmth on thy coat? Smell that? It's nature changing shifts so all your day creatures can enjoy thy sunlight. Listen, sister. Can you hear it? The faint cheering in the distance? Listen, shhh." No pony in the room moved or breathed, the sound of cheering was audible in the distance. Celestia smiled at Nightmare Moon.

"Thank you, Nightmare Moon. Your compassion will earn you the love of the ponies." Nightmare Moons horn glowed again and the sun moved to midday and stayed there.

"If thine subjects want the sun so much, shall I leave it in place forever in the moons stead? Shall I work the eternal mechanism? Shall I do thine job and maintain the balance for the sake of thine day loving ponies? Or," the sun fell and the moon rose in its place, "shall I just keep the night? I care not what thy think. I have a rebellion to quell, then I'll decide the next course of action. I do appreciate thy entertaining me these past few minutes, my pet. Now, lay down and I shall have you fed before your nightmares return."

Nightmare Moon turned away and walked to Light Foot. She opened the door then stopped at the threshold before she exited the room and spoke without turning around. "You are mistaken, Celestia. My children of the night are not dead, I have found many in their dreams; hiding in plane sight within cities and even this castle itself. I will have them gather and spread the message of my glorious night!"

* * *

Far across the land within a network of caves outside a nondescript town in the east a gathering was taking place. The participants wore light cloaks and hoods of various dark shakes and each carried a small torch to light their path to a main cavernous chamber carved from the rock with magic. Intricate etches were carved along the smooth sections while more basic glyphs and runes were chiseled into the rougher parts.

"Mistress Night Lead. Our queen has returned, what news have you about out nightmares? Will Queen Nightmare Moon end them?"

"Already done. I spoke with her in a nightmare during my last sleep. She is pleased to know we left the southern islands and continent and lived. She is truly resplendent in her beauty and she is as majestic as any horse from legend. You may sleep and enjoy the most delicious dreams of your lives, family. Soon, we will be with her again."

The cavern and caves roared with cheers of joy. Lowering her hood Night Lead exposed her face. A yellow unicorn with yellow mane and eyes. Casting a spell she made a bright light in the room and the cheering stopped but the mood in the room was joyful. "My little ponies, tonight begins the greatest time of our lives and the lives of our children, and their children and...so on. Go home to your cities, towns and families and you may share the joy of the truth of night with them.

They will understand, for Queen Nightmare Moon is truth in the night."

"Night Lead?" A stallions voice called from the crowd, "I-I thought Princess Luna was the messenger we were waiting for." The crowd murmured as Night Lead look around them.

"I understand your concern, and I wondered the same thing. Nightmare Moon _is_ Princess Luna. She had to take a stronger form to fight her sister, Celestia."

"They're _sisters?!_ " The crowd gasped and side conversations began. With another spark of light silence fell.

"1000 years ago, a lot happened. Princess Luna bid us farewell as the history says, and that was the last we saw of her. We have a single page in the book of the past about a pony fighting Celestia then the mare in the moon appearing. That was the reason Princess Luna didn't return. For us, for the night, for all of Equestria she fought her corrupted sister and waited for her revenge. All will be fine, let's just say the prayer and remain calm."

 _For all of time the moon shall shine, from day to night we won't fear any light._

 _Celestia's moon is a lie and the day is not true for Luna's moon shall be here soon._

 _Thy day and thine night are Luna's toys and are no cause for fright,_

 _Pray to Luna for a glorious life._

"That concludes this gathering. Go home and spread the love of the night. Queen Nightmare Moon and I will contact you all shortly. Go in peace."

The ponies left the cavern taking different caves and routs out of the network and returned to their homes across southern Equestria while Night Lead stayed behind. _One more gathering in the north and Queen Nightmare Moon will have thousands of her true loyal citizens by her side._

"Long live the night."

* * *

The Rebellion Grows

"Tonight, Queen Nightmare Moon, we, your faithful children gather before you. Please, show yourself to us!" Night Lead called to Canterlot from the base of the mountain. Thousands of ponies were with her wearing dark cloaks and hoods waiting silently as the moon moved quickly in the sky. In a bright flash Nightmare Moon appeared in front of Night making her stumble back onto her haunches and gasp. "Queen Nightmare Moon, I, we are so immeasurably pleased to meet and to serve you," she and every pony bowed as low as they could without getting a muzzle full of dirt.

"Thy are my Children of the Night? Thy have grown vastly in numbers and I see loyalty is not an issue. How have thy fared since we last spoke in your dreams, Night Lead?"

"My Queen. We're the best ponies in Equestria. Few have slept as much as we and we have your night to nourish us. How may we be of service?"

"Thy loyalty is enough for now. The battle ahead will be easily won, however I wish to know of thine history over the past 1000 years. Thy are more important to me than some meek cowardly ponies with bombs. Come, Night. Inform me of the past so I may prepare for the future."

Night called for a pony to bring their history book and setting it on another ponies back as a podium she read to Nightmare Moon about their past.

* * *

 _'Delta squad,_

 _I'm glad you have this message and I wish you the best of luck. A caravan of Zebra are making a trade offering to Nightmare Moon for sleep. You mission is to sabotage their wagons and open a dialogue with them to see if they will join our cause. Map coordinates G159 x E25 x T309 is on their path and they will arrive by 4PM two days from now._

 _It has been a long month since we began our mission and we have **all** suffered losses of friends, family and neighbors. However, Nightmare Moon has not made the progress she wishes she had and you are thanks to that. For those that have fallen, we will fight for you in our hearts and make sure every one of Nightmare Moons legion knows your name!_

 _In Celestia's light, be safe._

 _Leader of the **Children of True Light**_

* * *

"Squad. We have our orders, we leave in seven minutes. Grab your gear and move out."

"Yes, sir!"

Lilac looked at his squad with a certain pride. He was easily the most militant of the squad leaders directly under Shining Armor and had only one casualty. A Pegasi named Vanilla Bean who was hurt when she flew into an overhead beam in a warehouse they were stealing from. She healed fine and got a nickname she hates, but at least she's alive to hate it.

"Lookout, you're on watch. Get up there and scout ahead," he shouted to a Pegasi who shot him a dirty look.

"Yes, sir. The name's Bean, sir."

"I understand that, Lookout. Get going," With a snort she took to the air and left the broken barn they had met in. _She may hate the nickname, but in my experience she's become the glue that holds this team together. If she's hurt, they'll avenge her. If she's killed, they'll tear a dozen enemy encampments apart with their bare hooves to find the killer. If she gets a dirty eye toward another pony on a mission, that pony will wish they had never joined Nightmare Moon, at least. She'll be my second in command in a few missions if she keeps her head on._

* * *

"Sir, team two has achieved altitude and I don't see and Pegasus in the skies."

"Copy that team two. Team three, ground recon?"

"Team three copies team one. Ground is quiet, holding position. Keeping comms open."

"Copy team three. Team four, preparations ready?"

"Team four copies, team one. Defense and offense spells charged and ready. Awaiting command."

"Copy. All teams ready and in position. This is a modified smash and grab. We blow their wheels, round them up. I tell them about the true Nightmare Moon and let them know the resistance is real and a way to contact ops, then we get the spell out," The squad chuckled at his wording, "Troops, I may be an earth pony, but my wife is a unicorn. I'm doing this for her and our twin foals at home. It's not a laughing matter to me. Remember who you joined for and why."

The silence resumed as they waited for the caravan to approach. Hours passed as they began to distract themselves with flying patterns or counting leaves. Even commander Lilac began to let his mind wander. A sudden gasp from the communication stones brought them all back into their senses as Lookout whispered. "Sergeant, I have four carts traveling south south east at 5.2 knots. They'll be in position in 4 minutes and 13 seconds. I say again, 4 minutes to target."

The soldiers rustled and got ready for a quick take down, spells charged and weapons at the ready they waited until the Zebra had entered the mission area. Lookout released a light weight enchanted rock from her grip then flew to her secondary point as the rock smashed into the ground and exploded into a blinding white flash that affected all the Zebras. The unicorns cast a spell that warped the wooden wheels on the lead cart while the other teams pushed the Zebra into a single group.

"Another successful mission!"

"Silence on the comms. The mission isn't done until we're in bed at home," Lilac directed his attention to the Zebra before him, "Do any of you speak Celestian?"

The Zebra looked at each other confused then spoke in their native language. One of them raised a foreleg, "I speak the words you need, I can help you indeed. You have taken us from our trade, I pray you have no reason to consider us for treason."

"I heard y'all were rhymers. I hope you're okay to talk with a pony that can't put three words together like that. You're going into a trap, dealing with Nightmare Moon will not end with your freedom, peace, sunlight or anything ya want."

"You say these things and they may be true, but look at her and look at you. You break our carts and burn our eyes, scare us to death and say she's full of lies?"

"Damn rhyming. Polta, get over here," A unicorn ran over and saluted Lilac, "Polac here is a mare of many skills. One of them is a level of patience I do not have." Lilac turned and paced a few lengths away and began issuing orders to the other members of the unit.

"Um, hello. I'm Polta. I guess I'm gonna, uh. Sir, what'm I supposed to do?"

"Tell them about how Nightmare Moon is an evil bitch," he snapped.

"Um, whats your name, mister Zebra?"

"My name is long and fair, but I will say it's Angel, so there. Why do you speak for the stallion over there, does he not have the guts to bear?" Lilac grunted in their direction but didn't move. His expression was as grizzled and firm as ever during a mission.

"He's a really great stallion and if he represents all ponies then you're in the best hooves in Equestria. You see, ponies here are really scared and some have had it worse than others. Do you sleep anymore?"

"Sleep is the reason for this trade, we have not slept well for days. Many have gone crazed with madness and to sleep one night will bring them much gladness."

"We're the same here, Angel. The whole world is at odds right now. Only ponies are affected by nightmares and the only way to be free of them is to join Nightmare Moons army. What she won't tell you is that she'll enchant you and take over your minds so you won't ever sleep again." The zebra gasped and spoke among each other. "I thought you couldn't speak our language."

"I said we can not speak, not we cannot hear. Why do you think we wear these in our ears? Often ponies speak as though we are not these not knowing we always hear. Many fear what they don't know and we listen so we can show."

"Show?"

"Show that we, can be different, Polta. Rhyme is the, way of our, people and, culture. I, have learned. To not, rhyme so I, don't insult you, or Nightmare Moon. We, in my land, are, fearful, of... hurting more. We are sent here to, beg for mercy."

"Angel, you can't beg a witch and expect gold. We won't stop you, rob you or hurt you, we're going to leave now, actually. The choice is yours to join us, or her. Here, take this, it's a way to contact us if you want to join us."

"It would be tragic if you gave us this and it needed magic," Angel rhymed.

"It's a basic spell scroll. You can use it twice and only the receiver will know you've activated it. Sometime after you've used it we'll contact you with a location, questions?"

"What if, we, betray, you? You would. Trust us, with, this?"

"Angel, stick to rhymes. It's easier to understand you that way. May Celestia's light guide you," with that the squad scattered and regrouped. "Sir, I think that went better than we hoped it would. Their loss was four wheels and we may have saved their lives. 'uh, um, wha-'," Polta laughed. "And 'Polta?' Sir, couldn't you make up a better name?"

"Tulip, I love you honey, but don't question me on the battle field," Lilac smiled and laughed with the rest of the squad, "Okay, let's go home and hope we don't hear of a contingent of Zebra joining Nightmare Moons ranks. Mission complete. Fallout."

* * *

Shining armor sat in the back of a covered wagon with Cadence by his side as the looked at a lantern before them swaying, held in place by magic. "Shining, I heard we have a new faction forming in the castle walls," Cadence said quietly.

"I know. I keep trying to stop them but they are too ambitious. They'll be caught and join her before the day is over. Fools, driven mad by nightmares. I can only pray they are released peacefully."

"Shining, there is also a report from Alpha squad," Cadence hesitated.

"Well? What is it? More bad news?"

"Well, there are reports of a resistance in Ponyville based out of the Everfree Forest. That's all I have so far, but if it's true they have the perfect place to hide. The forest is the culmination of millenia of curses and enchantments that make it defy all the laws of nature and weather we know. If they don't die from something in there and have found a safe place then we could have a stronghold."

"Don't get your hopes up, honey. We can't afford such hope when we're just beginning to make headway. This is the part of any battle where the attacked become aggressive. She'll try to find us, me, by any means until she slows our mission, since killing me would turn me into the martyr Celestia couldn't be she won't risk that.

What she'll do is try to find my cohorts, friends and family first. Then-"

"Enough talk about war, let's talk about our wedding. I hear Maneapolis is a nice place, or some town near there. It's a bit chilly but I don't mind that, the ponies are supposed to be very skilled in many different things, that may prove useful when we build a house there."

"Hey, I never said I wanted to move there. I'm still captain of the guard, why can't we live in Canterlot? Plus all my friends and family will be back there once this is over."

"Yes, yes. Celestia will perform the wedding and blah blah blah. All that matters is that our families are there and well rested."

"Ah, I can't wait for a full restful sleep. I think I'll take a nap at lunch for a few days once Celestia is in control again. In the southern lawn, with the squad leaders. I think a promotion is in order for all of them and their troops."

"Have you heard from Twilight lately? It's been almost 6 weeks, I'm a little worried."

"Cadence, I haven't contacted anypony since this began. I know she's in an inn in Ponyville and she's safe. That's all that matters."

"Shining, send her a letter at least knowing you're alive. She must be worried sick by now, and your parents were with her too, right? Send one letter saying 'I'm alive and well,' just so they know."

"You know, you'd make a terrible soldier."

"But I make a great everything else, so do it," she scolded him with a look that burnt to his heart.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied smiling but with frustration in his voice, "You can't always do that to me."

"Yes I can, because I love you and you love me. That's why you'll win."

* * *

"MOMMY, DADDY! I got a letter from Shining Armor!" Twilight screamed as she looked through the mail, "He sent it last week, it says," She almost ripped it trying to open the letter, "I'm fine. I love you all. I miss you all. Stay safe. -Shining Armor P.S. Find a fillyfriend before I win or I'll find one for you." Everyone laughed and hugged as they looked at the letter. "Even at war he's teasing me. Thank Celestia he's okay!"

Walking down the hall a pony passing by heard the shouting and commotion and galloped from the inn to the local guard station. "The reward is 1,200 bits for information leading to Shining Armor? I'm here to collect!"

* * *

Legion and Loss

The guards wasted no time sending several letters via different methods to Nightmare Moon. The ones sent via magic appeared in front of her immediately while she was almost half way through the history of the Children of the Night. Reading the letter quickly she roared and reared and the weather turned to a storm as she landed. "Thy first mission in nigh. Go thee to _Pony_ ville. and destroy the Inn and a few other buildings to send a message to Shining Armor, if he is there he will perish and his rebellion with him, if he is not he will know the pain of loss."

"Yes mistress. Um. We don't really know about killing a pony, though."

 _"Thy loyalty is false!?"_ Nightmare Moon screamed in her royal voice, lightning flashing across the sky and the temperature dropped significantly quickly.

"Nay, thy Queen Nightmare Moon, we will do your bidding."

"Thy must go now, leave my sight and do not return without results." Nightmare Moon opened her wings, took the book in her magic and flew back above her to the city.

* * *

Arriving at Ponyville after a long trek at what would be 2 AM the Children of the night looked around the town. The ponies in town were used to the schedule and slept their usual hours again; often screaming awake, audible from outside their homes.

"There's the Inn, scatter across the town and when you see the fire here, start your own. Okay?" Night Lead whispered and the word spread as she went to a safe distance in front of the inn. Twenty minutes later a horse whinnied in the distance. Charging her horn she and two others cast a fireball spell into the entrance door several times until their heads began to ache from excessive magic usage beyond their level.

Turning Night Lead galloped out of city limits back in Canterlots direction. Screams began to sound behind her from the locals as her other ponies joined her in fleeing. Stopping a mile away they turned to see several fires burning within the city and commotion increasing. "We've done our job, let's go!" A stallion Pegasus called from above.

"No, we have to see if they... died."

"We don't even know who they are, or were. Let's go before we're caught."

Turning the Children of the Night began galloping back to Canterlot to escape the horror of what they had done.

* * *

"Mommy, daddy? I can't breathe, where are you?!" Twilight awoke coughing violently in her bed to black smoke filling the room, "Mom? Daddy? I can't see you, are you here?" When she didn't see any movement she laid on the floor and crawled to the door and tested the knob. _Cool, I can open it, but slowly. Those books weren't totally useless, I guess._

Crawling across the hall she turned the corner and out the front door, fire engulfing the house behind her as she got up and galloped into the street. The Inn burnt like kindling thrown into an already roaring flame. Several houses were burning from the roofs as ponies, Pegasi and unicorns fought the blazes. Looking around Twilight didn't see her parents and became worried until she saw her father exiting the Inn with her mother on his back and a shield around them.

" _Mommy_ " Twilight ran to her parents and looked at them, they had small burns all over and her father collapsed and dispelled the shield as soon as he was outside the Inn a safe distance away. Her mother was unconscious and her breathe was raspy and short. "Medics! Help! _Help!_ "

"T-Twilight, don't bother. We'll live and there are too many ponies injured more. We, we have to stay together. Promise us you'll stay close."

"I promise, daddy. Please, don't go anywhere, I'll be right back to see if anypony is in the Inn. I won't go in!"

Twilight ran around the burning building and only saw fire inside or jumping out every window. Returning to her parents; her father was sitting beside his wife now checking her pulse. He smiled.

 _What'll we do? Shining, where are you?_

* * *

"A.B., smells like mama's cookin' breakfast. Must be morning. Wanna get up and see what's on?" Applejack said with Applebloom wrapped in her legs. Applebloom moaned and yawned before scooting out of bed and going to the door.

"OWOWOWOW! HOT HOT HOT! Applejack, the doorknob burnt my tongue, what's goin' on?" Applejack jumped out of bed and took a deep breath in, her eyes widened then she galloped to Applebloom.

"Fire! We gotta get out. I'll buck the door down, then you get out, if you see a fire, run right back to me if you can't get out." Applejack Bucked the door at the knob and it swung open slapping her in the rump making her step forward as Applebloom raced down the hall, heavy smoke filled the room quickly. "Crawl, A.B., don't gallop! I forgot about that!"

Crawling to the other rooms Applejack got Big Mac and her parents out of their beds and they crawled downstairs. The smoke was blinding and burnt their lungs when they coughed and breathed. Applejack felt somepony in front of her and kept on their trail as she became disoriented, she knew the house inside and out from her fillyhood, but playing in the darkness of night versus the choking burning smoke of a fire are significantly different.

She lost the pony in front of her and began to panic, trying to find anything to orient herself she scampered ahead and bumped into something, "What is this?" She called out, "Ma? Pa? I'm at the fridge! I'm here, can ya hear me?! I'm turning left to the door, follow me!" Coughing she crawled to the door and feeling it was closed she took in a deep breath and held it, burning as it was, then hopped to her hooves, turned and bucked the door down.

Cold air rushed and covered her body from her rear legs, offering a second of relief as the fire rushed past her from the front, pushing her out the door. Letting her air go she screamed as the fire consumed her as she tumbled out of the house. Feeling pain across her body she tried to stand but the pain was almost too much. She felt herself leave the ground and the air sting her body as the air rushed around her.

"We got another one! Hurry, medics, stabilize her with the others. Miss? Miss. Can you hear me? Can you tell me your name? What day is it? What color is my mane?" Applejack coughed and opened her eyes. It burnt so much to see and to open and blink her eyes.

"It, it hurts everywhere. My name's Applejack. This' my family farm. Where's ma, pa? Applebloom! Big Mac! Granny?!" Applejack tried to move but she noticed a green aura around her. _Magic?_ "Who are you?"

"I'm Nurse Tailor, We're going to put you down and look for any other survivors. Please, do. Not. Move." Nurse Tailor turned and Applejack noticed Nurse Tailor was a Pegasus mare, then she shut her eyes. _Where's my family?_

Applejack felt a poke on her rear leg and moved it away, wincing from the pain in her burnt body. "AJ?"

"Applebloom!? I-I can't move, how are you? Are you okay? Do you see anypony else?"

"I." Applebloom went silent.

"What, Applebloom?"

"I don't know. I ran out the front door and then I was screamed for help, then these ponies came ta help. They told me to wait over there but, I saw you get out and... Only you so far."

"Oh, A.B., c'mere. Lemme see you."

"Applejack, I don't think..." Applejack started to move and clenched her teeth through the pain as she tried to turn to Applebloom. "Okay, okay. Lay down, please. Look, here I - Oh, Applejack," Applebloom gasped.

Applejack started to open her eyes as another nurse came over and splashed medicine on her face and eyes. "Wait to open your eyes, you've had serious chemical burns and they need to heal. This will help with the pain but you have to keep your eyes closed until the doctor looks you over. He'll be here soon, hopefully. I have to go, but, Nurse Tailor will be here to care for you, okay?" Applejack nodded and tried to open her eyes a little but the pain was higher now then it was before.

"Damn you magic users, I was using my eyes a minute ago! Fix me up with your healing spells and get me moving again, damnit!"

"Excuse me!?" the nurse stopped and regained her composure, "Miss, you have to stay calm and wait. Other ponies are hurt too, I have to make sure they don't die. Please, wait here." With that the nurse galloped off.

"Applebloom, how do I look? Is it bad? It hurts a lot. All over my front mostly."

"I-I-I don't..."

"Buck it, just tell me!" Applejack scolded, squeezing her eyes closed and regretting it.

"You're coat is black all over and you're face is red and puffy. I-I see... red stuff on your side. It's not blood... I, don't know what it is but it's really bad. I don't know what to say, sis. You're burned real bad."

"She had third degree burns to almost half her body. Second degree to her face and her sides have signs of a fourth degree burn to her chest. It's a miracle she's alive, but she's an earth pony so that help a lot. I'm Doctor Ball. You've been stabilized and the nurse gave you a topical cream that will aid the healing exponentially. You were the first to recieve it so you were the luckiest, now we have less for the rest of the town," he said in a sullen tone, "However. You will have to rest here until I can get you to the PV clinic and treat you. I'll be honest, it'll be a little while before we can get you in, there are ponies worse off than you. Little filly, you're her sister?" Applebloom nodded as Applejack tried to take a deep breath in unsuccessfully, coughing roughly. "Stay with her and keep her awake and when the nurses or medics come by tell them this: Code yellow, 32, phase 1. Repeat that."

"Uh, Code 32-"

" _Code yellow_."

"Code yellow, 32 phase 1."

"Again."

"Code yellow. 32. Phase 1."

"Good, I've got a city to check, please, stay calm. See you soon." With that he galloped away.

"What's with all these doctors gallopin' away? Applejack, you feel okay?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna be fine. How about you? You hurt at all?" Applebloom didn't answer. "A.B.? Ya there?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I got a little burn but, they said I'd live."

"That's great to hear, A.B. Do ya think I'll be going back to acting anytime soon?" She mused, trying to smile only let a cracking sound and a wince leave her as she began to realize she was really badly burnt.

"Yeah, sis. You'll be amazing in no time."

* * *

"Mommy, Poppa! There's a fire next door! We must get out!" Rarity called as she was running downstairs. Pinkamena and her parents had fallen asleep in the living room and sprang to life when Rarity called to them. She rushed by and out the door to the sounds of panic and confusion of the town.

"Is she having another nightmare, Pinkamena?"

"No, smell it? That's fire smoke! Let's get out! Quickly before we get cooked." Pinkamena shouted as she ran out.

"Quick, Iggy. Get the scrapbooks and I'll get the letters." Dividing they ran around the house quickly and then outside with two saddlebags each full of various memorabilia as the gawked at the burning around them. "What's going on here?"

"I don't know, mother. Let's get out somewhere safe. Where's a safe place?!" Rarity screamed in a panic hopping around frantically as she looked at the fire on the neighboring houses.

"Rarity, calm down. You're sleep crazed. Just relax. We'll go to the city hall. There are spells and unicorns there that are trained to fight fires and heal minor injuries." Rarity turned and galloped her fastest to the town center bumping into other ponies as she went. "She needs sleep, I don't know how much longer she can go on." Cloudy stated with worry.

"Rarity hasn't slept for three days-nights, whatever. She has the worst nightmares she says. I wonder what they're about," Pinkamena said as she smiled slowly and stroked her chin before shrugging then skipping after Rarity with her parents close behind in a trot.

* * *

Stronghold in the Everfree

"First, we have to find a place to make a secret stronghold. That's a building or cave or place to hide while we prepare attacks. Because it's night time always almost any place will do, however, it has to be strong and out of the way. Any ideas?"

"Mister Shining?"

"Captain Shining Armor, fool," a soldier yelled into the crowd of 150 ponies that had joined the rebellion. Shining grunted and the soldier backed down.

"Sir, I apologize for my compatriots response. Mister Shining is fine. Continue."

"Uh, Mister Captain Shining Armor?" Shining smiled as he realized there was no military experience in this stallions voice, or the faces of dozens of scared yet determined ponies before him. "My cousin and me once went into the Everfree on a dare when we were young. We got lost and ran until we found a castle hidden in the middle. We stayed there overnight and found a map by the entrance door, that's how we got home. I remember the way, I think."

The crowd murmured as Shining spoke. "Sir? Come forward, please." A light blue unicorn stallion with a dark blue mane stepped forward, a cutie mark of music notes on his flank. "Sir, can you take me there? Right now?" The Stallion nodded enthusiastically. "What is your name, fine sir?"

"Noteworthy, sir. When do we leave?"

"Right now, sir. Lead the way," Shining said as he trotted to Noteworthy and two dozen of his soldiers in tow. Noteworthy hesitated then turned and trotted toward the forest. Stopping at the boundary he stopped as Shining went to his side. "Are you okay, Noteworthy?"

"Yes sir. Just, walking into the shadows you feel it. It's... well, you'll see. Step into the Everfree, sir." Shining took a step forward and as his rear legs entered the shadows of the Everfree he felt the dark magic wash over him as he trembled and felt a fear in his heart he couldn't dispel. "It's the dark magic, I asked and a mystic said it messes up the magic in us, so unicorn magic takes a little more energy sometimes and less at others. Pegasus and Earth ponies too, but I don't know about them. Stay on guard, sir. There're plenty of monsters in there too."

"I understand. Troops, let's move out. Noteworthy, stay two soldiers behind us. I'll take point and you tell us where to go." Marching into the forest he looked back as his troops entered and shivered as they passed the boundary. "Rough step*, troops. Don't trip yourselves before we get there," he called without looking behind him.

"Keep going straight and that's about it. We'll get there in about an hour or two," Noteworthy said proudly with a slight sing to his words.

"You're in good spirits suddenly, Noteworthy. Care to share? We can use a good story," Shining asked.

"Ya see, I always wanted to try my hand at being a soldier, but my calling was music and that's what I've done, even though I've had a dozen jobs I can't get music out of my life no matter what I try. So, I think of a song that makes me happy and it helps me not be afraid or negative. Ladies love it, too," he said singing the last part.

Shining laughed and started singing a positive military song, before long the platoon behind him joined in sang in chorus. Noteworthy just beamed and smiled as he bounced and bobbed his head before he tripped over a root and landed into a small mud puddle. The singing stopped as soldiers laughed and their moods were joyous as they helped him up. Five soldiers lines up next to him to either side and they resumed their trek quickly, singing as they went. The time flew by as songs changed while the scenery stayed the same.

Stopping and holding up a hoof Shining's troops fell silent and waited. "Soldiers, we're here." Standing at the top of a hill he pointed his hoof ahead of him as the troops went to his side and looked down at the castle before them. An old broken stone castle from generations ago stood before them and they felt proud to be in it's view. "It looks like it's from the fourth age, that's almost 1500 years ago. They knew how to build 'em back then. Let's move out. Weapons ready, Royal defense formation, normal pace and maintain intervals of three meters."

" _Sir, yes sir._ " His troops shouted. Their call echoed through the forest as the rearranged themselves, pushing Noteworthy to the center. "Mr. Noteworthy, stay next to us. If anything happens it's our job to protect you with our lives. Okay?" He nodded and gulped as he walked in pace with the platoon. As they descended the hill they felt the dark magic leave them and their fear lifted. A soldier whispered. "The castle must be a good place, I don't feel like I'm in the forest anymore." A few other soldiers nodded as they scanned the area for dangers.

Entering the castle they changed their formation slightly into a set of four columns. "Well, that was thankfully uneventful. Troops, fallout and group up into fours, standard search deployment. Lieutenants, Noteworthy, you're with me. We'll go to the throne room, maybe we'll find tapestry of who lived here."

Without a word the soldiers formed into teams and took separate passages searching for dangers, safe areas or any valuable information. Shining led his group up stairs and through a couple turns before entering the throne room. He and the others gasped as they looked around to see images of Luna and Celestia on banners, artwork and stained glass. "This, this' an old royal palace! Officers, search the area for any trace of how to defeat Nightmare Moon. She was banished to the moon in this very room! Scattering to all the walls, side rooms and adjoining corridors the officers took several paces into each and looked around before returning.

"Captain, we didn't find anything of importance. What're you looking at? Did you find something?" Shining was standing by a giant globe with six holders, and shattered rocks on the ground.

"These may have been how she was defeated. They look like they were rocks with a gem in the middle, each is shattered and it was recent. There's almost no dirt or dust on them and there are still hoof marks on the ground here, over there and over there. The dirt on the glove has been disturbed like a Pegasi flapped near it, too. I think we found how she was defeated, and she beat us here to destroy them." The mood in the room turned sad as they gathered around the smashed gems mixed with rock and looked at them. "Gather each of these, don't mix them up. Every spec of dust. Every shard of gem. We may be able to repair them."

The group sighed as Noteworthy backed up and looked at the globe. "It's of the world, but there are six holders. We have a Sun and a Moon, why are there six of these things?"

"Honestly, I don't know and right now, I don't care about that. We have to make sure this castle is safe and who we can get here if it is. In secret. I thank you and you can rest over there if you want."

"On the _throne?!_ I can't do that, the Celestial sisters sat there, it'd be heresy. If they found out I'd be imprisoned for life."

"It's okay, you've earned it and we won't tell. Take a seat just once. Tell me how it feels." Noteworthy smiled and galloped to the base of the throne and looked back to the officers, walking up the stairs he placed a hoof on Luna's throne. Screaming as he touched it he started trembling and shaking as Shining galloped to Noteworthy.

" _GOT YA!_ " Noteworthy shouted at Shining who was half way up the stairs. Stopping suddenly Shining scowled at the blue pony as laughter filled the room. "Oh, you should see your face, _priceless."_ The officers Shining had brought were laughing loudly as Shining blushed and sighed in defeat.

"Okay, great one. You had me fooled. I owe you one, Noteworthy." Shining began to chuckle at the joke as well. Turning his laughter to the throne Noteworthy climbed up and sat on Luna's throne. He smiled as wide as any pony can and Shining bowed before him. "My, liege, how may we be of service?" The other officers bowed as well.

"Wait, why're you bowing?"

"You took the throne, you're royalty now. How may I serve you, Price Noteworthy?" Noteworthy's smile fell and was replaced aw a look of awe.

"Are you serious? You're not joking?"

"I can not make fun of royalty."

"Then, get me a drink."

"What would you like, my lord?"

"Do we have any cider? The good kind?"

"Certainly, _Tail Ward_! Get our king cider, _now_ ," Shining shouted to a Unicorn officer who bolted from the room as the bowing resumed.

"Oh, Celestia. I really am royalty!"

"You mean, 'Oh Noteworthy,' my liege." Noteworthy giggled and fell back on the throne. Getting up he hopped off the throne and strolled to Shining.

"King Noteworthy has a better ring to it."

"Actually, your highness, I think Princess is in order."

" _What?_ How dare you talk to royalty like that?"

"Look, your highness. The throne turned you into a mare! _ALL HAIL QUEEN NOTEWORTHY_!" Looking under him Noteworthy screamed and tumbled down the stairs.

"Wha? Where? Oh, I'm _cursed._ Please, Shining, help me! I can't live as a mare! I don't know, I can't," Noteworthy started to cry, "I don't want to carry a foal!" He burst into tears as Shining and the officers laughed until they fell over. Shining trotted down the stairs and leaned in close to Noteworthy.

"Gotcha."

Tail Ward came around the corner with her horn glowing laughing as loud as she could before cancelling her spell. "Oh, I think, you'd make a great mother. You already, cry more than, any mare, I know!" She said between laughs making the others roll on the floor. Two groups of soldiers came rushing into the room to see what the laughter was and saw their leadership rolling on the floor with laughter as Noteworthy laid on the floor looking between his rear legs.

* * *

"Troops, it's with great spirits I announce that we have a permanent base!" Shining called to the crowd of select ponies and soldiers gathered at Sweet Apple Acres' barn. Cheers and hugs went around as Shining finally raised a hoof silencing the crowd. "Now, we have a lot of planning to do and supplies to get there, so I'll let my officers take you into groups and delegate who will do what. We'll meet here before the Unicorns begin teleporting supplies and repair personnel there. Thank you to Applejack and Applebloom for letting us meet here and, on behalf of all of us, we're sorry for your loss and welcome you into your new family. The Children of the Sun will do all we can for you."

"That ain't gonna bring back our family, we just wanna _kill_ Nightmare Moon," Applebloom screamed over the crowd. Applebloom had scars across her back from the fire and was missing part of her mane that was burnt off, never to grow back. Applejack put a hoof on her shoulder.

"Mister Shining, sorry. We're upset and ya know how it feels, most of us do now. We'll do what we can and thank you for your assistance. We're just bein' neighborly is all."

"Miss, Jack, right?"

"Jack is my stage name, and, since I ain't gonna be on stage ever again lookin' like this... I'm Applejack." Applejack had scars that deformed half her face, most of her coat was gone and what was left was permanently gone. Her neck from behind her ears to her middle back was wrapped in layers of bandages. "And, we're both members of The Children of the Sun until we kill Nightmare Moon, or die trying."

Stomps and cheers of approval resounded through the barn, Shining let it continue until it subsided on its own. "Thank you everypony. Group up and get to work, I want everything started with the hour."

Climbing from the upper loft he joined his family. "Twiley, I'm gonna need you to be on the restoration team. You can be co-leader along side Fix It. He's unicorn like us and a master builder. You can learn a lot and take that back to Maneapolis with you. Mom, dad. You're coming too. I need moral support and you can stay in the fortified area of the castle with the rest of the families. Cadence is _so_ excited to see you all, she talks about it all the time now."

"I can't _wait_ to see my old foalsitter. Can't you take us there now?!"

"Sorry Twi, it's a lot harder than you think to teleport. Besides, I'm not going to take you there alone and have you wait a day before you see another pony. Just wait, it'll be okay."

"What do you mean, son?" Night asked, "You mean no pony is there?"

"I mean we're still making sure it's safe and creating magic wards that will make sure it's hidden from the false queen and her minions. One mistake and we lose it. It should have been done two days ago, but I've had the best unicorns recasting the spells again and again to make sure every area is covered twice over. I'm not going to risk one single life. Not even if i have to, I won't lose any more ponies to that witch."

"Well said, dear boy!" A voice came from to their side. A stocky blue unicorn stallion with light grey mane approached them with his left foreleg in a sling and a pen scribbling on paper beside his head to the right. "My name's Ink. Nice to meet you up close and personal. I've been taking notes on everything that's happened since the fire was put out three days ago. From the gathering to you leaving for the forest to now. I'd like to be your royal scribe. Future generations have to know about what happens as it happens, before history becomes polluted by stories and opinions, my brethren and I are ready to write the truth."

"So, you're a scribe? Your cutie mark agrees, but what do you mean brethren? How many are in your clan?"

"Well, personally only seven in my clan, but I'm part of an order of historical writers. We find a cause, then document it from our perspective. That way, we and others can compare how events took place and then," Ink sighed, "Normally we'd turn in a book to Princess Celestia and she'd read it and file it away in her archives so that if a certain event arose she could see different views on how to prevent it from happening again. This time, she's a prisoner, so _if_ we finish our task we may have to report to, Her."

Shining thought for a moment before his eyes lit up. "You mean there's a scribe taking notes with Nightmare Moon right now!? Can I talk to him? Is he on our side or hers? When-" Ink held up a hoof and used his telekenisis to close Shinings mouth.

"It's not going to happen. Sorry sir, but we're an order of neutrality," Ink released Shinings mouth and continued, "We don't take sides. We document. If I die before I complete my report, it's lost. Simple as that. We don't communicate once we chose our subjects until the conflict is resolved. It's been that way since The Old Ones." Everypony was looking at Ink.

"Old Ones? And who're they?" Twilight asked skeptically.

"You don't study your history, do you? It's in the Canterlot library for anypony to read. You should look it up next time you're there. So, Shining, may I be your scribe?" The pen was still scribbling notes on paper then stopped as he looked at Shining waiting for a reply. The pen scribbled a few words in the silence.

"Very well. You may accompany us. However, if you turn out to be a spy or traitor, death will not be merciful when I catch you," Shining said as he turned and walked away leaving his family with Ink. The pen was scribbling quickly as he took notes on the events as they transpired around him.

"Well, you know my name, what're yours?"

"I'm Night, this is Twilight Sparkle and my wife Twilight Velvet."

"Two Twilights? So, you're Sparkles or you're Velvet. How's it work?"

" _I'M_ Twilight, my mommy is Velvet. So, _Ink_ , where are you from?"

"Canterlot, silly filly. And you? Are you all from Canterlot, here to hide and join the rebellion?"

"No, _Ink_. Shining is my brother and I'm from Maneapolis. In _Manesota._ Heard of it?"

"Twilight, stop being rude," Velvet scolded, "sorry about her, she's a bit PMS-ing."

 _ **"MOM!?"**_ Ink chuckled as the pen scratched quickly then made several punctuations. "What was _that?_ Did you make a note of that! Give me that paper, let me see!" Twilight ran to grab it with her teeth but he raised it above him as the writing continued. "Stop! Daddy! Make his stop! I'm _not_ PMS-ing!" A few ponies started laughing at the sight as Twilight looked over and felt herself blushing. Turning she started to cry as she ran out of the barn.

"I know I have no place to say, but she's very emotional, isn't she?" Ink stated lowering the pen and paper to his side again.

"Yes, she's been through a lot and isn't taking all this too well. We're not better off, but we tease her to make her feel like life is normal. If she had to live life as it is right now. I know her, we know her. She'd give in to the night and go crazy. She's not as strong as she acts. None of us are, but, we have to be strong for the others around us, right?"

"Mrs. Velvet, that is a quote that may outlive us all," he said as he finished the sentence and the pen dotted then lowered before him to read. "Ah, yes. A truly rare quote that may come in handy tomorrow, or generations from now. Thank you." He turned and trotted to where Shining Armor had left and vanished outside the barn door, pen and paper in tow.

"Night, if I just made history, remember that I was talking about our kids, alright?"

"Twilight Velvet, you made history the second you had them."

* * *

The pen scribbled words as fast as Ink could think and see the sights around him. So many ponies galloping around with tools, equipment, saddle bags full of various items and food. The castle was in serious disrepair but he couldn't imagine what it looked like a week ago when he learned of its existence. The hall he was in had tapestry as high as the ceiling and wide as two houses side by side depicting the Celestial sisters' fight with Discord and the rise of Canterlot in the same place as Discord's defeat.

"What is he writing? The words don't even make sense," a pony whispered to another from behind him thinking he didn't hear.

"It's an ancient language that only elder Alicorns and their predecessors spoke and read. It makes our language sound pitiful and barbaric but it's easier to write more details in less space," Ink said without turning back as he tried to read the tapestry and translate it then scribe it.

"Well, our language is better than most others," one of the ponies, a mare spoke up. Ink turned around and looked at the two standing before him. Giving his best disapproval look at shook his head.

"You think words are what make up better? You have a lot to learn. I hear there's an ancient library here. Read up then insult history." Ink turned around as the two tried to argue with him. He used his magic to block the noise from his ears as he wrote the tapestries story.

* * *

"Captain Shining, the reports are in from the last five raids and scouting missions," a soldier announced as she dropped a file on his desk in the barracks headquarters.

"Can you give me a summation, corporal?"

"Yes, sir. All the raids were successful, zero casualties to troops and to civilians. The scouts report Nightmare Moon has used magic to transform several ponies into Alicorns and others into, somethings." Shining pressed his hoof to his forehead and sighed.

"Great, so now we have Alicorns helping an Alicorn and 'somethings,' can you elaborate?"

"Sir, the reports and from what I understood, she, Nightmare Moon, is turning some ponies into monsters that do her bidding. They look like larger ponies but, they have black coats, white manes and red eyes. They appear to all be earth ponies, but the magic could mean anything."

Shining grunted as he pressed harder. "Great, magic pony monsters with unknown abilities and several Alicorns at her side, not to mention the 2,000 ponies she had worshiping her in secret for the last 1000 years. Can this get any better?"

"Well, sir."

"What the spell. Seriously, I was being rhetorical. What now?!" Shining shouted as he slammed his wooden desk with both hooves startling the young soldier.

"Um, we found a ton of Cider in a storage room in one the basement rooms, sir," she said as she trembled, staring at him as she glared at her.

"That's," Shining smiled and leaned back in his chair, looking at the ceiling at the bricks he's counted a dozen times already, "That's actually better. Thank you. I apologize for yelling," he looked at the trembling soldier before him as he got up and walked around his desk. "Let's get a mug, you deserve it," he left with her right behind him. "Close the door, corporal."

She stopped and turned to close the door. The scent of old wood filled her senses as she took the knob in her mouth and pulled it closed. The heavy click told her it was secure. She nodded at the lock then turned to rejoin Shining to get a cup of extremely aged ale. "Sir, do you think it's safe to drink 1000 year old cider?"

"Corporal, if it isn't safe I'll make you a sergeant before morning," he laughed. She forced a laugh as she tried to understand what he meant. "Corporal, this castle amazing. Not only because it's a haven for our cause, but because it's where Nightmare Moon was defeated once and she's being fought from again. The history in this castle has not only helped us as soldiers, but the ponies, our families are safe here. The foals have school and are learning from books older than they can imagine. Scholars and mages are learning old spells lost to time and stories that were never known.

Since coming here a knowledge revolution has begun, to such an extent that even if we fail, the knowledge of what we've accomplished and done will be remembered for generations. You're one of those too, an immortal memory that will be known to generations on. Are you ready for that?"

Shining stopped as he heard her hooves fall silent. Turning around he saw she was crying, her helmet had been pulled down to cover her eyes as she sniffled. Shining walked over to her and lifted her chin. "Corporal, you're going to tell your grandfoals of this war, as you picnic under the noon sun, in the warmest spring day. Don't forget that. Now, let's go. Okay?" She nodded and shook her head to get tears off her helmet before walking forward, leading him to the find.

* * *

The Elements of Harmony

"Captain Shining, Captain Shining," a pony shouted as he galloped into the room and almost into a group of three others drinking cider by the door, "Captain, we know how to defeat Nightmare Moon!" Every ponies eyes widened and Shining dropped his cider as she galloped after the pony.

The library was in poor shape but the books were enchanted to resist aging. Dozens of ponies were scouring books and taking notes, including Ink. When Shining entered a Pony called "Officer on deck!" as the soldiers in the room stood at attention in respect. "At ease, how do we defeat her? Where's the weapon? Spell?" He shouted excitedly as he galloped to a table with five scholars reading books. "Do you know how?"

"Mister Shining, sir? Um, I think I found how, if you don't mind, well," a quiet voice said from behind him. A short yellow pony he didn't notice and galloped past said.

"Yes! How?! What did you find?" He shouted as Fluttershy cowered back and tried to shuffle behind a stack of books she was by. "I'm sorry, miss. I didn't mean to scare you."

"She's a scardey filly! Her name's Fluttershy and she's my _BEST_ friend," Rainbow's shout echoed through the library, "She's, like, super smart and a great helper and you wouldn't believe how great she is at making dinner. I'm so happy she's here! You wou-"

"Okay Fluttershy," Shining said loudly at Rainbow who was leaning out of one of the open slots on a stone bookshelf, "I'm really sorry I was loud, but I'm very excited. What have you found?"

Fluttershy took a deep breath and spoke almost to soft to be heard. "The elements of Harmony."

"I'm sorry, Fluttershy. What was that?"

"Um. Well, I said The Elements of Harmony. You see, six jewels that focus the positive energies of an Alicorn into a beam of energy that attacks evil."

"That's amazing!" Shining shouted as he suddenly stared into space and smiled. "We may have them. We may have them! What else does it say? Wait, come with me, we have to see my high mages, please, miss Fluttershy, will you come with me?"

Fluttershy stood up a little taller as Rainbow fell and stopped inches from the floor with a beat of her wings. "Anywhere she goes, I goes. Ya got that, big head?"

"Oh, Rainbow Dash. Please, don't speak that way. It's not very nice, his name is Mister Shining Armor."

"Actually Shining is okay, Miss."

"But, Fluttershy, his head is _huge_ ," Rainbow said gesturing with her wings. Ponies across the room chuckled at Rainbows honesty.

"All the better to plan and fight, would you like to be an honorary soldier for the day?" Shining asked standing tall and looking down at the mares. Rainbows eyes narrowed and she nodded slowly. "Very well, I hereby dub thee Miss Private Rainbow Dash, congratulations," he saluted her, "You first mission is to quietly guard Fluttershy from the air, can you do that?"

Excitedly Rainbow nodded and was about to say something but closed her mouth. "Yes sir, Mister Big Head, sir," she whispered as she beat her wings and hovered near the ceiling.

"Shall we go?" he gestured to the door. Fluttershy nodded and followed him carrying a book in her mouth as they walked.

* * *

"Um, well, you see, sirs."

"We're not sirs, we're mages. What've you found? It'd better be useful, not like that last pony who brought us a recipe for muffins written in Alicornese."

"Um, well, I found this book and there's something called the Elements of Harmony. Six gems that focus the positive energies of an Alicorn. It was used to defeat Discord and turn him to stone, also Dorek the Tormentor, Nightmare Moon and Forash the Soul Stealer. Celestia was the user so she might be the only one who can use them all at once, but it says here," she opened the book and flipped pages stopping in the middle of the book. "This part I can't read, but it shows the gems and words in Alicornese."

A mage grabbed the book from under Fluttershy's forelegs and she fell to the floor as the book landed in front of the mage. Others gathered around him to read the book as Rainbow Dash flew into the casters back and started kicking. "Don't _hurt_ my _friend._ " Shining's horn glowed and pulled Rainbow away screaming violently at the unicorn that had taken the book.

"You find out what you can, I'll take them out," Shining shouted over the noise she was making as he levitated Rainbow out of the room, Fluttershy behind him.

"Rainbow, I'm fine, look. I'm okay, come here," Fluttershy called as Shining released her from his telekinesis. Rainbow trotted to Fluttershy and hugged her tightly, a tear leaving her left eye.

"I'm sorry, Fluttershy. I should have been faster, are you sure you're okay? Let me see," pulling back she leaned and looked at Fluttershy's chest and examined her forelegs. "Yup, you're okay. Hey, Big Head. Why didn't you stop that horn guy from trying to hurt Fluttershy?"

"Miss Fluttershy, can we speak in private for a minute?" He looked at a room with a wooden door he knew was a storage closet. She nodded and followed him in. "Rainbow, stand guard, if anypony tried to get in, tell 'em to get lost. But, only if they try to get in, not if they walk by, okay?" Rainbow smiled and turned her back to the door as he closed it. He cast a light from his horn that filled the room. The room was small but held a lot of cleaning supplies and a stack of wood against the back wall and shelving along the side walls with paint, repair equipment and tools.

"How can I help you, Mister Shining?"

"Well, what's with Rainbow Dash? She seems overly protective and unstable. Should I be worried about her?" Fluttershy shook her head and told him the story.

"Well, that's quite the tale. So, that's why you," he hesitated.

"Have one wing? Yeah. It's okay though. Like I said, we're both alive and that's all that matters. Plus, I'm gonna get my Masters degree once this wars over."

"If you need a recommendation, let me know. If you've found a way to defeat Nightmare Moon, then you're going to be a war hero. You may have a hospital named in your honor," he said with pride for her, "Now, lets get out of here, it smells like mold. Can't be good for us," he smiled as he opened the door to Rainbows back. "She sure is dedicated."

"Yes sir, Big Head, I'm gonna keep Fluttershy safe," Rainbow said spinning around quickly.

"Yes ma'am I do. You're a great soldier, I'm making you the official officer in charge of Fluttershy's safety. You can't attack anypony, but you can tell them to back off and they'll have to listen. Does that sound good to you?" Rainbow smiled wide and giggled as her hooves covered her mouth.

"I'm so proud of you, Rainbow Dash. From private to officer in an hour. What an honor! This is quite the day for us all," Fluttershy said as she walked to Rainbow Dash, "Let's get a cupcake to celebrate from the dining room, does that sound good?" Rainbow jumped into the air and squealed. "Wait for me, Rainbow Dash, slow down," Fluttershy shouted as she galloped after Rainbow.

 _They're a great pair, they were destined to be together it seems. I'd better check on the mages._

"Gentlemen, what've you learned?" he asked reentering the room. Seeing smiling faces he knew it was good news.

"Sir, _these_ are the elements of harmony. It says here they each represent a positive emotion:

Laughter

Honesty

Loyalty

Generosity

Kindness

And a sixth that isn't documented. Possibly the key to activating them all. Now, as a footnote, here, it says the elements are subject to change along with a users distinct personality. What we figure is that Honesty could change to, say, forgiveness, for example. As long as it's a positive emotion that doesn't overlap the others, it should work.

The only down side, is it takes a massive amount of magic and these link to specific users. We're not able, and we still have to repair the gems."

"That's a lot to have learned in fifteen minutes, gentlemen. Are you making any of this up?"

"No, sir. I'm reading mostly from the text. They were very descriptive, and a little mystic logic fills in the rest. We're not able to wield them because we're none of the above. We're high mages, not saints. We've done things that most ponies would go to prison for to attain our titles and powers. We need pure souls and kind hearted individuals. So, let's try to figure out who will fit the criteria."

"Well, that sounds like a start. We have enough time, and I have good news for you too. I'm getting reports the nightmares have stopped. Get some rest and we'll see how we feel in the morning." Shining smiled and left. _I'm going to sleep for twelve hours if I can. A well rested army is as good as an army with a full belly._

* * *

Shining? Shining? My love? Where are you?

 _I'm right here, Cadence. I can't see you, it's so dark._

Shining? Shining? My love? Where are you?

 _I'm here, at the hideout, in our room. Why can't I see you?_

Shining? Shining? My love? Where are you?

 _Why do you keep asking me that, my love? Where are you? Come to me! Let me see you, please._

Shining? Shining? My love? Where are you?

 _Cadence? Where are you? Why won't you come to me? It's so dark here, where are we?_

Shining? Shining? My love? Where are you?

 _Cadence? I-I can't see you. Are you really there?_

Shining? I'm here, can't you see me? Tell me where you are. Where is our room?

 _Right here, sweetie. Come to my voice._

Shining? Shining? My love? Where are you?

 _Cadence,_ please, say something else! Come to my voice!

Shining. Where is our hideout? I can't find out without knowing where we're hiding. Shining stopped calling and lowered his head.

 _Nightmare Moon, I will never reveal our location to you. Save your effort and time. This dream warfare won't work on me and most of the ponies don't even know where we are. Teleportation is a great spell._

Shining? Thy are a great warrior, give me the location and I will spare all thine lives, I will even make you a general of my army. That is a fantastic off, the best thine can receive under such circumstances.

 _How about another deal. You let us have our dreams back, good ones. And in exchange I'll stop sabotaging your trains._

Nightmare Moon regarded him for a moment. Thy dost not wish the sun returned for a time a day? Thy doth not wish to see thy Princess Celestia in the flesh?

 _I will see her and the sun when I tear your heart from your chest and show it to you as you lie dying before me, witch._

Nightmare Moon smiled a sharp toothed grin; green slime oozed from her maw as her eyes turned white. Thy have an accord. However, I reserve the right to do with any pony in their dreams as I wish, including thy and thine love, Cadence.

 _Only if it's not consistent; No weeks of nightmares and one night of good dreams. Balance is why we're fighting, balance is what we need. It's a good step into ending this war. For all ponies._

Nightmare Moons teeth turned into fangs, her smile widened beyond normal and almost split her face in half. With a low gurgle she charged Shining, biting his head as he woke up, sweat dripping across his body soaking the sheets and bed he was on.

"Shining? Are you alright? You woke me from the best sleep I've had in months. Did you have a nightmare?" Cadence asked sleepily rolling to face him.

Shining smiled as he panted and felt the cool air of the room. "No, I just made a deal with the devil, and it was a good deal." Cadence sat up and looked at him.

"You made a deal with Nightmare Moon? In your dream?! Why would you do that without consulting me?"

"We have our good dreams back, in exchange, we stop attacking her trains. It's a risk, but I know we're only slowing her a little as she still has shipments traveling by land at steady pace. If she goes against our deal, I'll personally destroy every train track for a hundred miles around Canterlot and I think she knows it. Let's go back to sleep, my love." He kissed her on her head at the base of her horn and they laid down again, he wrapped his legs around her and yawned.

"Shining?"

"Yes Cadence?"

"How did we find our hideout, again?" Shining grunted and rolled away from her and out of bed.

"Damn you, get out of my dreams, you'll never get me to tell you about my stronghold in the northern borders. I'm close to just having the location wiped from my memory just so you'll leave."

Thy are a clever stallion. Very well. We still have our agreement, and now I know thine are serious of thy intent. Enjoy thee sleep, for any night it will be your last.

 _Wait, before you go... Can you raise the sun in our dreams, just for a moment?_

And give thy cause a reason to fight harder? Thy are a fool it seems.

 _No, to fight the insanity your night is causing. Some ponies are going mad from the darkness and nightmares. Perhaps seeing the sun in their dreams will fight the madness._

Thy speak the same as thy Princess Celestia. Mayhaps there is truth to thine words. I will consider thy proposal. Fare thee well, General Shining Armor.

* * *

The First Bearers

Having gathered the element gems in the throne room Captain Shining and his high mages in the throne room they tried to figure out who could be bearers.

"I think the Wonderbolts are a shoo in, they possess all the traits. That's four, who else can fill in the last two?"

"That's not going to work, first we have to figure out a way to fix these gems!"

"She's right, how can we even have a chance to fight without weapons."

"Okay, how do we repair gems we know nothing about and that have unimaginable powers, _if_ they even work for normal unicorns."

"Who said only unicorns can wield them?"

"Alicorn magic is more like unicorn magic, it's logic!"

* * *

Shining left the room as the mages argued over the finer details of the topic. "Sergeant, walk with me. Sergeant, how are you?"

"Sir?"

"It's a common question, how are you?"

"Actually, to be honest, I'm scared."

Without slowing Shining asked the obvious question in a calm voice. "Why?"

"Because, my family is out there hiding somewhere and I don't know if they're okay. I don't know if we'll win, and if we do, will I be alive to see my mother again?"

"Sergeant," Shining stopped and smiled at the sergeant by his side, "That's why we fight. It's not only about royal duty, it's about our families. Our loved ones and even those we don't know about. Remember that, and if I need to remember it, remind me. War can change a pony, and I don't want to forget myself. What's your name, sergeant?"

"Midnight Strike, sir, call me Night, please. My clan's been in the royal guard for generations."

"For a mare in the royal guard, you seem like you're a great fit. I respect your honesty and I trust you'll keep this between us. Can you tell me about your clan?" Shining started walking again.

"Well, seven generations ago my ancestors fought in a skirmish against the Griffons, they had crossed onto our land, when we were big time land owners, and we fought them back to our borders before the royal guard could show up. We were given a plot of land by Princess Celestia herself on the opposite side of Canterlot on the mountain along with other amazing clans like the Kickers, Riches, Moon's. You know, that kind. When I have foals I'm already required to have them join the guard training as soon as they're old enough."

"That sounds like a lot of pressure to put on you, you're okay with that?"

"Sir, it's become a tradition in our clan. Even if a pony doesn't want to join the guard after training, the reserves are always there," she sighed, "I was in the reserves. I had a nice cottage outside Canterlot and when Nightmare moon returned. I ran, flew to the recruitment office and as I walked in my uncle was there holding my uniform. I had no choice, I couldn't say no to my family or to my duties. Love be damned, right, sir?"

Shining stopped and turned his whole body to face her. "Night, don't every say that again. I'm fortunate to have my love, Cadence, with me. Few of us are. You have to keep that in mind while you fight for everypony you know. That stallion will wait for you if he's the right one, if not, then there are plenty more out there. Fight for the one." They smiled and she dismissed herself, walking back to her post.

 _I like that mare's dedication. Maybe that's what I should look for in a bearer. True qualities and traits, not just actions and abilities._

* * *

"Twiley? Mom, dad? I'm here to see you. Are you guys here?" The room he had reserved for his family was empty as he looked around. The past couple days had been busy and now that they had the elements of harmony hours had been consumed just trying to figure out if there was an order they should be laid in. He walked into the large room, not much larger than any other family room, but still spacious enough for five ponies to sleep confortably. Now that sleep was an option the nights were silent.

It was a peaceful castle when random screams weren't echoing through the halls. A pony can sleep through a lot, however when one gets used to sleeping though crying and screaming, something tends to be wrong. He had learned to sleep through others' nightmares and it was beginning to scare him, like the screams of death would be nothing to him if it came to it. What would he do if the war turned into a real war? Would he be ready to give the order and to be able to kill an innocent pony under enchantment?

"Shining? Shining Armor, wake up sweetie."

Shining groaned and sniffed as he opened his eyes to see his mother. "Mommy?" he said in a soft voice before clearing his throat and sitting up. "Sorry, I must have fallen asleep waiting for you, what time is it?" he asked as he yawned and stretched his legs.

"Honey, you haven't called me mommy for a very long time, are you okay? Wanna talk about it?"

"Oh, mom, it's nothing. Just a lot of military stuff going on and I guess not seeing you for so long when I really wanted to is taking its toll."

"Oh, sweetie. You know where you are, right?"

"Yeah, mom. I do, I'm..." He pushed her away and got out of bed. "I hate you."

"What? Shining, what're you saying?"

"I hate you for everything you've done and everything you're doing. I'm going to kill you with your own horn and when I get Celestia back I'll make her watch as I remove your mane and turn it into a scarf, you awful _bitch._ " he said spitting the last words out. "You'll never win, Nightmare Moon. Get out of my dreams," he growled and lowered himself into a fighting stance, "get out of the dreams of my ponies and give us back the sun and _leave my family out of this WAR!_ " He screamed as he lowered his horn and charged at his terrified mother, ramming her in the shoulder with his head she fell off the bed and screamed in fear.

"Turn into your true form, witch. Then let me sleep in peace! I'll never turn my family and troops over to you, your damned Children of the Night, ever. _EVER._ "

He jumped onto the bed to look at Nightmare Moon's classic horrifying grin before she woke him up, instead it was still his mother, crying and scrambling back from him. As he looked at her he felt his anger fade, she was bruised where he hit her and she was crying. Nightmare Moon would never show weakness in dreams.

"Oh, Celestia, I'm so sorry, mom. Is that really you? Oh, oh no! Let me see," he hopped to her side and tried to look at his cowering mother but she pushed him back.

"No, Shining, leave me alone. Stay away from me!"

"Mother, I'm sorry, I thought it was a trick by Nightmare Moon, honest, I didn't-"

" _Shining Armor_ , what have you done to your mother? Get back, now!"

Night and Twilight entered the room and saw Shining standing over Velvet and her crying was intense enough to elicit fear from the two. Galloping to Shining Night stood tall and squared up with his son as his son backed down and lowered his head. "Dad, I'm sorry, I thought it was Nightmare Moon, honest, I'd never-"

"Nightmare Moon would never make you hurt your own mother! That's a choice _you_ made. Get out of here, right now. I have to calm your mother down." Shining felt his eyes tearing as he ran out of the room past Twilight and one of his personal guards.

"Daddy, you didn't have to yell at him, he was scared!"

"Twilight, go after him. He's gonna need someone to talk to. Get him to come back, we have to talk as a family," turning his attention back to Velvet he helped her up and started to examine her shoulder.

Twilight galloped after Shining following the sound of his heavy hoof steps until they stopped and a door slammed shut. "Sir, what happened? Sir? Can I be of assistance?"

Twilight slowed to a trot and walked to the door and smiled as the guard backed up. The mare in the armor looked genuinely worried, like a lover worried about her other. _Shining has such an affect on every mare he meets. I wonder how many mares he could be with, but he chose Cadence. The best choice of his life, if this or any other mare gets too close I'll clobber 'em._ She raised a hoof to knock on the door before stopping to look at her hoof. _Oh, my poor hooves are cracked and chipped like a farmers. I should go back to Ponyville and get a hooficure._

Shaking her head she knocked on the door and waited. Knocking again she called to him. "Shining, we know it was an accident. You didn't mean it. Can I come in and talk?" The door handle glowed blue as he opened the door enough to let her in. The sounds of him sobbing left the room and tugged at both Twilight's heart and the guards. Walking into the pitch black room she tried to see where he was as he closed the door.

"Why don't you turn on the lights, Twi?" His voice came inches from in front of her but she couldn't see him. Taking a step back she shook her head in the darkness.

"I don't use magic, Shining. You know that."

"Light. Up. The. Room, Twilight. Please."

Twilight struggled with a retort or insult but couldn't think over the deafening sound of her brother's sniffling. With a thought she recalled the spell and focused her magic to the tip of her horn making a sparkling light appear."

"Twi, that's a sparkler, not a light spell."

"It makes light, right?" She smiled as the flickering light made dancing shadows across the storage closet and refracted through the tears on her brothers cheeks. "Shining, what happened was an accident, everypony knows you love us more than anything. Come back and talk with us, we can help work it out."

"First, focus your magic better, I can't look at you with the sparkler going."

Twilight rolled her eyes before shutting them tightly and recalling the spell better. She had forgotten a simple character and smiled as she focused on it. The light in the room brightened so much it penetrated her closed eyes. Opening them she briefly saw Shining cover his eyes and turn his head before the light was more then she could handle. The door opened and the guard screamed as she was blinded from the spell.

" _Twilight, stop,_ I can't see," Shining ordered.

"I-I don't know how, Shining. I'm trying, it won't go away. Help, Shining!"

"Twiley, think of darkness! Think of there being no light, empty space. Imagine the light going out," he advised trying to sound calm and collected.

 _Think of darkness, no light. Emptiness. Nothing. I can do that, focus on darkness. Wow, I can feel it. It's a weird sensation using magic._

"Shining? Where are you? Guard, open the door. Let us out, please."

"Miss Twilight, the door is open. The lights are gone across the floor. Shining, are you there?"

"I'm here, Twilight, I'll make some light, just don't move," casting his own light he looked around and saw nothing, only pitch blackness, "Twilight? Are you making the darkness?"

"I don't know, Shining, I'm scared, what do I do?"

"Think of me, Twiley. Listen to my voice and stop the magic going through your body, imagine a wall inside your mind."

The darkness fell from Twilight and the rest of the area as she stumbled a couple steps then looked at the studded look on Shinings face. "Twiley, you're a master caster, and you've never used magic before! Come with me, mom and dad will be okay."

Galloping through the halls he led Twilight to the main entrance before she begged him to stop. "Shining, it hurts, I haven't moved this fast in years. I'm getting fat," she said sadly, "too much eating trying to stay awake last month."

"Twiley, it's okay, we'll walk from here," he said as he walked beside her, his personal guard several lengths behind listening intently, "Twilight, I'm going to introduce you to the high mages I work with. Just cast the spell like you did before, okay?" Twilight nodded and followed him to the arguing mages in the room. Without acknowledging them he nodded to Twilight. "Cast darkness again."

Twilight shut her eyes and focused on darkness again, nothing, emptiness. She opened her eyes and nothing was different. "It's not working, Shining. I should just go, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here," she backed away and shut her eyes and imagined the wall going away inside her mind as she turned to leave. Gasps echoed around the repaired throne room as Twilight opened her eyes and saw darkness. Bumping into the guard she fell over and tried to see any signs of light.

"I can't see, my light won't work!"

"Mine neither!"

"Nightmare Moon has found us! I surrender, your highness!"

"As do I! Please, forgive us!"

 _Cowards!_ My sister can cast spells of darkness and you're ready to hand over the kingdom over it?"

A young voice screamed and thudded as Twilight dispelled the darkness. The mages were stopped in different positions across the room, their horns aglow with light. A small Pegasi laid on the floor by a side door. "Who're you, young filly?"

"What's it to you? I'm not saying anything, you can't make me."

"Twilight, do you know this filly, or why she's hiding in a storage room listening to my mages?"

"No, Shining," turning her attention to the filly she greeted her again, "My name is Twilight Sparkle, this is my BBBFF Shining Armor, who're you?"

"'BBBFF?' What's that mean?"

"Big Brother Best Friends Forever." The filly giggled and looked between the siblings.

"I don't see the resemblence. I'm Scootaloo."

"It's nice to meet you, miss Scootaloo. Where are your parents?" Scootaloo hesitated before turning away. "We have to know to help you. Who takes care of you?"

"Nopony. That's who," she shouted and turned to run to the closet, shutting the door behind her. With an awkward look between them Shining glared at his mages who went back to work, silently. Walking to the door Shining opened it to see the filly laying on a makeshift bed surrounded by toys and drawings, and cans of food. "Get outta my room! Don't ya know about knocking!"

"You, you live here? How'd you get here, where are your parents?" Shining asked.

"None of your business."

"Then I'll have to have you taken out of the castle gates. Good luck, guard?" Shining took a step back as his guard walked into the room and approached the scared filly. She ran around the guard and under shining and to the mages' table hiding under it.

"Shining! Let me handle this, you're intimidating," walking over slowly the mages backed away and let Twilight crawl under the table with Scootaloo, "Scootaloo, right? My name's Twilight, remember?"

"Yeah, ya just told me before your brother kicked me out of my home. Why don't ya go and let me find another home? I've been through plenty the last month, finding a new hiding place will be a piece of cake. You'll see. Or, no, wait. You won't see. That's the point!"

"How long have you been hiding there?"

"It's been three weeks. You guys don't do a lot of cleaning so I just made myself home. Ya got a problem with that? C'mon, I'll take you both on!" Scootaloo sat up fast and bonked her head on the table falling back to the floor holding her throbbing skull she smiled proudly. "I'll get you after we're out of under this table."

"You're a silly filly, Scootaloo, c'mon. Let me get you out of here," Twilight sighed and concentrated her magic to lift the table a foot so she could sit up and Scootaloo sat up too. "Let's go talk to my brother, I'm sure he can help you find your parents."

"They're gone. They left me in Las Pegasus when Nightmare Moon showed up. They said they were going to Canterlot to visit the true queen or something. I walked to Ponyville then went to sleep in a crate, and woke up here. So, I'm alone."

Shining hung his head, he understood her parents were Children of the Night and didn't want her to be in danger. "So, looks like you'll need a new family. You're quite the courageous filly, Scootaloo." _Courageous? Could it be that simple?_ Scootaloo, can you come here?"

"Why, you wanna piece of this first?" She reared up and punched the air, "C'mon, Big Head, I'll take you." Twilight giggled and the table fell slamming her head.

" _Horse apples_!" She felt the instinct to get the table off her the instant it hit her, her magic pushed it away to the ceiling smashing it. The table shards and gem fragments mixed and fell down, Shining cast a shield around the girls protecting them from the debris however some of the gem fragments fell through the shield like it wasn't there. "Shining!" Twilight called as the gems clung to her and Scootaloo.

Jumping and trying her best to shake them off they couldn't get them to dislodge from their coats. "Twilight, what'd you do to me!? Get these offa me!" Scootaloo cried starting to dance in a panic, her wings fluttered, refracting fight through the gems attached to her wings making a dazzling display. Shining lowered his shield and galloped to his sister.

"Twiley, are you okay? Mages! _Medics_!" The call spread through the castle and shortly a medic team of five ponies arrived with medical bags ready. "These two, they're covered with gem fragments, can you remove them?"

"Sir, stand back, let us check," A medic said pushing him back and taking a place next to Scootaloo while two others took a side by Twilight. Looking at the hustle Shining stood back and waited while the medics checked them out, touched the fragments, tried to remove them with magic and tweezers to no avail. "Sir, they aren't in pain, the gems aren't moving so it doesn't seem they'll get into their eyes or pierce their skin. If anything happens, call us. For now, watch them and call the medics if anything happens, alright?"

"Wait, that's it? You can't remove them so you're leaving us? Just like that?"

"Sir, we're medics. We deal with worse things than glass splinters every day, no offense, but there could be a _real_ emergency happening and we're not there." One of the medics grumbled something else as she flew past Shining out of the throne room.

"What. The. Spell. I can't believe we have such disrespectful medical personnel. Sergeant Night? Find out if all our medical staff is like them, we may need to have a physical training session for them," he smiled mischievously before looking at his mages. "And what about you? Aren't you even going to try anything?"

The mages walked around the girls and looked them over from a distance before gathering and speaking. "Sir, we don't know."

" _You don't know?_ Seriously, what do I pay you for? Twi, Scoots, come with me. We have to go to the library to read up on this, we have a expert in the Elements of Harmony down there. Night, you too. I want you to be my guard for the time being."

* * *

A Challenging Hour

Trotting into the library Shining looked around as he marched forward scanning for Fluttershy. "Hey, Big Head!" Rainbow shouted as a hush sound filled the halls. "Why's it sound like the water when I talk, Fluttershy? Listen, there it is again!"

"Shut up, ya dumb filly!" "Yeah." "Hush your muzzle! We're studying here!"

"Fluttershy? Why are the eggheads yelling at me?" Shining used his magic to grab Rainbow from the bookshelf and lower her to the floor, then he closed her mouth.

"Rainbow, can you please point to where Fluttershy is," Shining asked calmly. Pointing to the row of books Fluttershy's hair bobbed between chairs at the end of the row before she popped up on a chair with a green bound book. "Rainbow, I need you to go on an important mission for me, it's for both me _and_ Fluttershy, can you do it?"

Rainbow nodded and smiled as she fought to open her mouth. "You have to maintain silence and tell no pony about it except me and Fluttershy, can I trust you to maintain quietness?" Again Rainbow smiled and her mouth moved against his grip.

Releasing her she gasped and moved her mouth and jaw. "Ya know," she stopped and lowered her voice to a whisper and leaned close to Shining, "Ya know, you could just ask me. I'll do anything for Fluttershy. What's my mission, sir?" She giggled and covered her mouth with a hoof.

"Your mission, is to go to the dining hall and get three apples. One red. One green. One with yellow on it. And don't tell anypony why you're doing this, but don't make a scene. This has to be a secret mission. Here are three bits. If you get stopped and have to pay for the apples, you'll have the money. Okay, good hunting!" Rainbow didn't say a word as she jumped into the air and flew out of the room faster than he thought was safe.

Trotting over to Fluttershy he introduced Twilight and Scootaloo to her. "Fluttershy, this is my sister, Twilight Sparkle. This is a stow away who was living in a closet, Scootaloo."

"Well, hello Twilight, Scootaloo. You look very pretty covered in glitter. Are you here to invite me to a party, because I'm a little too busy. I'm sorry I can't go."

"No, these two are covered with the Elements of Harmony. You seem to know more than my best mages about the elements, and what makes it better is you're not an active magic user so you have an outside perspective. I need you to try to figure out why they clung to these two and how to get them off. Anything you can do will be of great help."

"Um, Mister Shining, sir? I'm sorry, but, are you serious?" Fluttershy turned in her chair to face the trio, "I'm not qualified to work magic, or to experiment with mystical unknown gem fragments. What if I did something wrong and they got hurt?"

"Fluttershy, you saved Rainbow Dash, you're a hero to one pony already and you've made a great impression on me. I have the book here," he gestured to Night and she tossed the book to him, catching it with his magic he levitated it to Fluttershy and placed it in front of her. "Read what you can, and anything you can't; there has to be one translator or dictionary here that can cover any questions you have. I'll be in my parents quarters if anypony needs me, I have a lot to apologize for."

He hugged Twilight and offered Scootaloo a hoof bump she didn't return before he left. "So, you're a Pegasus?" Scootaloo asked.

"Why, yes I am, little filly. And so are you. You're very observant."

"You only have one wing, did you get into a fight?" Scootaloo challenged as she crossed her forelegs looking tough. Fluttershy sat up straight and opened her wing and looked at Scootaloo.

"When I was your age I was in a cloud race and fell from the training ring to the ground. All I lost was my eye and a wing, do you think you could have done better?" Fluttershy was unusually confident as she spoke which stopped Shining. He turned around to look and saw Scootaloo lowering her stance and head.

 _Fluttershy's said that line so many times it's one of the things she's comfortable saying. That mare is full of surprises, I think I'm going to have to watch her closely._

* * *

Rainbow was flying to the dining room as she saw blood on the floor, she stopped flapping suddenly frozen in fear then crashed into a stack of crates ahead of her, tumbling head over hooves she landed on her belly and coughed as two ponies ran over to help her up. "Miss, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Pushing herself up Rainbow shook herself off and looked at the blood on the floor with wide unmoving, unblinking eyes.

"Happened? Did somepony get hurt?" Rainbow meekly asked pointing to the marks on the floor leading into a closed doorway.

"What? Oh, that? That's the infirmary. When a pony is hurt they are taken there and healed. Sometimes ponies are really hurt and come out okay and others, they don't ever come out."

"Where they go? Do they, live there now?" Rainbow asked trembling, mentally regressing in age, back to when she saw Fluttershy's broken body as a filly.

"Um, Miss, are you okay? You look sick, do you need a doctor?" Rainbows eyes widened and her pupils dilated. She began breathing heavily and crawling back from the doorway. She felt herself losing control.

She opened her eyes and three soldiers were holding her down while a doctor inserted a syringe full of clear medicine into her rear leg. She didn't know what was happening but the screaming she was doing felt right. She felt herself calming down as she thrashed against the ponies holding her down, finally she got the mindset to speak. "What's going on, why're you hurting me? Are you taking me to the tree! No! _NO_! Don't take me back! _Fluttershy!_ Help! _Fluttershy!_ I'm on a secret mission from Big Head! I have to finish my mission for Fluttershy, please! Please, p-pleh-" slurring her last word she fell asleep and was taken into the infirmary to a bed and strapped to it with heavy cloth bands.

"What was she talking about? I didn't think we had any crazies here, doctor."

"I imagine it was the nightmares that got to her. Not the first, won't be the last. Just let her sleep, maybe she didn't know sleep was nightmare free again and she's using drugs to stay awake. Let's ask witnesses to get a story on her." The doctor turned and went to another patient and grabbed their chart. "The guard outside the door will ensure our 'safety' from the crazed mare, nurse. Go get some more volunteers, you need a rest before you end up like rainbow tail there."

The nurse scoffed. "Fine, doctor. Your bedside manner sucks, by the way."

"Yes, I hear that all the time. I'm not in this for the money, nurse. I'm here to save lives, my personality is a result of that." The doctor said without looking away from the chart.

The nurse looked at him for a moment before leaving through the back door. _He's a prick of a doctor, but he's great at what he does._

"Hey, food filly, I need a volunteer to help out in here you want in?"

"Who, me?" Applebloom looked at the nurse awkwardly, "I'm just serving apple goods, Ahm not cut out for nursin'. But, my sis is. Ya wanna apple Brown Betty? Two bits."

* * *

"So, that's why I threatened you, mom. I'm really, _really_ sorry and would never hurt you. I don't think I could even hurt her, if it came to it."

"Shining, what you said was beyond what I've ever heard any pony say outside horror novels. What you said, the way you looked," Velvet shuttered, "and the way you looked at me, and charged me."

"Mom, it's a psychological warfare technique. If I show her an ounce of weakness she'll turn it into a nightmare that'll plague me until I go insane. I really am sorry, also," Shining took in a deep breath, "for hurting you. I'll never forgive myself. Mommy, I'm so," stopping his apology he fell to his knees and sobbed openly. "Mommy, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. She's, she's so good at using my family, friends, soldiers against me. It's so hard, mom, dad. I can hardly sleep as it is, I can't even tell Cadence I lay next to her planning missions or meals or remembering the names of my soldiers instead of dozing.

I don't know what to do. I can't stay as strong as I act forever, what do I do?" He'd stopped sobbing but tears still streamed down his face as he laid flat against the stone floor.

"Oh, sweetie. You're working yourself too hard. You're the captain of the royal guard, not it's general. You have so many duties and jobs and all that. You have to let others help you."

"Mom, the more ponies know the more likely they are to give away a secret that could cost lives."

"At the risk of your own sanity? Son, you're doing fine, but you need rest. I, I know I shouldn't even suggest this," Night turned and went to a shelf and grabbed a stone container, "we have some sleeping herbs. Take them and you'll have a dreamless sleep."

"No way, dad! I can't take-"

"They're not drugs, it's an herb we got from a Zebra that lives in the forest here, she's very nice and makes amazing potions using the local plants."

"So you want me to take a potion from a Zebra? How is that better than a drug, dad?"

"Don't take a tone with me, son. It's an herb. I've used it and I slept great. No dreams meant no nightmares."

"Dad, do you _really_ trust this Zebra?"

"Zecora, dear."

"Mom, you know her too?"

"Oh, yes. We talked, or rhymed," Velvet chuckled to herself, "for a while about magic and potions. She is quite the skilled alchemist. For a Zebra she has a vast knowledge of magic, too. If I didn't know any better I'd swear she was a unicorn in disguise," she and Night laughed, "Inside joke, dear. But, trust us. The herbs are fine and safe. Take them, brew them into a tea, drink it and sleep."

"That's an order, son," Night said with a stern tone, but his smile defeated the demand.

Shining pushed himself up from the cold stone and shivered slightly as he took a seat on his sisters bed. "Mom, dad. I'll do it. I need rest. If I have to put my trust in a Zebra, I wouldn't do it. But if you trust her, so do I." Night placed the container by Shining before taking a seat by Velvet on their bed.

"So, Shining. You came in here and started apologizing right away. Where's your sister? She was supposed to talk to you, an hour later you come back alone. Did you tell her off or just convince her you could talk to us yourself?"

Shining sat up straight and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Well, you see, about that, dad," he chuckled nervously.

* * *

"Oh, Pinkamena. I swear, you're impossible these days. You're almost obsessed with baking and this is the third party this week. I think you should see a doctor, you're not yourself."

"Rarity! Oh, you reminded me, call me Pinkie now. I like Pinkie better; it's way easier to say and it's a lot more _fun_ sounding. I think this is _waaay_ more fun that _rock_ farming. Parties are so much _fun_ , Rarity! Why didn't you ever tell me they had _STREAMERS?_ Oh, look what I can do," Pinkie grabbed three empty balloons and put them in her mouth. Chewing them slightly she took in a deep breath and blew them all up in one breath. "Thee, Ah can bthlow balthooms un muh muth!"

Rarity took a step back and sneered slightly. "Pinkamena, I really think you need to see a specialist."

Letting the balloons from her mouth they floated to the ceiling of their room in their parents house, tied and full of air. "My name's Pinkie Pie! Oh, it's so much fun to have a new name, Rarity. What if I call you, Rare! Or, Ity. I like Ity!"

Rarity gave a serious look. "My name is Rarity. If you want to be called Pinkie Pie, then fine. Plan your parties and blow your balloons. Stream your, streamers and bake your... whatever."

" _CUPCAKES!_ Yummy tummy!"

"Pinkie Pie, you're going crazy from not sleeping."

"I've slept fine every night... Even though it's always night, hmm. I guess I'm just lucky. I dream every night of being at the spa and eating cupcakes and pies and cakes and tarts! Parties and having _fun_ every day and night and making every pony sooooo happy they don't have any reason to ever be sad and have nightmares ever again!"

Rarity plopped down on her haunches and sighed. _I wish I could sleep soundly._

"Rarity, I heard the nightmares stopped last night. But since it's always night I guess last time sleep happened for other ponies that weren't you, but I slept sooo nice! That's why I'm planning this party. It's gonna be called 'Happy No Nightmares' party. Rarity, you haven't slept for another three days. I think you're going a little crazy now. You come home sometimes covered in paint and other times you talk about," Pinkie hesitated then whispered, " _eating meat_. I don't think you're doing okay. Come to my party after you get some sleep, okay? There's the bed, I'll get it ready."

Pinkie hopped to the bed and opened the covers. Gesturing for Rarity to rest she complied, crawled into bed and laid down. Before Pinkie could cover her she was asleep. "Sweet dreams, Rarity. Dream of vegetables and rock candy and cupcakes, okay?" Rarity smiled and smacked her lips.

"Mmm, cow. Blood. Pie." Rarity muttered while smiling and licking her lips. Pinkie gasped and backed up. _Oh no, she needs help, but how? Who can I tell or ask? What'll happen to her? I think I'll worry about that later, I have to talk to mom and dad first._

Trotting to her parents room she knocked on the door. "Mom, dad. Can I ask you something?"

"Come in, Pinkamena."

"Dad, mom. I decided to change my name to Pinkie Pie."

Her father was reading while her mother was sewing. "Pinkamena! Why? You love your name," her mother said.

"Because, I decided I want to stop farming rocks and start making other ponies happy," Pinkie took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I want to be a delivery pony."

Her father lowered his book and looked at her over his classes that were low on his muzzle. "Just keep in touch, dear."

"Iggy, why are you okay with this?"

"Ponies leave and change lives and jobs all the time, cutie marks are a suggestion and you know that. You were a gem salespony when we met. Then you became a rock farmer, now you're retired. All that isn't written into your cutie mark, just like Pinkies isn't written into hers."

"But, Pinkamena, you're my baby, where will you go?"

"Right here for now! Mommy, daddy, I got a part time job at the local bakery, Sugarcube Corner, as a delivery pony. I'll get to learn everyponies names and be able to throw them parties when I have the time. I, I really hope you approve of this, mom."

Pinkies mom sighed. She put her sewing down and walked to Pinkie. "Pinkie Pie, I support you in anything you do; as long as _you're_ happy."

* * *

Rainbow groaned and fluttered her eyes open. "Fluttershy? Is that you?" She tried to sit up but the restraints held her down. "Hey, what's the deal? Let me go! _Let me go!_ "

"Woah, Nelly. Calm down, filly. You're in the hospital, how ya feeling?"

Rainbow looked at the mare talking to her and yelped. "You're all, melty!"

Applejack sighed as the words pierced her heart. "I was in a fire, Sugarcube. But, me and my foal are fine so that's all that matter."

"Foal, where is it? You didn't leave it alone, did you? Is it named Fluttershy? That's a beautiful name." Rainbow beamed.

Applejack sighed and smiled. "Doctor, she's good to go. Should I let her out?"

"Do whatever you want, as long as she's not biting I need that bed for a real danger. Get the guard to help you," the doctor barked as she stormed out of the room through the main door.

"What's your name?" Rainbow asked.

"It's me, Jack." Rainbow gasped as she looked closely at Applejack.

"It _is_ you, I didn't know you had a foal, it shoulda been in the news. _Is it a secret_?" She whispered.

As the guard entered Applejack answered quietly. "Yes, it is. It's inside me, don't tell anypony, okay?" Rainbow bit her lips and nodded. "And call me Applejack, it's my real name." Rainbow looked at Applejack confused, but kept biting her lip.

"Ladies, I'm here to help release the patient," the guard said. With little effort the straps were released and Rainbow fluttered her wings.

"I'm sorry if I made trouble. I was scared and I don't like blood."

 _I remember her story, I bet she remembers that day like it was yesterday._ "Rainbow, I understand. We'll do our best to make sure you're safe. Would you like an apple to get your strength up?"

" _APPLE?!_ I'm on a secret mission from Big Head to..." Rainbow covered her mouth with her hoof and mumbled through it. "Gotta dash, thanks Applesnack."

"I think she's gonna be okay. Let's get back to work, sir."

"I'm not sir. I'm a corporal," the guard replied stoically before turning and walking out the door and turning right. His heavy hoof steps echoed into Applejacks ears as she smiled lustfully.

 _It has been a few weeks since I..._

* * *

Fluttershy, Twilight and Scootaloo walked into Twilights room as her parents and brother were talking. "Um, Mister Shining? I have a problem."

"Fluttershy! How's my Elements of Harmo-, Oh c'mon. You too!"

Fluttershy had fragments of the elements of harmony attached to her coat as well as the other two. "I couldn't figure out what was wrong with them so I walked past them to get a book I had found. I bumped into Scootaloo and some the gem fragments left her onto me. I'm sorry, but I'll work extra hard to find a cure."

Shining smiled wide. "I think this _is_ the cure. I've been thinking, and the elements are supposed to work with certain traits in chosen ponies. I'm still debating, but it has to be an amazing reason you've been chosen."

"But, Shining, I'm a mare that has four jobs and a tiny apartment. I don't use magic, brother. What good am I to a magic weapon?"

"I don't know, but the gems do. Twiley, Scootaloo, Fluttershy; you may be the first bearers of the elements of harmony. I'm not going to go hunting for them, it seems you're doing fine fulfilling your own destiny."

"Oh, I'm so proud, my little filly is gonna bring back the sun! Night, aren't you proud?" Night nodded and laid back on the bed.

"Twilight, you never liked magic since you were a filly, now it seems it's your fate. How're you gonna manage to pass it off?"

"I dunno, daddy. Maybe I can make a show," she mocked.

* * *

The Show

"Okay, Twilight. It's been three weeks of practice and training. The high mages have given you all the training you can get in such a short time, the guild has taught you all you can learn. Now, it's time for your first show. If this goes well, we're one step closer to winning. Are you ready?"

Twilight closed her eyes and dozens of spells flew through her mind as she recited them and imagined mystic symbols and glyphs. She took in an extra large breath and held it until her lungs started to sting. Exhaling it all at once she smiled and hopped into a power pose. "Show time."

Shining nodded the mares all put on their cloaks and hoods. Shining stepped away as Twilight pulled the stage wagon into town from the border of the Everfree forest. It was heavier than usual since this time it was full of traveling supplies plus her show equipment, and even with her friends by her side she still chose to pull the cart alone. "Bye, Shining," Scootaloo shouted back.

"Hush, silly filly. We're on a secret mission, we can't ever say his name til we're done," Applejack scolded, "Plus, you ain't supposed ta say bye. Say 'see ya later.'"

Scootaloo trotted up next to Twilight and smiled a wide toothy smile. "Twilight, I can pull if it's too heavy for you. I'm a lot stronger than I look, you know. I could totally help you pull it," she said proudly.

"Tell you what, Scoots. Go behind and push, tell me when you start and I'll let you know if it's helping, okay?"

Scootaloo looked at Twilight and sighed before stopping to let the wagon pass. Trotting behind she reared and pressed her legs against the back and walked along with it. "I'm pushing, is it better?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Oh, my. It's like I'm pulling nothing at all, thank you Scootaloo, you're such a great help," Twilight replied excitedly. For a second Scootaloo smiled and her wings fluttered before she remembered she was being treated like a foolish foal. She stopped pushing and walked behind the wagon sadly.

Fluttershy trotted up to her from behind to her right and draped her one wing over Scootaloo. "Scootaloo, we're like sisters now, right?" Scootaloo sniffled and looked at Fluttershy sadly, then nodded. "Well, Twilight has a big event ahead of her, and, she's really stressed at the moment. She's not trying to get rid of you, or make you feel bad. She's trying to focus on what's coming up, okay?"

Scootaloo stopped and sat on the dirt path with Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, let me go." Fluttershy closed her wing and got up and galloped to catch up to the wagon. _I'm not a foolish foal_ _ **or**_ _a silly filly. I'll show 'em someday._

"Twilight, I think you should apologize to Scootaloo, you hurt her feelings making her feel inferior with that pointless task you gave her."

"It's her fault, Fluttershy. She's to little to fly, much less pull or even _push_ a wagon. She should just climb on top and rest."

"Twilight Sparkle, that is a very poor attitude to take into your first show. You have to talk to her, now. And remember to use 'I feel,' not 'you,' or 'fault.'"

Twilight stopped and groaned. _I'm so tired of having a psychologist on my team._ She unhitched herself quickly and sighed.

"Hey, Sparkles? Why'd you stop the cart?" Rainbow called from the top of the stage wagon.

" _Rainbow Dash_! That's why the cart was so heavy. Get off there now before I," Twilight stopped and felt Fluttershy's eyes on her, "before I ask you nicely to come down again and offer you a reward to get down. From the wagon," Twilight said slowly through a forced smile and clenched teeth. The feeling of Fluttershy's glare dissipated as Rainbow jumped to the ground landing on her forelegs then her rear legs.

"Hey, Fluttershy. Sparkles was really nice that time, thanks for talking to her. Hey, Sparkles? You gonna give me a candy? I got down, didn't I?"

Twilight turned and kept her forced smile as she nodded slowly. _I do NOT like this setup. Just do it, Twilight. Do it for everypony in Equestria and beyond._ "I'll get you a candy after our show, okay? I promise."

Rainbow smiled and jumped into the air and with a steady beat of her wings hovered a few feet from the ground. "Oh, Rainbow Dash, you're such a good flier now! I hope I can see you do an amazing trick some day." Fluttershy said as she walked with Twilight to the back of the wagon. "Twilight, is there something you wanted to say to Scootaloo?"

 _Yeah, get those gems of harmony off and go back to your closet and let responsible adults handle this._ "Scootaloo, I'm sorry. I felt like I was helping you to stay busy and occupied but I didn't take into account your feelings. I feel sad that you had to push the wagon and that I told you too."

Scootaloo crossed her forelegs and smiled as she turned her head and waved a hoof dismissively. "Yeah, whatever. I was totally helping out, Twilight. Someday I'll pull that wagon like it's nothing."

Twilight fought the urge to roll her eyes as she nodded and turned to Fluttershy. Mouthing the words 'better?' she walked past the mare and back to the front. "I'll hitch back up and we'll be in Ponyville in twenty minutes. Everypony, get ready."

* * *

Walking into Ponyville the town was alight with lanterns and ponies of all ages, genders and sizes dressed as just as many different monsters and creatures. _Nightmare Night in Ponyville. Perfect time and place to see if my training has paid off._ As she pulled the cart to the center of town by the town hall she sniffled then coughed as a cue for her friends to get into position.

Grabbing roped in their teeth they watched as Twilight trotted into her position before the show side of the wagon. Using her magic to remove her cloak the others pulled their ropes and the wagon opened into a grand, yet small, stage. _"The Amazing Twiley"_ was hand painted on a banner over the center of the stage as she jumped on and cast a sparkler spell, garnering the attention of dozens of local ponies.

"Greetings, one and all, to view the greatest unicorn mage in Equestria! Watch, as I dazzle you, amaze you, and wow you with my feats of amazing _magic versatility._ " Shouting as aloud as she could she cast a firework spell into the sky and it exploded into four others that rained magic sparklers onto the ponies. She was dressed in a modified Starswirl the Bearded costume without the beard and wore sterling silver hoof shoes.

"Mommy! Mommy! She's making fireworks! Can we watch?!" an excited colt dressed as a mummy asked as he pulled his mother's saddle bags.

Twilight took a pose and cast levitation making a rope tie onto a grommet in the ceiling and then hover straight out. Rainbow tossed her cloak off and shone with brightly colored gem fragments across her coat. The gems danced with the firelight below her into an orange hued rainbow across her body as she dropped to grab Fluttershy.

Grabbing her cloak cord in her teeth Fluttershy pulled and the cloak came free to expose her coat painted with pink polka dots and some of her mane dyed purple in random parts. Rainbow picked Fluttershy up to the roof and landed with her. Fluttershy opened her wing and closed her eyes then galloped forward onto the rope as ponies gasped.

"She only has one wing, mommy! She's gonna be hurt bad!" a filly shouted as Fluttershy reached the halfway point. With a thought Twilight untied the rope and looped it tying it to itself, then rolled it with Fluttershy as she galloped blindly ahead for a few seconds over the crowd. Stopping she turned slowly and walked left and right zig zagging as the rope kept her aloft.

"This is the greatest tight rope walking exhibition I've ever seen," an elderly stallion shouted in excitement. The crowd started stomping and cheering as Fluttershy opened her eyes and galloped back to the stage, stopping right next to Twilight.

"You see, my friends never have to worry about falling with me around. Except, in love!" Scootaloo had already taken off her cloak and crawled out from under the curtain and trotted to Fluttershy.

"I love you, mommy. Can you ask Twiley to do the trick for me?" Part of the crowd awed at the affection.

"Oh, little sweetie. I wish I could, but my voice isn't strong enough. Can you ask the audience for help?" Fluttershy said with her eyes closed and a forced smile.

"Hey, ponies out there, ask The Amazing Twiley to do the trick for me!" Scootaloo ordered. She cleared her throat. "Please, I really _really_ wanna see it. And so do you, trust me. It's awesome."

The fillies and colts started chanting "Show us, show us, show us." Before ten seconds everypony, dozens more had joined, were chanting.

Twilight smiled and nodded before closing her eyes and focusing on the spells she had learned. Her horn glowed a bright purple and had a dark outer cone around it as she activated the arcane energies from within her to reality. A beam of white light engulfed Twilight as she hovered in the air, white light pouring from her eyes and mouth.

Ponies in the audience backed away in fear as Twilight lowered to the stage still aglow and walked to the ground before the light surrounding her flashed brightly, blinding the audience for a second. Opening their eyes they squinted them shut again as the light of the noon day sun shone upon them. They gasped and stared in awe as the sunlight filled their eyes with it's beauty before vanishing and the night sky returned. The crowd was silent as they looked to the starry night sky and somewhere a hoof stomped the earth. Then another, another and another until the earth shook and trembled.

The screams and cries of joy and laughter and approval mixed into a chorus of white noise as Twilight stroke a pose and smiled on stage, panting lightly. Before she knew it ponies had swarmed her asking how she brought the sun back. If she was a princess or if she had the power to control the sun.

 _A simple illusion spell and they're ready to believe anything. You were right, Shining. Good job._ "Ponies, the magic I possess is as great as a princess! Put me down and let me show you what else I'm capable of!" The crowd put her down and backed up, creating a half circle around her, tightly packed together they looked on with awe.

A focus of the arcane energies again and she cast a blast far into the sky. It expanded and covered the town and several miles across with a purple light before exploding into fireworks. The sound was deafening as the colorful display exploded around them, however, the ponies didn't look away. From Canterlot ponies saw the light show and 'ood' and 'awed' at the sight. The sound of popping from the fireworks were audible even into the royal throne room. Celestia's ears perked up and she smiled as she raised her head. An enchanted guard watched her closely as she stirred for the first time in days.

"Fireworks. Don't you hear them, Nightmare Moon?"

Nightmare moon was asleep on the throne and stirred slightly. "I hear popping, could be anything, sister. Go to sleep or stay silent." There was a loud pop and Nightmare Moon sighed. "I shall see what vexes thee."

She groaned and pushed herself up and trotted to a window and looked out to see nothing. She sighed and rolled her eyes then trotted to the next wall and looked out and her eyes widened at the purple hue and the expansive fireworks and a real smile crept across her face. "Tia, _TIA_! They're having fireworks! In my honor, I hold no doubts. Tia, come here!" Nightmare Moon grabbed Celestia in her magic and pulled her from the enchanted circle to the window facing the display.

"Is in not the most beautiful thing thy have seen in a millennia? That town, Ponyville. I had half the town destroyed and now they honor me, mayhaps I should do that to every town, city and berg. Thy disagree, surely?"

"Nightmare Moon, you will do as you please, with or without my advice."

"Thy are mistaken, sister. I have made an accord with the leader of the resistance to hold the nightmares at bay, in exchange no further attacks against my transports. Thine are mistaken, I am not a tyrant. I am a queen, a noble queen."

"You are as you believe, not as others see you. The dark magic you allowed to corrupt you has warped your mind. Let it go and the ponies will love us both."

Nightmare Moon growled and threw Celestia away from the window. Opening her wings she began to cast a dangerous spell. "Celestia, thy are wrong and I will kill thee the next time thy speak to me in such a way." She released her spell at a guard and he vanished into a puff of grey smoke. "Thy will suffer a fate worse than anything thy can imagine if you challenge me."

Celestia felt her heart ache as she looked back to the pile of ash that was once a loyal subject of hers. "Yes, my Queen, Nightmare Moon. I shall obey, for as long as I must."

"Then that will have to do, for now. Thy may return yourself to your ward, or I will do it for you."

Celestia stood tall and opened her wings and glared at Nightmare Moon before sighing and walking into the ward. "Go, enjoy your fireworks, Queen Nightmare Moon. Enjoy the honor they bestow upon you." Laying down she felt the enchantments tug her to the floor, locking her back to her current life. _Soon, she will be defeated and peace will reign again. I know Shining Armor will not fail me._

* * *

Shining looked at the scene from the castle tower along with several dozen other ponies and smiled at the sky as it exploded into fireworks. "You're really something, Twiley. Great job."

* * *

"Who believes now in the amazing power of The Amazing Twiley?"

The crowd had dispersed and had given the stage more room and as they cheered and stomped as a Pegasi ran up to the front and challenged. "I don't believe in you, you're a phony and use cheap tricks to show off. I challenge you to do better than this." The stallion opened his wings and hovered in the air before flying straight up and diving to the ground, turning inches from the earth he began to spin faster and faster until he made a small tornado.

Casting a spell she made her own tornado swirling the opposite direction and rammed it into his cancelling it as he spun between the two and landed with a thud on his haunches. His eyes still spinning he tried to stand and fell over as a pony giggled from the audience.

 _Great acting, corporal. Applejack will definitely pay you back later._

"So there you have it. I, and my team, are the greatest in Equestria! We accept bits and candy as tribute." Twilight smiled with a wink as some in the crowd giggled and chuckled.

"Ma'am, that was a great show," a short stallion said as he dropped a bit into their bucket along with the dozens of others, "Would you be interested in acting in a theatre play?"

"Sir, I appreciate the offer, but The Amazing Twiley is a traveling show, we have places to be and this' way more fun than being in one place." Twilight reflected for a moment on what she had said compared to her opinion on having many jobs a few months ago. She felt a real smile creep in place of the forced on she had on. "I really do enjoy this and I don't know if I'll stop."

"Ah, I see. Well, thanks for your time, Twiley."

"Yes sir, and thank you for your patronage."

" _Twiley?_ , Rainbow whispered loudly, " _can we go to the spa when we're done? I wanna feel pretty and they know me there, we can get a discount."_

Twilight turned and smiled at Rainbow. "I think that's an amazing idea. My hooves are in serious need of TLC."

"TLC?"

"Tender loving care, Rainbow."

"Oh, Fluttershy said I'd get a stallion that gave me that someday. Will he do my hooves then?"

Twilight smiled and chuckled at Rainbow's filly like view of the world. "He'll do that and a lot more. Go get some candy, it's the perfect night and you're in for a lot of different candies cuz it's a holiday!"

Twilight turned back to the crowd dropping bits into the small bucket that Scootaloo was replacing with another because it was nearly full of candy from the fillies and colts and bits from the adults.

 _We may have made more in an hour than I make in a month in Maneapolis. I think I may have to rethink my stance on magic and my life path_. She looked back at where her cutie mark was, under her Starswirl cloak, and wondered if she had a way to change her destiny.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, that was so cool, Twilight. I can't believe you did all that! Ah, this' the life! I can get spas and hooficures every day for the rest of my life," Rainbow beamed before she giggled from the file brushing against her hooves, "And it tickles. Really, I never thought I would be so happy and have so many friends."

"Rainbow, you're right. I like this, it's a great way to relax and unwind after a show. The ponies sure did enjoy the show, I can't wait for the next town," Fluttershy said from a mud bath lazily.

"I don't see why you have to milk it like this, let's just go and get dinner and sleep at the Inn. I'm totally pumped for our next town," Scootaloo said as she laid on a massage bed alone.

"Scoots, why don't ya go and see Applejack. She's helping guard the wagon and could use the company, if you're bored."

"Okay, Twi. I'm goin'. This place is lame-ville," Scootaloo hopped up and galloped out of the spa. The run to the wagon was exhausting and far for such a little filly but when she got there she stopped and acted like it was nothing. "So, Jack. What's it like being a stagehand when you were a superstar a few months ago?" She teased.

"Well, it's really an eye opening experience, Scoots. I gotta give 'em credit for doing a lot more than this. I know I pay them a lot, but maybe it's not enough. I'm gonna write a letter to my dream team and see what we can do. How're you Scoots? Excited? Bored? Don't like getting the spa treatment?"

"Well, duh. I'm old enough to a lotta things, but everypony treats me like I'm a foal and can't do anything myself. Then they wanna treat me like a fancy pony that wants to get a bath everyday and get my mane done. It's really annoying. I wish I was with my daddy and-" She stopped and turned away as her heart ached at the memory of her parents.

"You know, Scootaloo. If you really need to talk to anypony, Fluttershy is qualified and required to keep anything you talk about secret. It'll make you feel better, trust me. I've gotten a lot out with her and it feels great." Applejack placed a hoof between the little fillies wings. They fluttered quickly as she ran in the direction she was facing blindly.

She opened her eyes and tried to see through the blur of tears that fogged her view. _Stupid tears and Applejack and Children of the Night. Why can't it just go back to the way it was? Back when everything was easy and made sense and was fun and happy and I played and was gonna learn to fly with-._

She stopped after running until her legs hurt and looked back. No pony was following her, no pony was around. She had ran out of town by who knows how far, all she knew is she was surrounded by trees. The night was nice and cool, the sound of animals of all types chirping and groaning in the distance was relaxing and was louder than the sound of her crying in to the ground.

 _Daddy, mommy. I miss you, why'd you have to-_

"Heya there, Orangie? Why are you crying alone in the woods?" A voice said from above her. A Pegasi was lowering herself to Scootaloo's side and looking at her with a confused look and crossed eyes.

"Nothing and none of your business. Leave me alone."

"Hi, my name is Ditzy Doo, but ponies call me Derpy Hooves cuz I don't use my hooves so good and I can't always do things good. I don't like that name and I used to cry alone out here too. I used to cry by that tree right over there, see? It has a string on it and I used to keep balloons there but Ditzy got tired of them being flat when she'd come back everyday. Do you like balloons?"

Scootaloo sniffled and wiped her eyes with her foreleg and sat up. She looked to the tree and barely saw a string tied to it, only because it was rainbow colored. "Yeah, I see it. It's okay, I guess. Balloons are okay, too."

"When I was a filly, my mommy and daddy were really happy sometimes, but mommy would cry a lot and have to take medicine a lot too. Daddy said she was just a sad pony and needed to have extra love from Ditzy. Then one day mommy took me here and showed me how to make bubbles and they were so much fun and had the rainbows in them," Ditzy looked to the starry sky and smiled, then her smile fell and she looked at the ground and poked at it with her hoof, "Then she left Ditzy here alone. She took Miss Sweety back home, but I didn't know where home was so I stayed for days and nights and I was really hungry.

I left to go find mommy and I went into town there and soon I had a new family and home and even a new sister. And then, I didn't cry here anymore! It was so nice to have a new family since my other family was lost forever. Soon, I'll have a new family of my own and we'll always be happy," Ditzy sat and rubbed her belly, "Isn't that right, little one? Well, I've gotta do something, but thanks for talking. See ya later," Ditzy opened her wings and flew away before Scootaloo could say a word.

 _Happy with her new family and making a new one? Maybe I should try hanging out with the others a little more._

* * *

"Pinkie, I have a secret to share with you. I need you to come with me, okay?" Rarity asked as she trotted into Sugarcube corner.

"Rarity, I don't know, I have deliveries to make," Pinkie said, trying to excuse herself professionally from her sisterly obligations, "And there's no pony to watch the store."

Rarity had been sleeping very well and was a lot happier, but still came home talking in her sleep about things that scared Pinkie. It had been almost three weeks since Rarity had begun sleeping through hours at a time, but she would still talk in her sleep and dream eat every time.

"Oh, Pinkie. You'll love it. It's to die for, I won't take no for an answer." Rarity smiled and began pushing Pinkie out the door of Sugarcube Corner against Pinkies protests and locking it behind them. Pinkie finally gave in and trotted beside Rarity to the outskirts of town to a small farm with an old looking barn, but it was oddly long. "Pinkie, there it is. You're in for a treat, bigger than any cupcake."

Pinkie forced a smile and tried to control her breathing as she had a terrible thought run through her head. "I'm so excited to see your surprise, Rarity. Is that it? It's really a cool barn, I should get back though."

"Oh, Pinkie. You're being silly. Here, take this. I had it made especially for you," Rarity smiled and galloped ahead to a fence post and grabbed a box and brought it back to Pinkie. Opening it was a single beautiful cupcake with pink frosting. "Eat up, you'll feel great and ready for the fun!"

Pinkie smiled at the treat. _It's only a cupcake, whats the worst than can happen?_ She ate the cupcake in one bite and swallowed it whole, the frosting coated her mouth in its sugary, creamy goodness and the cupcake itself was a red velvet with a unique flavor that danced on her tongue. "Oh my, Rarity. That was really good! Did you bake it? What was in it?"

Rarity smiled and squinted her eyes. "You're gonna find out soon, Pinkie."

Pinkie felt her head get light and she yawned, stumbling a step back she felt the need to sleep washing over her. "R-Rarity? Why am I so sleepy?" She asked drowsily as she fought to keep her head up as she lowered herself to the ground. The soft cool grass was so inviting she couldn't help but smile as she felt the grass tickle her belly.

"Pinkie, I'm going to show you the inside of a cupcake. Good night and get ready for our game!"

Pinkie felt fear for a moment as she gave into sleep and heard Rarity giggle echo into her mind as sleep took her.

Pinkie woke up and gasped in the darkness around her. "Where am I? Rarity? Where are you? I don't really like the dark, can you turn on the lights?" Pinkie tried to move but felt her legs tied together and a heavy weight on her back. _A strap, holding me down? Why?_

"Oh, dearest, you're awake! I'm so excited, now we can play!" The strap across Pinkies back suddenly released and she hopped up. Her front and rear legs were tied together just enough so she could walk, but not trot or gallop. Can you move okay? I want you to finish before it's too late. Can you smell it? The ovens are working and ready for the next batch of cupcakes, and we can't have them without you." Rarities voice came from above but was moving ahead.

"Rarity, I don't like this game, where are you? Can we stop?" Pinkie asked slowly walking forward in the dark. No reply reached her as she bumped into a hay bale. She turned left and moved forward and bumped another. Turning around she found a path before bumping into another. _A maze? Oh, Celestia, where am I?_

Half an hour passed before she exited the maze and thought she saw a spark of light in the far distance indicating the end of the path. Walking forward again she slowly paced forward in the blackness of the barn and tripped over something dry and powdery. Pinkie panicked and started breathing heavy. _Is that a dead body? Oh, Celestia, NO!_

She scrambled up and felt the dry substance sticking to her coat and in her perm. Walking faster she felt more objects in front of her as she felt her heart start to race. _Rarity can't be a killer. She has to have a reason for this, a great reason that will end with her not in jail and me not in a cupcake._ She stumbled forward and walked into a grainy substance that stuck and covered her legs as she stomped forward. The smell was sweet and was like cinnamon and vanilla, but Pinkie didn't want to taste any, who knew what it was?

Rarity could be heard giggling in the distance as Pinkie considered turning around, but the idea of walking over potential dead bodies wasn't worth it. _Keep laughing it away, Pinkie. Just like granny Pie said when you were a filly. Laugh it away._

Pinkie felt a gap in front of her and stopped. "Now what, Rarity? Is the the end of the game?"

"Not until you're a cupcake, sweetie. Almost there, keep going!"

Pinkie took a deep breath and held it as she stepped into the void and fell a very short distance into what felt like slimy, stringy, firm things that clung to her and wrapped over her. She felt her mane heavy and long like it used to be before her new hairstyle. Climbing out of the goop she felt her leg bindings almost melting away and she tried to shake the sludge off but it was too heavy for her to move fast enough. _Oh no. What is this? Why is this happening to me?_

She trudged ahead and bumped into a wall. "Pinkie, go to the right. Follow my voice."

Pinkie trudged forward, her eyes she realized were held shut by the sticky substance she was last in. She could almost see light but her eye lids wouldn't open which scared her a lot. She felt it getting warmer. "Rarity? It's getting hot, what's going on?"

"You're gonna be a cupcake soon, dear. Just a few more seconds, almost time for our game to end!"

Pinkie felt the heat increase and suddenly smelt sweet air all around her and suddenly a heavy weight fell on her back again. Her eyes popped open and she screamed at what she saw.

The inside of the barn was decorated in the grandest of party decorations, hoof painted across every post, rail, wall and ceiling that was rebuilt from the inside making it look brand new, while maintaining an older looking exterior. There was a mirror was set up against a support beam ahead of her. She was baked into a perfect cupcake with red frosting. Rarity pulled a small bag open and red sprinkles fell across Pinkie.

"Rarity! What is this?! It's so pretty. The colors are like I'm inside a rainbow and this cupcake smells so yummy!" Pinkie took a bite of the shell around her legs so she could move again more freely.

"Pinkie, this is the biggest surprise of your life! Let me introduce you to the owners of the barn and the reason I didn't go crazy. I met them before the night of the fire and they let me help build this. It's a haunted house for Nightmare Night next week! Isn't it amazing! That's why I came home with paint on me, and- Oh, this is Mooriel. She's a cow and a baker of pies! She makes the most _amazing_ blood orange caramel pies, I ate dozens and then I talked with the Cakes, they want to sell them!"

The Cakes and a half dozen cows plus four unicorns and a mix of a dozen or so other ponies came out from various hiding places and introduced themselves as Rarity climbed down from the rafters and joined in.

"Wait a second; first of all, how'd you make me into a _real cupcake?_ This is amazing!"

"Well, when I gave you the sleep herb I had baked into the cupcake, I got a couple helpers to fly you in here, then Dark Camp here cast a blindness spell on you so it'd look like it was totally dark in here. There's no way for us to have really done that, so we had to figure out a spell and find a mage to cast it. We tied you with licorice and it melted once you were in the egg and fruit mix at the end.

So, anyway, we put all the ingredients all over the maze, from the first hay bale you bumped into, to the ponies on the floor that puffed you with baking powder and powdered sugar from underneath when you walked over them. We had a unicorn cast a fire spell that doesn't affect living things."

"For campfires and bonfires!" The unicorn shouted proudly.

"Yes, quite. That baked the cupcake as me and those two formed a shell that made your cupcake shape! So, there you have it. The making a pony into a cupcake haunted house! What'd you think?"

Pinkies eyes watered and she smiled as wide as she could. "I never though I'd be so happy to be food! It's _amazing_ , sister! I love it! Lookit me, mom and dad! I'm a cupcake," she beamed as she took a few more huge bites and chewed and swallowed her way out of her soft delicious cage before stopping and inviting the others to take a bite.

"Rarity, I think this is the best gift ever! Thanks. I love you."

"Happy Birthday, Pinkie. I love you, too."

Moos and hoof stomps echoed through the barn as they hugged. "Pinkie, we're charging 10 bits a go per pony, any extra money goes to the repair town fund. It's all thanks to you."

"To me? What'd I do?"

"When I saw you start to be happier it reminded me of when I was a filly and the first time I rolled a rock around the farm and what joy I felt. And then you wanted to make others happy, I forgot about that along the way. This is what life is about, and it's your true destiny."

* * *

Scootaloo's Night POV

I woke up and looked around my room. It's so pretty having an earth house; the flowers smell so nice and the trees make shadows in the morning sun. I see my favorite poster, it's of Maredonna. She's so awesome. I hope I can sing like her some day. Clearing my throat I sit up and look at my bed. Purple and orange, just like me!

 _Time to start my day! I smell breakfast, daddy must be up early._

Daddy is a professional boxer and mommy is a sales pony. She sells houses, mostly. But the last week they've been home getting ready for the Summer Sun Festival. It's weird, cuz they've never really cared about it before. Now, all they talk about is the night before it, like it's more important than the sun.

Walking into the kitchen I saw daddy at the oven taking a quiche out and a pot of coffee on the stove. I'm not supposed to have coffee at my age, but daddy and mommy said it's okay cuz I'll be drinking it soon enough anyway. So, I sat at the table. It's a usual table; low to the floor so we don't have to fight with chairs, and since I can't fly yet I really like just sitting. I could totally sit in a chair, but I know mommy and daddy like the floor, so I pretend to.

"Daddy, when is breakfast?" I asked excitedly. I waited for a response but he didn't answer, he kept staring at the quiche. "Daddy? _Daddy!_ " I yelled. Then he looked at me with the biggest smile and I giggled.

"Scoots, I'm sorry. I'm thinking about tonight, or the morning." He smiled wider and it was almost weird. But, parents. Am I right? "Mommy is sleeping still, she has a big night ahead of her. Let's eat and save some for her, okay?"

I nodded excitedly and couldn't help but flutter my wings, I usually just let them do what they wanted since I need to exercise them anyway to get them stronger. Daddy said so, and he's super tough. Probably the toughest in Equestria. I bet he could fight a monster with one foreleg tied and both his wings strapped down and he's win in a second. Totally awesome.

He put the quiche on my plate and told me to say grace. "Goddess of the moon, thanks for the meal."

I don't know why I have to say that prayer, and only at home. It's kinda weird, but daddy and mommy said it's what every family does. But, when I stayed at Trail Mixes house they didn't even have a prayer. When I asked them they said Celestia does enough for us. I don't know what that means.

I ate the quiche and it was so yummy! Daddy is the best cook in Equestria too. The coffee he makes is fresh from whole beans and smells so good. It's hot and has more sugar than normal cuz I think they want me to stay awake until Celestia raises the sun. "Daddy, why is it such a big deal that Celestia raises the sun. It comes up every day and goes down every night."

"Because honey, we have to be reminded of how glorious the night is." Daddy is always saying things like that. It's silly but I think it's cool my daddy has so much love for the night when everypony else loves the day. No other daddy has barbeques at night time. No other daddy has night time parties with his friends in dress cloaks. I'm so lucky.

After breakfast daddy went to bring mommy some quiche and I went outside to play. Cider was outside her house and I galloped to her. "Hi Cider! Wanna play hide and seek?"

She smiled like always and ran to count by the fur tree outside her house. I looked for the best place I could hide and fluttered my wings as hard as I could but couldn't get off the ground and had to choose the bush again before she was done.

"10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15. Ready or not, here I come, Scootaloo." She came right to the bush and got me. "Scootaloo, you always hide there first. You should get a better starting place," she chuckled at me.

"I wanna hide up in the tree but my wings aren't strong enough yet. I'm gonna be the best flier in Equestria, daddy said."

"Your daddy always says that, Scootaloo. I'm waiting to see you lift off first. You're next, start counting!" I turned and looked into the bush and started counting.

I hate when ponies tease me for having weak wings. Daddy and mommy have strong wings, so I will too. Simple as that, and nothing's gonna stop me. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 101112131415, ready or not here I come!"

I turned around and I couldn't see her. She's a unicorn so she can't be up, she can't be in front of me cuz I didn't close my eyes. Cheating is only cheating if you get caught, daddy says. She has to be somewhere close cuz she's kinda short and has tinier legs. I got it! She's hiding behind the fur tree!

I galloped over and peeked, but she wasn't there. I heard a rustle and I knew she was in the bushes by her house and rushed. "Found Y-" nope. Must be my imagination. Trotting around the area I smiled as I checked around until I looked everywhere. I could swear I heard her almost everywhere but she wasn't anywhere. I had to give up. "You win, where are you?"

"Here!" she called from the fur tree. "I was up here the whole time, you couldn't find me, so you owe me a candy piece."

"Yeah, I know. How'd you get up there, Cider? You can't climb or fly," I asked as I trotted to her to help her down.

"I used my magic! Scootaloo, I can make myself lighter, it's so cool! Wanna try?"

"Like you gotta ask twice," I answered excitedly as my wings fluttered again on their own. She closed her eyes and her horn glowed all yellow and I felt myself leaving the ground. " _I'm flying! Look, it's working Cider. Look!_ " I was so excited I didn't hear her say stop flapping. Before I knew it I was too high to have her land me and I got really scared. "Cider, help! Get me down, please!" I started trying to gallop for some reason, like it'd help me get down. The more scared I was the more my wings flapped until I felt the air start to rush past me. I screamed as I fell and though the only thing a scared filly would.

 _Goddess of the moon, help me!_

Daddy was under me before I hit the ground and he flattened onto the ground when I hit him. He pushed himself up and was very mad at Cider, but not me.

"Cider, what the flock are you doing practicing magic on my Scootaloo? Do you know how badly you could have hurt her? Get inside or I'll tan your hide myself." He was really mad but talked like daddy. He always knew what to say, but he didn't have to make her cry.

"Bye, Cider. I'll see you later," I called as she slammed the door so loud it echoed across the block. "Daddy, is mommy up?"

Daddy smiled again, super wide. "She's awake and ready for tonight, are you?"

"Of course, daddy." _Why is it so important this time? Maybe they have a surprise planned for me! I could be going to Rainbow Falls finally! I've always wanted to go there._ "Let's go home, I wanna see mommy and get her her coffee."

Mommy came down the stairs when I was walking in and was really sleepy and almost fell at the bottom but she opened her wings and glided the last few steps to the floor like it was so easy. When my wings are stronger I'm gonna glide from the top to the bottom of the stairs. So, she trotted over and gave me my morning nuzzle and she smelled really good. I love her smell. It's like a bushel of fresh oranges with flowers and candy mixed into it, I really wanna try her perfume but I don't want daddy to think I'm lame. Maybe I'll get some tomorrow morning after they go to bed from celebrating. We're supposed to party all night, but I don't think I'll make it, to be honest. I haven't stayed up past 3 AM in, like, ever! Not even at Cotton Candy's sleepover and I stayed up the latest.

So, I asked my mommy what our plans were and she yawned and smiled. "Scootaloo, sweetie. Is there any coffee left? You know I can't think without my coffee." I galloped as fast as I could to get her cup and I brought it to her and a little coffee splashed onto my top lip and I cried in pain and the cup fell and broke on the floor. It was mommies favorite cup and I was really scarred she was going to yell at me, but she was totally cool with it! I was all crying and then she smiled and said it was no big deal. "Tonight, my little Scootaloo, everything changes."

It was such a weird thing to say, but my parents have always been kinda weird and especially the last week. Like, who takes a week to stay at home and plan a secret party for their friends and a real party for their neighbors? My parents, that's who. I laughed when I thought that and mommy smiled. "I'm glad you're ready for change, Scootaloo. Let's go outside and feel the day for the last time."

"Mommy?" I looked at her and I felt my head tip as I watched her walk over the coffee on the floor and track it onto the rug before she walked outside with daddy and I followed them. They looked at the sky and smiled a lot before they started humming a song. They always hum a song when they enjoy the sun in the morning before they start their day but they don't tell me what the song's words are. But, they turned to me today and sat me down on the step outside the front door and actually sang it to me!

Come, little children, I'll take thee away

Into a land of enchantment

Come, little children, the time's come to play

Here in my garden of shadows

Follow, sweet children, I'll show thee the way

Through all the pain and the sorrows

Weep not, poor children, for life is this way

Murdering beauty and passions

Hush now, dear children, it must be this way

Too weary of life and deceptions

Rest now, my children, for soon we'll away

Into the calm and the quiet

Come, little children, I'll take thee away

Into a land of enchantment

Come, little children, the time's come to play

Here in my garden of shadows

I was so happy to hear the song that I tried to sing it, but I didn't know the words yet so I hummed it with them when they sang it again. It was such a pretty song. I'll never forget it as long as I live, and I'll always remember this moment my parents shared a great secret with me. There is a secret Princess named Luna that has been hiding from Celestia. I couldn't believe them at first but their look was so serious I believed them, why would they ever lie to me? I had to keep it a secret and I promised I would and they told me that tonight she'd return from hiding. If she didn't we'd join her in the eternal night. I don't know what that meant but they were happy and so was I because they were happy.

Daddy and mommy nuzzled me and we all went inside and cleaned up the mess of coffee and mommy ate her breakfast. It was cold but she said it was the best breakfast she'd had in a week and daddy gave her a new cup of coffee and we talked about school and their work for a long time and before daddy said it was time to exercise. I always like how he picks me up and I practice flying and he runs around the house with me. "Whoosh; you're flying to Cloudsdale, Scoots! Oh my, look at that, you're almost to Canterlot. You're turning and going north to the blizzards, hurry and turn west. Oh, that was a close one! You're almost to Vanhoover. And you turn south again faster than I ever can and whoosh! You're back home, great job, Wonderbolt Scootaloo. You're the best flier in Equestria."

I giggled and laughed for ten minutes. It was incredible playing with him.

Someone knocked on the door and mommy opened the door and four of her best friends were there and they hugged and started talking about the secret party and how everypony was gonna be there. I was so excited to see all her friends finally. She's been talking about this party for weeks, now I get to be there with a few of my friends and a lot of others from other cities.

* * *

"Hi Scootaloo. I'm you moms friend, Red Velvet. How are you? Are you ready for tonight?" Red Velvet was a white pony with a green mane and I didn't get her name but, that's not my problem. She's totally crazy pretty and I think she's digging my mane. "Oh, you have a light purple mane? Is that magenta? That's one of my favorite colors."

I smiled and nodded excitedly and her smile was super pretty too. Not as pretty as Cotton Candy's, but it was still really nice. I looked and saw a few fillies talking and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Scootaloo. This' my house, it's nice to meet you."

They looked at me like I was weird and I felt really sad suddenly when they ignored me and I went to hang with my daddy. He was too busy talking about Luna and how she had to show up tonight cuz he didn't wanna leave everything. I think we had to move if this Luna showed up, and that'd suck because I love my house and friends. Mommy was busy too, so I just went to my room and laid on my bed and got some rest. Before I realized it I was asleep and dreaming of this secret Princess Luna. In my dreams she was a grey pony like mommy, but she was an Alicorn and a horse and had a flowing purple mane like Celestia's with the stars in it. Mommy woke me up and I told her about my dream. I was so excited and she was so happy to hear my dream she galloped with me to tell her friends.

It was totally sweet how they acted and treated me after that. I got cake and pie and chocolate milk and everypony was talking about me. I totally knew I'd be cool at the party but that was way better than what I'd planned. I looked at the clock and it was 4 AM. I was so excited, it didn't even feel that late. Mommy and daddy started everypony singing the song and all the adults were singing and us littler ones hummed. I guess it was a secret all parents had, and a secret we all knew tonight. I was right between daddy and mommy and we were rocking side to side and singing. There was so much love in the room I could take a bite of it in a bathtub of hugs while a shower of rainbows fell on me. I never had so much happiness before in my whole life.

"The last sunrise is in a few couple hours, my ponies. We have to prepare, let's gather at the cave," mommy said. Everypony started leaving with their saddlebags and a dark brown cloak in a line out of town. I was in front with my parents and we talked the whole time about how pretty the stars were. I really like Ursa Minor. The baby bear is cute and has big ears like my one stuffed bear named Ursa, but he has a tiny body and the star one has a huge body and tiny head like it's really silly and it has Orions belt as a belt and the Big Dipper is going into a pot of carrot soup. Daddy laughed really loud when I told him that and let me sit on his back and I held onto his mane. His mane is dark blue and smells like coconuts. I really like it and his coat is orange like mine! I look and see my legs disappear into his coat and I pretend I'm big and strong like him.

"Scoots, you're gonna love what you're going to see. You're going to become an adult tonight when you learn all about the true night," daddy said. All I could do was hug him as tight as I could as I fell asleep. "Scoots, wake up sweetie, we're here."

I opened my eyes and it was really dark, but there were torches and the cave was cold, but daddy was warm. Mommy was standing on a platform on the back wall with her cloak on and hood pulled to cover her head, she looked kinda weird but that's what parents do. I looked around and saw everypony except daddy had their cloak and hood on and some were holding candles. Daddy put me down and told me to stay right here at near the wall then he trotted to mommy.

"My little ponies, tonight is the night our goddess Princess Luna returns from her banishment, however, if she does not return we have to perform the final ritual. Let us hope it does not come to that, Diamond Feather, my husband. My love, please approach."

Daddy walked up onto the stage next to mommy and bowed to her. I never saw him bow before and it was nice to see him have so much respect to mommy. She took a satchel out and gave him a seed or something. "My love will demonstrate the final ritual. I will see you soon or I will see you later, fare well in your travels."

Mommy was talking really weird again and a lot of ponies gasped and whispered. I heard one of them say 'Sue Inside,' I think it's a pony I haven't met yet, maybe she's really nice too with a rainbow mane and puffy tail.

"The hour is neigh, in the next five minutes we will find out if our patience is rewarded, or if we join her in her banishment."

Daddy ate the seed and everypony cheered really loud and the cave made the sound really loud and I had to cover my ears. Then daddy started to walk funny and fell over and was kicking at nothing, like he was running on the floor but lying down. It was so silly, my daddy is so silly. He's always playing these fun games and pretending with me, maybe he's pretending to gallop in his sleep. Why isn't any other pony laughing with me, they only look surprised and I heard one pony crying.

"My little ponies, gather outside with me and watch. Prepare your rituals just in case and gather in the circle of rest." She pointed at the cave wall but a unicorn used their magic to make it disappear and the cave opened and they left outside and I left with them. Daddy stayed behind and when everypony was out the unicorn made the wall come back. I guess daddy is gonna come out later, maybe he has to clean up, they were messy and had food on the floor. I think daddy might have thrown up too. Eww.

Everypony looked at the moon as it lowered. "The moment is now! Watch the moon for her return!" The moon didn't look any different. The mare in the moon looked the same as always, just a bunch of darker dots that looked like a unicorn mare, no big-.

"Mommy! She's gone! The mare in the moon is gone," I screamed and pointed as others cheered really loud, I joined in and it was really fun. Mommy picked me up onto her back and I held on as she reared up and cheered. "Is that Princess Luna, mommy? Is she here?"

"Yes, little one. She's in Canterlot and we'll go there soon. First I must gather the others."

"But, mommy, everyponies here already."

"There are more like us across Equestria. You're the daughter of a thousand ponies, it's our secret, but now it's your secret too. Never tell anypony until I say you can. Oh, sweetie. I'm so glad I didn't have to Sue Inside and leave you alone."

I giggled and hugged her. This Sue Inside must be a really important mare.

"My little ponies! She has _RETURNED_! We make for Canterlot soon. Return home and dispose of your rituals carefully, I will be in contact. _With Luna, the night shall reign_!"

Cheering and stomping was really cool but I was still really tired and fell asleep on mommy even though it was really loud. I was so happy, too bad daddy had to miss this part. I'll tell him about it when we get home.

* * *

"Daddy, we're home," I called when we got home.

"Daddy isn't coming home, sweetie."

"What? Why not? Is he in Canterlot waiting already? That's kinda rude he left and didn't say bye to us."

Mommy looked really sad and started to cry for some reason but gave me a nuzzle on both sides. "One from me and one from daddy. He's in Canterlot with Princess Luna, Scootaloo. We'll be there soon and maybe we'll find him by her side." Her tears were getting me wet and I hugged her really tight. _She must be sad he isn't here and left early to go to see Princess Luna._

"It's okay mommy, we'll see him soon," I said as she cried on me. I was really sad for her but I didn't know what to do, she'd never cried before so all I could do was hug her.

* * *

I woke up in my bed and looked outside. It was still night time. _Did I over sleep or did Celestia forget to raise the sun? She's kinda old so maybe she forgot. Grandma forgets a lot too._ "It's okay, Celestia. I forgive you for forgetting to raise the sun. I'll just start the day like normal."

I looked at my plants and then at my Maredonna poster. "Someday, I'll get my cutie mark and be as awesome as you."

I went downstairs and called to daddy, but he wasn't home. I remembered he went to Canterlot to see Luna, so no breakfast. I sighed and made a pot of coffee. It was pretty okay, but daddy makes it best. _I guess I'll wake up mommy._

She wasn't in her bed but a note was.

* * *

My dearest Scootaloo,

I have to go south to meet other ponies like us; I have to tell them of Princess Luna's return and where we have to meet. I'll be with you in your heart and you will be with me in mine. Stay good and kind and be proud like your daddy until we meet again.

Love,

Mommy

* * *

"So, she left me alone? I don't understand, why is she meeting other ponies to go to Canterlot?" I tried to make sense of it all, but it didn't make any. "This is scary, not weird. Daddy? Mommy? Where are you now?" I felt my eyes watering and my heart racing, I ran to the window and looked outside into the night and a couple families were outside talking about something. I galloped to the front door and wanted to scream my moms name, but I can't say her name, it's disrespectful.

I knew Canterlot was the answer, but that didn't mean I could make it myself. But, I have to try. I gathered my saddle bags and all the bits I could carry in my apron pocket, I put on a cloak and ate a lot of food so I wouldn't be hungry until tomorrow. Then I grabbed an extra baggie of oats before I left. "Goodbye house. I'll miss you but I'll see you again, I promise." I locked the door and turned to the street to see Cider and her family outside.

I ran to the side of my house and sneaked around so she wouldn't see me. Then I left my neighborhood and headed towards Canterlot.

* * *

So, there I was, marching all the way across Equestria alone. I was so awesome every pony was always 'look at her, alone on a trek.' I got to this town called Ponyville after maybe a few weeks and I was almost out of money and I was really tired but I couldn't afford to get a room at the Inn and I didn't know anypony so I looked for a place to sleep. There wasn't any real place to sleep without being found easy but then I saw an empty crate. I'd slept in a couple in my travels and this was gonna be a short nap; just to hold me over until I got my energy back.

I laid my head down and felt myself falling asleep and remembered my daddy and mommy when we went on a trip to Vanhoover last year.

We stayed in a tent outside the city and when we had put out the fire and told stories of happy ponies that lived in a magic city of night that was full of rainbows and friends we went to bed in a big sleeping bag. I was between daddy and mommy when I fell asleep and we said our good nights.

" _Good night, Diamond and Scootaloo_ " Mommy said.

" _Good night mommy and daddy,_ " I said.

" _Good night, Scootaloo_ " Daddy said. " _And good night, Night Lead, I love you both._ "

* * *

The Battle With Nightmare Moon

The fireworks filled the sky as the ponies stomped and jumped in joy at the sight, screaming and whooping at the sky as the fireworks faded. "That's the show! Thank you for viewing the Amazing Twiley! Donations are accepted and appreciated," She struck a stage pose and a last pop was heard overhead as a rainbow of magic fell upon her stage.

 _I've gotten so good at these show theatrics I should really just start my own teaching school,_ Twilight thought as she smiled into the crowd of ponies throwing flowers and bits at the stage, _And I'm really glad that I know how to cast a shield over us, or we'd get bruised from hail of bits being thrown at us._ "Thank you, one and all."

The team left the stage and went behind it to collect their donation buckets. Walking around Twilight gathered the bits from the stage and levitated them to a spot behind the curtain before bowing again and posing proudly. _The only thing I don't like about these big cities is I have to stand here for so long while they shower us with praise and bits._ Bowing again Twilight called to the others to join her and they all bowed again.

"Um, Twilight, how long do we have to keep bowing and smiling? My mouth is starting to hurt and it feels redundant," Fluttershy muttered as she walked past Twilight shifting positions on stage.

"The crowd'll die down shortly, let's just bow one more time then haul the stage away."

Twilight and the others went and started signing autographs while Scootaloo retreated to the roof of the stage wagon.

A few minutes later the show ponies had had enough and smiled as they collected their last bits and hitched up to the cart. Fluttershy and Twilight pulled it away as Rainbow watched the area from the air to make sure there weren't any fillies or colts holding onto the back or hitching a ride. _They did it in Vanhoover, they'll try it again somewhere. Fluttershy got a cramp cuz they held the cart up, stupid northern ponies._

Scootaloo was on top of the wagon waiting for the noise to quiet. She had been having headaches for the past few hours and the show was torture on her so she covered her head with a pillow she had stashed there for napping between shows with Rainbow. Applejack walked along the side and kept guard against anypony from the sides that may try to attack or harass them. It happened only once in Tall Tale city, but it was enough to terrify Scootaloo for a couple days.

A pony that had gone mad from the night had seen the show and when Twilight cast the sun illusion she had a mental breakdown. She tried to stab the smallest, weakest member of the group and she was held back thanks to their teamwork, but Scootaloo didn't travel on the ground or alone while in larger cities anymore.

Leaving the show area to the camp grounds they relaxed and gathered in front of the wagon to relax and count their takings for the day. With a few blankets they made a nice tent and gathered together close enough to stay warm from the chilly night without a fire, yet.

"135 bits in the jar and 419 from the floor. Not counting what we left that makes... enough to sleep in a hotel in Canterlot for a week for us all," Twilight smiled as the others giggled. "Our total comes to," doing the math in her head took only 3 seconds, "6,432 bits. In two weeks we've earned almost as much as I earned in the last six months with four jobs."

She stood proud and opened her forelegs for a group hug. With a tight squeeze they all sat back down and started talking about what to do when they worked their way to Canterlot. Where they'd stay and what they'd eat. What they'd see and where they'd visit. Twilight really wanted to see what was left of her childhood home. The others just wanted to enjoy the capitol city.

"Hey, Fluttershy, can I talk to you quick?" Scootaloo asked as she left the blanket, knowing Fluttershy would never say no. "Fluttershy, remember how I told you my mom was the secret leader of the Children of the Night? When we get to Canterlot, I don't know if I can go fight Nightmare Moon if she's there. I can't hurt my mommy, you understand right?"

Fluttershy thought for a moment then nodded. "I understand. If it comes to it, don't attack her, focus on Nightmare Moon. You mom wouldn't sacrifice herself if you're in the room," Fluttershy knew it was a lie but needed Scootaloo to stay mentally firm, "and no matter what, remember she's your mom and will always love you. Even if you hurt her false goddess. So, there. You feel better, big filly?"

Scootaloo loved to be called big filly. Her wings fluttered and she smiled as she trotted happily back into the blanket tent. _I really hope it works out for her. She's been through so much and I don't know if I can help her and Rainbow Dash at the same time. I'd hate to have her sent to Broadhoof._

"Hey, Fluttershy, where are you? We miss you, come back in and hang with us," Rainbow said poking her head out of the makeshift doorway. Fluttershy rejoined the group and enjoyed listening to them gossip.

"Hey, should we let her join us? She's been hiding all day and could use some fresh air," Twilight asked the group. They enthusiastically nodded and Twilight cast a spell on the bottom of the wagon on a secret glyph. A small door opened and Night fell out and crawled to them. Stretching her hind quarters and wings she plopped down and smiled with the rest of them.

"Hey gals. Thanks for remembering me. I don't mind hiding in that stasis thing, but when I get out I feel so much better. What day is it? Are we closer to Canterlot? What's for dinner?"

"Inquizitive, aren't we tonight, Night? I have some leftover pizza from lunch for now. We haven't gone dinner shopping yet, it's Wednesday and we're outside Manehatten. Tomorrow we'll be in Baltimare and then our reputation should get us entry into Canterlot."

"Fluttershy, I would _love_ some pizza. That stasis magic only slows me down, it doesn't stop me from getting hungry. Oh, speaking of which, I haven't gone to the bathroom in technically three days. Where can I go?"

The others giggled and Rainbow started to leave but Scootaloo tugged her tail. Rainbow smiled and pulled her tail free and led Night into the sky to find a place out of the way. Night was naked and flew expertly not encumbered by armor or a cloak and had to stay slow to keep up with Rainbow.

"Hey, Rainbow. Any idea why Scootaloo doesn't like you going out alone?"

"She says I'm like her big sister or something in her sleep. She wants me to keep her safe. I don't see why I can't, she's a really cool filly, just like me."

"You, still think you're a filly?"

"I don't think, silly. I am! Look at me, what grown mare is this big?" Rainbow gestured to herself and almost lost balance in the air.

"Oh, how could I be mistaken. Sorry." _I heard she was mentally damaged, but I thought Fluttershy was helping her remember herself. I'll leave the psych stuff to her, I'm a warrior._

"Over there is a place no pony will see you, except me. But it's okay cuz we're best friends and Pegasi." Night felt uncomfortable having a mentally unstable mare watching guard for her while she let nature call, but there wasn't any other way around it.

"Okay, all done. Let's get back to the others and get some food."

"You sure were fast, did you learn that in the EUP?"

"Yeah, I learned to pee fast in training. They spent a week on that specifically," Night replied sarcastically.

Rainbow watched as Night flew away then looked back at the spot she had used on the ground. _Wow, I should learn that too. It'd make me even faster then when I was a filly. I like teasing her and making her think I'm a filly still, she's silly. But, Fluttershy said friends can play jokes on each other as long as it's not mean._ Flying after Night she smiled and wondered what her next joke would be.

The lights from the city danced across the gems on Night as they flew and Rainbow couldn't help but stare at how pretty she was when she sparkled.

"Rainbow, what're you staring at? Better not be my flank or rump, I don't play that way."

"What? Why would I look there? Is there something there?" Rainbow shifted her gaze and tried to see if anything was amiss as Night stopped dead in the air letting Rainbow pass her by.

"You lead the way, Rainbow. I think I'm lost." _And I'm not a fillyfooler, so I'll stay behind her for a while._

Rainbow shrugged and sped up. "I'm really hungry, I think I want a salad like Twilight has, but I think I want eggs and fish with it."

"Eggs _AND_ fish? Are you a carnivore in disguise?" Night mused as she flew to Rainbows side.

"No, but when I was a crazy hermit living in the tree I'd catch fish sometimes cuz I was too embarrassed to go into town, and I got a taste for them. They're so much better since Fluttershy showed me how to cook them, though."

Night stared at Rainbow for a moment before asking. "Why were you embarrassed to go into town? You were a crazy hermit, shame shouldn't have been on your mind at all."

"Oh, it wasn't. I would sometimes eat mushrooms that grewed from my poo when I was starving but couldn't get any tradeables. It'd make me sickish and I didn't wanna throw up or go poo in town, that's just gross." Rainbow spoke with no shame about her past and it took Night off guard, they flew the rest of the way in silence except for Rainbow humming a song and bobbing her head.

* * *

"Troops, I have reports the traveling show is going very well. They'll be in Canterlot within the next two weeks and then we'll see what the elements are capable of. We have a lot to prepare for, I have taken the title of General of the Royal Guard, on the advise of my parents and a vote by you, my troops. As general I will be filling positions and roles immediately and delegating responsibilites. Use your chain of command, as usual. That is all. Thank you and keep up the great work, team."

A loud stomp echoed in the main hall as ponies stood at attention and saluted him. He saluted back. "Fall out, stay smart and stay safe."

Shining Armor returned to the headquarters based in the old throne room of the castle. All respects to Luna were removed as well as both thrones. A war table stood in it's place and there was a detailed magic overlay of known Equestria as the map. It showed hundreds of sleeper cells that were ready to activate at strike Nightmare Moon and her deliveries, transports and soldiers at a moments notice. Just because he said he wouldn't attack anymore didn't mean he had to know if another pony did. It was a huge continent, after all, and not every pony worked for the rebellion.

"General, we're ready to brief you on Nightmare Moon and her latest activities."

"Go ahead, captain."

"Sir, it seems we were mistaken and there aren't several Alicorns, which is great news. There is one Alicorn. A grey pony, we can't identify by gender or cutie mark, sir."

"Okay, that is great news. What else?"

"There's a patrol of their own EUP, all wearing enchanted armor but they have their free will. Loyalists. Also, there's a few reports of Celestia in the throne room. She's alive and very well. She's well nourished and allowed to leave the enchanted ward at random once a few days for a few minutes or so. Most often to watch the fireworks from the show."

Shining grinned and stomped his hoof in approval.

"Yes sir, it was a genius idea of your sister to do this show. You had the vision to make it a secret attack. You also had the foresight to not tell your family about the risk and danger she's in."

"I know full well the risks and danger. That's why we were fortunate to have Night become a bearer. She's a skilled soldier and fully trained and ready to carry out the other mission, she's ready to die for Equestria and that's what we need."

"Sacrificing ponies isn't a need, sir."

"As a general I have to make the hardest choices, lives will be lost at the cost of victory. It's a given fact, I'm just going to do it at a controlled rate. Four ponies across Equestria have missions that might end their lives. Hardly a cause for major concern, I'm not ordering troops to line up in formation like during the Griffon wars and charge blindly into battle, spears at the ready. These are tactical, last ditch efforts. If I had another way I'd never have any of these chosen four ponies risk their lives."

"Well, _sir_ , as it stands; Night is ready with her suicide mission. Peanut Butter checked in and is ready also, ready to destroy the grain silos. Cold Feet is ready and prepared to destroy the main train depot into Canterlot. Hard Time is in deep cover and is ready to destroy the barracks in the royal castle. I don't agree with this plan sir, one life is too many. You said that not two months ago, you've changed."

Shining sighed and sat on the floor and spoke loud enough for every pony in the room to hear. "We're all going to die soon." A gasp was heard echo in the suddenly silent room. "I wasn't supposed to say anything, but most of the plant life in Equestria is dying and no amount of unicorn magic can keep them alive. What we are saving is being stored in secret locations, but it's only enough to keep a select few alive for a few years.

I've already decided a group of stallions, mares and foals that will live at one of the sites, impartially based on survival skills and abilities. Within a year, nearly everypony in Equestria will be dead from starvation. The cold of night has been easy enough to deal with, but most of you know unicorn magic can't fight the cold forever and some of you have already felt the chill."

A few ponies looked at each other and one raised a hoof. "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"I've seen smoke from my breath when I went outside the castle, is that why?"

Shining lowered his head. "The actual temperature outside is cold enough to kill all plant life in a day. I've had high level unicorns across Equestria cast warming spells over major food sites since the start. But they're getting tired, some have gotten Arcane Illness." Unicorns across the room lowered their heads and huffed. "Everypony knows what that is, right?"

A pony entered the room from just outside the door and stood at attention. "I don't, sir. Is it serious?"

"Private, I'm sorry you had to hear that. You really shouldn't eavesdrop on officer meetings, I'm going to have to have a word with you after we're done. How old are you?"

"17, sir. I'm from Trottingham, joined 11 months ago."

"Well, long story short, Arcane Illness is what can happen to a unicorn if they use magic too consistenly, the magic going through the brain can cause insanity starting with paranoia then working its way to dementia, finally brain death. Once it starts," Shining stopped and looked at the stone floor, poking it with a hoof. His tail swished uncomfortably."

"They have to surgically remove their horn," a mage stated deadpan, "They lose their mind and their magic in exchange for their lives. A fate as bad as death for most."

The feeling in the room was sad and unhappy as the ponies thought about what that would be like. A Pegasi without wings, an earth pony without a rear leg, a unicorn without a horn. Fates that took all their potential away and would doom them to an unnatural life, probably stuck at home like an old retired pony waiting for death.

"However, let's not dwell on that. We have to plan for the next mission. Captain, take the private into custody and have him locked in the brig until the missions are complete."

" _What!_ Sir? Why? Please!" the private screamed as two ponies collected him in their magic and walked him out of the room.

"I don't know you, and even though I'm sure you're a fine earth pony with great intent, you just became a risk to every pony by listening into a secret conversation. I'll visit you soon and give you company while I can." Shining nodded to the stallion as his pleading and cries echoed away. "So, that's what it means to be a general, if you have a problem or think you can do better, please let me know captain."

The captain lowered his head and walked away to check on his notes.

"Sir, I'll just continue the report. Castle repair group 19 reports-"

* * *

Twilight and the others were sleeping soundly on top of one another staying warm by each others body heat under the makeshift tent. A whinny from outside the tent woke Night who nudged Twilight. "Twilight," Night whispered as she crawled free from the others and under the wagon, "Twilight, get up, someponies outside."

Twilight sat up and yawned then walked to outside, so sleepy she barely saw the enchanted royal guard before her. "Huh? What is it?"

"The Great Twiley?"

Twilight blinked her eyes and the world came into view. A chill in the air made the hair on the tail stick up and she shivered as she saw the soldier in front of her. She took a step back more awake then she was a moment ago. "The Amazing Twiley, sir. How can I help you?"

"You are summoned to the halls of the Queen Nightmare Moon at once."

Twilight felt excited as she heard the offer before she began to remember the plan. "Sir, I don't know. How'll we get there and what about our other shows?"

"You leave now." Four unicorns came into her line of sight and began casting spells.

"Sir! What're you-" in a flash of light they were outside the throne room in the palace, "doing? We can't... go to the, palace." Twilight finished her sentence meekly and she looked around. A click was heard from under the tent as Night sneaked back into hiding. "I have to get my friends and we need time to prepare, sir. You understand, right? We _were_ sleeping."

The guard nodded but hadn't smiled since she met him and didn't now. It was unnerving to be around a stoic pony on a mission. "I understand. Gather yourselves and your cart and follow me."

"Girls? Girls, we have to wake up, now," Twilight urged. They rustled and one of them groaned. "C'mon, we have to get up! It's an emergency," she poked Scootaloo on the nose since she was the closed. A quiet fart left one of them and shortly they all were scrambling to escape the tent.

"Hoo-doggie! Dinner didn't smell that bad goin' in! Who let the skunk in?" Applejack said as she took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Oh my, that was quite, unpleasant. Rainbow, what do you say?"

"Hey! It wasn't me, I'm not the one who ate a bean salad, Twilight."

"Hey, I was out here trying to wake you up! Look where we are," Twilight pointed at the throne room door.

The stoic guard chuckled for the first time and garnered the attention of the others who gathered together in worry. "Twi, where are we?"

"We're in _Canterlot_ Castle! Wow, that's so awesome, I never thought I'd be here for real," Scootaloo shouted as she bounced around looked at the stained glass that lined the halls. "That's so cool, how'd they get the glass to look like a tapestry? It's like, oh yeah. They are magic," she laughed as the others looked at the guard uneasily.

"Sir, um, mister enchanted guard, sir. Why are we here?"

The guard returned to his stoic stance and looked at them. "You have been summoned to perform for Queen Nightmare Moon. I will give you an hour to prepare, follow me." He turned and started walking away as his mages lifted their wagon and followed him. Two other guards that were unnoticed stood behind the grouped mares and Scootaloo. Twilight led them to follow the wagon. Several minutes and a halls later they were led into a large room while their wagon was left just outside.

"Thank you, sirs. We'll be as quick as we can, we never thought we'd perform for royalty."

"Just make certain you're better than the last one. Trixie made claims she was the best, what happened to her..." They guard trailed off then turned and stood guard. The room was as spacious as a living room in a common house with a fireplace, couch, coffee table and several chairs. The walls were adorned with paintings of ponies past.

Twilight cautiously closed the door and turned to the others.

"I have to send a letter, who has a quill and parchment?"

"We have pen and paper in the wagon, Twi. I'll get 'em." Applejack suggested.

"No, wait, if we go out there and get writing stuff they'll know something is amiss," Twilight warned.

"We're writing a game plan is all. Stay calm, I'm an actress. I may not look the part but I still have the skills."

Twilight hesitated and nodded as she and the others went to a couch and sat on the floor to collect themselves.

"Sir, I need to get some supplied from my wagon, is that okay?" The guard nodded without looking away from the wagon. Applejack went to the side and opened a small cubby door. A couple sheets of paper fell to the floor garnering the guards attention before she picked them up and grabbed some pens. "We have to make notes and plan and time's short. See ya soon, big guy," Applejack said seductively as she passed him. Giving her a look as she passed he snapped his head back forward and cleared his throat.

"Got your paper and the guard is almost putty out there and all it took was five words. We'll have to see if we can use him later." Applejack placed the paper and pens in front of Twilight as Rainbow bounced on the couch.

"Can I draw a picture? Please, Twi?"

"Okay, here." Twilight passed a sheet of paper and a pen to Rainbow as she giggled and took the pen in her mouth and started scribbling as Scootaloo watched on.

Twilight aligned the pen and paper before picking up a pen in her mouth and writing a short note to Shining.

"Twilight, I know you don't like magic much, but why do you use your mouth to write and not your telekinesis?" Fluttershy asked.

"Bithuause," Twilight spat out the pen and smiled, "Because, when I chose, years ago, to stop using magic because my feelings were hurt I got used to the tactile sensations. Plus, I've tried writing with my magic and it's ineligable. Most ponies have years to practice and I've only been using detailed magic for a little over a month now."

"I know, I just wanted to make sure you understood yourself still."

"One of your psychological techniques?"

"Yeah, sort of."

Twilight picked up her pen and finished her note. Using her magic she gave Fluttershy a glance as she cast a teleport spell on it. "Now, we have to stall for time."

"Don't worry, Sugar. I got ya covered," Applejack said before she trotted to the door and screamed in pain, falling to her side.

The guard opened the door and gasped as he saw Applejack doubled over in pain. "Miss, what's wrong?"

"My foal, I think something's wrong. Can you get me to the infirmary?"

The guard looked a bit down for a moment before calling for the medics. A few minutes passed and Applejack was doing her best to act like she was in pain still, but it was getting hard to maintain as a group of medical personal ran into the hall shouting at the guard to move away.

"Ma'am, what's wrong, where does it hurt?"

"My foal, I think something is wrong, HRNNG," she grunted and curled up as she held her lower belly. The medics pulled out a litter and she crawled onto it carefully. "See ya soon, gals. I'm sorry," Applejack said while wincing with pain.

The girls put on their best worried looks they'd been taught as Applejack was hauled away in a rush. "Hey, guard guy. We can't go and put on a show without her! What're ya gonna do about it?"

The guard shot Rainbow a glare before he grabbed the door and slammed it shut. "I think we got all the time we need. Great job girls." Twilight gave them a hug. "Hopefully Applejack can keep this up for a day, it's a big deal to act like that."

"Oh, she's been an actress for a very long time. Also, she's used to getting little sleep thanks to the nightmares from before. She'll be fine and we'll have a nice session later, if she needs it." Fluttershy said quietly, but proudly.

* * *

"Captain! Gather all senior officers in the war room _NOW_!" Shining shouted loud enough for his voice to echo through much of the castle. The next hour was the most nerve wracking of Shinings life since he thought he got a mare pregnant in high school. The officers finally gathered and he announced the show had made it into the castle early. "We have to mobilize our forces and have them all meet at Canterlot at the same time. We have one day, exactly 22 hours and thirty minutes.

Our window of opportunity closes after that and we may not have another chance. Gather your individual troops and mobilize. Have any and all mages teleport any ponies that can make it and those that can't have to do their best to get there. Let's move, ponies. We have a sun to bring back!"

The officers cheered and galloped from the room, their missions clear.

* * *

"It's been six hours, I need to go to the bathroom, where is it Twilight?" Scootaloo asked as she crossed her legs.

"I'll ask the guard." Twilight opened the door to ask the guard but a new one sat in his place. "What happened to the other guard?"

"He's dead. Failed to get you to perform on time."

The mares gasped and Scootaloo lost a little control of her bladder as she galloped to the guard. "I gotta go! Where's the bathroom?"

The new guard pointed to a bucket outside the door.

"You can _NOT_ be serious. I am not going in a bucket in the hall, I need a real toilet. Sheesh! Where's the royal guest treatment."

"Yeah, what if we tell Nightmare Moon you embarrassed us and made us mess up our performance?"

 _Wow, Rainbow actually made a logical assumption. I'm impressed, maybe she's really getting better._ Twilight smiled briefly at Rainbow before returning her attention to the guard who was obviously nervous.

"Very well, follow me. If any of you leave you'll meet Trixies fate."

The three gulped as the guard trotted quickly with Scootaloo behind. "What do you think happened to her? Maybe tortured?" Fluttershy shuddered.

"She coulda been killed," Rainbow suggested with a shrug as she walked back to the couch.

"Let's not speculate. Let's just say she's an example to not mess up. Let's go over the routine and add in the _final_ finale."

They gathered around the coffee table and discussed their plan again.

* * *

Scootaloo flushed and exited the stall in the restroom. The sink was too high for her to reach so she tried to jump, fluttering her wings her best she barely floated down as she thumped on the floor. _Stupid wings and stupid adult sized sinks. They built this place for horses, not ponies and definitely not fillies._ "Hey, guard. I need to wash my hooves, where are you?"

The guard walked in and looked at Scootaloo with empty eyes. In the night fires of the halls she couldn't see his eyes, now they were normal white and yellow irises, but his pupils were dark and empty, like he had no soul or light in his life. It scared her too much to have him act as a stool for her. "I'm ready to go now, please."

* * *

"General, we're in position. We've gathered all the available troops and our agents inside Canterlot are prepared, code names aside they are in position across the city and ready for their missions. Once Twilight casts the fireworks spell they'll all detonate at the same time and then Night is on her own with the others."

"That's okay to hear. I wish we had more time, but it has to be now. Celestia, watch over Twiley."

"Sir, Celestia is a prisoner. She may have to watch your sister turn to ash before her."

Shining looked sharply at his captain. "I understand that," he snarled, "Don't tell me what I already know. Let me, let us all, have something to believe in before we all die, one way or the other." With a final growl Shining stomped to his war tent that was setup a few miles from Canterlots first outpost.

"Officer on deck!"

"At ease, whats the situation? Are all units accounted for?"

"Yes sir, the map is fully active and shows all placements of units down to their cutie marks. You'll know who is where and you can communicate with any unit commander at any time just by touching their cutie mark."

"Excellent, I can see my sister in the castle too, impressive."

"Any pony that's been in the castle stronghold since we cast wards and enchantments has tracking magic on them. You can't tell if they're alive or dead, though. So let's just hope for the best on the battle front."

"Sergeant, most ponies don't know how to fight outside small personal skirmishes with their neighbors. Battle is a completely different thing. Expect at least half these dots to retreat at the first sign of combat. Plan accordingly. Also, bring me that private I had locked up earlier. We'll see if he's really ready to earn a stripe."

"Yes, sir."

"All units: Order your troops into position, they're moving to the throne room, the signal will happen shortly."

* * *

" _Applesnack, you're really okay, right?"_ Rainbow whispered to her friend as they walked side by side wearing heavy cloaks in preparation for the show.

"Yeah, Sugar. I'm fine, we're both fine." Rainbow giggled.

"Remember when you told me about you being pregnant? I told Fluttershy you had a foal and were hiding it inside your tummy? I was so silly."

The others giggled as they remembered Fluttershy having to take Rainbow to another room and explain the process of reproduction. "Rainbow didn't talk for almost six hours, but kept looking at every stallion walking by and trying to peek at their, you know." Twilight joked between chuckles.

"Oh yeah, well at least I like those things! You don't at all," Rainbow snapped back. She didn't really know what a lesbian was but she knew it a pony that didn't like a stallions privates.

"That may be true, but I know more than you about that stuff, so," Twilight stuck her tongue out at Rainbow.

"Now, girls. Let's focus. We have a lot to do and this has to be perfect. We're performing for the Princess, um. I mean Queen Nightmare Moon."

"That's right, 'Shy, we have to become legends tonight! Let's knock her horse shoes off!" Scootaloo shouted hopping from the top of the wagon to Twilights back. "Let's get it done and go home famous!"

Smiling wide they stopped in front of the royal throne room doors as a guard rapped on it. Both doors opened slowly to reveal a slightly brighter light than the rest of the castle. Celestia, the princess of the sun was before them. As they walked into the throne room Nightmare Moon stood from her spot on the throne and walked down the steps, wings opened by her side.

"Verily, I greet thee. Thy are the wizards of wonder I have heard of? I have seen thy spectacle a dozen times from my windows and thy have impressed me. Thy will perform for us?"

The mares bowed, Scootaloo hopped off Twilight and bowed as well.

"Your highness, I have not seen you since your arrival and you are more resplendent now than you were then. The beauty of your night pales to your own beauty, surely."

Nightmare moon smiled exposing her sharpened teeth. "Thy speak merrily, thy dost not jest in your observations and thy orbits do not deceive thee. The most resplendent creature stands before thee. Matched only by my night, itself. Thy are good subjects. Entertain me and I will reward you greater than any pony can imagine. Disappoint me and face her fate." Nightmare moon pointed to a corner under a dim lantern. The lantern flared up and shone on Trixie.

She was dressed as a historical jester but was looping a motion over and over from prideful to a cowing position.

"What happened to her, your majesty?" Twilight asked.

"She was a fool, at best. I gave her an appropriate attire then made sure that, for the rest of time, all would know what happens to those that jest at my expense." Smiling darkly she cast a spell and Trixie changed positions to one of a scream of agony and froze like that. "Do not disappoint me, Great Twiley."

Nightmare Moon trotted next to the outer ring of Celestia's ward and laid down, expectantly. As Twilight looked at the Princesses' side by side she felt awe in their presence. Then a pile of bones with flesh still rotting behind them snapped her back to reality. _Do or die, Twilight. This' it. Don't mess up._

Twilight and the others moved their wagon to the far end of the room and began the show. Everything went amazing and the room filled with lights and stars as Twilight cast spells that should have been reserved for veteran magic users. She took a break to catch her breath and right her mind as she prepared the variation spell designed for Nightmare Moon. Scootaloo and Rainbow were finishing their juggling act so Twilight focused and prepared for her next appearance.

She stomped heavily on the floor and a switch opened the trap door releasing Night from her hidden compartment with a thump on the floor. "Behold, for your royal highness Nightmare Moon. I will honor you with a display of the most beautiful thing in the history of Equestria!"

Focusing her magic as she took a guard stance she opened her mind to the full power of the arcane energies around her. It was easier here for some reason and took a lot less effort as she felt the power flowing through her. She cast the illusion spell at the ceiling and in a flash of light everypony shielded their eyes. Opening them they saw the most beautiful night sky with the moon. And the mare in the moon, Nightmare Moon looked on curiously. She had never seen her moon look like that.

The illusion shifted in three dimensions to the old castle and of Celestia standing on a tower. Nightmare Moon growled and looked to Twilight who was laying on the floor holding her head at the base of her horn. The image turned and showed a young Luna standing behind Celestia facing the other way. They turned and nuzzled each other before the image faded.

" _What is thy meaning behind this?_ Thy have no idea what thy play with. When one toys with the feelings of a goddess, they become toys for thy goddess!" Nightmare moon seethed with rage at Twilight.

"Wait, your highness. The final act? Don't you want to see it? Even if you want to curse us or kill us, please. Let us finish so others will know of thy mercy."

Nightmare Moon let her magic dissipate as she stepped back. "Thy are a wordsmith indeed, Twiley. Your last act will seal your fate. Proceed."

Twilight gathered with the others on stage and unnoticed Night joined them, standing just behind in their silhouettes. Twilight focused the energy at much less effort and force and cast the magical cloud that spread out from the open windows across Canterlot. With a bow she activated the fireworks spell. The deafening explosions across the throne room masked the explosions across Canterlot and within the castle itself. Nightmare Moon jumped to her hooves and smiled as she watched the lights and sound fill her senses. A pony could have slapped her haunches and she wouldn't have noticed.

The show went across Canterlot and thousands of ponies watched in awe at the display.

* * *

"That's the signal. Let's end this war." Shining charged from his tent and a platoon of his best soldiers teleported into Canterlot Palace in the main entrance hall. Enchanted guards charged at them but were easily subdued without loss of life. In an orderly fashion they all marched behind Shining Armor, headed for the castle center.

"Alpha, with me. Omega, to the dungeons. Free the prisoners and recruit any that'll join us. Go, _now_."

Without a word the groups separated and followed their commanders.

* * *

The Fireworks were a nice sight for the ponies of Ponyville as they watched from afar the spectacle over the capitol city.

"Pinkie, isn't this just the most amazing thing? Maybe they're celebrating her defeat! Maybe the sun will rise soon, wouldn't that be great?"

"Rarity, as long as we're happy, that's all I care about. If she is gone, I'll plan a party to celebrate and every pony will show up. It'll be the most amazing party in Equestria history, but until then let's just have a cupcake while we watch."

Pinkie handed Rarity a cupcake. "Pinkie, where'd you get this from? We're in the middle of the street."

Pinkie took a small bite and licked the icing from her lips as she smiled as the display. The light booms and pops had just started to reach them from the city afar. "This' gonna be a great party."

* * *

The fireworks were nearly done as Nightmare Moon reared and kicked the air in excitement. Night moved faster than and of the others had ever seen a Pegasus fly so close to the ground with a knife ready. Charging at the witch she trust the knife up straight to where her heart would be. The knife deflected against her flesh as Nightmare Moon looked down and roared inaudibly against the fireworks. Falling with all her might she narrowly missed Night as Night made another thrust at the Dark Queens under body.

A slash, a kick as she cleared the area and took to the air she threw the knife like a dart at Nightmare Moon. Catching it with her magic she flung it away and growled. The fireworks were ending and the sound was dissipating. The magic Twilight had cast to protect her and her friends didn't cover Night after she left the stage. She was affected with temporary deafness as Nightmare Moon shouted curses at her. The show crew stood their ground and Applejack cast off her cloak.

Celestia smiled at the sight of her subject Jack in the group. "Princess Celestia, we're here to free you!" Twilight shouted as she and the others separated and charged the guards. Placing an enchanted gem on the coat of an enchanted pony instantly rendered them unconscious. Scootaloo charged at the princess out of sight and tossed a gem at her under body. The gem deflected and shattered to the ground as Nightmare Moon glared down at the filly.

"I'm sorry, please don't be mad," Scootaloo squeaked as Nightmare Moon raised her hoof and brought it down on Scootaloo. Scootaloo gasped as she looked at he belly, Nightmare Moons hoof had landed exactly between her legs and missed her completely. Scampering up she galloped as fast as she could in any direction avoiding magic energy blasts from unicorns fighting her friends and the stomping behind her as Nightmare Moon tried to crush her.

Rainbow Dash flew down and scooped up Scootaloo and flew her to the top of the wagon before grabbing a hoof full of gems and throwing them blindly at Nightmare Moon as she huddled over Scootaloo.

With a loud roar Nightmare moon coughed and spat a gem out of her mouth as she stumbled and fell to her knees. She shook her head and tried to stand as the magic still had affected her she fought it off and stood back to her hooves, her knees wobbled as she focused a cure spell on herself. Night sent a heavy kick focused at the base of Nightmare Moons horn that made contact. The dark horse fell to her knees screaming in pain as she did her best to cover her horn and press the spot that was hit.

The few guards that were left stopped attacking as her enchantment wavered giving the bearers the chance to attach gems to them and put them to sleep. "We have to focus on getting Celestia free, let's go," Twilight called as she and the others galloped around the outer perimeter.

"Children, do not try. Only she can lower the ward and release me. If you enter you can not leave alive."

"Princess Celestia, what do we do? How can we kill her?"

"Jack, I cannot condone you killing my sister and more than I could the murder of any other pony. You will find a way, I trust in all your abilities."

Nightmare Moon lay crying on the floor as a trickle of blood left her head. She focused her magic and a beam of light shot to the ceiling creating a dark blue beacon. "What in tarnation was that? What did you just do?" Shouted Applejack.

A dozen of her Pegasus flew in through the windows, shattering them as they entered. Unicorns teleported into the throne room and all were wearing enchanted armor with weapons at the ready.

"Fluttershy?"

"Yes Rainbow?"

"I love you," Rainbow leaned over to Fluttershy and gave her a tight hug. The others knew they had lost and joined in to a tight group hug. Night landed and wrapped her wings around them all and they all waited for the attacks to come and destroy them.

Seconds passed and the sound of wings beating in the air and Nightmare Moon groaning incoherently on the floor near them. They broke their hug and opened their eyes looking around the room. Every pony in the room was fighting with their inner choice of doing their sworn duty to nightmare moon or killing these ponies who were fighting for love, life and each other.

A grey Pegasus flew into the room and landed heavily on the floor next to Nightmare Moon.

"M-Mommy?"

The Alicorn turned to Scootaloo and her expression softened. "Scootaloo? Why are you here, sweetie? You're supposed to be in Las Pegasus with Cider's family! They were supposed to get you after I left, did they not show up?"

"No, mommy. I left as soon as I found your note. I didn't know anypony was supposed to help me."

"Wait, child. You traveled across Equestria, _alone?!_ " The Alicorn was more of an upset mother than a ward of the tyrant at the moment. "And then you join the ponies that are fighting against me, against your family?"

Scootaloo stood tall and left the group. "Mommy, they aren't my family, you are. And you're not a very good mom. You, you, _YOU KILLED DADDY!_ " Scootaloo screamed so loud it echoed, other ponies lowered their weapons and the Pegasi landed to listen to the argument. "I watched my daddy die in front of me. What if that witch hadn't show up? What would you have done? Killed everypony in front of us kids?"

Her mother hesitated. "No, we would have... Yes. You're too young to understand what we've dedicated our lives to. We have to do this, it's our true destiny, our cutie marks are meaningless without her."

"That's a lie!" Rainbow shouted as she and the others faced Night Lead. "I didn't get my cutie mark until a few months ago," a round of gasps were heard from the room, "When I got it it was supposed to be the greatest moment of my life. My destiny on my body, but that's a lie. Cutie marks are a suggestion, you're right. My destiny is to be a great friend to Fluttershy and to help make everypony as happy inside as I am!"

Rainbow gasped as the gems on her began to glow and lift her into the air.

"And my destiny is to make every pony understand that life is worth living. Rainbow is the first, but before long I'm going to find a way to help ponies everywhere find kindness in their hearts and help each other.

Fluttershy squeaked as the gems on her glowed and she levitated into the air next to Rainbow. Rainbow moved and touched Fluttershy on her withers with a warm smile. The others realized what they had to do. Applejack stepped up and stood proud. "I help orphans across Equestria, and now that me and my sis are ones, I'm gonna double my efforts through my generosity."

"Mommy, when you left me and daddy I had to walk across Equestria to find you, only to find out you're a monster. That took a lotta courage, everypony said. And now I know it's true, cuz I'm gonna stand up to you for my friends."

"And I'm ready to die for my friends, for my fellow ponies. I'm loyal without fault. There is no pony that'll stop us as long as we're together."

Twilight looked at the others hovering in the air and closed her eyes. _What am I special for? I don't have a lifetime of skills, I'm a trade master. I really wish I'd thought this over. All I've been doing is casting magic I don't understand for the sake of getting here._ She opened her eyes. "I've been running from my destiny my whole life. My cutie mark always held the answer I couldn't explain. The star in the center represents the incredible magic I have access to flowing through me."

She let the arcane energy flow through her as she let her inhibitions and apprehensions go without fear or worry for the first time in her adult life. The energy was so relieving as it coursed through her body.

Nightmare Moon stood up, her head throbbed from her damaged horn to the migraine it caused. She spit out a curse as she focused all the dark magic in her and tore the bounds of reality to access more than enough to vaporize the castle and all who inhabited it in a mistaken blast.

"I represent the spark of magic, and together, our friendship and dedication to the pony race is unbeatable." Joining the others in the air their fragments left their coats and formed full gems bearing their cutie marks in dazzling necklaces. A crown appeared on Twilights head as she let the unencumbered energies flow through her, letting them do what they wanted.

Nightmare Moon cast a powerful death spell at the six, the blast waved around them and vaporized all the ponies asleep behind them and blasted a hole in the wall going farther into the castle and mountain than even she had thought possible. The bearers all looked at Night Lead and back to Nightmare Moon.

"Mommy, I'm sorry. Night is totally lame and I can't stand the cold. I hope you tell daddy I love him."

Night Lead bowed her head to her daughter and stood up. "He always loved you, and so do I. I'm sorry I have to do this." Night Lead opened her wings and charged at the group. She grabbed Fluttershy and flew straight up, blasting the ceiling with an uncontrolled magical blast that obliterated it so she could get out. Ponies across the room gasped as the raw power she now held and the unicorns felt true fear to be led by a pony with no magical knowledge that possessed the ability to vaporize marble like it was nothing.

" _FLUTTERSHY!_ " Rainbow Dash screamed louder than ever. Her voice cracked and she bolted faster than she had ever flown before in her life after Night Lead and her friend. Night lead was unbelievably fast as an Alicorn. The others fell to the floor as the magic chain was broken. Nightmare Moon sneered and started drawing magic again from the deepest nether realms.

Rainbow easily passed Night Lead. "You unicorns and whatever all have the same weakness. Your stupid magic and your stupid horns!" She stopped above and charged with her hooves aimed straight at Night lead. Casting an agony spell it hit its mark and Rainbow screamed and winced but kept charging through the pain. Connecting with full force she snapped Night Lead's Alicorn horn off and crushed part of her skull knocking her unconscious and releasing Fluttershy.

The throbbing in Rainbow's hoof finally broke her resolve as she hovered in the air and screamed in pain as the agony spell tore through her nervous system. The sound of Fluttershy screaming barely registered to her over her own screams for a moment before the dream they shared flashed in her mind. She felt the spell explode off her and saw a green energy shoot from her body as she flexed her wings and legs and dove after Fluttershy.

 _I'm ready to die with you, Fluttershy. I'm ready to spend eternity with you in the next life, where ever that is. Because we'll be together, best friend._ Faster and faster she flew as the castle approached and the marble stone floor of the throne room beckoned. Rainbow flew faster and faster to try to catch her friend. She didn't want to die if she didn't have to, but she was ready. Thrusting her forelegs out she could almost reach Fluttershy, just like in their dream. Fluttershy's tears splashed across Rainbow's body as she turned to reach for her friends grasp.

The other elements activated again along with Rainbow and Fluttershy's. Twilight wasted no time and let the energies flow through her again. A rainbow began to emanate from them all and shot out in a radius, washing over everypony waging war outside and below the castle stopping them as they felt peace and love for each other like they were the best of friends.

Rainbow heard silence for a moment as she felt the air around her still and then she felt it return with more force than ever before as she caught Fluttershy and shut her eyes, letting herself cry into Fluttershy's coat. "I caught you. _I CAUGHT YOU!_ "

"Rainbow, not only that, look!" Fluttershy pointed behind them as the spirited away. "You just did a sonic rainboom! I can't believe it! _YOU DID A SONIC RAINBOOM!_ " Fluttershy felt herself open her wing in joy then gasped. The other opened with it and she was looking at the world with both her eyes. "Rainbow? Rainbow! My wings, my eye! I'm healed!"

Rainbow banked and turned, aiming for the castle again as her speed slowed. It took her two minutes to reach the castle again and then land with Fluttershy. She looked around in amazement as everypony that was allied with Nightmare Moon hugged and cried, their hostility gone. Fluttershy was still crying as she rolled her eyes and waved both hooves in front of her face, tracking them with both eyes. Her wings fluttered and flapped almost pulling her in a circle and backwards at the same time.

"Rainbow, what did you do? That was incredible! Everypony was cured from their ailments and even Princess Celestia is better! She's talking with her sister, Princess Luna. See?"

Princess Celestia was standing in her full glory radiating light as she spoke with Luna, a black mare her size that looked a lot like her former self of Nightmare Moon, only without the armor. "Twilight, is that Nightmare Moon? Is she crying because she lost?"

"No Rainbow Dash, when we blasted her and you did, whatever you did, the magic combined and covered all of Canterlot. Everypony is healed and full of love!" Twilight lunged Rainbow into a tight hug before galloping to Applejack, who was looking into her reflection admiring her former beauty returned.

"I wonder who else is-" There was a loud thud and several screams as Night Lead's body slammed into the floor next to Rising Tide's corpse splattering blood across a dozen feet and any ponies in the area while the impact shattered her body into a mush on the floor. Rainbow chuckled. "Hey Twilight, I don't think everypony was healed."

Fluttershy walked to Rainbow and placed a hoof on her back between her wings. "Rainbow Dash, that doesn't bother you?" Rainbow shook her head and looked at Fluttershy with her head cocked to the right, quizzically. "We need to have a talk when we get to a safe place, okay, sweetie?"

Rainbow smiled and hugged Fluttershy as tightly as she could and sniffed. "As long as you're alive, I don't care."

Celestia nuzzled her sister who stood as tall as she did with a flowing black mane that was full of stars. Celestia's horn lit yellow and she sighed. The moon fell and the sun rose for the first time in what felt like years. Cheering across the city was audible and across Equestria Ponies left their homes and basked in the warmth of the morning sun.

"Bearers of the Elements of Harmony and a special thank you to you, Rainbow Dash, for spreading the power of the elements across the area in a unique way. You have saved Equestria and the world from the darkness that plagued my sister's heart. She was the size of a pony before the darkness consumed her, now the darkness left her but she retained the form of a full horse. Truly a special effect of the sonic rainboom, but what I know for certain is that you all are the saviors of Equestria."

The room roared with cheers as the element bearers grouped together and hugged tightly.

"Hear hear to the victors! Thine are worthy of our deepest praise and admiration for years to come!" Luna bellowed in a royal Canterlot voice scaring most in the room.

"Sister, we don't use that anymore. I'll bring you up to speed on the last thousand years, you have a lot to learn," Celestia said kindly as she bumped her sister jokingly.

"I also have much to atone for. There is nay a reason for thine ponies to trust me until I have earnt thine respect and love, verily."

The doors to the throne room opened and a platoon of soldiers led by Shining Armor charged into the room to the amusement of the ponies already there. "Your highness, you're well and the sun has risen! Thank... You. What of her? Shall we kill her for her crimes?"

"The Great and Powerful Trixie would love to see that," a voice came from the side. With fifty sets of glaring eyes on her she shrank away and slowly walked out of the room.

Celestia smiled warmly as only a mare who has lived and loved for over 1000 years could. "Relax, General. She's my sister again and no threat to the world. Let's I hope no pony here minds, but I think I'm ready to leave this room for a while, I have a kingdom to check on," she said with a chuckle as she walked with Luna out of the room past Shining and his troops.

"Well, let's go ponies. We have families to see and I have a nearly repaired castle in the Everfree forest to watch over." Shining and the others left the room leaving the bearers behind.

Scootaloo turned to her mom's remains and started to cry. _Goodbye mommy. Tell daddy I love him and someday, far far from now, I'll meet you both in a cooler place._

"Scootaloo," Night said in a soft voice, "you're not alone. You have us for the rest of your life. We're all family now," she said, letting a tear leave her for the first time in years as she and the other Pegasus in the huddle opened their wings and encircled the group.

* * *

The End?

Princess Celestia organized a parade for the Element Bearers the following week. Thousands of ponies lined the streets of Canterlot and hundreds more watched via magic from across Equestria, the chance to see the ponies that saved the sun, brought back the matriarchy and ended a war. The after party was equally exceptional and grand.

"Princess Celestia went all out with that parade! I can't believe how many came out."

"Twilight, we saved Equestria. This is just the beginning for us, we're legends! I can retire and focus all my time on helping ponies in need."

"Um, didn't you already do that, Applejack?"

"Yeah, but now I don't have to petition and ask for donations. I've already got a letter from my Dream Team, we've gotten enough donations to but a whole town. That monies going ta the needy in the right ways." Applejack said proudly.

"I don't care as long as I get to have fun with my best friends! This is a great party, better than that Grant Galloping Marshmallow I keep hearing about. I mean, how's a marshmallow gallop? Doesn't even have legs!"

"Rainbow Dash, you're the silliest. Did you get the letter I wrote you?"

"Yeah Scoots. But, I can't read yet," Rainbow stuck out her tongue jokingly at Scootaloo.

"So, did you have Fluttershy read it?"

"No, I turned it into the totally cool airplane and it went really far," Rainbow opened her forelegs and leaned like an airplane balancing. Scootaloo sighed and hung her head. "I've got it right here, I was gonna show you how good it flies but I think you want it back. Here ya go."

Scootaloo smiled as she was handed the paper airplane and smiled as she opened it. "Dear Rainbow Dash, you're the coolest and I want to be your little sister in my new family. I love my new family and never want it to be apart cuz we all love each other and we're totally awesome when we do that rainbow thing. But, your rainboom was more awesome, big time. Love, your little sister Scootaloo."

The others said awe as she finished. "That was certainly a courageous thing to do and admit, Scootaloo. We're happy to be a part of your family, right Rainbow? Oh, Rainbow, are you okay?"

Rainbow had tears flowing from her eyes as she stared at Scootaloo. "I've always wanted a sister and you're the best sister a pony could have," Rainbow hugged Scootaloo as Scootaloo beamed with joy.

" _She already has a sister in Cloudsdale."_ Fluttershy whispered to Night who was closest next to her.

"We'll cover that when we get to it, 'Shy. 'Til then, let's just enjoy the party."

Hours passed as the party went on until it finally started winding down.

"Hey, has anypony seen Night? She's missing."

"No, Scoots, I haven't seen her in a couple hours. Let's just gather up and see if we can find her."

* * *

"Guards, any luck finding her?"

"No sir, general. We've searched Canterlot and asked every town to keep an eye out, but no pony has seen her. Sorry, sir."

"Don't be, it's not your fault. She's just gone. I have to tell my sister and her friends the disheartening news. Dismissed."

Shining sat back in his chair and sighed. _Two weeks and we can't find one of the most famous soldiers and mares in Equestria. What the spell is going on?_

* * *

"Shining sent me a letter, it says she's still missing." The others looked upset, Scootaloo most of all.

"I thought we were a real family, she said so. Now she's gone missing? Rainbow, is she okay?"

"How should I know? I'm not where she is," she replied with a shrug.

"Where ever she is, I certainly hope it's a safe place and she's not in trouble."

"I'll get word to Jack that she's still missing, let's just keep our spirits up, okay?" Twilight said as she levitated a cup of tea to her lips, "All we can do is hope for the best. I'm sorry I have to go to Canterlot, Princess Celestia said she had to talk to me about something really important, I'll be back tomorrow though."

"We know and we'll miss you so much. Ponyville will be a quieter place without you."

"Thank Celestia for that!" Rainbow shouted with a wide smile.

The group giggled at Rainbow as she gave a perfectly timed joke.

* * *

"Midnight Strike, you've returned! We heard about your victory against Nightmare Moon with the others. Come in, we have much to discuss."

Night removed her cloak and hung it on a coat rack by the door, her element gem sparkled in the light as she walked into the meeting hall as 7 ponies turned to face her in awe.

"Hail Midnight Strike! Bearer of our saviors freedom!" The all chanted in chorus. Night smiled as she entered and approached the statue of her god and bowed.

"Soon I will help free you, mighty Discord."

* * *

Rainbow Returns Home

"Now, Rainbow Dash, you remember Cloudsdale, right?" Fluttershy asked me. Like I ever forgot it. It was my home before...

"Yeah, I remember it. Is it any different or as lame as when I left?" I asked but I knew the answer. Some places don't change and others always do. The trees and the glass are always there, but the clouds grow smaller if the weather ponies don't take care of them.

"It's the same, nothing has changed. Except in the market place, they open and close shops every few weeks and it's position in Equestria. There's a great ice cream shop that's been in the market for four years now. The flavors are great! They have 31 flavors from across Equestria and I've tried them all." Fluttershy was so happy as we left the cottage. She had a feed bag full of seeds that she'd reach into and throw at bushes and the bottom of trees for the birds.

"Fluttershy, if you throw it in the glass, how are the birds gonna find and eat all those seeds?"

"They'll manage, they always do." She opened her wings and took in a really big breath and breathed out and then flapped and was in the air. I like how she smiles when she flies like I used to. With her next to me in the sky I know I can fly anywhere, but now it's time to go to my old home and meet my new sister, Stream.

We flew up really high and really fast, I saw Cloudy and Ditzy and Scope and they all were super happy to see us flying higher than them. They waved hi and yelled our names. It was really fun to see them, then they were gone and we were out of Ponyville air space. The clouds were every here and there and didn't move so if we got tired we could take a break on one. Fluttershy got tired a lot, she said it was because she has never really flied before. But, it's okay because I was a new flier too and I learned real fast, so she will too.

"C'mon Fluttershy, you can do it! We're almost half way there and it's almost lunch time! I got food in my saddlebags but I don't wanna eat yet, please can we just go?" I was so excited I almost fell off the cloud but it was okay because I can fly better than anypony in Ponyville and now so can Fluttershy so our dream won't ever happen. When it almost did I catched 'Shy and made a rainbow! It was so cool, I want to do it again but I don't wanna fly that fast, it was kinda scary to almost die for real.

"Okay, Rainbow Dash. I'm rested and ready. Let's go as far as we can and then eat the next time we rest, okay?"

"Like you gotta ask! I wanna see my mommy and daddy for real and not in a dream like before you helped me and show 'em how awesome I am now that I'm a mare." I jumped into the air and it felt so nice, my mane and tail pulled a little cuz I was going so fast then I heard Fluttershy tell me to slow down so I did and she was breathing heavy like 'huff-puff' and I asked if she was okay and she said she can't fly that fast yet.

"Sorry Fluttershy. I'm not used to flying with you this far, so I'll let you lead." I'm so nice to her, and she's nice to me. It's like we're sisters, but we're not. We're just the bestest friends ever.

We finally got to Cloudsdale and Fluttershy landed and closed her wings and laid on the cloud and started to breath a lot. I think she went all out for me, she's so cool sometimes. I helped her stand again and we went to a water cloud and I went on it and jumped like she taught me to and it made a stream of water like a waterfall, but only smaller. Fluttershy drank and smiled big then opened her wings and told me to stop the water.

"But I don't know how, Fluttershy. Can you do it for me?"

"Oh, certainly. See, you just kick it on the side, like this. And there you go! Top is on, side is off. Easy, right?"

"Oh, that's so cool! We can't do that with trees! Only leaves fall and those taste like yucky and sometimes make my mouth itchy."

"I remember that, those were poison ivy leaves you ate from a bush, not a tree."

"A butch is like a tree, only smaller. It's when trees make sex with glass and they grow in the middle!" I motioned with my hooves.

I heard a couple Pegasus like me laugh. I like making other ponies happy so I smiled and waved hi and bye as they went on. Fluttershy was turning kinda peach color in her cheeks and it's cute but I don't know why. Then she flew to that way and I followed her. Everything is made of clouds! The streets, houses, buildings. If the food is I think I'll laugh, but if it's a tasty cloud I'll be happy.

"Heya, Fluttershy? How long until we get the cloud ice cream?"

"Oh, you want that first? I don't see why not, after we get it we can go to the flight training grounds and you can see the race track. Then, I'll take you home to see your family. If that's okay with you, of course."

I nodded and was so ready to taste that iced cream. I want all of them at once. "Hey, Fluttershy, what's that?"

"Oh that? That's the Rainbow Factory, it's where they make clouds, different weather particulates and rainbows."

"Where do the rainbow come from?"

"Rainbow Dash, I just told you they come from the factory. Silly filly."

"But, where do rainbows _come_ from?" Fluttershy slowed down and was thinking for a while.

"I don't know, actually. It's never come up, maybe there's some magic at the top that makes them from recycled clouds."

I guess that makes sense, but I don't remember clouds having rainbows in them, only water and sometimes lightning. Whatever, rainbows are pretty and that's all that matters. We flew over a bunch of houses and they were all really pretty and there were foals playing and flying all around the place. I remember doing that when I was little, it was fun but I can't remember my best friends' names.

Fluttershy led me to a market and we landed outside a shop and it had the numbers 3 and 1. "Three dee one? I don't get it, Fluttershy."

"Oh yes. You're still learning to read, it says thirty one. For each flavor, let's go in and get one." Now Fluttershy is being silly. I want all of them, not one. I imagined a giant cloud on a cone and me taking a bite and it being super awesome and great flavored. What I got was a little ball of frozen soy milk that was pink.

"Fluttershy, is this it? I wanted all of 'em," I told her sadly. She smiled and licked hers and I licked mine.

"Rainbow, your eyes are going to pop out," she giggled. I took another lick and the flavor was super awesome, I never tasted anything so good in my life. I took a big bite and chewed it and Fluttershy yelped and told me no, but she's not the boss of my mouth.

"It's so gooooo- Owowowowow! My head hurts Fluttershy, really bad," I dropped my ice cream and held my head as a headache came out of no where and I couldn't stop it as I heard ponies around me laughing. I didn't know headaches were funny but I don't care, I am NOT going to do this again, ever. I don't even know how I made it happen but it's not awesome. "I just want it to go away and eat more ice cream."

"Here, Rainbow. Drink this warm water, it'll help and I'll buy you another ice cream." I drank the water then my headache went away. I never knew warm water cured headaches, it must be a secret. I won't tell anypony but next time I get a headache I'm drinking three cups of warm water. Headaches aren't funny.

I grabbed up my floor ice cream and licked it and Fluttershy and a few other ponies laughed then I had to throw it away and I almost cried. It was so delicious and tasty, nothing could ever be so good again. Then I got one that was green, it was the best thing I ever tasted and it had chocolate in it! I took a big bite again and another headache came on-.

* * *

"Rainbow Dash, up ahead is the race track. Are you ready to see it?" I was really nervous and kinda scared to see the race track.

"The last time I was there, Fluttershy," I couldn't find the words to talk, it was so hard to remember the race because every time I did the memory of finding Fluttershy right below the city goes into my mind.

"Don't worry, Rainbow Dash. Not only can I fly now, but I know you'll save me with a sonic rainboom."

She was right, if she fell I'd do two to catch her and that made me smile. We cleared the clouds and I saw the race track. It was totally different. It was still awesome and a pair of colts were racing and going kinda slow, but they were little and there was clouds under the whole thing.

"Remember how Cloudsdale can move? Right now we're more north than we were that day, if I flew down I'd be in a totally different place. That's why it took me so long to find you last year."

"Oh yeah, it's been almost a year. I'm still kinda messed up but I'm way more awesome than I was. Scootaloo is teaching me new words to talk with that are pretty cool. And you're teaching me letters, numbers and characters that we use for writing, counting and, um..."

"Characters are used for magic related abilities and technology."

"That's right! Like how we can fly and move clouds, and unicorns use magic and earth ponies... Stand a lot?"

I love when Fluttershy giggles. "No, silly. Earth pony magic is still kind of a mystery, since they live on the ground they are tougher and more sturdy and have better endurance than us, but no pony has really taken time to learn their abilities outside those."

"Hey, this isn't school time. I wanna see my family, can we go now. This place is lame and makes me kinda sad."

"Oh, I'm sorry Rainbow. Let's go and head to the residences. You parents are ready to see you, remember their jobs?"

"Daddy is a teacher and mommy is a cloudster."

"Cloud buster, but you're right."

"And Stream is in school like me, only with a school, not at home."

"That's _right_ Rainbow Dash. Good job." I like when she tells me I did a good job, it makes me feel happy and special. I know I am a mare now but, I dunno, sometimes I feel like I don't know as much as I should for a pony my age. At least I have my friends and everything.

I saw the house and I remembered it, it was the same except there was a slide outside and a training ring in the front. I don't really know why most of the city doesn't have glass windows, just open holes. What if it rains or snows? I remember freezing cold and sleeping long times when I was in the tree, what do they do here? I guess they make fire to keep them warm.

"Fluttershy, do clouds burn?"

"What? Rainbow Dash, no they don't. Do you feel like you want to burn your house or somepony?" She sounded worried, like when I'd cry sometimes.

"No, silly. I was wondering how they made fires here to stay warm in winder. How do they?"

"Oh, that's a relief. We don't get snow here, the sun warms us and the night cools us. One of the magic abilities Pegasi have is that we're weather resistant. We don't freeze or burn as easily like the other races. Rainbow, I know we're almost there, but can we do something I've always wanted to try first?"

"Of course. What do you wanna do?"

She flapped her wings really hard and flew up fast. I caught up to her and we kept flying up, higher and higher. It got kinda boring after a while but then I started feeling cold like, winder cold. I was looking at Fluttershy above me for so long I forgot we were flying up for a while and was thinking of other stuff. I looked down and screamed and flew up and grabbed Fluttershy's back legs. We were so high I could see almost all of Equestria!

"Oh, Rainbow Dash, it's okay, if you're, scared, we can, go back, down." She was talking slow and breathing a lot. I took in a breath and it took a while, not like at the ground. "The air, is thin, because, there, isn't much, up here. We're almost, as high, as we, can go. Do you, feel, dizzy?"

I heard her but I was really dizzy and we kept flying up, finally she stopped when I started to wibble and wobble. It was hard to move and my head was getting sleepy, like I was _really_ dizzy. She told me glide down with her after a dive and I closed my wings and we fell together. It was actually nice and calm. The wind felt so nice and it was fast. The whoosh sound was making my heart race and we had so long to go. I looked at Fluttershy and she said 'do it.'

I opened my wings and flew faster and faster and pretended I was catching her again, but it was only pretend. I remember the wind stinging my face and pulling my mane so much it hurt, but I wanted to go faster, it felt so good. I looked back and a rainbow was following me I heard the air going quiet again and I went faster and then it happened again! I felt myself go super fast and the rainbow was going in a circle again, there was a super rainbow coming from me and I turned around and went back to Fluttershy who was still diving and screaming happy at me.

"You did it! I can't believe you can do it so easy, Rainbow Dash. Look at it, it's beautiful." She smiled and we both watched as it circled out. The sound got to us and it was a big 'boom' and made me really happy inside. We _finally_ got close to Cloudsdale and almost everypony was in the air and looking up at the rainbow I made and shouted when they saw me and Fluttershy really loud and it made me feel really special again.

"Rainbow Dash, you're so awesome!" "You're the coolest!" I heard them saying. Fluttershy took the lead and we slowed down and glided to my parents house and the cheers quieted.

*Knock Knock Knock Knockknockknockknock*

"I'm coming! Hold yer tornadoes!" Mommy called. She opened the door kinda mad then screamed and hugged me super tight and I hugged her back, I felt my heart getting a weird feeling I only had when I saw Fluttershy the first time almost a year ago.

"Fluff! Come here, she's home!"

"DADDY!" He hugged me super tight too and we all started to cry.

Fluttershy just sat behind us and cried too, it was a really weird few minutes. "Rainbow, come in. Fluttershy, you too! Please, we're so happy to see you both again."

The house was really cool. It was made from clouds but it had pictures and a clock and stuff. Even a TV! I wanted to watch it but I knew Fluttershy would say no. "Where's Stream, mommy?" She smiled really big when I said her name.

"She's at preflight school. You remember that, right?"

"I remember it, mommy. I was the best flier and," I remembered something I forgot, "I had a friend named Rainbow Blaze, he taught me to be _awesome_."

Everypony smiled and then we started talking about everything they'd been through over the past few years and then we talked about that day up to when she found me.

"I already told you about me going to school, Rainbow. But, did you know the pony that gave me the recommendation was your father? He used a few friends to get me into the advanced schools, usually reserved for the nobility and wealthy. The education I got was top notch and since it was on the earth I didn't have to have help getting around. Other ponies knew I was from Cloudsdale but I told them my father's job and they didn't bother me."

"Fluttershy, what does your parents do?"

"'What _do_ your parents do,' Rainbow. And my father works in Cloudsdale treasury, as an accountant," she chuckled and sat up more, "I never told my school mates that part. I let them think he was in charge or a senior member. Those types make it up as they go along. Well, after I graduated I did my internship in a suburb of Manehatten at an asylum named after Doctor Hue Broadhoof, it was a great experience and I learned a lot about helping ponies like you, Rainbow Dash."

"Fluttershy has kept up up to date on your progress, you're doing so well, sweetie. How is your alphabet coming?"

"A-B-D-C-F, um, it's hard. Do I have to?"

"Of course not, baby. We're just happy you're here, finally."

"Like me and Fluttershy! She's right here now." Everypony laughed and so did I. "I'm feeling really good and lately I've been wanting to fly and race again, like when I was a filly. Fluttershy says it's good and I'm okay with that, cuz flying fast is fun. I could totally beat you both with a wing tied down."

"Well, someone sounds brash, don't they?" Daddy said proudly. Then everypony laughed at what I said next.

"No I don't, trees have brashes."

* * *

Stream came home and she didn't know me, but she wasn't as big or as smart as me. I went to her room and won our race there, she's really fast and I might teach her to do the sonic rainboom someday. We played dolls, house and catch. Then we played tag and hide and seek outside, Stream is like my new best friend, I want her to meet Scootaloo, they're almost the same age. 1, 2, 3, 5, 9, 11, 7. Stream is three and Scootaloo is nine, so they're really close.

Soon I had to leave when the sun was kinda low and I wanted to eat with them but 'Shy wanted to go. I wanted to stay but 'Shy _had_ to take care of our critters.

"Fluttershy, that was the best day I've had in Cloudsdale in a long time. I wanna go back again sometimes."

"That's a great idea, Rainbow Dash. I like your attitude very much and everypony will be happy to see you again. You conducted yourself the best you could and that was very pleasing to everypony."

"Thanks, 'Shy. Wanna race home?" I started flying as fast as I could and the wind in my mane, the whoosh in my ears, my tail whipping behind me and Fluttershy behind me telling me to slow down. I feel so free, I don't know if I ever wanna stop flying this fast. The future is in front of me and I can do anything now, with my friends and family.

* * *

The Trixie and Twilight Show

Fireworks filled the sky as Trixie and Twilight struck the final pose and waited for the crowd to look at them again, letting Trixie know to drop the sound barrier and Twilight to raise the physical shield to protect them from bits being thrown at them. On cue Twilight raised her shield and at the end of the light display Trixie lowered hers, focusing what she could to funnel the bits to the back of their stage wagon.

"And that's the show!" they shouted in unison.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie-

And the Amazing Twiley-

 **Thank you for watching our show!** " They finished as Trixie fired off one last firework.

Twilight growled through her smile loud enough so Trixie could hear. A chuckle was all she replied with. Collecting their bits from the ground they walked into the crowd of a hundred or so ponies to sign autographs and regale the crowd with stories of their heroics against Nightmare Moon. Twilight was a known celebrity across the realm and seeing her was always cause for excitement. A signed picture of her only cost three bits and could sell for up to ten. At least, that's the rumor she and Trixie started.

* * *

"Trixie, I swear if you keep one upping me like that at the end of the show I'll turn you into a rock, like that hard head of yours."

"Twilight, this was my show before you slithered your way into it. If I didn't do it, then they'd lose the best reason they had to show up."

Twilight sat inside their wagon and crossed her forelegs at Trixie and frowned. "I'm the most famous mare in this duo. You wouldn't be half as popular without me!"

Trixie scoffed as she took off her robe and hung it on a mannequin. "If I didn't have you, I'd still have my own stories of fighting Nightmare Moon and I'd be just as famous. Now excuse me, I have to powder my horn."

Twilight scooted aside to let her pass. "You know, I could let it slip to a few newspapers that you were frozen in a clown costume for a few weeks," Twilight grinned, "I have a picture to prove it."

Trixie gasped in horror. "You swore you destroyed it! Where is it?!" Trixie dropped her powder puff and lunged at the giggling Twilight missing her by mere inches as Twilight teleported behind Trixie.

"You'll never find it, and you know I'll never tell!" Twilight mocked as Trixie cast a telekinesis spell and wrapped Twilight in a rope. "Is this the best you can do?" With a thought Twilight turned the rope into licorice and stretched out of it.

"Twilight, you're getting fat!" Trixie shouted. Twilight stopped, pain shot across her face as she dropped to her hooves and looked at her flanks. Trixie pounced on Twilight, knocking her onto her back and held her down chuckling. "You're always so worried about your weight."

"Yeah, well I've gotten a lot thinner since we started the show," Twilight snapped back, "you know I'm sensitive about that." Twilight felt her emotions acting up as she turned her head and closed her eyes. "You said you wouldn't use that against me. I was just teasing about the picture. You went too far."

Trixie sat up and sighed. "I'm sorry, Light. I got carried away. The show's nothing without you and you're not fat, not even a little." Trixie got off and sulked to her bed and laid down. Twilight rolled over and sat up and with a sniffle.

"Bea, you hurt my feelings really bad. I don't know what to say right now that won't make us fight."

"Ha. That Fluttershy really taught you to talk, huh? All that kindness power rub off on ya?"

"Bea," Twilight walked to the bed and laid next to Trixie, "I talk that way to you because you're my partner. I can't fight with you and go on stage and pretend like we're friends if I'm mad at you. Fluttershy taught me to talk about my problems and it's worked a lot better than keeping them bottled up and hiding. I have one job now, and that's with you, we're richer than I ever would have thought possible. And I don't see doing anything else with my life at this point."

"Light, you sure talk too much. Let's just put all that behind us and admit you started it and I'm the better unicorn here."

Twilight smiled and closed her eyes. A dozen argument starting phrases raced through her mind until she picked the perfect one.

"I love you, Bea." Trixie gasped and scowled at Twilight.

"You were supposed to keep it going! Darn it, the great and powerful Trixie wanted a good fight! Now we have no reason to, _make up._ "

"Oh the spell we don't," Twilight said as she turned off the lights and leaned into Trixie.


End file.
